O Amor é um fenômeno que se aprende
by AngelBMalfoy
Summary: TERMINADA! [Fotos da fic em: www.fenomeno. Um casal improvável se conhece num baile de máscaras, se apaixonam e juntos, lutam pra conseguir viver esse amor.
1. O anuncio

NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!

NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.

---#---#---#---

Capítulo 1- O anúncio

O Natal se aproximava em Hogwarts. A tensão sobre o retorno de Voldemort ia se aliviando diante dos inúmeros planos que os estudantes faziam para as festividades. Devido os pais acharem que Hogwarts ainda era o local mais seguro para os seus filhos, muitos resolveram deixá-los lá durante as férias de fim de trimestre. Sendo assim, Dumbledore resolveu fazer algo para animar os alunos, o que foi anunciado no jantar.

- Peço um minuto da atenção de todos vocês.- Dumbledore se levantou.- Como todos aqui já devem ter percebido, uma grande maioria dos nossos alunos irão permanecer na escola durante as férias de Natal. Aqueles que já tiveram a oportunidade de ficar sabem que eu e os professores sempre queremos fazer do Natal uma festa bem animada. E por isso, como este ano nós seremos muitos, nós resolvemos realizar um baile de Natal.

O burburinho começou no Salão. As meninas davam pulinhos frenéticos no banco e como Harry pôde perceber, muitos meninos não fizeram uma cara muito agradável. Talvez, Harry pensou, eles devem estar pensando no quanto é ruim e embaraçoso ter que convidar uma menina para o baile.

- É, Harry... parece que a nossa odisséia por um par está para começar.- Rony comentou.

- Até parece, Rony. É lógico que você irá convidar a Mione. Eu é que estou ferrado.

- Ainda bem que eu ganhei aquelas vestes de gala novas.- Harry sorriu e tornou a olhar para Dumbledore que havia pedido novamente a atenção de todos.

- Creio que todos devem se lembrar do Baile de Inverno, que foi dado ano passado aqui em Hogwarts. Um dos agravantes que tivemos para realizarmos a segunda edição desse evento, foi o ótimo comportamento que todos vocês apresentaram. Peço que este ano esta atitude se repita. Gostaria também de pedir que todos levem a sério este baile, para que a brincadeira seja agradável e prazerosa. Bom... o que eu tenho que dizer é que desta vez será um pouquinho diferente da primeira. Nós optamos por realizar um baile a fantasia e de máscaras.

Dumbledore pacientemente permitiu que todos no salão tornassem a falar. Sabia que de nada adiantaria tentar evitar, os jovens ali presentes estavam bastante excitados para ficarem quietos.

- Parece que as suas vestes de gala não vão servir pra alguma coisa...

- Cala a boca, Harry... e agora? Eu vou fantasiado de quê?- Rony olhou desolado pro lado.

- Eu também não faço a mínima idéia de como eu vou, mas parece que os seus irmãos têm.- Harry apontou para Fred e Jorge que estavam sentados do outro lado da mesa e pareciam bastante animados.

- Pra eles é fácil. Você viu ano passado a facilidade que o Fred teve pra convidar a Angelina para o baile. Provavelmente ele deve ir com ela de novo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Devo explicar para todos vocês como será o procedimento deste baile. Peço bastante atenção para que todos entendam.  No dia 25, todos nós cearemos normalmente, como fazemos todos os anos. E quando, enfim, der 20:00h, o baile se iniciará. Como foi dito antes, é imprescindível que além das suas fantasias, vocês estejam mascarados, garantindo assim, o imaginário do baile.Seria também interessante que quem está solteiro, fosse sozinho pro baile. Sem ter aquelas formalidades do ano passado, em que era necessário ir com um par. Aqueles que já são comprometidos...sinto muito.-todos sorriram- Alguma pergunta?

 Um menino sextanista da Corvinal foi o único a levantar o braço.

- Desculpe-me pela pergunta, mas... o senhor realmente acha prudente ser realizado um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts? Quer dizer... Você-Sabe-Quem está livre e tudo o mais.

- Foi um ótimo ponto, sr. McFallen.- Dumbledore não sorria, parecia pensar, mas seus olhos transmitiam tranqüilidade e serenidade.- Creio que enquanto eu for diretor desta escola e enquanto eu estiver por perto, Voldemort não se atreverá a encostar o dedo no portão deste castelo.

Harry sorriu, sempre se sentia aliviado em ter Dumbledore a sua volta. Arriscou dar uma olhada na mesa da Sonserina, instintivamente. E viu Malfoy murmurar "infelizmente". 

- Quanto às fantasias, eu mesmo tive muitas dúvidas, afinal não encontrava nenhuma fantasia que se identificava comigo. Então, a profª McGonagall procurou o professor de Estudo dos Trouxas, e ele sugeriu alguns livros e revistas trouxas que trazem ótimas fantasias. A Madame Pince ficou muito contrariada quando eu pedi que colocasse esses materiais à disposição na biblioteca, por isso, tenham cuidado quando requisitarem algo. Sugiro que tomem uma boa distância da bancada. E para aqueles que se interessarem em uma daquelas fantasias, há um formulário no fim de uma revista.A Profª McGonagall se encarregou de anotar os pedidos que vocês fizerem, para mandá-los de uma vez só. Ela promete total sigilo. Peço também, para que vocês risquem a fantasia que vocês escolherem na revista, assim não teremos fantasias iguais. Só eram esses os avisos. Que prossiga o jantar!

Todos jantaram tranqüilamente e seguiram para o Salão Comunal de suas perspectivas casas.

**--#--#-- No salão da Grifinória.**

- Gina! Você está pensando em ir de quê?- Cindy, uma quartanista da Grifinória, melhor amiga de Gina, perguntou.

- Não sei, Cindy. Eu só sei de uma coisa. Eu quero ir completamente diferente neste baile.

- Como assim?

Gina puxou a amiga pela mão e levou-a para um canto do Salão.

- Eu quero ir diferente. Sabe... todos conhecem e vêem esses cabelos de longe. E realmente não será um baile a fantasia, se eu for com esses cabelos de fogo.- Cindy sorriu.- Eu também gostaria de aumentá-los e também estava pensando em ir com uma máscara que tampasse praticamente todo o meu rosto. E só deixasse a minha boca de fora.

- AHHHHHH!- Cindy brincou- Olha a Gina com más intenções!!!!

Gina corou furiosamente.

- Que isso, Cindy! Eu só quero me disfarçar bastante... pra curtir o baile.

- Sei... aham...

- É sério! E... será que ele vai estar lá?

- O Harry? É lógico que ele vai estar. A pergunta que você quer fazer é se ele vai estar com alguém. Bom... eu acho que não. Você se lembra no ano passado. Ele demorou anos pra arrumar alguém e chamou a Parvati Patil como última opção.

- Mas ele só demorou tanto porque tinha esperanças de ir com a Chang, da Corvinal. Não gosto dessa garota...

- E eu sei bem o porquê.

- Hum... engraçadinha.Você sabe que o que eu sentia por ele não é mais o mesmo.E você, Cindy? Como está pensando em ir?

No outro lado do salão, Hermione, Rony e Harry conversavam.

- A essa hora, no ano passado, a Mione já estava de papinho com o Vitinho.

- Você nunca vai esquecer essa história não, Rony? Tá irritando já...

- Por falar no baile, Mione. Você tem que me falar a sua fantasia. Nós... nós.. vamos juntos... não vamos? Ou você.. tá...tá pensando em ir com...al..alguém?

- Claro que não, Rony. Eu vou com você.- Hermione ficou vermelhíssima, mas sorriu- Só que eu só vou te mostrar a fantasia no dia do baile.

- Tudo bem, então!- Rony abriu um largo sorriso.- Parece que o Harry não está gostando muito dessa história de baile.

- Não é que eu não estou gostando, Rony. É que... ah, eu não sei. Essa história de fantasia é muito estranha. Pelo menos eu não terei que me preocupar em chamar alguém, não é?

- Sabe o quê que eu me toquei agora?- Rony perguntou, mas um estranho sorriso aparecia no canto da sua boca, como se tivesse imaginado algo muito bizarro.

- No quê?- Hermione e Harry perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Como é um baile a fantasia, todos têm que estar fantasiados. Inclusive os professores. No que será que Snape irá se fantasiar?

Os três caíram na gargalhada.

**--#--#-- No salão da Sonserina**

- E então, Draco? Como você está pensando em ir?- Crabbe perguntou.

- Sinceramente? De Lord das Trevas...

- Imagina bem a cara do idiota do Dumbledore. Vocês dois fantasiados de Comensais e eu, de Lord das Trevas! Aposto que ele nunca mais teria uma idéia tão absurda e ridícula quanto essa.

Os três sorriram

- Sério, Draco... Você não está pensando em ir desse jeito... ou está?

- Não, Goyle. Essa fantasia seria ótima, mas eu não vou deste modo. Papai não acharia tanta graça.  Ele acha que devemos ser discretos quanto aos assuntos relacionados ao Lord neste momento. E como eu sei que o Dumbledore não ficaria nada satisfeito...

- É verdade. Mas você ainda não disse qu...

- Ai, Crabbe! Que saco! Pra quê você quer saber tanto como eu vou? Só por causa dessa irritação, eu não vou contar!

- Mas, Draco, aí a gente não vai poder ficar perto de você... Não sei, o Potter e o Weasley vão e talvez...

- Eu sei me virar, ok? E além do mais, eu tô achando essa história de fantasia bem interessante. Porque, agora que eu estou pensando melhor, eu tive idéias muito engraçadas. E ainda vou poder me livrar da Pansy, que no ano passado não desgrudou do meu pé.

- Falando nela...

- Draquinho... será que eu poderia falar com você a sós?- Pansy se aproximou e Draco fez um gesto com as mãos, para que Crabbe e Goyle se retirassem. 

- Sente-se aqui, Pansy.- Draco deitou-se no sofá e puxou a mão da menina, para que ela se sentasse no espaço que sobrava do sofá.- O que você quer?

- Eu quero te dizer que eu não vou esconder a minha fantasia de você. Quando eu já souber de como eu vou, eu te direi. Assim, você me encontra e nós podemos ficar juntos.

- É claro, Pansy. Conte-me mesmo. E quando eu souber de como eu vou, te direi. Aí, a gente pode continuar de onde paramos no baile passado.

Pansy deu um sorrisinho. Ela não gostava de Draco, apenas se interessava pela fama e pelo poder que Draco ostentava. O que ela não sabia, era que Draco sabia dessas intenções e apenas usava a garota, como seu próprio pai lhe recomendou. Porém, Draco tinha muito certo em sua mente, de que não iria ficar com a Pansy neste baile. Sendo a fantasia, ele poderia ficar com qualquer menina de Hogwarts, podendo exercer assim, a sua capacidade de conquista, que seu pai tanto lhe falava. Poderia, inclusive, ficar com aquela menina sextanista da Grifinória, que ele achava linda.

 " Droga, por quê ela foi ficar na Grifinória? Ela é perfeita!".

- Então, Pansy querida, quando você souber do que você vai, você me diz. Agora, me dê licença, estou cansado, quero dormir.

A menina se levantou e Draco piscou o olho pra ela, antes de se retirar para o dormitório.

**--#--#-- No salão da Corvinal******

- Cho... este ano você pode ficar com o Potter. Ele não te chamou no ano passado? Ele gosta de você.

- Não estou pensando em companhia pra este baile, Bethy. Cedrico ainda está muito vivo na minha mente. E o baile do ano passado, com ele, me deixou muito feliz. Não está na hora de pensar em um substituto.- Cho tinha o olhar virado para a parede do Salão Comunal, mas dava pra perceber que ela olhava, mas não via.

- Acho que você está exagerando neste luto, Cho. Viúvo é quem vai. Você não vai chorar o resto da sua vida por ele.

- Bethy, não sei se você nunca percebeu, mas eu realmente gostava do Cedrico. E não é tão fácil assim de se esquecer.

- Tudo bem... mas lembre-se do Potter.

- Eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim mesmo!

- Não, Cho... ele não gosta. Ele olha todo dia pra nossa mesa porque ela é mais bonita que a das outras Casas! Cho, vamos... todos sabem que ele gosta de você. Não é mais mistério nenhum. Permita-se apaixonar.

Cho respirou fundo e nada respondeu. Bethy, percebendo que ela precisava de um tempo, apenas abraçou a amiga.

**    #----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#**

N/A: O que vocês acharam deste capítulo? Por favor, revisem. Se acharem uma porcaria, falem. Se gostarem, falem. Assim poderei mudar o que está de ruim e manter o que vocês gostam.

_Próximo capítulo: preparativos para o baile! Não percam!_

_E FELIZ ANO-NOVO, GALERA!!!! Que todos tenham muita saúde, paz e felicidade._

_Um beijo da família Malfoy.__à__ isso foi um momento de alucinação. __Sorry__._


	2. As Fantasias

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.**

----#----#----

Capítulo 2-  As fantasias

Foi impressionante a movimentação de alunos na biblioteca durante o último mês antes do Natal. Todos os alunos foram para lá em busca das tão faladas fantasias. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown foram uma das primeiras a aparecerem por lá. Fred e Jorge tiveram que pedir ajuda a Harry para chegar a biblioteca. Segundo Fred, eles não pisavam na biblioteca desde o terceiro ano e por isso não lembravam mais o caminho. Neville estava desesperado, pois sua avó não permitiu que ele escolhesse a própria fantasia. Até Draco apareceu na biblioteca e para sua alegria, a biblioteca passava por um dos seus raros momentos vazios. Também pudera: todos estavam em aula e o professor Snape fez um favor a ele, deixando-o sair para escolher a sua roupa. Draco não demorou muito a escolher a dele:escolheu uma fantasia de Don Juan. Já escutara falar deste personagem e sabia que ele era bastante sedutor. Pensou também em ir como Pânico, mas tirou de cogitação quando viu que isso não era nada atrativo. Poderia talvez mandar Crabbe ou Goyle se vestir deste modo e dar algum susto no Potter. Seria engraçado. Sua fantasia compreendia uma blusa branca, um colete vermelho, uma calça preta e uma longa capa preta. Percebeu, porém, que Don Juan possuía cabelos longos e escuros. Resolveu então que iria modificar seus cabelos, assim ficaria mais irreconhecível, já que seu rosto estaria tampado apenas na área dos olhos.

Harry decidiu qual seria a sua logo. Já que era pra escolher uma fantasia trouxa, não teve muito que pensar. Sempre gostara muito do Zorro e era com essa fantasia que iria. Quem demorou horas a escolher foi Rony. Nada o agradava e Harry pacientemente o ajudava.

- Que tal esta, Rony? Este é o Super-Homem, ele tem superpoderes, como olhar através das paredes e levantar carros. O que você acha?- Harry perguntou, apontando a foto para ele.

- Hum.. interessante...Tem alguma coisa errada aí, Harry. A cueca dele está por cima da roupa!

- Mas é assim!

- Então, não. Vê outra. Aqui... tem essa aqui. O Homem Morcego.

- Particularmente eu nunca gostei do Batman.

- Ué, por quê Harry?

- Ele paquera todas as mulheres mas não fica com nenhuma. Falam que ele tem um caso com o Robin, seu assistente.

- Sem chance. Que tal esse aqui?- Rony apontou pra outra foto.

- Ah... Bin Laden? Você tem certeza disso, Rony? Bom... o cara é pros trouxas, o que Voldemort é pra gente.

- Definitivamente não. Mas o que esse cara fez?- Rony perguntou enquanto folheava a revista.

- Bom, ele é que nem Voldemort mesmo. Tem o seu grupo de seguidores e é terrorista. Comete vários atentados e mata pessoas inocentes. O mais expressivo foi quando ele jogou dois aviões contra um prédio nos Estados Unidos. Matou um bocado de gente de uma vez só. Mas tem gente que apóia o que ele faz. Ah... é uma guerra política, meio difícil de entender. Nem eu sei bem. Olha esta daqui.- Harry apontou.

- Hum, gostei... Agora me fala sobre ele.

- Este é o Drácula. Um vampiro bonitão criado pelos trouxas. Se eles vissem um vampiro de verdade.- Rony sorriu.- Bom, a questão é que ele é do mal, mas tem um dom clássico com as mulheres. É sedutor e usa isso para aprisionar as mulheres que ele quiser. Dizem que nenhuma resiste ao charme do Drácula.

- Se você disse tudo isto pra me convencer, com certeza conseguiu. É esta mesmo. Só falta a máscara. Uma preta deve combinar. Tampando o rosto inteiro.

- Não, Rony. Seus dentes têm que ficar de fora. Isso é a marca registrada dos vampiros trouxas, principalmente do Drácula.

- Que idiotice. Mas tudo bem. Faço uma máscara até o nariz. Pronto. Mais alguma recomendação?

- Seria ótimo se você mudasse a cor do seu cabelo, pra preto. Peça a Mione, ela com certeza deve saber fazer isso. E mais... você terá que usar o cabelo pra trás, assim como o Malfoy.

- Eca! Aquele cabelo grudado pra trás com um quilo de gel? Nem pensar!- Rony fez uma careta.

- Drácula é assim. Vamos, Rony. É por uma noite de diversão! A Mione deve adorar.

- Você acha?

- Pode apostar.

- Por falar nisso, como será que ela vai?

Harry deu de ombros.

Hermione estava realmente aborrecida de tanto que as pessoas estavam indo para a biblioteca. Ela sabia que tudo aquilo era por causa das fantasias e não para os estudos. E os alunos faziam muito barulho, muitas vezes a Madame Pince retirava alguém da biblioteca por não se controlar. Hermione não entendia o por quê de tanto escarcéu mas admitia para si que ela mesma estava nervosa com tudo isso. Escolheu ir com a fantasia da Jeannie, é um gênio, um seriado trouxa, que ela adorava ver quando era criança. O penteado era parecido com o que ela havia feito pro baile anterior, sendo que ao invés de coque, era um rabo do alto da cabeça. Poderia usar uma máscara que pegasse apenas os olhos, já que o resto do rosto ficaria coberto pelo véu. A fantasia era vermelha (cor da Grifinória, como pensou logo de cara) e branca. O único empecilho era que um pedaço de sua barriga ficaria a mostra e ela morria de vergonha. Mas deixou isso de lado. Já havia riscado essa fantasia na revista e já havia falado com a Profª McGonagall. Agora, só ficava apreensiva para saber se Rony iria gostar ou não.

Gina também pareceu bastante indecisa quanto a sua fantasia. Estava entre Dama antiga, Branca de Neve e Fadinha. Depois de muito pensar, resolveu ficar com Dama antiga. Colocaria um longo vestido azul, com babados, um pouco rodado, tomara que caia. Um par de luvas, sapatos de salto-alto e uma coroa também fazia parte da fantasia. Para ficar melhor, resolveu mudar a cor do seu cabelo. Sempre que pensava em Damas Antigas, vinha em sua mente imagens de mulheres bonitas e loiras. Por isso resolveu mudar seu cabelo de médio e ruivo para longos e loiros. Só tinha que pensar numa máscara que combinasse. Lembrou-se de um livro antigo que vira em sua casa, sobre os bailes de máscaras que sempre tinha em Veneza, na Itália. Tinha uma máscara que ela sempre achou muito linda e era essa que ela tentaria reproduzir. Por isso, correu para o corujal para pedir que sua mãe lhe mandasse o livro.

Fred e Jorge pensaram em se vestir de algo que fosse completamente o oposto deles. E encontraram na fantasia de anjinhos a proposta ideal. Angelina e Katie, namoradas de Fred e Jorge, resolveram ir de Mulher Maravilha e Mulher Gato respectivamente.

Parvati Patil escolheu a fantasia de Fadinha, só porque era cor de rosa. Lilá Brown resolveu ir de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. E assim, todos foram escolhendo as suas fantasias, contando os minutos para que o tão esperado baile chegasse logo. 

Na última semana de aula antes do Natal, foi praticamente impossível dos professores darem aulas. As meninas viviam em sussurros irritantes o que fez com que milhares de pontos fossem tirados de todas as casas. Os meninos também perdiam pontos. Mesmo que não tivessem tão excitados quanto as meninas, eles estavam consideravelmente nervosos e apreensivos, o que os deixavam desatentos nas aulas.

E foi em meio a essa confusão que as fantasias finalmente chegaram. Todas as fantasias estavam devidamente embrulhadas e com os nomes dos seus donos no pacote. Tudo foi entregue logo após o jantar, o que fez com todas as meninas corressem para os dormitórios, querendo experimentar as suas fantasias.

---#--- No salão da Grifinória

- Cindy, vamos experimentar as nossas logo! Vamos!- Gina puxava a amiga pelas mãos, passando desembestada pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Porém foi parada por Hermione.

- Ei, Gina... vocês vão experimentar as suas fantasias agora?

- Sim, Mione. Por quê?

- Posso experimentar com vocês? É que eu... ahn... não tenho muita intimidade com Parvati Patil e a Lilá Brown não fala muito comigo desde a história do coelho dela... e então...- Hermione estava muito encabulada e Cindy teve vontade de sorrir disto. Não gostava muito de Hermione porque tinha uma quedinha por Rony e achava a menina exageradamente sabe-tudo.

- Claro que sim, Mione! Vem com a gente.- E com a outra mão, Gina puxou Hermione.

...

- Ahá! Então você é a Dama Antiga!!!- Cindy apontou para Gina que saía do banheiro.

- Sou. Por quê? Tá feio? Ah, não!

- Que isso, Gina! Eu falei porque eu achei essa fantasia o máximo, só que já estava riscada. Na hora eu até fiquei um pouco desanimada, mas está em boas mãos.

- A sorte foi que essas fantasias não eram tão caras e que desde o baile passado eu tenho andado juntando uma graninha. Se não... teria que ir de elfo doméstico.

As três caíram na gargalhada. Logo depois Cindy pôs a sua roupa, que era a de Branca de Neve, a mesma que Gina ficou em dúvida. E Hermione, provou a sua de Jeannie.

Do outro lado do salão, Harry e Rony experimentavam as suas roupas também.

- Isso parece coisa de mulher, sabia?- Rony reclamou de dentro do banheiro.

- O quê? O Drácula?

- Claro que não, Harry. Tô falando de ficar experimentando roupas.

- Ah... mas é bom fazer isso porque aí a gente verifica se não tem que fazer algum ajuste. Comprar coisas pelo correio pode trazer muita dor-de-cabeça. 

- Ah, sei. A minha ficou legal.

Quando Rony saiu, Harry teve que segurar o riso. Não era que a fantasia estava ruim, nada disso. Caiu bem no Rony. Era porque ele achou extremamente engraçado ver um Drácula ruivo e com sardas. Mas resolveu poupar esse comentário e ir logo trocar de roupa.

- E aí? Que tal, Rony?

- Quem é esse?

- O Zorro. Protetor dos fracos e oprimidos.

- Combinou bem com você é verdade.- Harry sorriu- Mas você tá me fazendo lembrar o Sir. Cadogan, ainda mais com essa espadinha aí.- Rony fez uma ligeira careta ao mencionar o cavaleiro que povoava os quadros de Hogwarts.

---#--- No Salão da Sonserina.

- Draquinho... eu já decidi do quê que eu vou.- Pansy se aproximou de onde Draco, Crabbe e Goyle estavam

- É lógico, não é, Pansy? Se as fantasias chegaram hoje...

Crabbe e Goyle deram risadas exageradas. Draco olhou para eles com uma expressão aborrecida, mas também estava com vontade de rir. Pansy soltou um muxoxo.

- Será que poderíamos conversar a sós?

- Claro. Saiam, vocês dois!- Crabbe e Goyle concordaram prontamente.- Fale, Pansy.

- Bom... eu vou de Viúva negra. É uma fantasia bem linda. Você quer ver, Draquinho?

- Não, Pansy. Prefiro ficar _morrendo _de curiosidade até o dia do baile.

Pansy sorriu.

- E você, Draquinho? Vai de quê?

Draco não havia pensado em nenhuma fantasia pra falar pra Pansy. Não poderia falar a verdadeira, senão teria que aturá-la no baile inteiro. Falou então a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

- Vou de Esqueleto.

- Esqueleto? Que fantasia é essa, Draco?

- Espera pra ver no dia.- Draco então se levantou e foi pro dormitório.

" Ninguém vai com essa fantasia absurda, que eu nem sei se existe. Aí, a Pansy vai saber que eu menti pra ela. Bah, deixa pra lá. Já me cansei dela mesmo."

O que Draco não sabia era que essa fantasia realmente existia e era com essa que Simas Finnigan iria.

----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_NOTA 1: GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER OS SITES:_

_WWW.ABSURDOFANTASIAS.COM.BR_

_WWW.FESTASEFANTASIAS.COM.BR_

_QUE FORAM OS SITES QUE ME INSPIRARAM NAS FANTASIAS. MESMO QUE ELAS NÃO TENHAM SIDO TÃO DETALHADAS, É SEMPRE BOM TER BEM CLARO COMO ELAS SÃO.._

_NOTA 2: OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS! É BOM SABER QUE TEM PESSOAS QUE GOSTAM DA FIC! E GOSTARIA QUE VOCÊS CONTINUASSEM REVISANDO!!! REVIEWS É SEMPRE FONTE E MOTIVAÇÃO._

_NOTA 3: NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: O BAILE!!!! OU PELO MENOS O INÍCIO DELE._


	3. O Baile

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.**

----#----#----#

Capítulo 3- O baile

Hogwarts parecia explodir no dia 25. Nem os professores conseguiam disfarçar o nervosismo. Profª McGonagall foi vista aos cochichos com Madame Pomfrey, algo que muitos alunos achariam improvável. Professor Dumbledore parecia bastante animado durante o almoço daquele dia, tanto que providenciou chapeuzinhos para todos os alunos e professores. Snape, por sua vez, parecia bastante emburrado. Provavelmente deveria estar odiando essa história de Baile, ainda mais que deveria se fantasiar. Na realidade, entre os meninos, o que mais animou esta última semana foi uma aposta. Fred e Jorge copiaram todas as fantasias que tinham na revista e fizeram uma lista. A partir desta, todos os meninos da Grifinória apostaram qual seria a fantasia de Snape. O que arrancava mais risadas era que entre as fantasias relacionadas tinha itens como: odalisca, melindrosa e até batgirl. Isto fez com eles inventassem histórias loucas e as mais absurdas hipóteses, o que garantia várias horas de diversão. A aposta era de cinco galeões e quem vencesse a aposta levaria 50 galeões, já que Fred, Jorge, Harry, Rony, Simas, Dino, Lino, além das meninas, Angelina, Katie e Alícia participavam da aposta. Elas entraram somente pela diversão, não estavam se importando muito com a aposta. 

Todos almoçaram muito bem, bastante alegres e conversando bastante. Tentaram se aproveitar deste momento de distração e perguntar para Dumbledore se as Esquisitonas iria tocar lá novamente. "Isso é uma surpresa pra vocês. Não adianta que não contarei!".

Depois disso, todas as meninas seguiram para os dormitórios, enquanto a maioria dos meninos seguiram para o lado de fora do castelo. Embora estivesse muito frio e nevando, os meninos conseguiram se divertir com bolas de neve entre outras brincadeiras. Mas estes não demoraram muito, tampouco. Muitos dali teriam que transfigurar algo. Alguns mudariam o cabelo, outros mudariam a cor dos olhos e isso era algo pra se fazer com calma. Fred e Jorge, por exemplo, colocariam seus cabelos loiros e cacheados, para ficarem com carinhas de anjos, o que era praticamente impossível. Assim como Rony, que ficaria com cabelo preto e aumentaria consideravelmente o tamanho dos seus caninos. Harry não pretendia mudar nada. Era um pouco parecido com o Zorro.

Quando faltavam poucos minutos para o baile, o Salão Comunal já estava cheio de pessoas fantasiadas. Gina desceu as escadas e teve um agradável resultado. Apenas Cindy e Hermione a reconheceram. A pedido de Gina, Hermione nada contou a Rony, que Gina também não reconhecera. Gina passou uns minutos ao lado de Cindy, olhando para Harry. Ele estava bastante bonito naquela fantasia. Parecia que a roupa preta acentuou mais os olhos verdes dele. Sim, dava pra reconhecer que ele era o Harry. Não havia se modificado muito. Estava apenas fantasiado. Talvez, percebendo os olhares de Gina em sua direção, Harry se virou e encontrou o seu olhar com o dela. Gina além de estar completamente diferente, estava com uma máscara que tinha forma de borboleta e só deixava os seus olhos e sua boca de fora. Ela teve a nítida impressão (e logo depois a confirmação) que Harry não a reconhecera e que também ficara atraído por ela. Mas isso não deixou Gina feliz. Ele só havia se interessado porque não sabia quem era ela. Se soubesse iria desistir na hora.

Cindy também parecia desolada. Via Rony com os braços em volta da cintura de Mione e se sentia triste. Rony nunca havia olhado pra ela e nunca iria olhar. Ele só tinha olhos pra Mione e quando ela não estava por perto vivia envolto aos problemas do Harry. Não tinha tempo nem pra irmã. Gina sabia que essa paixonite de Cindy por Rony iria passar. Ela se lembra muito bem do primeiro ano, quando Cindy caiu de amores por Fred (ou por Jorge, até hoje Cindy não sabia explicar por qual era) e ficou extremamente desolada, quando eles foram acompanhados no baile do ano anterior. No fim do ano, ela já nutria essa paixão por Rony. Só que Gina tratava de lembrar que não havia mais ruivos em Hogwarts, logo Cindy teria que apontar os seus interesses para outro lado.

De repente, Gina viu que Rony parecia encorajar Harry e que ele agora vinha em sua direção. Fingindo que não tinha visto, Gina se retirou, deixando Harry estático no meio do Salão Comunal.

...

Draco já estava pronto. Agora ostentava longos cabelos pretos, um pouco menores do que os de seu pai. Seus olhos permaneciam cinzentos, mas tinha que concordar que ele estava bastante diferente. Até se assustou quando se olhou no espelho. Seus cabelos caíam pelos ombros e se jogava um pouco pelo seu rosto, o que não acontecia com os cabelos loiros que ele fazia questão de pôr para trás. Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal logo viu Pansy parada. A menina estava realmente bonita. Vestia um longo vestido preto, luvas pretas, um chapéu preto e um véu, também preto e por baixo do véu tinha uma máscara branca, que só tampava os olhos também. E esse branco dava um contraste com as vestes pretas. De início, sentiu vontade de ir falar com a garota e ficar com ela no baile. Poderia ser uma noite proveitosa. Mas logo desistiu da idéia. Já ia caminhando para o Salão,quando Emília Bulstrode passou na frente dele.

- Oi, Draco. Do que você está fantasiado?- Draco estatelou. Emília o reconheceu! E agora?

- Como você sabe que sou eu?- Draco forçou-se a se denunciar.

- Oras, Draco. Seus olhos e seu rosto pálido e sério te denunciam. Qualquer pessoa te reconheceria.

- Ah, m*#%@!- Draco xingou e voltou para o dormitório. De fundo ainda escutou Emília dizer " Ei, você não me disse que fantasia era essa!"

...

O Baile começará as 20:00 mas Draco só desceu quando dera 20:30. Pra sua alegria, Pansy não estava mais no Salão. Perdeu todo esse tempo modificando a cor dos seus olhos para castanho escuro e também deu uma escurecida na sua pele, o que dera um grande trabalho a ele. Mas já havia aprendido isso. Embora não ensinassem grandes modificações em Hogwarts, seu pai lhe ensinara. Lúcio Malfoy sempre gostou de dar ensinamentos para o filho e Draco sempre gostou muito de aprender. E essas modificações corporais sempre atraíram a atenção do Draco e seu pai se mostrava empenhado em ensiná-lo. De vez em quando fazia uns comentários do tipo: " Isso talvez seja essencial pra você no futuro, Draco" ou " Você tem um bom gosto, Draco. Enquanto as crianças da sua idade querem explodir a casa, você pensa no melhor modo de se disfarçar. Muito esperto". E foram dessas lições que Draco conseguiu mudar a cor dos seus olhos, a cor da sua pele, aumentar ligeiramente a sua boca, que era bastante fina e característica de um Malfoy e mudar a cor e os tamanhos dos seus cabelos. Draco, às vezes, se gabava da sua inteligência. Sim, ele era inteligente. Suas notas na escola só eram baixas porque ele não gostava de estudar. Ele apostava com quem fosse que não teria ninguém que se modificou tanto quanto ele. E estava certo.

...

O Salão parecia um outro mundo. Haviam máscaras penduradas por todos os lados. Uma enorme árvore de Natal estava do lado esquerdo do Salão, belamente enfeitada. Confetes caíam do teto encantado do Salão, mas estes desapareciam antes de tocar na cabeça dos convidados, talvez com exceção de Hagrid. As mesas foram retiradas e deram lugar a várias mesas menores e redondas, que davam pra cerca de 5 pessoas, assim como foi feito no ano anterior. Muitos dançavam animadamente no meio do Salão. Draco ficou um tempo destacado, apenas observando. Costumava sempre fazer isso. Primeiro, observava e depois já tinha certo na sua mente tudo o que deveria fazer. 

Os fantasmas deram um toque a parte. Fantasiaram-se deles mesmos. Draco também via casais estranhos dançando no Salão. Mesmo que ele não fosse trouxa, ele sabia que algumas fantasias não combinavam. Uma mulher gato dançando com um anjinho? Era algo que só podia realmente acontecer em Hogwarts. 

E foi então que ele viu.

Do outro lado do Salão estava parada uma menina linda. Que ele nunca vira antes em Hogwarts. "Provavelmente deve ter modificado algo também e eu não estou reconhecendo.", pensou. Ela estava com um longo vestido azul que ficou esplêndido nela. " Ela está vestida de princesa, acho. Não poderia ter escolhido fantasia melhor". Involuntariamente respirou fundo, seu coração deu uma palpitada um pouco mais forte. Sentiu-se intimidado pela beleza dela. Os cabelos loiros e cacheados esvoaçavam e brilhavam a sombra das inúmeras velas que iluminavam o Salão. Era ela. Era ela que Draco queria naquela noite. E ele iria conseguir.

Draco ficou um bom tempo contemplando-a até que ela percebeu que estava sendo observada. E para o espanto total de Draco, ela retribuiu o olhar. Ela permanecia séria, mas o olhava com tanta intensidade que fez sua respiração acelerar. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se sorria, se dava um tchau ou se ia até ela, afinal, parecia que ela também estava a fim. Ficou com a última opção. Quando Draco deu o primeiro passo, viu que alguém chegou antes dele. E logo percebeu que esse alguém era o Potter.

...

"Esse menino lindo está olhando pra mim! Está olhando pra mim! Ah, meu Deus! O que eu faço agora? Retribuo o olhar? É... isso... vou continuar olhando pra ele. Vamos, Gina, faz uma cara de sexy! Ai... ele tá olh.. "

- Oi, Harry.- Gina soltou quando viu o garoto aparecer de repente na sua frente.

- É... parece que eu não consegui me disfarçar muito, não é?

- É verdade.- Gina respondia, mas permanecia olhando para Draco por cima do ombro do Harry, o que fez Draco dar um sorrisinho de meia boca e levantar ligeiramente a cabeça, olhando Gina do alto.

- Você é da Grifinória?

- Aham.

- Quem é você?

- Você não sabe?

- Não.

- Então não serei eu que vou te responder.

- Acho que vou ser obrigado a descobrir.

- Hum.. olha só, sem parecer ser grossa nem nada, mas a Chang da Corvinal tá toda hora olhando pra cá e eu estou me sentindo incomodada. Com licença.

E Gina se retirou, deixando Harry plantado pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora. Gina foi na direção da mesa que continha as bebidas. Precisava tomar algo pra se acalmar. O olhar daquele menino a tinha deixado bem nervosa. Gina agradecia também que o som estava bem alto, assim as vozes ficavam alteradas. Tinha certeza de que se fosse num ambiente normal, Harry teria reconhecido a sua voz. Já havia terminado de pegar a sua bebida, quando se virou, deu de cara com o menino que estava olhando-a.

- Bebendo? Não imaginava que as princesas pudessem beber.- Draco cruzou os braços.

- É um pouco de suco de abóbora. Dumbledore não serviria bebida alcoólica aqui.

- O que é uma pena, é verdade.- Os dois sorriram. Draco não desviava o olhar de Gina, olhava sempre dentro dos olhos dela. Ela às vezes desviava, mas preferia manter o olhar, assim ela não parecia intimidada.

- A propósito, eu não estou vestida de princesa. É uma Dama Antiga.

- Ah... que pena. Achei que era de uma princesa. Isso se adequaria muito mais a você. - " Draco, de onde você tira essas coisas?? Imagina, eu, Draco Malfoy falando isso... Mas ela não sabe que eu sou o Draco... Meu pai me falou que pra ele conquistar a mamãe teve que se utilizar desses meios, mas eu nunca imaginei que eu um dia iria utilizá-los. Ah, c´mon! Divirta-se Draco. Amanhã você volta ao normal!"

- E então?- Gina perguntou.

- E então o quê?- Draco respondeu perguntando, com uma cara meio abobalhada.

- Eu te perguntei de que você estava fantasiado. Mas parecia que você estava em outro lugar...

- Ah, me desculpe... eu desviei os meus pensamentos por um momento. Er.. eu estou fantasiado de Don Juan.

- Hum... Don Juan de Marco. O maior de todos os conquistadores.

- Você conhece?

- Já li sobre ele.

- E eu faço jus a fantasia?

Gina apenas sorriu. Draco resolveu pegar um pouco de suco de abóbora para ele também e pediu que Gina esperasse por um momento, enquanto ele pegava o suco.

- Bom, já peguei o meu suco. Vamos nos sentar numa mesa?

Gina concordou com a cabeça e Draco fez um gesto com as mãos pra que ela passasse na frente. Ela foi até uma mesa, um pouco mais afastada da pista e se sentou.

- Qual o seu nome?- Draco perguntou.

- Lembra-se do que Dumbledore falou? Pra mantermos o imaginário do baile? Então, pronto. Eu não te digo o meu nome e você não me diz o seu. Assim isso fica muito mais interessante.

- E se eu quiser te encontrar depois?

- Você conseguirá me encontrar.

- Hum...- Draco apenas resmungou. Bebeu um pouco do seu suco, mantendo sempre o seu olhar na Gina. Depois de um pouco de silêncio, Gina tornou a falar.

- Você se modificou, não é? Porque eu nunca vi um menino com essas características aqui em Hogwarts...

- Mudei... mudei um pouco. Nada que comprometesse demais.- mentiu. E você?

- Só mudei os meus cabelos.

- Qual era a cor anterior?

Gina iria começar a falar, mas se tocou que se denunciaria. Então apenas sorriu, novamente.

- Você é bastante misteriosa sabia?

- E...?

- E eu adoro o desconhecido. Não sei onde estou pisando, nem com quem estou. Excitante.

Gina corou levemente, o que foi percebido por Draco. Sentiu-se um pouco satisfeito. Isso era um bom sinal. Ficaria com aquela menina esta noite e não mediria esforços. Ela era de longe a menina mais bonita daquele baile. Nem a sextanista da Grifinória estava tão bonita.

 " Mesmo que ela me diga que é uma Grifinória, ou até que é da Lufa-Lufa, eu não desisto de ficar com ela.", Draco pensou.

"Mesmo que ele me diga que é da Sonserina, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Ele é tão lindo que eu quero que o meu primeiro beijo seja com ele. E eu não vou vacilar!", Gina também pensou.

- Ai, eu amo essa música!- Gina exclamou ao ouvir os primeiros acordes de uma música bastante agitada. A julgar pela atitude das outras meninas no Salão, ela não era a única. De repente ela olhou para Draco e ele já sabendo o que ela iria pedir, já sacudiu a cabeça em negativo.

- Ah, vamos.. por favor! Eu amo essa música!

- Pode ir, eu não ligo.

- E eu vou dançar sozinha! Típico!

- É que eu não sei dançar... e...

- Não tem essa! Vem!

E Gina puxando Draco pelo braço o levou até a pista de dança. No início, Draco ficou um pouco preso, mas logo perdeu a vergonha, porque tratou de se lembrar que ninguém ali o reconheceria. Ninguém sabia que ele era Draco Malfoy. E então se permitiu dançar, não só uma música, mas várias. E sempre olhava pra aquela menina que estava na frente dele e involuntariamente sorria. Afinal, ele estava com a menina mais linda do baile.

---#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_NOTA 1: NOSSA... ESSE CAPÍTULO SAIU MAIOR DO QUE EU ESPERAVA, MAS EU ADOREI ESCREVÊ-LO. E VOCÊS? O QUE ACHARAM? REVISEM!!!!REVISEM!!!!_

_NOTA2: O BAILE AINDA NÃO ACABOU. NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO MUITO MAIS AÇÃO E MUITO MAIS D/G!!!!_

_VEJO VOCÊS NO PRÓXIMO CAP!_


	4. O Baile: Parte 2

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.**

----#----#----#

Capítulo 4- O baile II

Draco e Gina estavam há horas dançando no Salão, assim como vários dos casais ali presentes. Talvez percebendo que os alunos já estavam um pouco cansados, Dumbledore pediu pra desacelerar um pouco o ritmo da música. Dumbledore, que estava sabiamente vestido de um mago de um livro trouxa, chamado Gandalf, tirou a profª McGonagall para dançar. Todos os casais se aproximaram, para dançar mais perto um do outro, o que Draco e Gina também fizeram.

Draco, sempre mantendo o olhar nos olhos de Gina, colocou o braço na cintura e lentamente puxou-a para perto de si. Gina sorriu e logo depois, afundou sua cabeça nos ombros dele. Ela estava imensamente feliz. Nunca havia visto aquele menino por lá, mas sabia que eles possuíam uma grande química. Para Gina, não existia mais ninguém no Salão além dela e do seu Don Juan. Draco também estava satisfeito. Colocou na sua cabeça que aquela menina ficaria com ele durante o baile e estava conseguindo. Só faltava, pra coroar a noite, um beijo. Ou vários, se ela permitisse.

- Que tal irmos um pouco lá pra fora? Não está nevando, deve estar uma noite linda.- Draco sugeriu.

- Vamos.

Gina já ia se retirando, quando Draco pousou sua mão no ombro dela. Ela se virou e ele ofereceu o braço pra ela. Ela aceitou e os dois saíram juntos do salão.

Vários casais já estavam do lado de fora. Draco resolveu que não iria ficar perto do lago, ali já estava cheio demais. Eles deram um pouco a volta no castelo e chegaram perto das estufas da aula de Herbologia. Foi um bom lugar, já que ali não tinha muita neve no chão e estava aconchegante. Draco retirou a sua capa e estendeu-a no chão, para que Gina sentasse.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de quê.- Draco respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Um longo silêncio ficou entre eles. Gina contemplava o céu, que apesar do frio, estava completamente estrelado. E Draco contemplava Gina.

- Não vai me dizer ao menos de que casa você é?- Draco perguntou.

- Sei que eu não sou da sua casa e você não é da minha. Estou certa?

- Creio que sim.

Draco instintivamente segurou o cordão que possuía. Sempre que ficava nervoso ou não tinha o que fazer, segurava aquele cordão e ficava brincando com o pingente. Era um cordão de família,muito bonito, que passava de pai para filho. Esse cordão era repassado somente para o filho homem da família, já que a mulher, quando se casar, perderá o nome Malfoy para adotar o nome do marido, o que não acontecia com os homens. Possuía um pingente com a letra M, que tanto atraía a atenção de Draco.

- Que lindo cordão. Posso ver?- Gina perguntou e Draco concordou. Ela se aproximou do cordão para vê-lo melhor.

- Lindíssimo! M... seu nome começa com M?

- Não... o meu sobrenome começa com M. O nome da minha família.

- Ah, deixe-me ver... você é o McFallen? Moon? Já sei! MagDougal?- Gina parecia ansiosa e essa foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

- Vamos manter o imaginário do baile.

Gina olhou para o outro lado ao ver que estava muito perto do Draco. Seu coração acelerou, parecia que lhe faltava ar, seu estômago revirava e ela queria que isso acabasse logo. E se ele percebesse? Mas, para seu total desespero (ou alegria), Draco segurou o rosto dela e virou lentamente, se aproximando também da boca dela.

- Não...- Gina murmurou.

- Sim, você quer.- Draco sussurrou, arrepiando todos os cabelos da nuca de Gina. Porém, quando ele tocou os lábios de Gina, ela se afastou bruscamente e se virou para o outro lado. Draco passou as mãos no cabelo, jogando-os para trás.

- Que foi? Você não quer? Desculpe, mas eu pensei que você estivesse a fim.

- Não... não é isso....

- E o quê é, então?

- Você iria rir de mim.

- Eu nunca riria de você.- "Se fosse em outras condições, eu riria sim... e muito..."

- É que... eu nunca... nunca beijei ninguém antes... e...

- Ei.. eu não me importo se você nunca beijou ou não.- Draco internamente se explodia de rir daquela menina. Mas se ele queria ser diferente, nem que fosse por uma noite só, teria que se esforçar para não rir da cara dela. Se bem que ela não merecia isso. Era tão linda... 

- Mas eu tenho vergonha e... receio...

- Ei, olhe pra mim.- Gina virou a cabeça e ficou a poucos centímetros da boca de Draco.

- Pra tudo existe uma primeira vez. Confie em mim.- Draco colocou a mão na nuca de Gina e empurrou-a ligeiramente, para mais perto de si. Gina resolveu deixar-se levar. Do que adiantaria fugir? Ele não sabia quem era ela. Se fosse horrível, era só fugir dele pelo resto da vida dela e negar até a morte.

E finalmente os dois se beijaram. Um beijo lento, com carinho, que era o que os dois sentiam um pelo outro no momento. De início, Draco apenas colocou a sua boca junto a dela. E depois, resolveu colocar também a língua. " Se é pra ensinar, vamos ensinar direito.". Gina estremeceu ao sentir a língua de Draco dentro da sua boca. Sempre imaginara o seu primeiro beijo, mas aquele estava se saindo muito melhor do que todos os beijos imaginários dela juntos. Não sabia se pra ele acontecia o mesmo. Draco percebeu que Gina não sabia o que fazer com a própria língua, então ele colocou a língua dele por baixo da dela, forçando que ela se mexesse. E então, Gina entendeu o recado e fez o que seu instinto mandou fazer. Depois, Draco se separou dela. Gina ainda se manteve com os olhos fechados por um tempo. Draco sorriu.

- E então... foi tão horrível assim?- Draco perguntou, fazendo com que Gina abrisse os olhos.

- Pra mim, foi lindo... e pra você?- Gina perguntou com um certo receio na resposta, que pareceu durar horas.

- Foi um dos melhores que eu já tive. E você aprende bem rápido.

- Você está querendo me agradar pra que eu não fique totalmente desolada.

- Não... estou falando sério.- 

Draco  não havia mentido, não sabia se era por causa da sensação de ser o primeiro de uma menina ou se aquele beijo havia sido realmente bom. Pra tirar a dúvida, beijou-a novamente. E este foi ainda melhor do que o primeiro. Draco passou as mãos pela cintura de Gina, puxando-a mais pra perto de si. Gina colocou a mão pelos cabelos dele, massageando bem leve a sua nuca. Draco adorava isso. Sempre pedia pra sua mãe fazer isso nele. Mas com Gina era diferente, é lógico. Ele se sentia importante, satisfeito. Ou até mesmo... feliz. Feliz por estar com uma menina. Quando Gina fez menção em tirar a mão de seus cabelos, ele tocou no braço dela, pedindo que ela continuasse. E sem precisar de uma palavra, Gina entendeu o que ele queria e continuou. Desta vez, foi Gina que interrompeu o beijo.

- Que foi?- Draco perguntou.

- Estou com frio.

- Você quer entrar?

- Não! Hum... quer dizer... não, aqui está agradável. Só está frio.

- Vem cá.

Draco abraçou Gina. Ela encostou a cabeça nos ombros dele, e ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- E então, melhorou?

- Está ótimo. Você não acha que o Dumbledore é meio louco de dar esse baile aqui? Não sei, todos fantasiados... bem que Você-Sabe-Quem poderia se aproveitar.

- Acho que não. Embora eu não entenda o por quê, mas o Lord das Trevas nunca tentou entrar neste castelo.

- Você não fala Você- Sabe- Quem!- Gina se assustou e olhou pra ele.

- Mas eu também não falo o nome dele.

- É assustador mesmo assim.

- Ahn... é que eu não quero demonstrar fragilidade perante um bruxo. Não entendo o por quê desse respeito exacerbado que todos têm por ele.

- Você é que nem o Harry. Ele o chama pelo nome.

- Você conhece o Potter?

" Ai! Eu e essa minha loucura pelo Harry.  Tudo é o Harry. Tudo é ele. Agora eu me ferrei. Ele vai saber quem eu sou. Ai..."

- Hum... parece que você descobriu a minha casa.- Gina tentou parecer calma e contornar a situação.

- Grifinória?

- Aham.

- Hum... que interessante.

- O quê foi?

- Eu sou da Sonserina.

- Isso vai atrapalhar a nossa relação... hoje?- Gina perguntou. Não queria se separar daquele menino, estava tão feliz. Casas diferentes não poderiam acabar tudo.

- Por mim, não. Não sei você.

- Claro que não.

- Então vem cá.- Draco puxou Gina e tornou abraçá-la.

 Estava se sentindo muito bem com ela. Com certeza, se ele estivesse com a Pansy, provavelmente teria ido muito mais longe e não via a hora pra que isso acontecesse. Mas se fosse pra escolher entre dormir com a Pansy ou apenas beijar aquela menina, ele provavelmente escolheria beijar aquela menina. 

Gina queria que o tempo não passasse. Que tudo ficasse congelado, com exceção deles dois. Mas quando se está feliz e quando quer que o tempo demore muito a passar, ele faz exatamente o contrário. Quando foram ver, já eram 23:30 e provavelmente, Dumbledore terminaria o baile as 00:00 em ponto.

- Que tal se entrarmos?- Gina propôs.

- Por quê? Está tão bom aqui!- Draco abraçou Gina mais forte e lhe deu um selinho.

- Ah.. eu ainda quero dançar mais um pouco, antes de ir dormir. Já estamos aqui há horas.

- Ok. Se você quer tanto... Vamos.- Draco levantou primeiro e deu a mão pra Gina levantar. Depois ele sacudiu um pouco a capa e prendeu-a no pescoço novamente.

Ao chegarem lá dentro viram que as Esquisitonas estavam tocando novamente e todos dançavam freneticamente no Salão. Gina logo viu seu irmão, Fred dançando com Angelina. E viu também, que como no ano passado, muitos tomavam distância deles para que não levassem socos com aquela dança excêntrica. Harry conversava com a Cho Chang em um canto, perto das mesas de bebidas. Gina sentiu uma dor em seu coração. " Se eu não tivesse ignorado, ele poderia estar conversando comigo. Peraí! Ele só veio falar com você porque não sabia que era você! E além disso, você tem o seu gatinho..."- tratou de lembrar. Do outro lado, Gina viu Rony e Hermione aborrecidos em uma mesa. Ela sorriu, esses dois não tinham jeito mesmo.

Depois de dar uma volta no Salão com Gina, Draco avistou Pansy Parkinson, perturbando alguém que estava vestido de...

- Esqueleto!

- Que foi?- Gina perguntou

- Não... nada... vamos chegar um pouco pra cá?- Gina concordou e Draco se aproximou de onde Pansy e Simas (que estava vestido de esqueleto) estavam.

- Ei, Draco. Por quê você está tão estranho?

- Eu já te falei, cara de buldogue, que eu não sou o Draco! Deve estar havendo algum engano!

- Claro que não. Você está mentindo. Você me disse que vinha desse modo.- Pansy agarrou-o.

- Larga-me coisa estranha!- Simas quase berrou, empurrando-a.-Eu passei o baile inteiro dizendo para você que o Draco deve ter te enganado. Acorda! Eu não sou o Draco. E mesmo se fosse,eu diria que não era, só pra me livrar de você!

- Eu sou tão ruim assim???- Pansy choramingou.

- Não... você até que é gatinha... 

- Eu sabia que era você, Draco... Só você sabe me agradar.

- Ei, eu não terminei a frase! E me larga!

Draco e Gina começaram a rir e se retiraram quando viram a horrível cara que Pansy fez pra eles.

- Que idéia do Draco vir de Esqueleto. Só podia ter saído da cabeça dele essa idéia!

- Você também não gosta dele.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Ah, porque ele perturba muito a mi... Ai, eu amo essa música! Vamos deixar esse garoto pra lá e vamos dançar. Ele já está pagando todos os pecados com aquela garota! Vamos!

" Se isso for pagar pecado, eu vou continuar pecando pelo resto da minha vida. Draco... isso foi horrível! Ainda bem que você não disse isto pra ela", Draco pensou, sorrindo logo depois.

Draco e Gina continuaram dançando, até que como prometido, às 00:00, Dumbledore encerrou o baile em meio às vaias e aos pedidos de Bis.

- Sinto muito meus alunos e meus professores, mas eu falei que o baile seria realizado no dia 25 e infelizmente já estamos no dia 26. Sim, eu também gostaria de ficar, mas eu preciso manter a ordem. Por isso, peço que todos se dirijam para os seus dormitórios e tenham uma boa-noite.

Draco deu um selinho na Gina .

- Lembra do que você disse sobre que se eu quisesse te encontrar, eu encontraria?

- Sim...

- Pode esperar que eu vou te encontrar.

- Vou estar esperando ansiosamente.

Draco deu um beijo rápido em Gina e foi na direção das masmorras e Gina, nas nuvens, foi em direção à torre da Grifinória, para ter a melhor noite de toda a sua vida, afinal sonharia toda a noite com o seu Don Juan.

---#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

_NOTA 1:  E ENTÃO O QUE ACHARAM??? REVISEM!_

_NOTA 2: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... A VERDADE APARECE. GINA DESCOBRE QUEM É O SEU DON JUAN! NÃO PERCAM!!!!_


	5. A descoberta

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA. **

----#----#----# 

Capítulo 5- A descoberta 

Gina caminhou para o Salão Comunal quase que mecanicamente. Somente pensava na linda noite que teve e em tudo o que aquele menino havia dito pra ela. Coisas lindas que só podiam ser ditas por um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ele prometeu que a procuraria e ela iria esperar por ele. Talvez nem esperasse... iria também procurar por ele. Poderia ser a sua grande oportunidade de se apaixonar e ficar com alguém sem sofrer. Havia sofrido tanto por Harry e ele nunca lhe dera atenção. Depois do incidente na Câmara, onde ele a salvara, Gina ainda manteve esperanças que ele se apaixonasse por ela, como nos romances que ela sempre lia. Mas Harry ficou mais frio ainda com ela, se isso fosse possível. Ainda veio a Chang para roubá-lo de vez. Então, desde o ano passado, Gina resolveu esquecê-lo. Sofreu muito, quieta, em seu canto, torcendo timidamente por ele durante o Torneio Tribruxo e sua tristeza aumentou depois da segunda prova, onde ele demorou para voltar pelo simples fato que a Chang estava no fundo do lago. Ele realmente gostava dela e todas as chances que ainda restavam em Gina afundaram, juntamente com a Chang, naquele lago. Agora tinha sua chance. Alguém que realmente poderia fazê-la feliz. Não importava que ele fosse sonserino. Nem todos na Sonserina são ruins, como tratou de se lembrar. Seu irmão, Rony com certeza implicaria, mas com o tempo ele compreenderia. Afinal, quem não iria gostar daquele garoto educado e simpático?

Ao entrar no Salão Comunal, a atenção de Gina foi tomada pela grande confusão que tinha lá. Todos estavam muito alegres e comentavam em tons elevados sobre todas as histórias do baile. E em um canto, Rony parecia estar muito feliz. Ainda estava com os cabelos pretos, mas Gina já sabia que era ele, por isso se aproximou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Gina perguntou.

- O Rony ganhou 50 galeões na nossa aposta. Ele adivinhou que Snape estaria vestido de Batman.- Lino contou.

- Eu sempre achei que esse cara tinha um jeito de morcego e a julgar da história que o Harry me contou, eu logo apostei nessa fantasia.- Rony falou, não conseguindo conter a alegria.

- Parabéns, maninho!- Gina pulou e abraçou o irmão.

- Êpa, peraí... quem é você?- Rony perguntou, afastando a menina.

- Sou eu, Rony. Gina... Sua única irmã...

- Gina? Mas como você está diferente e... ei... o Harry ia te cantar hoje aqui no Salão antes do Baile!!!! Harry!!! Ela é a Gina!!!

Se era possível ver alguém ficar mais do que escarlate, aconteceu com Harry. Suas orelhas queimaram de tanta vergonha e o que ele mais queria era se esconder naquele momento. Gina também ficou bastante vermelha, mas se divertiu ao ver que Harry estava provando do gostinho de se sentir humilhado, como ela tantas vezes se sentiu na frente dele.

- É... Rony... eu já percebi... e o Salão inteiro também.- Harry olhou pra baixo, muito interessado no carpete.

Fred e Jorge já iam começar a caçoar mas foram interrompidos por Simas que entrou xingando no Salão para todos escutarem.

- Que foi, Simas?- Dino Thomas perguntou.

- O QUE FOI??? EU TIVE QUE PASSAR O BAILE INTEIRO ATURANDO A CARA DE BULDOGUE DA SONSERINA, PORQUE ELA ACHAVA QUE EU ERA O DRACO MALFOY! ELA SÓ LARGOU DO MEU PÉ QUANDO EU TIREI A MÁSCARA. E MESMO ASSIM ELA ACHOU QUE EU TINHA ME TRANSFIGURADO. VÊ SE PODE???

- Ah... eu vi, Simas. Eu passei por perto de vocês, ela cismando que você era o Malfoy...ela estava tão convicta que até eu acreditei.- Gina comentou.

- A garota é muito maluca. Quero distância dela. Que horror. E aí , quê que tá rolando?

- O Rony ganhou a aposta. O Snape foi de batman.- Jorge contou.

- Ainda perdi a aposta... posso com isso?- Simas reclamou e todos sorriram. Gina viu Cindy entrar pelo buraco e foi logo falar com ela.

- Cindy!Cindy!Cindy! Eu preciso te contar mil coisas!!!!

- Eu também, amiga! Esse baile foi o máximo!!! Mas fala você primeiro.

Gina então contou toda a história pra Cindy, sendo interrompida algumas vezes por interjeições ou comentários que Cindy fazia.

- Ah, meu Deus. Você tirou a sorte grande, hein amiga!

- É verdade... o mal é que eu não sei quem ele é.

- Mas ele não disse que iria te procurar?

- Disse, mas...

- Sem mas. Desencana. Você vai encontrá-lo e vocês vão viver uma linda história de amor.

- Como você sabe? Virou a Sibila agora, é?

- Tô falando sério. Dá pra sentir.

- Tá legal.. e você... Conte-me agora...

- Ah.. eu fiquei meio mals vendo o Rony todo animadinho com a Granger.- Gina sorriu. Adorava conversar com Cindy porque ela fazia qualquer história ficar engraçada. Ela fazia trejeitos e imitava as cenas, o que realmente prendia a atenção de Gina.- mas aí, bem que eu tava lá quietinha, dançando timidamente no meu canto, quando um menino lindinho me chamou pra dançar. Eu aceitei na hora, é lógico. Dançamos bastante e eu até vi você dançando com o seu gatinho também. Resolvi não chegar pra não atrapalhar e tals, sabia que você queria passar despercebida e como eu não estava tão diferente assim... você sabe. Bom, aí ele me levou lá pra fora e me falou que ele se chama Jonathan Davies*, é da Corvinal e...

- Espera, é o capitão do time da Corvinal???

- Aham. Ele mesmo. Bom demais né, miga.

- Não acredito... ele é gatíssimo! E forte...

- Pode apostar. Aí, nós ficamos... rolou uns beijinhos. Ele falou que iria me procurar, que não queria ficar comigo só uma vez e tals.

- Você tirou a sorte grande!- Gina comemorou.

- É mesmo. Agora o Rony vai ver como eu me sentia...

Gina apenas sorriu.

- Isso se o Rony reparar que você está namorando.

- Ah, é verdade.

As duas sorriram.

----#----#----# No salão da Sonserina

- DRACO MALFOY!

Mal Draco colocara o pé no Salão Comunal, Pansy já estava esperando por ele. Com certeza, Emília Bulstrode já havia contado com qual fantasia ele havia ido ao Baile e agora Pansy armaria o maior barraco. Draco não iria aturar isso. Qualquer coisa, menos humilhá-lo na frente de alguém. Mesmo que não tivesse ninguém, Draco Malfoy nunca poderia ser humilhado.

- Oi, Pansy.- O salão inteiro já estava olhando.

- VOCÊ ME FEZ DE PALHAÇA. EU FIQUEI O BAILE INTEIRO FALANDO COM UM GRIFINÓRIO ACHANDO QUE ERA VOCÊ. FUI HUMILHADA. POR QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? EU FUI COMPLETAMENTE HUMILHADA! VOCÊ É UM INGRATO, DRACO MALFOY.

Draco permaneceu imóvel.

- E ENTÃO? NÃO VAI DIZER NADA EM SUA DEFESA?

- E o que você quer que eu diga?- Draco falou bem baixo e bem calmo, contrastando com a voz de Pansy. Arrastava a sua voz mais do que o costume.Não, ele não estava com medo. Estava demonstrando um grande deboche.- Quer que eu diga que em cima da hora eu troquei de fantasia com um grifinório e esqueci de te avisar? Não, Pansy. Eu não vou dizer nada em minha defesa. Tudo que você viu, tudo que você entendeu, é a verdade. Eu não queria ir no baile com você e você não aceitaria um não como resposta, por isso eu inventei uma fantasia qualquer e contei pra você, pra ver se você largava do meu pé pelo menos no baile.

As meninas que estavam presentes davam sorrisinhos, com exceção das amigas de Pansy.

- Você quer dizer que não queria mesmo ir ao baile comigo? O que eu fiz pra você, Draquinho? Eu amo você...- Pansy deu passo na direção dele. Draco deu um pra trás.

- Você não me ama. Você apenas quer a minha fama. Pois então, fizemos uma troca. Eu te dei fama e você me deu o que eu quis. Nosso trato acaba aqui. Agora, saia da minha frente que eu quero dormir.

Draco foi andando em direção ao seu quarto. De vez em quando escutava algumas palavras de " ingrato" ou "grosso", que Pansy proferia, mas preferiu ignorar. Tinha muito mais no que pensar. E em quem pensar.

Não havia como negar que aquela menina havia mexido com ele. Ela era bonita e loira, requisitos básicos pra ser uma Malfoy. Tudo bem, ela era da Grifinória, mas quem disse que os Grifinórios não podem ser ruins? Seu pai não implicaria com isso, com certeza ele iria gostar dela. Só falta dar uma última verificada. É lógico que ela não poderia ser sangue-ruim. Draco nunca namoraria uma. E ainda ver se ela era de uma família tradicional. Fora isso, ela era a garota perfeita. Não podia dizer que estava apaixonado. Não... ainda era muito cedo pra isso. Mas ele sentia uma grande atração por ela. Muito mais do que aquilo que ele algum dia sentiu por Pansy Parkinson. Ele procuraria por ela, mas não iria aparecer logo de cara. Imagina... se ela fosse uma furada, cairia fora antes dela descobrir quem ele era. Apesar de que isso seria um pouco complicado.No outro dia todo o colégio estaria sabendo da briga dele com Pansy e isso certamente chegaria aos ouvidos dela.

"Ah, quem se importa? Se ela for alguma furada, eu falo algumas grosserias pra ela e caio fora, como eu acabei de fazer com a Pansy".

...

No outro dia Gina acordou extremamente feliz. Sonhou a noite inteira com o baile e com o seu Don Juan. Até mesmo o seu mau-humor matutino não apareceu naquele dia. Logo desceu pra tomar café da manhã. Era sábado e aparecia uma pontinha de sol, que contrastava com a neve que estava no chão. Parecia ser um ótimo dia pra ficar deitada na beira do lago sem fazer absolutamente nada. E todos em Hogwarts tinham isso em mente, não fazer nada durante o dia. Todos estavam bastante cansados.

Como Draco havia previsto, todos em Hogwarts parecia estar sabendo da briga deles dois. Mas, não foi deste jeito que Gina acabou descobrindo que era Draco que estava com ela.

- Ih, gente. Ouvi dizer que a Parkinson armou o maior barraco com o Malfoy por causa da história das fantasias. Ele falou que iria de esqueleto, fantasia que eu fui. Ela ,é lógico, descobriu e foi tomar satisfações e parece que ele a humilhou perante toda a Sonserina.- Simas Finningan transmitiu a notícia para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Que garoto grosso!- Gina exclamou.

- É verdade... Eu que o diga.- Hermione completou.

- Ei, Rony! Que você vai fazer com o dinheiro que você ganhou?- Gina perguntou.

- Ah, vou guardar metade pra mim e a outra metade eu vou mandar pros nossos pais. Pra eles guardarem pra gente.

- Ah,Rony você vai mandar hoje?- Rony concordou com a cabeça- Posso ir com você? É que eu tenho que devolver um livro que eu pedi à mamãe, aí a gente manda tudo de uma só vez...

- É claro. Vamos depois do café?

- Ok.

Depois do café, Rony e Gina deram uma passada no dormitório para pegar o livro e os galeões e seguiram para o corujal. Harry e Hermione seguiram para a biblioteca. Pretendiam pesquisar algo sigiloso, que não poderiam contar para Gina o que era. Gina resignou-se. Isso sempre acontecia, já estava costumada. Estavam a caminho do corujal mas tinha uma pedra no caminho. E a pedra chamava-se Draco Malfoy.

- Fazendo o quê por aqui, Weasleys? Vão ver se a coruja de vocês já morreu? Vai ver ela comeu as próprias penas pela falta de comida... Não tem nem pra vocês, não é?

- Ora, Malfoy... Pra quem apanhou da namoradinha no Salão Comunal até que você está bem irônico.

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Oh, Weasley, que engraçado.- Draco debochou.- O que é isso nas suas mãos? Dinheiro?

- Não te interessa.

- Ah... vai mandar dinheirinho pro papai. Mande logo, Weasley. Talvez quando a sua coruja chegar lá, seus pais já morreram de fome.- Gina ficou escarlate, Rony também. Mas, discretamente, Rony passou o dinheiro pra Gina segurar. E logo depois, não tão discretamente, partiu pra cima do Malfoy.

Gina ficou desesperada, não sabia o que fazer. Não podia ir buscar ajuda. Estavam tão longe que ao voltar eles já teriam se matado. Tentou separar mas foi em vão. Ela não conseguia agüentar nem o peso do Rony, imagina Rony e o Malfoy juntos.Gina então pegou a varinha e...

- _Expelliarmus!-_Rony e Draco foram jogados um para cada lado.

- Gina! Lutando contra a sua própria família???- Rony exclamou, com a boca e o nariz sangrando.

- Era o único jeito que eu achei de separar vocês dois!!!

- Weasley idiotas.

- Quem? Eu, Malfoy?- Gina encarou Draco. Ruborizou um pouco por estar olhando diretamente para ele. Draco, por sua vez, teve uma sensação de _déja-vu._ Achava que já tinha visto aquele olhar em algum lugar.

- Os dois são patéticos.- Draco explicou, mas mantendo o olhar em Gina, que por algum motivo o prendia.

- Pois você deveria me agradecer. Se eu não tivesse separado vocês dois, provavelmente o Rony te mataria de tanta pancada.- Gina falou tranqüilamente, com um tom divertido na voz. Rony gargalhou.

- Pra mim, chega!- Draco levantou, limpou as vestes e se retirou.

- Seria bom você ir até a Madame Pomfrey, Rony. Você está sangrando.- Gina chegou mais perto de Rony depois que Malfoy se afastou.

- É um cortezinho de nada. Vamos primeiro mandar a coruja aos nossos pais, ok?

- Aham.- Gina concordou. Porém quando ela levantou Rony, algo que brilhava no canto a chamou a atenção.

- O que é isso?- murmurou para si mesma. Rony já estava indo na frente quando ela se abaixou e pegou o objeto.

- Ah, meu Deus! É o colar do Don Juan. O que está fazendo caído aqui?- Pensou, mas como se tudo fosse um turbilhão, a verdade apareceu na cabeça de Gina.

- Não! O Don Juan é o Draco Malfoy! Não... não é possível! Ele deve ter passado por aqui e deixado cair. Não.. Gina, acorde! Junte os fatos, sua tonta! M... de Malfoy. Sobrenome da família. Ele é da Sonserina... Oh, não.- O estômago de Gina afundou. Ela se sentia enjoada, enojada... não sabia bem ao certo. Ela havia beijado Draco Malfoy e isso havia soado repugnante. Como ela pôde? Os maiores desafetos de sua família! Mas ela não havia tido culpa! Ela não sabia que era ele. Se soubesse não teria nem chegado perto.

Gina se sentou num canto, com a mão no seu estômago e encostou a cabeça na parede. O que faria agora? Todos os seus sonhos com aquele garoto perfeito havia ido de água a baixo. Todos os sonhos de felicidade e enfim largar do pé do Potter para ficar com alguém interessante, se esvaiu. E o menino cordial e delicado? Pra onde foi? Era o Malfoy! Essa frase " Era o Malfoy" ecoava na cabeça de Gina como se fosse uma auto-flagelação. Cada vez que ela pensava nisso era como se uma faca cortasse seu estômago e ela sentisse uma grande vontade de vomitar. Não havia tido tempo pra nem ao menos se apaixonar. Mas sabe como são as garotas quando encontram um garoto tão perfeito como aquele. Já havia sonhado com os dois andando de mãos dadas, atraindo olhares invejosos. E esse alguém era Draco Malfoy! Não podia ser!!!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Rony, que aparentemente voltara porque Gina não o havia acompanhado.

- Gina? Por quê você não foi... O que você está fazendo sentada aí no chão?

- Ah... eu?- Gina olhou para Rony e ele realmente parecia querer uma explicação.Tratou então de esconder o colar no bolso das vestes.- Eu... eu sentei aqui, bom.. porque eu me lembrei que eu havia algo de muito importante pra fazer no meu quarto. E eu tenho que voltar, por isso estou descansando um pouco. Sabe como é... um longo caminho. Pode mandar o livro pra mamãe pra mim?

Rony pareceu aceitar a história de Gina e concordou em levar o livro.

- Obrigada.- Gina agradeceu e saiu correndo para o dormitório.

Vários pensamentos povoavam a sua mente, enquanto ela pressionava o cordão de Draco em seu bolso.

"Eu preciso me decidir o que eu vou fazer. Definitivamente eu tenho que devolver o cordão a ele, não ficaria com alguma coisa do Malfoy. É roubada e deve estar, no mínimo, enfeitiçado. Mas a questão é como eu vou fazer isso. Posso simplesmente mandar uma coruja pra ele, com o cordão, falando que eu o achei caído no corredor. Mas como que eu explicaria que eu sabia que o cordão era dele? Ah, ele não necessita de explicações! Mas... não sei... eu queria que ele soubesse que eu era a garota de ontem. Como será que ele reagiria? Que bobagem, Gina! É lógico que ele falaria coisas horríveis pra você. Ou você acharia o quê? Que ele iria te pedir em casamento porque ele te amava loucamente e não se importava que você fosse uma Weasley? Claro que não. E mesmo se ele pedisse, eu não aceitaria. Humpf, namorar Draco Malfoy. Isso soa estúpido. Mas, mesmo assim, eu quero que ele saiba quem eu era. Assim a gente acaba com essa história de uma vez, porque provavelmente, se ele tem palavra, ele deve estar tentando descobrir quem é você. E mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai descobrir que era você, Gina. É melhor você contar logo, pedir segredo e essa história morre aqui."

Gina apenas rodava, subia e descia as escadas de Hogwarts. Nem via por onde estava indo. Isso poderia ser perigoso porque não há um lugar no mundo que tenha mais passagens secretas e corredores perigosos do que Hogwarts. Se ela chegasse num lugar desconhecido era bem capaz dela não conseguir voltar sozinha.Gina suspirou aliviada quando percebeu que estava perto do Salão da Grifinória. " Eu já estou tão acostumada em fazer esse caminho que sem pensar eu chego até aqui. Bom, se eu tenho que devolver isso a ele, acho melhor voltar até o corujal. Ai, se eu continuar a sim, eu vou me matar de tanto fazer exercícios.". Esse último comentário fez Gina sorrir e se sentir um pouco mais confiante em voltar para o corujal, afinal era um longo caminho. Entrou no Salão, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu.

"Malfoy,

Tenho certeza que você deve estar procurando pelo seu cordão. Ele está comigo. Se quiser de volta, me encontre na 5ª sala do corredor esquerdo do quarto andar, após o jantar. Essa sala fica vazia por isso não precisamos nos preocupar com perda de pontos ou detenções. Cuidado com Pirraça. Não quero me ferrar por tua causa.

Ps: Apareça sozinho ou eu desistirei de entregar o seu cordão."

Preferiu não assinar. Do jeito que conhecia Draco Malfoy, era bem capaz dele ir em cima dela antes do combinado. Foi até o corujal e usou uma das corujas da escola. Errol era característico da família Weasley assim como os cabelos de fogo.Logo, também não poderia usá-lo. Ao ver a coruja partir, Gina sentiu um aperto no peito. Agora não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa. Mas era tarde demais. Teria que enfrentar Draco Malfoy. E não teria como fugir.

---#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#---- 

Nota 1: Davies é o nome do capitão da Corvinal. Ele é citado no Prisioneiro de Azkaban, na página 211. O primeiro nome dele não aparece. Então, eu resolvi dar uma mexida e coloquei Jonathan Davies, em homenagem ao vocalista do Korn, que se chama Jonathan Davis. Parecido né? É só tirar o E. 

Nota 2: Como sempre: Por favor!!!! Revisem!!!! E muito obrigado a todas as reviews até agora. 

Nota 3: No próximo capítulo:

**O encontro de Draco e Gina!!!! **

**NÃO PERCAM **


	6. O encontro

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.**

----#----#----#

Capítulo 6- O encontro

Durante o almoço, Draco estava impaciente. Toda a hora colocava a mão no pescoço, sentindo falta do cordão. Draco amava aquele cordão. Com certeza era o melhor presente que já havia recebido do seu pai. Já havia ganhado coisas mais caras e valiosas que aquela, mas aquele cordão significava muito pra ele. E ele já estava tão acostumado com ele que se sentia desprotegido ou como se faltasse algo. Foi quando a coruja de Gina chegou. Draco apanhou o pergaminho e leu-o.

"Malfoy,

Tenho certeza que você deve estar procurando pelo seu cordão. Ele está comigo. Se quiser de volta, me encontre na 5ª sala do corredor esquerdo do quarto andar, após o jantar. Essa sala fica vazia por isso não precisamos nos preocupar com perda de pontos ou detenções. Cuidado com Pirraça. Não quero me ferrar por tua causa.

Ps: Apareça sozinho ou eu desistirei de entregar o seu cordão."

Draco crispou os lábios. Era o que faltava. Alguém estava com o seu cordão e esse alguém só poderia ser o Weasley. Ele tinha certeza que acordara com o cordão e deu falta dele logo após a briga com o Weasley no corredor. Chegou a voltar lá pra ver se o encontrava, mas não tinha nem sinal dele. "Weasley deve estar querendo me ferrar, me fazer perder pontos... Ah, mas eu não vou mesmo. Vou guardar esse bilhete e se algo der errado hoje à noite, eu mostro. Aí eu digo que ele roubou o meu cordão e me atraiu até lá, usando-o como isca, só para que eu perdesse pontos. Aí, quem se ferrar é ele". – e deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

...

Gina quase nem tocou no seu jantar. Estava nervosa. Não era normal ter que enfrentar um Malfoy. Haviam conversado (ou melhor, discutido) naquela vez, na Floreios e Borrões. Depois eles haviam se esbarrado pelos corredores algumas vezes. Em umas, Draco debochava dela e ela ficava quieta. Em outras, simplesmente não via que ela estava ali. Ao contrário de todos os seus irmãos que sempre foram bem famosos... sim, porque Percy era famoso. Pela sua chatice, mas era. Rony era o melhor amigo do famoso Harry Potter e sempre se metia em confusões e acabava ajudando a salvar a Pátria. Carlinhos era um ótimo jogador de Quadribol; Gui era um aluno exemplar, monitor-chefe e tinha um grande dom com as mulheres e Fred e Jorge... sem comentários. Gina, não. Gina era praticamente invisível. Até os próprios alunos da turma dela esquecem que ela faz parte da turma. No primeiro ano ninguém havia tomado conhecimento da existência dela até o incidente na Câmara. Depois disso, sua popularidade aumentou. Mas não foi nada que a tornasse mais conhecida. Até Colin Creevey era mais famoso que ela. Gina não se importava com isso. Tinha sua verdadeira amiga, Cindy e isso pra ela já bastava. O que importa é a qualidade e não a quantidade de amigos. Mas, mesmo assim, Gina se sentia fraca em ir falar com o Malfoy. Ele era importante, famoso e rico. Também era arrogante, frio e cruel. Será que ela seria forte o suficiente pra enfrentá-lo? Porque, mesmo que uma voz fininha, baixa, ignorante e irritante dissesse a ela que o Draco iria abraçá-la e beijá-la quando a encontrasse, Gina tinha certeza de que ele a insultaria e ela não poderia deixar isso barato. Seguiu para a sala do quarto andar. Queria chegar antes dele pra ter tempo para se preparar.

Draco jantou calmamente. Calmo até demais, é necessário acrescentar. Depois disso dispensou Crabble e Goyle. Não precisava inventar desculpas absurdas pra eles, era só ordenar que o deixassem em paz. Subiu, tão calmamente quanto jantara, até o quarto andar. Parou algumas vezes pra insultar alguns quadros nos corredores. Não, não costumava fazer isso. Mas parecia que naquele momento queria demorar o tempo que fosse necessário. Não queria que o Weasley achasse que ele estava desesperado pra ter o cordão de volta, o que era a verdade. Queria de qualquer jeito aquele cordão, e ele usaria de todos os meios. Até falar com o idiota do Dumbledore, se fosse necessário.

E então, Draco chegou à sala que haviam marcado. A porta estava entreaberta. Draco terminou de abrir a porta e já entrou falando:

- Tá legal, Weasley. Acabou a brincadeira. Devolva o meu cordão.

Porém, Draco percebeu que aquele cabelo, mesmo sendo vermelho, estava um pouco grande demais pra ser o cabelo do Rony.

-        Calma, Malfoy. Seu cordão está aqui, mas antes nós vamos conversar um pouco.- Gina se virou pra ele e olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele. Balançou o cordão pra ele ver que era verdade e que o cordão estava intacto. Tentou mostrar-se o mais calma que ela poderia estar. Draco não esboçou nenhuma reação. Apenas sua testa se enrugou, levemente.

- Weasley? Não sabia que era você.

- Ué, como não? Se você ao entrar falou: Tá legal, Weasssleyyyy.- Gina arrastou bem o seu nome. Draco cruzou os braços.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer, garotinha. Eu esperava que fosse o seu irmão e não você.

- Ah...

- Devolve logo o meu cordão.

- Primeiro vamos conversar, Draco.

- Eu não tenho o que conversar com você, Weasley. Devolve o meu cordão.- Draco estava tentando se conter. Ainda não achou prudente ofender aquela garota enquanto ela estivesse com o seu cordão. Mas se ela o irritasse um pouco mais...

- Quem te deu esse cordão? - Gina insistiu.

- O que te interessa? Quer saber se ele é valioso? Sim... ele é. Deve valer mais do que tudo que o seu pai ganhou em toda a vida deprimente dele. Agora me devolve.

Gina preferiu ignorar essa resposta.

- Quem te deu esse cordão, Draco?

- Foi o meu pai, ok? Era isso que você queria saber? Meu pai me deu. Era dele. Satisfeita?

- Muito.

Gina esticou a mão e Draco pegou o cordão. Já havia virado as costas pra ir embora quando Gina falou.

- Que lindo cordão? Posso ver? Que lindo! Seu nome começa com M? Não, o nome da minha família que começa com M. Oh, já sei quem você é! MacDougal? Moon? Mc Fallen? - Gina fazia mímicas, imitando Draco e ela mesmo enquanto falava e Draco foi se virando lentamente.

- Anda escutando as minhas conversas por trás dos arbustos, Weasley?

- Lógico que não.

Draco permanecia imóvel. Seu rosto não mostrava nenhuma expressão. De tudo que Gina imaginara que poderia acontecer... Nada estava perto disto. Ela imaginou que ele pularia no pescoço dela, que ele a jogasse da janela, que a transformasse em sapo, até que ele a pedisse em namoro. Mas em nenhum flash veio a imagem do Draco ficar sem dizer nada. Gina olhou, desacreditada, pra ele. Até, que uns dois minutos depois, Draco entendeu.

- Não... - ele sorriu - Não... Não pode ser... Você tá querendo me dizer... que você era a garota que tava comigo?

- Até que enfim você entendeu.

- Não acredito em uma só palavra. Do que você estava vestida?

- De Dama Antiga. Você chegou até mim me chamando de princesa, enquanto eu pegava o meu suco de abóbora, aí eu lhe disse que não era princesa e sim Dama Antiga.

Draco escutara tudo aquilo absorto. Depois começou a esboçar crises de vômito. Tinha a ânsia de vomitar. Levou a sua mão ao estômago e colocava a língua pra fora. Se fosse em outras condições, Gina acharia aquilo super engraçado. Mas ela tratava de se lembrar que ele queria vomitar porque a havia beijado. De repente, Draco foi perdendo a cor...

-       Eu preciso respirar... Eu preciso respirar...- ele ofegava.

 Gina se aproximou dele e começou a assoprar, pra ver se ele melhorava. Ela estava preocupada com ele. Ele parecia bem malzinho...

- Sai daqui, Weasley pobretona! - Draco gritou.

- Ah... pensava que você estava morrendo, por isso que eu me aproximei. Pra ver mais de perto. Vejo que, infelizmente, você goza de perfeita saúde.

- Eu vou morrer sim! Mas de desgosto! - gritou, mas logo em seguida baixou o tom de voz até um mero sussurro.- Por quê eu não fiquei com a Pansy???? Por quê??? Uma voz estava me dizendo... Fica com a Pansy, ela é garantida. Mas não... eu queria ter novas experiências! E OLHA A EXPERIÊNCIA QUE EU TIVE!!!! Eu beijei uma Weasley... Devo estar doente... Devo ter pegado leptospirose...

- Malfoy... Leptospirose só se pega em contato com ratos.

- E você acha que você se parece com o quê? Não duvido nada que seus pais te pegaram em um ninho de ratos e te criaram!

- OLHA AQUI, MALFOY! - Gina se estourou.- Se você acha que eu estou satisfeita por ter te beijado, você está muito enganado. Se você quer saber, eu já vomitei cinco vezes hoje só de imaginar que eu te beijei ontem! - mentiu. - E nem por isso eu estou te humilhando e dando showzinho como você está fazendo!

- Essa é a grande diferença entre nós, Weasley. Eu existo.

- Eu também existo, Malfoy. E não preciso humilhar os outros pra provar isso.

- Que sentimental - Draco parecia mais calmo, mas mantinha a mão no estômago e ainda não tinha voltado a cor habitual. De vez em quando, tinha novas ânsias de vômito. Isso geralmente acontecia quando ele olhava pra Gina. - Tá legal. Você já conseguiu o que queria... Contar-me que era você, a garota de ontem à noite. Agora nós precisamos acertar alguns detalhes.

-   Detalhes??

- É lógico! Eu não quero que você saia por aí contando que me beijou no baile. Quanto que você quer pra manter essa sua boca fechada? Que tal 10 galeões?

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro, Malfoy.

- 20 galeões e cestas básicas durante um ano. Aposto que a sua família precisa...

- MALFOY! EU NÃO QUERO O SEU DINHEIRO E MINHA FAMÍLIA NÃO PASSA FOME! - Gina gritou tão alto que até Draco se assustou. Demorou um tempo até que ele se recuperasse do susto.

- Se você prefere ignorar a realidade...

- Presta bem atenção pra ver se você entende, loiro aguado. Eu não quero o seu dinheiro porque eu te chamei aqui pra te pedir pra ficar com a boca calada, porque pra mim é bastante humilhante ter beijado alguém como você. Como nós temos propósitos iguais, eu não aceito o seu dinheiro. Você cala a tua boca e eu também fico quieta. Feito? - Gina estendeu a mão.

- Feito... mas vai abaixando essa mão aí. Eu não vou tocar em você... eca.

Gina respirou fundo. Ficou um silêncio entre eles. Malfoy o quebrou.

- Agora sai da minha frente! Quero ir embora.

- Há!há!há! Até parece que EU vou sair da sua frente.

- Tudo bem - falou Draco, pensando um pouco. - Eu vou imaginar que você é um grande bolo de bosta deixado por um cão no meio do caminho. Como a bosta não tem capacidade pra se mover, eu serei obrigado a me desviar, pra não me sujar.

- SEU GROSSO!!!

Draco já ia desviando quando Gina sorriu e falou.

- Você com certeza não é o Don Juan...

- Do que você está falando, Weasley?

- Você ontem me perguntou se você fazia jus a fantasia... Você precisa aprender muito pra chegar a ponta do dedo do Don Juan.

- Mas você ficou comigo - Por mais que doesse falar isso, Draco teve que dizer. A pior coisa que ele sentia era ter o seu ego ferido. E era isso que Gina estava tentando fazer.

- Não é algo de que eu me orgulhe. Pode acreditar.

- Muito menos eu - e teve ânsias de vômito novamente.

- Ah... Mas você disse que o meu beijo foi um dos melhores que você já teve...

- Acorda, Weasley! É lógico que eu menti. Você beija pior do que um sapo!

- Então, você já beijou um sapo... Estava achando que ia aparecer o seu príncipe encantado, Malfoy? - Gina falou divertida.

Draco bufou, falou algo que muito lembrou a Gina uma das palavras que o Rony usava quando Fred aprontava alguma pra cima dele e foi embora.

Gina ainda sorriu na sala. "Não foi tão ruim assim... Pelo menos ele não me jogou da janela...".

----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----

E então? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram?? Revisem, please!

Bom... no próximo capítulo, vemos como Draco e Gina reagem a isso tudo quando já estão com a cabeça fria. Será que Gina odiou tanto assim de ter ficado com o Malfoy? E Draco, o que achou? Até logo!


	7. Namorados de interesse

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.**

----#----#----#

Capítulo 7- Namorados de interesse

Gina estava deitada em sua cama com sua cabeça borbulhando de pensamentos. Sua vida, que não tinha grandes emoções, já não parecia mais a mesma. Quem um dia iria dizer que ela teria dado seu primeiro beijo com Draco Malfoy? Filho do maior inimigo do seu pai e grande inimigo do seu irmão. Gina também não poderia negar que havia gostado. Quem dera se Draco fosse realmente aquele garoto que ele fingiu ser. Gentil, amável, sedutor... Mas não... Ele ainda era Draco Malfoy, ignorante, mau e nada... Nada sedutor. Ele beijava bem - Gina lembrou-se, levando o dedo indicador à boca - ele beijava muito bem, na verdade. Não sabia se ela achou isso devido a sua falta de experiência ou se era verdade. Precisaria de uma outra vez... 

Só que não haveria uma outra vez. Primeiro, que ela mesma não o queria. Imagina, namorar o Draco. Tudo bem, todas as meninas de Hogwarts morreriam de inveja dela e aí sim ela seria popular, mas namorá-lo era um pouquinho demais. Segundo, ele também não a queria. Ela era uma Weasley. Gina não via nada demais em ser uma Weasley, pelo contrário, tinha orgulho disso. Amava a sua família acima de tudo que tivesse na Terra. Acima dela mesma. Seria capaz de dar a vida para salvar qualquer um de sua família, fosse sua mãe, seu pai ou um dos seus irmãos. Eles eram muitos, é verdade, mas ela não conseguia se ver sem um dos seus irmãos. Cada um tinha a sua característica tão marcante e era isso que fazia a sua família ser tão... Perfeita. Draco achava que ser um Weasley era a pior maldição que existia. Provavelmente, isso seria para ele o pior castigo. Logo, ele nunca namoraria uma. 

"Gina, por que você anda pensando essas coisas??? Até parece que você vai namorar o Malfoy. Que idéia! Pára com essa palhaçada e vai dormir" Ralhou consigo mesma mas não adiantou muita coisa. Foi só virar para o lado e o rosto do Draco apareceu mais uma vez. Não adiantava brigar. Ele vinha na sua mente sem pedir permissão. Ela poderia pensar no Draco sim... O que tinha de mal nisso? Ninguém nunca saberia mesmo. Pensar é uma coisa, fazer é outra... E continuou a pensar nele.

...

Draco estava deitado na sua cama, suas mãos cruzadas embaixo da sua cabeça. Ainda pensava no absurdo erro que havia cometido. Como ele poderia ter ficado com uma Weasley? Em toda a sua existência, ele nunca conseguiria imaginar uma decadência a esse ponto. E ela ainda tocou no cordão dele! Eca! Teria que desinfetar todo o seu cordão. Aqueles cabelos vermelhos... Coisa estranha. Ela ficou muito melhor loira, mas não deixou de ser feia. "Ah, Draco, não seja estúpido. Ela estava bonita!". Não! Ela não estava bonita. Eu que estava cego.Começava a achar que naquela festa tinha se modificado tanto que modificara também o cérebro. Era a única explicação cabível para uma coisa dessas. E ela achando que beijava bem...Mas até que ela beijava bem... " Não, Draco! Ela não beijava bem! Ela é uma Weasley! Ela não pode beijar bem!". "Eca! Eu fui o primeiro dela. Cruzes!" - Draco esfregou a mão na boca várias vezes. "Como um Malfoy, lindo, loiro, rico, poderoso e mal poderia ter ficado com uma Weasley???" Draco não se cansava de se perguntar isso. "De todas as garotas de Hogwarts, eu fui cair justo nessa furada! E eu achando que ela era a garota mais bonita do baile. Bah! Que idiota que eu fui. Deveria ter ficado com a Pansy. Da próxima vez, Malfoy, por favor, FIQUE COM A PANSY!". Pensou Draco, tirando Gina dos seus pensamentos e virando pro lado para dormir e ter sonhos vazios, o que para ele era um alívio. Só faltava ter pesadelos com a Weasley nesse momento. A coisa que mais o tranqüilizava era que ninguém nunca iria saber desta história humilhante. Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se o seu pai soubesse disto. Isso não mais o preocupava. Já dormia e pra ele Gina Weasley tinha voltado a ser o que sempre fora pra ele. Nada. O que ele não sabia era que isso duraria pouco tempo. Muito pouco tempo.

...

Durante o café da manhã, Gina passou grande parte do tempo olhando para Draco. Não que ela quisesse, mas involuntariamente seus olhos iam parar na mesa da Sonserina. Reparou que ele comia pouco e que parecia ter um grande mau-humor matutino. "Assim como eu", comparou. Pensando bem, Draco Malfoy tem mau-humor o dia inteiro, de manhã não haveria de ser diferente.

Draco tentou não olhar pra mesa da Grifinória durante o café. Não estava com muita fome, por isso quase não tocara no seu mingau de aveia. Quando viu que Crabbe estava com olhos famintos para o seu prato, resolveu dar para ele comer, mesmo que com um ar de desagrado. Draco também percebia que Gina olhava para ele. "Ela com certeza deve estar achando que eu não estou vendo. Ela já deveria saber que eu vejo tudo, principalmente quando é algo relacionado a mim". Ele também se sentia impaciente, parecia que agora ele mantinha algum tipo de ligação com aquela garota, o que ele definitivamente não queria. Precisava tirar isso da sua cabeça. E nada melhor do que... "Preciso encontrar uma garota!!!".

Draco correu os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, procurando alguém que ele pudesse investir. "Essa não, tem cabelos estranhos. Hugh! Essa não! Olha a cara dela... se isso for a cara dela... Pansy, por enquanto não. Hum... tem essa loirinha.... bonitinha até. Hum... veremos.". Draco a encarou durante um tempo pra ver se ela se tocava que ele estava olhando pra ela. Quando ela percebeu os olhares de Draco, ruborizou. Ele sorriu e piscou o olho... A menina, não acreditando, olhou para os lados pra ver se era com ela mesma. "Que garota estúpida", pensou, mas se manteve no propósito de beijar alguma menina e ver se deixava de lado de vez toda essa história com a Weasley. Levantou-se, foi em direção a garota e se sentou ao lado dela na mesa.

Gina assistiu toda a cena e um sentimento involuntário (com certeza inesperado e inconveniente) tomou conta dela. Ainda não tinha forma de nada, jeito de nada. Por isso, Gina não se preocupou e continuou a tomar o seu café.

...

Estavam na aula de Herbologia, em conjunto com a Sonserina. Como a aula era em dupla, Gina deixou para Cindy a função de prestar atenção na aula. Com exceção da aula de Snape, que se visse alguém não prestando atenção na aula não pestanejava em tirar pontos, em todas as outras aulas elas faziam um revezamento. E quando chegava perto das avaliações, elas estudavam juntas e trocavam conhecimentos, garantindo assim um bom rendimento escolar. E foi em meio a toda a desatenção de Gina que ela começou a escutar a conversa de duas sonserinas que estavam no tabuleiro logo atrás dela.

- Você viu quem foi falar comigo?

- Não. Quem foi?

- Draco Malfoy - a amiga dela deu um suspiro de admiração - Pois é... Ele foi lá e disse que já vinha reparando em mim há algum tempo e que gostaria de conversar comigo hoje à noite, após o jantar.

- Aí, menina!! Você tirou a sorte grande. O Draco é um gato e super influente.

-    Eu sei disso. Não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar. Não agora que ele largou da Pansy.

- E você não precisa se preocupar com a idade... se ele ficar tão bonito quanto o pai dele é...

- Ai, ai - falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. 

- E aonde vocês vão se encontrar?

- Ah, ele me falou que é na quinta sala... do quarto andar... no corredor da esquerda. É, acho que é isso.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça em negativo. "É a mesma sala que nós nos encontramos. Que criativo!"

...

**_1 mês depois do baile..._**

Gina e Cindy estavam no dormitório conversando. Ainda era cedo para ir dormir, por isso o dormitório estava vazio, todos ainda estavam no Salão Comunal. Mas, as duas preferiam ficar ali, porque era mais quieto e não corria o risco de alguém escutar a conversa delas.

- Gina? Gina! Você está escutando uma palavra do que eu estou te contando???

- Ahn? Quê? Ah, não, Cindy... Me desculpe... Estava em outro lugar.

- É, eu vi. Eu estou aqui te enchendo o saco com as histórias do Johnny e...

- Johnny?!?

- É... é como eu chamo o Jonathan* - Cindy comentou, enrubescendo um pouco.

- Ah...

- O que está acontecendo com você, Gina?

- Não é nada, amiga. Não é nada.

- Gina, eu sou sua melhor amiga e tenho certeza que eu te conheço mais do que todos os seus irmãos juntos. De um tempo pra cá você anda tão avoada... eu ando prestando atenção em todas as aulas porque você não presta atenção em mais nenhuma. Isso é cruel! Vamos, me conta. Estou preocupada.Desembucha.

Gina achou melhor contar mesmo. Não conseguiria guardar tudo aquilo por muito tempo e se tinha alguém que ela poderia confiar, era em Cindy.

- Lembra do menino do baile?

- Do mês passado?

- É lógico, não é Cindy? Bom... eu descobri quem ele é.

- E então??? Quem é?

- Draco Malfoy.

- QUEM????? - Cindy não se assustou. Ela gritou. Todos no Salão Comunal deviam ter escutado. Bom, Gina torcia para que não tivessem.

- Shiiii! Calma, Cindy. É... Foi ele. Draco Malfoy.

- E você me fala isso com toda essa naturalidade. Pelo amor de Deus, Gina! É o Draco Malfoy!

- EU SEI!

- E é lindo...

- EU SEI!

- Ahhhhhh, Gina Weasley achando um Malfoy lindo... O que temos aqui???

Gina ignorou a brincadeira de Cindy e contou toda a história pra ela.

- E então... só que agora eu estou me sentindo... estranha.

- Estranha? Como assim?

- Não sei. Eu não paro de pensar nele. Já tem um mês que eu sempre penso nele. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu sonhei com ele. E eu sempre me puno por isso, mas não adianta nada, é só encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e lá vem ele de novo! E eu fiquei realmente chateada de ouvir aquela Moore falando que ia sair com ele. Pior ainda foi quando eu descobri que eles estavam meio que namorando e eu fiquei realmente aliviada quando eu soube que eles haviam terminado.

- Você gosta dele, Gina?

- Claro que não!

- Gosta, Gina?

- Não.

- Gina...

- Não sei, ok? Não sei. Sei que mesmo se eu tiver nutrindo alguma coisa por ele, eu tenho que deixar de sentir, porque isso nunca dará certo.

- Por quê não?

- Porque nós somos totalmente opostos e ele não gosta de mim.

- Os opostos se atraem, Gina. E quanto ele não gostar de você, nós poderemos dar um jeito nisso.

- Como? Poção do Amor nem pensar. Isso é muito humilhante.

- Qual é? Você acha que eu ia receitar isso pra você? Cara, eu sou sua amiga...

- E o que você propõe?

- Você sabe muito bem que as pessoas só dão valor as coisas quando a perdem. Certo? Então... Você tem que mostrar para o Draquito que você não estará disponível pra sempre e que sim, tem garotos que te querem. E precisa ser com um garoto que o Draco se incomode.

- Tá legal... Como eu vou fazer isso, Cindy?

- Namorando o Harry.

- Ah, Cindy... Você enlouqueceu completamente. Se em quatro anos que eu gosto do Harry, ele nunca nem olhou para mim, como agora você vai querer que ele me olhe?

- Você sabe também que eu sou uma menina muito observadora - quando Cindy falou isso, Gina teve que se segurar para não rir. Cindy não era observadora... Ela na realidade prestava atenção na vida de todo mundo e sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo com tudo e com todos - E eu percebi que após o baile, o Harry anda muito chateado. Até onde eu sei, ele pediu para namorar a Chang, mas ela descartou alegando que ele era muito jovem pra ela e que ela ainda não tinha esquecido do Cedrico e blé, blé, blé.

- E onde você quer chegar com isso?

- Vocês dois fazem um trato. Começam a namorar de mentirinha. Será fácil de manter, já que Dumbledore não gosta de agarramento pelos corredores, muito menos no Salão Principal. Logo, vocês só precisariam andar juntos, alguns carinhos, essas coisas, pra que todos acreditassem que vocês estão namorando de verdade. Assim, o Draquito fica com ciúmes, a Chang também, assim os dois ficam satisfeitos. Depois de obterem os resultados pretendidos, vocês terminam apoteoticamente no Salão Comunal. Porque, você sabe... Tudo o que acontece aqui na Grifinória, se for babado, Hogwarts inteira sabe no outro dia. Aí, no meio da briga, vocês exaltam as qualidades um do outro e tal... Mas alegam que um não gosta do outro o suficiente para terem um relacionamento tão sério. Aí vocês terminam e ficam com quem vocês querem.

- Sabe, Cindy. Às vezes eu me pergunto de onde você tira toda essas idéias. Eu realmente não entendo.

- Isso eu vi num filme.

- Filme?

- Coisa de trouxa, dá licença?

- Tá... Mas eu só vou colocar uma coisinha.

- O quê?

- Eu não quero namorar o Malfoy. Eu não gosto dele. Eu cheguei a conclusão de que eu apenas estou assustada com toda essa história. Só isso. Nada mais além.- Gina insistia em mentir para si. Acreditava que se ignorasse, seus sentimentos poderiam se esvair.

- Aham... Eu acredito.

- Mas eu tô falando sério!

- Eu sei. Eu não disse o contrário. Mas você deveria colocar o seu plano em prática. Além de ter um tempo pra você pensar, você coloca ciúmes no Malfoy.

- Mas eu não quero colocar ciúmes no Malfoy!

- Tá. Então pelo menos faz pelo Harry.

- Não sei... Não sei se ele vai achar uma boa idéia... E...

- Não tire conclusões sem antes falar com ele. Desce lá. Ele deve estar sozinho neste momento.

- Como você sabe?

- Se eu não me engano, Rony e Hermione saem pra namorar mais ou menos nesse horário - Cindy fez uma careta de desaprovação.Depois de Cindy tentar convencê-la por mais de meia hora e repassar tudo o que ela deveria falar, Gina desceu pro Salão Comunal.

Como Cindy havia dito, Harry estava mesmo solitário em um canto, debruçado sobre um livro, que Gina já havia visto com ele. Várias vezes.

- Harry, lendo Quadribol Através dos Séculos, novamente? - Gina se aproximou.

- É... Eu gosto bastante desse livro. Madame Pince já está um pouco aborrecida comigo. Ela acha que eu estou tentando enfeitiçar o livro.

- Há! Madame Pince tem cada idéia.

- Realmente.

- E então, Harry? Está sozinho aqui porquê?

- Rony e Hermione... Você sabe... Estão namorando. E eu não iria ficar com eles, não é?

- É verdade.

Ficou um silêncio entre eles. Gina já estava ficando louca com as vozes que insistiam em aparecer em sua cabeça. "Fala pra ele" "Não, não fala". Depois, involuntariamente, veio a imagem de Draco na sua cabeça, dando um ataque de ciúmes no meio do Salão. E isso, de alguma maneira, encorajou Gina.

- Harry... Eu já sei sobre você e a Chang.

- Sabe? Sabe... o quê?

- Ah... Que ela não quer namorar você por você ser mais novo...

Harry ruborizou.

- É verdade, Gina.

- Você sabia que as pessoas geralmente só dão valor às coisas quando as perdem?

- É... já ouvi falar sobre isso.

- Você deveria fazer isso com a Chang.

- Como, Gina?

- Namora comigo - Gina nunca havia pensado em ser tão direta. Pelo menos foi bom. Se enrolasse muito, provavelmente, nunca falaria. E não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas Gina estava começando a adorar este plano, por mais louco que ele parecesse. Harry ficou mais vermelho do que antes e fez uma cara engraçadíssima na concepção de Gina. Mas para ele, não parecia tão engraçado assim.

- Gina... É... Eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas... Aquela história do baile... Que eu me mostrei interessado... É... - Gina achou melhor fazer Harry se calar, porque do jeito que ele parecia transtornado era bem capaz dele dizer algo que a magoasse e ela não queria isso.

- Harry, por favor, me escuta antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas! - Gina ordenou.

- Er... Tá - Harry acatou.

- A verdade é que é um namoro de mentirinha. Você sabe que Dumbledore não gosta de casais agarrados por aí e isso dá uma grande perda de pontos. Logo, nós podemos fingir que somos namorados, sem sermos de verdade. Aí, nós colocamos ciúmes na Chang e aí ela vai ver o que perdeu. Todos sabem da... ahn... admiração... - Harry sorriu - Que eu sempre tive por você. Logo, seria muito convincente.

- Gina, eu agradeço o que você está tentando fazer por mim, mas...

- Eu sabia que você não ia querer! Eu falei pra Cindy.

- Cindy?

- É. A minha amiga, quartanista, que nem eu. Foi ela que deu a idéia.

- Ah, sei. Mas eu não disse que não aceitaria. Eu só iria dizer que eu achava que você também tinha algum interesse nessa história e eu queria saber qual.

- Você acha que eu sou interesseira, Harry? Que eu nunca vou conseguir fazer algo de coração aberto? - Harry achou que Gina ia brigar com ele, mas essa impressão logo se desfez quando viu que ela sorria.

- Não, imagina... É que eu acho que você vai se expor muito. E deve ter algum motivo pra você estar fazendo isso. Você sempre foi tão... Tímida.

- Se você insiste tanto... Bom... Tem um garoto na jogada. Eu gosto dele - Gina não queria dizer isso porque ela não gostava do Draco, mas isto saiu sem que ela pudesse controlar. - Mas ele anda me esnobando também. E eu queria mostrar pra ele que eu posso ter namorado, que não seja ele. Pra ele sentir um gostinho de ser renegado.

- Mas você tem certeza que nós não vamos... er... Não vamos... Bom, sermos namorados, propriamente ditos?

- Bom... nós temos que fingir não é, Harry? Seria bom se eu fosse vista algumas vezes ao seu lado. Se você me abraçasse algumas vezes... ou até uma troca de carinhos... – Gina ficou vermelhíssima - Ah, Harry! Na hora a gente improvisa! A Chang tem que achar que você é um bom namorado, não é?

- E os...beijos? - Foi a vez do Harry ficar escarlate.

- Sem beijos. Ninguém vai reparar. A gente podia dar uma sumida, como o Rony e a Hermione fazem, aí eles acham que nós fomos namorar, quando na verdade não.

- Interessante... Mas e se a Cho desistir de vez?

- Ela não vai desistir. Tenho certeza. E além do mais, quando a gente ver que está dando resultados a gente termina. Como a Cindy disse, apoteoticamente, aqui no Salão. Um exalta as qualidades do outro e termina dizendo que a gente não se ama. Fácil.

- Devo lhe dizer que a sua idéia é... Boa.

- E então topa?

- Hum... Só se você aceitar namorar comigo - Harry sorriu e ficou vermelho mais uma vez.

- É claro, Harry.

Os dois ficaram um tempo apenas olhando um pra cara do outro.

- Sabe... Eu acho que se nós vamos ser namorados seria muito bom termos um diálogo...- Gina falou, sorrindo.

- Hahaha... É verdade. Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Não.

- Isso é segredo não é? - Gina concordou com a cabeça. Harry prosseguiu. - Mas eu acho que seria prudente contar a Rony a verdade. Pelo menos pra tentar ter mais um ano de vida...

- Que horror, Harry! Rony não te mataria! - Harry fez uma cara de "eu-não-acredito-muito-nisso-não" - Bom... Eu acho que não... De todo o caso, conta apenas pra ele e para Mione, acho que não vai fazer diferença.

- Hum... ok...

- Ah... Harry, por favor... Será que você poderia omitir a parte do garoto?

- Hum... Claro.

- Obrigada.

Harry abraçou Gina.

- E então? Estou exercendo bem o meu trabalho?

- Pode apostar que sim.

Rony e Hermione entraram no Salão Comunal de mãos dadas e foram logo na direção de Harry e Gina.

- Quê que aconteceu? Por quê você está consolando a Gina? - Rony perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não estou consolando... Estou abraçando.

- Por quê? - Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- Porque nós estamos namorando, Rony.

Rony fez uma cara da qual todos sorriram. Gina cochichou no ouvido de Harry.

- Desculpe-me... Mas eu não ia perder essa oportunidade.

- Eu entendo - Harry disse também no ouvido dela.

- Tá legal! Será que daria pra vocês explicarem bem direitinho essa história pra mim? - Rony exigiu, já alterando o tom de voz. Harry achou que deveria contar toda a história.

- Bom, eu estou namorando a Gina. De mentira.

- Peraí, vocês estão namorando ou não?

Harry e Gina sorriram e Harry começou a contar todo o plano.

- Genial! Por quê eu não pensei nisso antes? Sempre tem isso nos filmes... - Hermione brigou consigo mesma.

- É, foi isso que Cindy falou.- Gina completou.

- Bom...se for só de mentirinha, eu permito - Rony deu a palavra final, tirando risadas de todos.

----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#----#

Nota 1: Nossa... esse aqui foi bem maior do que eu tinha imaginado. Na realidade, eu pensava que este seria o menor capítulo e acabou tendo quase o dobro do tamanho de alguns capítulos anteriores. Acho que me empolguei escrevendo... espero que vocês gostem. Portanto, revisem!!! Digam-me o que acharam, ok? Ah... sobre o capitão da Corvinal: o nome do cara é Rogério Davies. Portanto, desculpem-me pelo erro cruel. Mas eu explico: eu não estou com o Cálice aqui em casa, logo eu só consulto os 3 livros. Então.. eu errei! AHHHHHH! Bom, como não dá pra modificar, vcs poderiam imaginar que Jonathan é irmão gêmeos do Rogério, né? Não.. foi tosco. Deixem para lá. Um beijão para todos!

Nota 2: No próximo capítulo: Vejam como Draco reage ao namoro de Harry e Gina.


	8. Ciúmes

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.**

----#----#----#

Capítulo 8- Ciúmes

Gina achava que seria fácil namorar Harry Potter. Ledo engano. Nunca, em todos os seus sonhos durante todos esses anos, ela conseguiu imaginar nada um pouco parecido com que ela iria enfrentar. Não que fosse alguma coisa de ruim, mas passar de um mero figurante a um dos personagens principais de Hogwarts era, no mínimo, assustador.

Harry a esperou pela manhã, junto com Rony e Hermione; e os quatro entraram juntos no Salão Principal para tomarem café. Antes de entrar, Harry apertou a mão de Gina um pouco mais forte e olhou pra ela. Ela, em conforto, sorriu, mesmo que não estivesse tão segura de si. E seguiram.

O Salão, que antes estava num grande burburinho, silenciou. Todos pareciam acompanhar com o olhar aquele mais novo e improvável casal. E foi só os dois sentarem-se à mesa para o burburinho recomeçar. Só que dessa vez, a maioria deles tinha como tema Harry e Gina.

- Não achava que seria assim... - Gina cochichou pra Harry

- Eu já imaginava, só que já estou acostumado. E você? Como está?

- Estou bem. Consegui chegar aqui sem nem ao menos tropeçar.

Harry sorriu.

- Será que sempre vai ser assim? - Gina perguntou, enquanto se servia com um pouco de torrada e leite.

- Durante um tempo. Um dia ou dois no máximo. Bom, assim espero.

- Devo dizer que isso é assustador. Nunca vi tantas pessoas me olhando ao mesmo tempo...

- Não se preocupe. Eu estarei com você... - Harry passou o braço pelo ombro de Gina, meio que hesitante, mas tomou coragem ao cruzar o seu olhar com Cho Chang que os observava da mesa da Corvinal.

- Oh... que romântico.

- Gina...

- Quê?

- A Cho está olhando pra cá.

- Tá, é?

- Tá. O que eu faço?

- Primeiro, pára de olhar pra ela!

- Ah, claro...

- Depois, haja com naturalidade. Como se eu fosse mesmo a sua namorada. -Gina falou essa última frase sussurrando. E mesmo que esta frase não fosse nada engraçada, ela sorriu, para que Cho tivesse a impressão de que ela e Harry já tinham intimidade e ficasse imaginando o que ela estava falando pra ele. Na realidade, ela não fazia isso por Cho, mas sim por Draco. Ela também já havia percebido que um par de olhos azuis, especialmente cinzentos, também estava virado na direção deles.

...

Draco já estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina quando Harry e Gina entraram no Salão. De início pensou o quão patético estava sendo aquela cena e como era nauseante presenciá-la. Depois, um sentimento tomou conta dele. Não era algo desconhecido, ele já sabia do que se tratava. Foi o mesmo sentimento que teve quando viu que Harry havia entrado pro time de quadribol e ele não; que Harry possuía uma Firebolt e ele não; que Harry sempre vencia os jogos de quadribol e ele não; era o que ele sentia toda vez que havia sido passado pra trás pelo famoso Potter. O que ele não entendia, e nem se esforçava para entender, era porque esse sentimento havia aflorado neste momento. Harry não o havia passado pra trás em nenhum momento. Ele teve uma namorada muito antes que o Potter, já que no 3º ano todos desconfiavam do seu relacionamento com a Pansy. No 4º ano, todos tiveram certeza ao aparecer com ela no baile e a troca explícita de carinhos (e ofensas) no Salão da Sonserina. Então, não havia motivo pra se sentir desse modo. Não entendia também porque aquela cena o havia perturbado tanto. Talvez fosse o fato do Potter sempre fazer de uma coisa simples e natural um acontecimento histórico. Não duvidava nada que aparecesse no Profeta Diário: "HARRY POTTER, O MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU, FINALMENTE ENCONTRA A MULHER DA SUA VIDA".

"Weasley... Amor da vida de alguém... Isso sim era indescritível. Como poderia? Aquela menina era... era... era uma Weasley! Só isso já era o suficiente para que todos os homens do mundo a renegassem. Quer coisa pior do que isso?", Draco pensava, mas no fundo da sua cabeça vinha uma voz, que o atormentava de um tempo pra cá. Ela insistia em lhe dizer que ele era a única pessoa que achava os Weasleys repugnantes, que ele havia gostado de ficar com a Gina, que ele só tinha aquele pensamento porque havia aprendido a pensar deste modo na sua casa e mais coisas desse tipo. Claro que Draco a ignorava, falando para si que esta voz era o seu lado perverso e que sua única intenção era fazê-lo ir para o fundo do poço.

E mesmo assim, tentando encontrar explicações e justificativas no meio de tantos pensamentos e idéias, Draco perdeu a maior parte do seu café, pensando no namoro de Harry... e Gina.

"Será que ela contou para o seu tão adorado Potter o que aconteceu conosco no mês passado? Tomara que não... seria humilhante. Mas bem que seria divertido se ele soubesse que o primeiro beijo da namorada dele foi comigo. Ahhhh, ele ficaria tão desapontado...!".

No fim do café, Draco não se controlou. Possuía o pavio curto o suficiente pra enfrentar e debochar do Potter e era isso que iria fazer. Afinal, ele não se divertia com a cara dele há uma semana. Tempo demais para um Malfoy. Crabbe e Goyle foram atrás dele.

...

Foi com um misto de medo, tristeza, alegria, excitação e apreensão, que Gina sentiu quando percebeu que Draco se dirigia para a mesa dela. Sim, ele se incomodara com o namoro dela... isso seria um bom sinal? Será que ele faria alguma cena de ciúmes típica dos romances que ela lia? Essas perguntas só poderiam ser respondidas quando Draco chegasse até eles. E Gina se perguntava também desde quando o caminho entre as mesas ficou tão longo...

- Olha só... Pot e sua namorada Weasel.

- Bom-dia pra você também, Malfoy - Harry respondeu, sem nem ao menos se virar.

- Eu não lhe dei bom-dia, na realidade eu prefiro que você tenha um péssimo dia. Será muito mais gratificante pra mim...

- Não querendo ser ignorante, mas você perdeu algo aqui? - Harry perguntou com um tom de raiva na voz. Não entendia como, mas Malfoy tinha o dom de deixá-lo com raiva por mais que ele não quisesse. E viu que não era somente com ele. Hermione já fazia força pra segurar Rony. Draco ignorou a pergunta e se virou pra Gina.

- E então... até que enfim você conseguiu namorar o famoso Potter, não é Weasley? Há quanto tempo você quer isso, hein? Pensei que tivesse até desistido.

Gina nada respondeu. Aquilo era verdade. Sempre quisera namorar Harry, mas o que era pior... nesse momento não era ele quem ela queria namorar... e isso a atormentava. Mesmo calada, Gina olhou diretamente para Draco, bem dentro nos seus olhos. E Draco manteve o olhar, porém sentia algo diferente. Uma dor... não sabia se podia chamar aquilo de dor, um pouco abaixo do estômago... algo que era bom de sentir, mas que dava uma sensação de vazio, de solidão... Gina viu que o olhar dele para ela era diferente. Mesmo que ainda se mantivesse intrigante, estava quente e acolhedor. Parecia que ele queria dizer para ela que estava disposto a conhecê-la e que tinha o intuito de ver (e entender) o que Gina pensava. Com certeza, Draco não esperava que essa impressão fosse passada, mas sabia que seu olhar para Gina era diferente. Durou segundos o momento de silêncio entre eles. Harry se levantou e falou algo para Draco que ele não escutou. Ainda se perdia no olhar de Gina. Tentava desviar, queria desviar... mas um Malfoy nunca desvia um olhar. Ela que desviasse primeiro. Mas, com um impulso, Harry deu um empurrão em seu ombro. Lentamente, Draco tirou os olhos de Gina e pousou em Harry. Desta vez, seus olhos estavam novamente frios e firmes.

- O que foi isso, Potter? - falou calmamente.

- É o que eu disse antes. Se você quiser falar qualquer coisa pra mim, você fala. Se quiser me ofender, me ofenda. Mas tira a Gina da história!

- Ah... defendendo a namoradinha, Potter?

- Claro.

- Pode deixar... não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui mesmo. Acho que te ofender perdeu a graça... - Draco tornou a olhar pra Gina, que não retornou. Ela mantinha os olhos em Harry. Um olhar com um misto de gratificação e amor, que perturbou Draco.

-   Vamos - falou para Crabble e Goyle e retornaram para a mesa da Sonserina.

...

Na mesa da Grifinória, Gina se mantinha extasiada. Harry a havia defendido bravamente, algo que ela nunca pensou que ele um dia fosse fazer. Harry se sentou com um ar de vitorioso.

- Ai, Harry... amei você ter me defendido. Obrigada.

- De nada. Não é isso que os namorados fazem?

- É...

- Será que a Cho gostou também? Ela estava olhando pra gente na hora em que eu te defendi...

"Ah, certo...", Gina pensou. Ele só a defendeu porque a Chang estava olhando. Que ingenuidade a dela achar que ele estava defendendo-a somente porque queria.

- Ahhh, provavelmente ela deve ter adorado.

Harry sorriu e Gina olhou pra mesa da Sonserina. Draco mantinha o olhar no seu prato, mas ao perceber que estava sendo observado olhou para ela. E sem esboçar nenhuma reação, desviou o olhar. Gina respirou fundo e repetiu baixinho: "Ele sentiu ciúmes de mim" e embora isso fosse muito a seu contragosto, ela se sentiu feliz.

~#~#~

Harry e Gina já namoravam há quase dois meses. Para desespero de dele, Cho não demonstrava nenhuma alteração com o seu namoro. Draco, ao contrário, sempre procurava debochar de Gina. E por mais que ele tentasse esconder, Gina conseguia perceber que ele estava bastante atormentado com o namoro dela. Principalmente por um fato: ela nunca havia se encontrado tanto com Draco nos corredores quanto nos últimos dois meses. Parecia que estava sempre no caminho dela, tentando encontrá-la apenas para ofendê-la. Cindy sempre repetia que ele estava caidinho por ela e que isso era a prova total. E falava também o quanto o plano que _ela_ inventou havia sido bem-sucedido. Na realidade, no último mês, Cindy somente apoiava Gina. Havia terminado o seu namoro com o capitão da Corvinal. De acordo com ela, os quase três meses que eles passaram juntos fizeram com que percebesse que ele não era o garoto certo pra ela. 

Gina ainda se mantinha um pouco receosa quanto a essa atitude de Draco. Não achava que ele gostasse dela. Achava que isso era apenas um ciúme bobo. E não dela, mas sim do Potter. Afinal, ele a havia perdido pra ele. Isso se evidenciou na última partida, entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Sonserina venceu, com Draco apanhando o pomo. A disputa entre os dois foi tão intensa que os torcedores já temiam por algo pior. Felizmente, os dois saíram vivos (e não muito inteiros) da partida.

Após o almoço todos tinham a tarde livres. Hermione havia convencido Harry, Gina e Rony a ir estudar na biblioteca. Afinal, como ela tratava de lembrar todos os dias, os exames estavam se aproximando. E como Rony tratava de responder: "Não estão nada! Falta muito pros exames finais!". Hermione retrucava: "Mas nós temos os N.O.M.´s!" E isso geralmente se estendia, até que um deles dava o braço a torcer, o que com certeza demorava horas. Como Harry e Gina não estavam a fim de escutar uma nova briga entre eles, aceitaram na hora o convite de Hermione.

A biblioteca estava bem cheia até. Muitos alunos do 5º e do 7º ano estavam lá, estudando. Com certeza, era a proximidade dos N.O.M.´s e dos N.I.E.M.´s que estava fazendo isso. Gina logo percebeu que Draco também estava lá, sentado em um canto, concentrado, lendo um grande livro antigo. Seus comparsas, Crabble e Goyle, também estavam, mas faziam umas caretas de vez em quando, o que Gina logo associou ao fato deles não entenderem nada do que ali estava escrito. Pansy Parkinson, para desgosto de Gina, estava sentada na mesma mesa e de frente para Draco. Ao correr os olhos para o outro canto da biblioteca, viu Cho Chang e suas amigas da Corvinal também estudando. Elas ainda eram sextanistas, então não era por causa dos N.I.E.M.´s. Estavam estudando apenas por estudar, como Hermione sempre fazia. Isso deu um certo conforto a Gina, já que Harry insistiria em ser o melhor-e-mais-atencioso namorado enquanto Cho estivesse ali.

- Vamos nos sentar ali - Harry apontou uma mesa vazia.

-  Aham...- Gina concordou na hora, afinal a mesa era de frente para Draco.

Harry, Gina e Rony sentaram-se à mesa enquanto Hermione foi buscar alguns livros pra eles. Draco desviou o olhar do livro, olhou pra Gina, mas quase que instantaneamente, voltou sua atenção para o livro.

-  O que você pretende estudar, Gina? - Harry perguntou, atencioso.

- Não sei... preciso estudar um pouco de Feitiços. Minha nota não anda muito boa nesta matéria.

- Qual o problema? Talvez eu possa ajudá-la.

- Feitiços Convocatórios. 

Harry sorriu.

- É a minha especialidade.

- Mesmo? - Gina já se sentia mais confiante. Com a ajuda de Harry poderia melhorar suas notas.

- Sim... tive que aprendê-los para o Torneio Tribruxo.

- Ah... sim... entendo.

     Hermione logo voltou com os livros. Harry deixou o seu fechado, assim como Gina. E ele começou a se concentrar em ensina-la os feitiços convocatórios. Draco levantou a cabeça na hora em que Harry demonstrava para como se fazia, atraindo uma pena que estava do outro lado da mesa pra sua mão. Gina mostrou-se animada.

"Olha só o Potter mostrando todas as suas _qualidades _em público novamente... E olha a estúpida da Weasley... como é idiota... um feitiço convocatório a deixa com cara de boba... como se fosse algo tão difícil quanto o Avada Kedavra. Até parece... eu com sete anos já sabia executar esse feitiço com perfeição. Lembro que tinha preguiça de ir até a cozinha pegar uma maçã e meu pai me emprestava a varinha dele pra que eu realizasse o feitiço. Grande coisa."

...

Gina tentava realizar aquele feitiço, mas não entendia por quê tinha tanta dificuldade. Resolveu prender o cabelo enquanto Harry explicava alguns macetes que ela poderia utilizar. Levantou a cabeça e começou a prender o cabelo, porém seus olhos pararam no de Draco, que olhava pra ela insistentemente. E eles ficaram assim, durante um ou dois minutos, Gina não sabia ao certo quanto tempo foi. Só sabia que havia sido um tempo considerável. O seu coração acelerou bruscamente e ela, às vezes, conseguia senti-lo pulsando na sua garganta. Seu rosto esquentou e parecia que o mundo em sua volta havia parado. Já não escutava mais uma palavra do que Harry dizia. Engoliu em seco, pra ver se melhorava a situação. Mas ela continuava a suar frio e parecia que alguém apertava o seu coração com força...

Draco desligou-se de tudo ao ver Gina prendendo o cabelo. Tudo parecia tão certo. Nem os cabelos dela pareciam tão vermelhos se ele olhasse por esse ângulo.Ela prendia o cabelo com tanta dedicação... e ela percebeu seu olhar. De início, pensou em desviar, mas não conseguira. Não entendia o porquê. Aquela menina o intrigava e cada vez que o olhava daquele modo fazia com que ele se sentisse importante. Não que ele não fosse importante, mas era porque ele se sentia importante _pra_ ela. Essa era a grande diferença. Todos os outros poderiam fingir que eram seus amigos ou que se importavam com ele. Mas Gina nunca iria fingir. O que ganharia com isso? Ela sempre seria sincera com relação a ele. Se dissesse que o odiava era porque realmente o odiava. Se dissesse que o amava era porque realmente o amava. E agora ela parecia se importar com ele. Não o olhava como se fosse um verme, mas sim como alguém que ela poderia ter alguma aproximação um dia. E isso fazia com que Draco mantivesse a ligação pelo olhar. Gina lhe fazia bem. Aquela tão conhecida contração que ele sentia em seu estômago toda vez que a via voltou com maior intensidade. Sentia-se sufocado pelo olhar dela. Poderia se afogar nos olhos de Gina que não se importaria. Nada naquele momento o importava. Nem quem estava perto dele, nem quem estava ao redor. Ele só conseguia vê-la. Em outros momentos se perturbaria com isso e negaria até a morte, repreendendo a si mesmo. Agora, não ligava. Poderia se punir depois.

...

-  Gina? Gina! Você está escutando o que eu estou dizendo? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Não... não, Harry... desculpa - Gina desviou o olhar de Draco, forçando-se a olhar para Harry. - De repente eu fiquei preocupada - mentiu.

-  Eu vi... você parecia estar em uma espécie de transe.

- Desculpe... você poderia repetir o que você estava dizendo, por favor?

Ao invés de repetir, Harry pegou na mão dela. Draco do outro lado da sala revirou os olhos, fez uma careta e engoliu em seco. Gina teve como primeiro impulso retirar a mão, mas achou que seria interessante manter. Afinal, ela era namorada dele para todos. Inclusive para Draco. Harry, parecendo não se contentar, acariciou os cabelos de Gina.

-  Prefiro que você fique com os cabelos soltos. Você fica mais bonita com eles soltos. Não que você não esteja bonita agora.

-  E eu, Harry... preferia que você não me dissesse essas coisas...

- Ué, mas como? Não era para sermos namorados?

- Sim. Na frente dos outros... mas ninguém está escutando a nossa conversa, logo, não é necessário que você me diga essas coisas. Demorei pra deixar de gostar de você. Agora eu realmente não quero voltar a gostar.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- É lógico.

- Por quê você deixou de gostar de mim? - Harry se sentou de frente para Gina. Draco começou a bater os pés, impaciente. Tentava olhar pro livro, mas não conseguia. E realmente estava se irritando com o que estava acontecendo com Gina. "Céus... o que está acontecendo comigo?". Não adiantava se culpar ou arrumar explicações. Era mais forte que ele.

-  Pensei que era lógico, Harry. Você nunca me deu atenção. Nunca fez nada que eu pudesse tirar como demonstração de que você um dia poderia ficar comigo. O amor espera, mas isso não significa que o amor espere passivamente para sempre, até que a pessoa cresça. O amor é ativo, não é passivo.

-  Foi uma explicação convincente.

-  Esperava que fosse.

-  E você realmente gosta desse garoto? Esse tal que fez você fingir que namora comigo?

-  Gosto, Harry. Por mais que seja difícil dizer isso... eu gosto dele. Gosto muito - Gina olhou para Draco discretamente, que retribuiu o olhar e sorriu de meia-boca, como fez quando a viu ignorando Harry e olhando para ele no baile. E pela segunda vez, ela adorou isso. Gina só não percebeu que Harry havia visto pra onde tinha olhado. Só que ele preferiu deixar de lado, achando que fosse imaginação dele.

-  Por quê é difícil?- Harry perguntou, curioso.

-  Ah, você não entenderia, Harry. É coisa de mulher.

- Tá bom... não vai me dizer quem é?

- Ainda não é a hora.

- Ok.

-  Vamos voltar às aulas? - Gina perguntou animada, dando uma última olhada para Draco.

...

Durante o jantar, Gina e Draco trocaram olhares discretos. Aquilo já estava acima deles. Não conseguiam se policiar, parecia que estavam sob a Maldição Imperius. Sempre eles olhavam um para o outro, porque tinham vontade de fazer isso.

No fim do jantar, Harry, Hermione e Rony se desculparam com Gina e falaram que teriam que se ausentar, para resolver algo. Como sempre, não perguntou o que era, nem com quem era. Apenas aceitou. Já ia caminhando para o Salão Comunal, mas resolveu ir para o seu lugar preferido dentro do castelo: a 5ª sala do corredor esquerdo do 4º andar, onde ela contara para Draco a verdade. Caminhou calmamente até lá. Só que ao chegar, se assustou porque na sala já havia alguém.

~*~*~*~

N/A 1: Gostaria de agradecer ao pessoal que tem revisado a minha fic:  Akasha, Sylvia Malfoy, Lessy, Pichi, Lillith, Didiquinha, Miss Lyric, Estrela Cadente, Aline Malfoy, Anna Potter, May Malfoy, KK-Watson, Morgaine, Priscilla Malfoy (que ainda me atura pq é minha beta!!!) e Nath (obrigada por me alertar sobre o Rogério Davies!). Muito obrigado a todos e saibam que as reviews me motivam a escrever cada vez mais e com mais paixão e dedicação! 

N/A 2: Por favor, continuem revisando!!!!

N/A 3: Adivinhem quem está na sala???? hehehehe


	9. Sentimentos Confusos

NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). 

ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!

NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA 

PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.

Capítulo 9- Sentimentos confusos

- Malfoy? O quê você está fazendo aqui? - Gina perguntou, fechando a porta da sala. Vários pensamentos ocorriam em sua cabeça. Iam de "Ai, o que eu falo com ele?" até "Que bom que aqui está um pouco escuro, assim ele não vê o quanto estou vermelha".

- Weasley... o quê que você está fazendo aqui?- Draco retrucou. Estava sentado numa cadeira com os pés em cima de uma mesa.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Eu não tinha nada pra fazer e vim até aqui. E você? - respondeu ele, parecendo contrariado.

- Aqui é o meu lugar preferido em Hogwarts.

- Você tem um grande mau gosto, sabia? Tem o lago, a Floresta, e você prefere uma sala de aula?

- Eu quis dizer que é o meu lugar preferido dentro da Escola.

- Que interessante...

- Interessante é ver que você não percebe a beleza das coisas. Nem ao menos procura por elas.

- Do que você está falando?

Gina não respondeu. Deu a volta na sala e abriu uma grande janela que tinha ali. 

A luz do luar banhou a sala, clareando-a. A lua estava de frente para a janela, com várias estrelas ao seu redor. Gina amava aquele céu, parecia uma pintura. Não era encantado, mas era como se fosse, de tão belo.

- Olha que lindo...- ela convidou; e Draco se aproximou.

- O luar? Grande coisa.

- Você realmente não liga pra nada! O céu é a coisa mais linda que existe! ...Mas a minha preferida é a lua... no meio de todas essas estrelas, que brilham sozinhas, e são tão parecidas entre si, está ela: imponente... majestosa... ignorando o fato de ser diferente de todos.

- Olha, Weasley... então somos nós - por um ligeiro momento, Gina achou que ele seria romântico e falaria algo tão lindo como no dia do baile. Mas foi só escutar pra perder as ilusões. - As estrelas são vocês, Weasleys. São muitos, são iguais e brilham por causa dos cabelos de fogo. E no meio sou eu, lindo, maravilhoso, majestoso e imponente. A única coisa que muda é que eu realmente gosto de saber que sou diferente de todos e nunca, nunca ignoro isso.

- Isso foi lindo, Malfoy... digno de um prêmio – ela debochou.

- Foi, né? Eu também achei.

Gina sorriu e por um ligeiro momento, Draco também.

- Você poderia escrever "Meu eu mágico: a versão de Draco Malfoy". Você é realmente parecido com o Gilderoy.

- Hum... muito engraçado, ruivinha. Engraçado você mencionar o Gilderoy. Não sabia que você se lembrava dele. Na realidade, eu achava que você tinha ficado ocupada durante o ano, conversando com o Tom...

- Isso foi grosseiro, Malfoy – ela realmente ficou abalada com o que Draco havia dito. Ele pareceu não se importar e não se importou de verdade. - Mas é interessante você ter tocado nesse assunto, porque foi por causa do seu pai que eu passei o ano inteiro conversando com o Tom... - doía em Gina tocar nesse assunto. Sempre pensava nele, mas nunca chegava a mencioná-lo. Sua família respeitava e nunca mais havia tocado no assunto. Mas nesse momento, foi obrigada a falar. 

Draco se incomodou um pouco.

- Não pensei que você soubesse.

- Contaram-me tudo. Até sobre o seu pai. Você deve ter se divertido muito.

- Eu não sabia. Só fui saber algum tempo depois. Tudo já havia acontecido.

- Não importa. A questão é que você sabe e usa disso pra me ferir. Bem típico da sua família.

Ele se calou e Gina sentou-se na janela para melhor apreciar o luar. Draco se aproximou dela.

- Ah, não pense em me empurrar e jogar lá embaixo. Tem um parapeito. Eu não vou cair - disse sem ao menos se virar.

- Droga! Já estava convencido de que ia conseguir me livrar de você... - desta vez, Draco sorriu, e Gina também, o que fez com que olhasse para ele. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

- Como está o namoro com o Potter?

- Está indo muito bem, obrigada – ela desceu da janela e encostou-se na parede, ficando de frente para o garoto, a alguns passos de distância.

- Muito bem como? – ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela.

- Muito bem... a gente se dá bem, ele gosta de mim e eu gosto dele. Estamos felizes -enquanto falava, Draco ia em sua direção, olhando-a fixamente.

- Não é o que parece.

- O quê?

- Que você está feliz e gosta dele.

- Não venha me dizer de quem eu gosto ou não. E eu sou feliz. Sei que isso... - Gina parou de falar porque Draco estava a menos de um palmo à sua frente. - O que você está fazendo?

- Não sei. E não me pergunta mais nada.

Draco puxou Gina para si e a beijou. Nesse momento, todos os sentimentos tão confusos que estavam presos dentro dos dois pareciam explodir. Ela conseguia sentir cada parte do seu corpo respondendo a aquele beijo; seu coração parecia bater tão lentamente que talvez parasse; suas mãos estavam suadas, suas pernas fraquejaram e ela teve que se segurar em Draco para não se desequilibrar. Ele, por sua vez, se sentia totalmente confuso, como nunca estivera em toda a sua vida. Desta vez as vozes gritavam em sua cabeça. "Não! Você não pode, Draco! Interrompa esse beijo!" e logo vinha uma segunda voz, quase que ao mesmo tempo que dizia: "Continue, você gosta dela, não adianta negar! Você já negou isso durante tanto tempo! Curta isso!". E mesmo que achasse que a primeira voz estava certa, ele sempre seguia com a segunda. Continuava a beijá-la, estava tão bom... os lábios quentes e acolhedores dela não permitiam que parasse com o beijo. Passava as mãos pelas costas dela... Gina era tão frágil... parecia precisar tanto dele... Depois subiu as mãos e tocou o rosto dela... estava tão quente. Será que ele também estava assim? Será que isso era um bom sinal? Draco poderia continuar descobrindo e tentando entendê-la por horas, até que ela, lentamente, como se não tivesse certeza do seu ato, interrompesse o beijo.

- Draco... O que foi isso? - Gina estava tão perturbada que nem havia percebido que o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome. Afinal, em todos os sonhos que tivera com ele, o chamava assim.

- Já te disse que eu não sei... - Draco mantinha os olhos fechados e deu um outro beijo em Gina, bem rápido. Não demorou para ela perceber que ele não abrira mais os olhos.

- Por que você não abre os olhos?

- Porque... por que você acha? Se eu abrir os meus olhos eu vou ver o seu cabelo vermelho e vou lembrar que você é uma Weasley. Logo, eu vou ter que começar a me punir, porquê isto é errado.

- Por quê é errado?- Gina perguntou e Draco abriu os olhos, realmente estava achando muito idiota mantê-los fechados.

- Porque você é uma Weasley. Quer um motivo mais forte do que esse? Seu pai não consegue nem te sustentar!

Gina respirou fundo.

- Infelizmente vivemos numa cultura em que uma pessoa não é valorizada pelo que é e sim pelo que tem. Veja o caso do seu pai... ele é um monstro, mas é respeitado por ser rico.

- Meu pai não é um monstro, Weasley! Ele só não aceita que escória como a sua família e os sangues-ruins freqüentem o mesmo círculo social que nós.

- E você não acha que isso é suficiente pra ele ser um monstro? Acho que eu até entendo porque você é tão frio e cruel. Com um pai como esse...

- Não estou aqui para te dar explicações, Weasley. Mas fique sabendo que o meu pai é uma boa pessoa... que merece ser tratado bem.

- Como ele pode ser bom, Malfoy? Dê-me uma razão...

- Weasley, você tem que saber que a maldade do homem faz as notícias... as bondades não. Só que eu não tenho que te dar lições deste tipo. O meu pai e eu sempre vamos humilhar a sua família, pois é assim que ela merece ser tratada - Gina virou-se para Draco. Por um momento, Draco pensou que ela estivesse chorando e brigou consigo mesmo por ter sido tão rude.

- Eu não estou aqui pra escutar desaforos, Malfoy. Espero que você tenha bom senso o suficiente de perceber que você não é mais bem-vindo nesta sala e se retire da mesma. Se você não fizer isso, eu o farei - Draco ainda teve vontade, mesmo que mínima, de abraçar a menina e de se desculpar por todas as baboseiras que havia dito e que isso era porque não conseguia lidar bem com aqueles sentimentos, novos pra ele. Mas engoliu a vontade e sem dizer uma palavra, deu meia volta e se retirando da sala. E por mais que Gina estivesse magoada com Draco, sabia o porquê que ele dele agir deste modo. E o entendia.

...

Gina entrou decidida no Salão Comunal. Terminaria com Harry, não agüentava mais essa situação. Draco havia correspondido de acordo com o plano, e se Chang não, era porque Harry tinha um problema. Não iria continuar se prendendo a uma pessoa que não gostava dela. Ele nem ao menos era seu namorado! Isso, às vezes, soava egoísta para Gina. Quando ela precisou dele, ele estava lá, de prontidão. E agora, nem ligaria pro que ele iria dizer... Só que se lembrou que ele só aceitou porque ela contou o plano ao contrário. Ele não a ajudaria, mas o contrário. E também se lembrou que, para Draco, Gina havia traído Harry, já que ele também achava que eles eram namorados.

- Harry! Vem cá! Eu preciso falar com você!

O garoto pediu licença a Rony e Hermione e foi até um canto, conversar com a Gina.

- Harry... eu quero terminar com você.

- Ué, Gina, por quê? Fiz algo de errado?

- Não, Harry... Mas nós já estamos nisso há quase dois meses. Não é tempo demais?

- Mas, e a Cho??? Ela... er... ainda não se interessou...

- Isso, Harry... já é um problema. Porque se em dois meses ela não deu nenhuma prova de que estivesse magoada ou algo desse tipo, é porque ela realmente... não está interessada -

Harry fez uma cara desoladora. Gina começou a achar que havia sido muito direta.

- Harry... desculpa.. acho que eu exagerei e..

- Não precisa se desculpar, Gina. Essa é a verdade e eu fui tolo o suficiente pra não perceber.

- Sinto muito, Harry.

Ele sorriu, tristemente.

- E o garoto? Correspondeu?

- Não... não do jeito que eu esperava, pelo menos - Gina mentiu, para não deixar Harry pior.

- E então? Vamos começar com o nosso show?

- Vamos.

Gina começou a chorar no meio do Salão. Nada que fosse escandaloso, mas fazia com que as meninas ficassem com pena dela. Ela chorava de verdade... pensava em Draco.

- Harry... me desculpe. Você é um ótimo namorado... uma ótima pessoa... nós passamos um grande tempo juntos... mas eu não quero ser a segunda pessoa na sua vida.

Todos já se aproximavam.Inclusive Rony e Hermione. Mione abraçou Gina para dar maior veracidade à cena. Harry sabia que tinha que falar algo, pois esse era o seu plano. Mas não conseguia abrir a boca. Estava achando aquilo tudo ridículo e patético. Uma verdadeira vergonha. Então, preferiu ficar quieto. Já estava explodindo de vergonha, se falasse algo poderia ser pior. Entretanto, para as pessoas que assistiam a cena, a aparente mudez de Harry fazia parecer que ele estava realmente sofrendo com este rompimento.

- Amigos? - Gina esticou a mão.

- Sim... amigos... - e os dois se abraçaram, arrancando suspiros das meninas.

...

No outro dia todos já sabiam do rompimento de Harry e Gina. Gina gostaria de tentar entender como as informações eram passadas tão rápidas em Hogwarts. Harry sentou perto dela durante o café, mas ela passou o tempo inteiro conversando com Cindy, contando o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Por um momento, trocou olhares com Draco, mas ela, que ainda estava magoada, desviou.

...

- E vocês? Já estão sabendo da nova? - uma menina quartanista repassava a fofoca do dia pra mesa da Sonserina.- Parece que a estúpida da Weasley terminou com o não menos estúpido do Potter.

Draco, que nem havia dado atenção a menina antes, levantou o olhar.

- Como é que é? - perguntou. A menina, parecendo bastante animada porque Draco Malfoy havia falado com ela, repetiu.

- A Weasley terminou com o Potter ontem. Falaram-me que foi no meio do Salão Comunal, com aquelas baboseiras do tipo: "Você é uma ótima pessoa, mas eu não te amo" e algo mais. Ainda terminaram com um forte abraço, chorando e fazendo juras de uma looooonga amizade - exagerou. Draco sorriu vitorioso. Uma nova sensação, certamente desconhecida, se apoderou dele. Era como se ele tivesse almejado por algo durante muito tempo e quando estava desistindo, aconteceu. Claro que nunca havia experimentado nada assim antes, afinal, nunca havia esperado tanto tempo por algo que chegara a desistir. Sempre tinha todas as suas vontades saciadas. Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e Gina estava com a cabeça baixa, bastante concentrada no seu mingau. 

"Certamente ela está triste... terminou com o Potter, seu grande amor. Blergh, que coisa ridícula. Como alguém pode gostar do Potter? Ele é feio, isso é fato. Magrelo, esquisito... A única coisa da qual pode tirar proveito é essa fama estúpida que tem. De que adiantou toda essa bajulação em cima do Potter? O Lord está de volta. Ele não fez nada além de adiar seu retorno. Que idiotice. Será que ninguém vê isso? Será que a Weasley não vê isso? Tudo o que ele faz, ela acha lindo e perfeito. Ele só sobreviveu até hoje por sorte do destino. Talvez a mãe trouxa dele ainda interceda pelo rebento órfão. Bah... se ele medisse os conhecimentos dele com os meus... coitado. A sorte dele é que nós sempre brigamos de um modo primata até hoje. Se partíssemos para o duelo de bruxos, de verdade mesmo, ele já estaria mortinho... ai, eu já imagino tudo... A Weasley chorando em cima do corpo imóvel dele: 'Ah, Harry! Ah, Harry, por que você me deixou??? Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você...' Será que ela está realmente triste por ter terminado com ele? Será que... será que ela terminou com ele por causa do beijo de ontem? Bom... foi logo depois que de nos encontramos. Isso não deveria me interessar, mas... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Draco Malfoy! O que está acontecendo com você??? De um tempo pra cá você tem pensado muito nessa Weasley. Você não pode! Você não deve! Mas é fato que ela te atrai bastante... E que você tem feito de tudo pra encontrá-la no corredor... e ficava contente quando conseguia. O que será que isso significa? Ok, eu não sou estúpido... Gosto de ficar com ela... Bom, esse foi o primeiro passo... admiti que gosto dela. NÃO! Eu NÃO GOSTO DELA! Eu GOSTO DE FICAR COM ELA! Ela beija bem... é isso... é só porque ela beija bem... e você ficou com ela na cabeça por causa do baile... só isso... Bom, se eu gosto tanto de ficar com ela... e ela até agora não reclamou... bem que pode rolar uma outra vez. TÁ! EU SEI! ELA É UMA WEASLEY! Eu vou esquecê-la. Por isso, eu vou até a sala hoje; talvez eu encontre com ela e aí, ficamos pela última vez. Última mesmo! E depois eu nunca mais saberei quem é a Weasley... exatamente como antes".

Tentou se concentrar no seu café mas mal sabia que iria passar o dia inteiro pensando em Gina.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nota 1: Como sempre: Muito obrigado pelas reviews!!! Vocês têm me apoiado muito e essa parte da fic foi onde eu precisei de mais força! Valeu!

Nota 2: Como será a tentativa de Draco para esquecer Gina? Dará certo? Veja no próximo capítulo.


	10. Enfim juntos

NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). 

ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. 

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!

NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.

----#----#----#

Capítulo 10 - Enfim... Juntos.

Draco não conseguia deixar de pensar em Gina durante o dia. Perdeu todas as aulas do dia, incluindo a de Poções, só pensando no que falaria se eles se encontrassem na sala. Sempre fora tão seguro no que dizer para as garotas que ele pretendia conquistar e sempre sabia ser tão rude quando queria terminar com elas... Mas por algum motivo, ele achava que isso não adiantaria com Gina. Ou não queria utilizar desses meios com ela. Ele queria acabar de vez com toda essa história, porém não ficava tão certo disso quando se lembrava dos beijos e do olhar dela. Nunca nenhuma garota o havia olhado com tanta intensidade. E ele se sentia bem com isso. A sensação de ter alguém que se importa com você, que te olha com vontade de estar com você e a proximidade de poder ter alguém ao seu lado sempre que precisasse o deixava confuso. Ele também não pensava mais "Ela é uma Weasley!", agora era: "Droga! Por que ela é uma Weasley?". 

Sim, ele continuava não gostando dos Weasley por inúmeros motivos, mas todos pareciam infundados quando se tratava de Gina. Ela era tão doce e tão diferente dele... Nunca achou que alguém desse modo o interessaria (e que se interessaria por ele), mas ela parecia precisar dele. Gina era tão fraca... E Draco com toda a sua força e poder cuidaria dela. "Ela não merece ser uma Weasley", pensou, em algum momento da aula de Feitiços. Sabia que ela gostava dele, não podia esconder a verdade. Mesmo depois de tê-la ofendido, ela terminara com o Potter, e só podia ter sido por causa do rápido momento de cumplicidade que tiveram naquela sala. E isso mexia com ele. No fim do dia, ainda não havia se decidido o que lhe falar... Ainda nem sabia se ela estaria naquela sala hoje. Só sabia que estava alegre. Alegre porque Gina havia terminado com Potter e que estava sozinha. E no fundo de sua cabeça, uma voz baixinha murmurou: "Estou feliz porque agora não tem mais ninguém entre nós dois".

...

Após o jantar, Gina foi pra sua sala preferida. Ficaria um bom tempo lá, pensaria na sua vida e no que iria fazer. Precisava tirar Draco da sua cabeça e isto era em que mais iria se empenhar em realizar.  Por mais que doesse, achava que não valia a pena lutar por Draco. Gostava dele sim. Gostava muito. Ainda brigava consigo mesmo por ser tão fraca e se apaixonar tão rapidamente pelas pessoas. Isso só lhe trazia sofrimentos. Draco nunca iria gostar dela. Talvez curtisse ficar, mas nada além disso. Do que adiantaria sofrer? No fim, trataria de lembrá-la que é uma Weasley e iria humilhá-la, como sempre fez. Queria muito que ele não fosse desse modo. Não ligava mais pro fato dele ser um Malfoy. Não era o nome que iria torná-lo uma má pessoa. Sendo que Draco era uma má pessoa. E assim seria se ele se chamasse Malfoy, Potter ou Longbottom. Não adiantaria lutar contra. Entretanto, se mudasse, pelo menos com ela, poderia sim lutar por ele. Gostava tanto dele... Gostava de um modo diferente de quando gostava do Harry. Com o Harry parecia mais adoração, veneração por ser o menino que sobreviveu. Tinha toda uma lenda ao redor dele e ele era, com certeza, um mito. E isso era o suficiente para deixar qualquer garota admirada. Com Draco era diferente. Ela era apaixonada pelo Draco... Era algo mais real, consistente. Sonhava com situações em que ela estava com Draco que ela nunca havia ousado sonhar com Harry. E ele nem ao menos sabia disso... E se soubesse? Será que mudaria algo? Ela realmente não o entendia. Ainda falam que as mulheres são complicadas... Quem diz isso não conhece Draco Malfoy. Ele o olhava com tanto carinho... Naquele dia na biblioteca, pareceu até que ele iria até a mesa e tirá-la de perto de Harry porque não suportava vê-los. Mas quando estavam juntos, mesmo depois de beijos tão cúmplices, a tratava tão mal... 

"Mesmo que ele goste de mim, mesmo que me queira, nunca vai admitir isso e é por isso que eu vou esquecê-lo". Só que Gina sabia que se Draco desse a mínima indicação que ele um dia poderiam ficar juntos, ela desistiria de tudo e continuaria com toda essa loucura.

...

Gina já estava sentada na sua janela quando alguém falou:

- De novo olhando o luar, Weasley? - Gina nem se preocupou em se virar pra ver de quem se tratava. A voz fria e arrastada e o dom de fazer com que Weasley parecesse um xingamento, só poderia vir de Draco Malfoy. E isto foi o suficiente para o seu coração pular incessantemente.

- Eu já te falei que eu gosto. Mas você está me perturbando.

- A noite está nublada. Como você pode achar interessante?

- Na realidade tudo aqui estava bem claro... Até você chegar.

- Está aborrecida comigo ainda ou isso é tudo dor de cotovelo porque você terminou com o namoradinho dos sonhos?

- As duas coisas.

- Por que você terminou com ele?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Eu perguntei primeiro, Weasley. E será que daria pra você se virar pra mim? Tem medo de não resistir?

Gina se virou, descendo da janela.

- Terminei com ele porque não dava mais certo.

- Mentira.

- Como você sabe?

- Você me disse ontem que estava tudo bem entre vocês.

- Eu menti.

- Fala a verdade, Weasley. Por que você terminou com ele?

- Eu já te falei.

- Weasley! - Draco pareceu se alterar. - A sua resposta sincera pode mudar muitas coisas. Pela última vez, por que você terminou com o Potter?

- Você quer saber a verdade? Eu terminei com o Harry porque eu não o amava mais. Aliás, todo o nosso namoro foi uma grande mentira, porque eu já comecei a namorá-lo gostando de uma outra pessoa. E isso me machuca... Saber que eu gosto de uma pessoa que nunca vai gostar de mim. Parece que este é o meu destino não é? E então? Está satisfeito?

- Quem é essa pessoa, Weasley?

- Você sabe quem é.

- Mas eu preciso escutar de você. Quem é? - Draco não conseguia mais se controlar. Nada estava saindo como o planejado. Tudo que teria de fazer era dar uns dois beijos na Weasley e sair da sala pra nunca mais voltar. Só que a contração no seu estômago, que sempre aparecia quando a olhava, e que aumentava consideravelmente quando eles estavam perto um do outro, não o deixava se mover. A espera pela resposta de Gina se tornava nauseante. Ele conseguia escutar a própria respiração... Pesada. Ele não queria que isso acontecesse, mas o seu corpo não obedecia mais as ordens da sua mente.

- Você - por um momento, eles ficaram só se olhando, sem saber nada o que dizer, até que ela desembestou a falar. - Mas pode deixar que eu vou te esquecer! Eu não vou gostar mais de você assim como eu não gosto mais do Harry! Você vai ver! Eu vou conseguir! Vamos, agora pode me humilhar perante Hogwarts! Vá em frente! 

 Draco se aproximou dela e colocou o dedo nos lábios dela, para que ficasse quieta. 

- Não é isso que eu quero fazer, Weasley.

E a beijou com tanta, ou com mais intensidade de quando a havia beijado ontem. Desta vez, não havia vozes gritando em sua cabeça... Ele só pensava em estar com Gina, ficar com ela...

- Weasley - falou Draco, ainda se recuperando do beijo. - Entenda uma coisa... - e respirou fundo. Realmente era difícil falar com Gina. Queria falar muitas coisas, mas sabia que não tinha coragem pra falar nem metade. Deu dois passos pra trás. Se continuasse perto dela seria capaz de não parar de beijá-la.

- Isso é difícil pra mim... Então, compreenda. Eu entendi o que você me disse. E por incrível que pareça, eu respeito. Só que você tem que se lembrar que eu sou um Malfoy e você, uma Weasley. Isso nunca dará certo e nunca acontecerá... Estamos entendidos? - Draco não queria dizer isso. Não queria terminar aquilo que nem ao menos começou. Mas sabia que era preciso. Se não acabasse com essa história nesse momento, ele não sabia quando iria conseguir parar.

- Então por quê você me beijou?

- Eu tive vontade e foi a única coisa que eu consegui fazer depois do que você me falou. Mas eu quero que você saiba que este é o último beijo entre nós. Isto não é certo, não é sensato.

- O que não é sensato, Malfoy, é você ignorar o que está acontecendo entre nós por causa de besteiras de família! - Gina estava ficando nervosa porque não queria perder Draco. Como já havia percebido antes, não iria deixar de gostar dele tão facilmente. E agora, que ele se demonstrara interessado e dava provas de que poderia ser diferente... Ela bem que poderia lutar por ele.

- Besteiras de família, Weasley? Você realmente acha que o que tem entre os Malfoy e os Weasley são besteiras?

- Acho. Realmente acho.

- Então tá. O seu pai já tentou levar o meu pra Azkaban no mínimo umas cem vezes... Isso é besteira. Os dois já saíram no tapa no meio dos Floreios e Borrões... Outra grande besteira. Eu e seu irmão vivemos pra brigar nos corredores... Oh, veja só... Outra besteira.

- Você tem razão – Gina respirou fundo. - Então... Vamos esquecer isso tudo, certo? Você fica no seu Salão, na Sonserina e eu na Grifinória. E nós não nos encontramos mais, certo?

- Certo. Era exatamente isso que eu queria que você compreendesse. 

Gina pareceu pensar durante um momento. Draco apenas a olhava. Já deveria ter ido embora, mas algo o prendia ali, e essa força invisível já começava a irritá-lo.

- Malfoy... Eu preciso te mostrar apenas uma coisa... Antes que você vá embora. Posso?

- Certo. Uma só coisa e depois eu vou embora. O que é?

Gina levou Draco até a janela. Sentou-se e ele continuou em pé, então colocou a mão na nuca dele e acariciou durante um tempo. Draco parecia hipnotizado. "Ela sabe exatamente como me segurar aqui... Como ela faz isso?". Ficou olhando o rosto da garota, metade iluminado pela luz do luar, outra metade nas sombras. Ela era tão bela... Como ainda poderia gostar dele? Sentia-se como se tivesse perdido uma guerra. Havia perdido para Gina. E nunca havia achado que perder uma guerra fosse tão prazeroso. Depois, Gina (contrariando o garoto, que murmurou "não") levou os dedos até o rosto dele, acariciando-o. Passou os dedos pelos lábios, pelos olhos azuis agora fechados, pelo nariz afilado... Draco era perfeito, e ela se sentia feliz por estar com ele. E o beijou lentamente, para que aproveitassem cada movimento, cada segundo daquele momento. Draco abraçou Gina com força. Estava começando a se entregar pra ela, que estava vencendo. Como poderia? Só sabia que não queria perdê-la, não queria largá-la nunca mais. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos que tanto ridicularizara. Não o achava mais tão feio... Na realidade estava começando a gostar dos cabelos de fogo. Estava começando a gostar de tudo nela, e não iria perdê-la, mas sabia que teria que admitir isso para ela e para todos...E não sabia se estava preparado pra isso.

Depois, Gina sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Está vendo, Draco...? Um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras.Nós nos damos bem e gostamos um do outro. Por mais que você diga, por mais que lute contra, o seu corpo sempre vai te denunciar quando eu te beijar. Mas pra que a gente dê certo, é preciso esquecer as nossas famílias. Por mim, de agora em diante, você é o Draco e eu sou a Gina, sem sobrenomes... Sem família. Basta você querer o mesmo.

Draco parecia travar uma luta interna. Tentou falar várias vezes, porém acabava engolindo as palavras. Às vezes, somente abria a boca, sem que nada saísse. Até que enfim, falou:

- Eu quero... Mas eu não consigo. Entenda...

- Eu posso te ajudar a conseguir.

- Você não entende, não é? Você não vê que eu não nasci pra essas coisas? Namorado perfeito é o Potter que te mostra pro colégio inteiro e te venera... Eu nunca vou poder fazer isso. Você está ciente disso?

- Eu estou. E não ligo. Você vai aprender com o tempo.

- Como você pode confiar tanto em mim? Nunca te dei uma prova de que sou uma pessoa confiável... E ainda não sou o tipo de pessoa a quem se pode chamar de estável.

- Não sei... - Gina sorriu. - Parece que de um tempo pra cá eu venho aceitando coisas que antes eram inaceitáveis... E então? Topa a minha proposta? Eu sei que eu posso te ensinar...

Ele pensou por um ou dois minutos.

- Aceito, Weasley. Aceito - Uma voz ainda soou em sua cabeça: "Agora, Draco Malfoy acabou de assinar sua sentença de morte!", mas foi ignorada. Gina sorriu e se beijaram novamente. Depois, ela desceu da janela e Draco a abraçou.

- Draco... Se você quer esquecer que eu sou uma Weasley, pra que nossas famílias não atrapalhem a nossa relação... Eu acharia interessante que você me chamasse pelo primeiro nome.

- Hum... Está bem... Seu nome é... Gina, não é?

- É... Gina.

- Bom, Gina... Qual o seu nome verdadeiro? Sinceramente... Eu acho Gina um apelido muito... Estranho... Não gosto de apelidos - ela o olhou séria.

- Meu nome é Gina. Não é apelido, nem diminutivo de nada. É apenas Gina.

Draco fez uma cara de desagrado.

- Tinha que ser uma Weasley...

- DRACO!

- Ah, foi o costume... Gina.

- Tá bom... Mas vai perdendo esse costume... Pelo menos enquanto estiver comigo. 

- Quem te disse que nós vamos ficar mais vezes? - Draco falou, sério. 

Ela se soltou dos braços dele, se virando.

- Você não quer ficar comigo? Pensei que você quisesse e...

- Eu estava brincando com você, Weasley – a menina cruzou os braços. - Quer dizer, Gina! – corrigiu. - Só que... Você sabe... Eu acharia prudente que nós deixássemos só entre nós.  

- É... Eu também acho... Podemos nos encontrar todos os dias aqui. Depois do jantar. Que tal? - Gina sorriu e Draco lhe deu um selinho.

- Ótimo... 

Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio. Ela acariciava as mãos dele, que estavam em cima da sua barriga. Draco estava com a cabeça nos ombros dela e de vez em quando, dava um beijo em seu pescoço, e se divertia vendo que Gina se arrepiava toda vez que ele fazia isso. Entretanto, algo ainda o intrigava e resolveu falar.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa?

- Claro. O que é? - Gina se virou para ele.

- Eu ainda não sei se tomei a atitude correta.

- Eu sei. Nem eu, Draco... Nem eu. Mas nós temos que ao menos tentar, não é?

- É...

E se beijaram novamente, deixando de lado as rixas familiares e tudo o que impedia que eles ficassem juntos...Pelo menos por algum tempo...

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Nota 1: Muito obrigado por todas as reviews que vcs têm mandado... valeu msm!

Nota 2: Até que enfim esses dois fixaram juntos!!! Hehehe!!! Agora, vamos ver como q esse namoro vai se desenrolar...


	11. As férias

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.**

----#----#----#

Capítulo 11 - As férias 

Gina e Draco contrariaram qualquer previsão pessimista com relação aos dois. Já estavam juntos há mais de três meses. Ele sentia-se mais tranqüilo quando o assunto era seu namoro. Apesar de ter sido um processo muito doloroso, ele conseguira admitir para si que gostava dela, que a namoraria e, principalmente, que adorava estar com ela. Sentia como se Gina já fizesse parte de sua vida. Uma situação que foi aparecendo aos poucos, mas que acabou fazendo parte do seu cotidiano. Aprendeu a lidar com novos sentimentos, tal qual o ciúme.Tinha sorte dela ser muito compreensiva, pois no início havia dado certos ataques quando a vira conversando com Harry. Draco não suportava a hipótese de ser passado para trás, principalmente pelo Potter. Já havia perdido mil vezes para ele. Não perderia Gina também. Era inseguro com relação a ela, pois sentia que estava se expondo demais para ela e tinha medo de um dia, sem mais nem menos, descobrir que tudo era uma reles brincadeira e que havia fora feito de palhaço. Com o tempo superou isso, mas de vez em quando, ainda ficava apreensivo.  Aprendeu também a dominar (um pouco) sua impetuosidade, pelo menos enquanto estavam juntos. Em um certo momento até prometera que não brigaria mais com Rony, mas sua promessa foi quebrada dois dias depois. Draco, porém, jurou veementemente que não havia sido sua culpa, alegando que Rony havia começado e ele apenas se defendera. Gina deixou para lá... Era exigir demais.

Ela, por sua vez, se sentia nas nuvens. Embora nunca tivesse imaginado isso, em nenhum sonho sobre seu futuro, ela estava feliz. Aliás, quem não estaria? Apostava mil galeões que no mínimo cinqüenta garotas de Hogwarts queriam estar em seu lugar. E sabia que estava sendo modesta. Estava namorando há quase quatro meses com Draco Malfoy. Sonserino, lindo, loiro, rico e influente. Poderia querer mais? Sim, queria e havia conseguido. Mesmo que não houvesse alcançado nenhum resultado favorável em relação ao comportamento de Draco com as outras pessoas da Escola (incluindo seu irmão, Harry e Hermione), ele estava diferente com ela. Tratava-a bem, o que seria praticamente impossível de se imaginar se alguém dissesse isso seis meses atrás. Era um bom namorado, _quase_ não ofendia mais a família dela e era fiel, até que se provasse ao contrário. Pansy não ficava mais no pé dele. Ficou sabendo por intermédio das "corujas-humanas" de Hogwarts que ele havia dado um chega pra lá nela logo que começaram a namorar. Isso a deixara tranqüila, mas sempre estava de olho, afinal seu namorado era muito cobiçado. Não se importava mais com o fato dele ser um Malfoy. Aliás, havia deixado de se importar antes de começarem a namorar. Às vezes pensava: "Se Draco consegue ser um pouco melhor, pelo menos comigo, talvez a família dele não seja tão ruim quanto os outros falam". Lembrava-se das vezes em que Draco havia comentado que eles não conheciam seus pais e que julgavam antes de conhecer. Se ele falava de um modo tão convicto, talvez pudesse ser verdade. Também era tolice acreditar que Lúcio Malfoy era bom. Mas poderia ser sensato acreditar que ele era menos pior do que pintavam. O fato era que Draco a fazia feliz e ela queria isso pra sempre.

~#~#~#~

O verão se aproximava, e Draco parecia bastante aborrecido. Odiava o calor. Não gostava de ficar suado. Sentia-se desarrumado, desconjuntado e isso para ele era o que chamavam de crueldade. Ainda tinha que se preocupar com os NOM´s e a iminência de uma guerra contra Voldemort. Seu pai parecia exaltado. Mandava mil e uma cartas de recomendações e cuidados que teria que tomar. Isso o irritava um pouco. Parecia que todos os seus movimentos eram controlados. Mas não podia negar que estava excitado. Voldemort iria retornar ao poder e escutava sobre esse dia desde que era criança; sempre quisera servi-lo num momento como esse. Porém, sabia que não poderia lutar ao lado dele agora. Ainda estava em Hogwarts e furar a retranca criada por Dumbledore era algo extremamente difícil. Por isso, todos haviam entrado num consenso de que poderia se juntar aos Comensais assim que acabasse os estudos e se a guerra estourasse antes e não tivesse outra escolha a não ser lutar, Draco iria para o lado das Trevas. Estava certo sobre isso. Era o que queria e sempre quis. Só temia por Gina. Sabia que a perderia no momento em que fosse para o outro lado. Mas ele não iria deixar tudo em que sonhara e acreditara por uma garota que conhecera ontem. Enquanto não chegava o dia de demonstrar publicamente sua opção, não comentava nada com ela.

Com isso, o último dia de aula chegou em paz, e Draco e Gina já estavam dando sinais de desespero.

- Eu não quero ir! - Gina reclamou na sala.

- Eu gostaria muito de ficar as férias todas com você, Gina. Mas eu também sinto falta dos meus pais... Da minha casa.

- Bah... Eu aqui quase morrendo e você falando que tem saudades dos seus pais.

- E tenho mesmo. Você não tem?

- Lógico que tenho, mas eu queria ficar com você. Vai pra minha casa, Draco!

- Vou... Pode deixar. Chego lá de mala e cuia! Bato na porta, seu irmão abre e eu digo: "E aí, cunhadinho? Vim passar as férias aqui, tudo legal?". Nem brincando, né?

- Eu entendo...- Gina o abraçou. - Mas será que vai ser assim pra sempre?

- Não sei. Espero que não...

- E aí? Você acha que passou nos NOM´s?

Draco ficou com um ar de preocupado.

- Bom... Acho que sim. Acho que fiz boas provas. Em Feitiços, Poções, Transfiguração e Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, eu estou certo que obtive um ótimo desempenho. Mas eu não sei, é complicado. É lógico que quando nós saímos da prova, eu arrumei um jeito de ficar um tempo perto da Granger, assim eu escutei quando ela comentava umas questões da prova. Pelo que eu vi, eu acertei algumas questões. A intragável sabe-tudo tava lá... Falando que tinha gabaritado a prova de História da Magia.

- Eu não gosto quando você fala da Mione assim, Draco.

- Ah, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dela e que eu sempre coloco isso em palavras. Eu não consigo controlar. Ela realmente é intragável!

- Tá, Draco... Tudo bem que você ache, eu não vou mudar isso. Só que eu gostaria que você maneirasse um pouco nesses comentários, porque se eu aceito que você fale da Mione assim, perto de mim, parece que eu estou traindo a confiança dela.

- Ela não confia tanto em você assim.

- Do que você está falando? - Gina perguntou, mas já sabia da resposta. Sabia que ele iria comentar sobre as vezes em que o trio a largava e nunca falava pra onde ia.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que eles participam de uma Ordem. Aposto que você não sabia disso, não é? - ele se sentou numa mesa que tinha atrás dele.

- Uma Ordem? Não... O que é isso?

- Ah, seu irmão também participa. É algo, uma organização onde eles traçam planos contra o Lord.

- E pelo que parece, Você-Sabe-Quem já está sabendo, não é? - Gina sabia da ligação do namorado com Voldemort. Tentava ignorar a todo custo, mas quando surgia uma oportunidade, não conseguia se controlar e acabava comentando.

- O Lord, eu não sei. Mas eu estou. E você não vai contar pra ninguém, não é?

- Você sabe que o que você está me pedindo é muito difícil, porque o meu irmão está envolvido.

- Olha só... Você faz o que você quiser. Só quero ver como você vai explicar ao seu irmão que você sabe da Ordem e como você sabe que _eu_ sei sobre ela.

Gina pensou por um momento.

- Você tem razão. Vou ficar quieta no meu canto. Eles já devem saber mesmo.

Draco fez uma cara de "eu duvido muito" mas Gina ignorou.

- E então, já arrumou as suas coisas?

- Já... Eu sou um garoto muito organizado.

- Ah, eu imagino como deve ser o seu quarto... Meias pra lá, blusas pra cá. Tudo jogado.

- Claro que não! Meu quarto é totalmente arrumado. Eu não gosto de bagunça... Tudo bem que são os elfos que arrumam, mas eu não gosto de desordem, muito menos com as minhas roupas.

- Aham... Acredito...

- Se você não quer acreditar, um dia desses, eu posso te levar no meu quarto... Aí você vai ver como é arrumadinho.

Gina ficou vermelha. Draco se divertindo, continuou.

- Mas se você quiser... E deixar... A gente pode dar uma bagunçada nele...

- Draco! Não fala assim... Eu fico com vergonha!!!

Ele riu, puxou-a pra perto de si e a abraçou bem forte.

- Vou sentir muito a sua falta - Draco estava sendo sincero. Havia se acostumado a vê-la todos os dias após o jantar. Quando ela ficara doente durante uns dias, ele se corroeu de saudades. E o que era pior: não podia ir até a ala hospitalar, pois os grifinórios estavam sempre por perto e seria muito difícil de explicar o que ele estava fazendo lá. Até quando fingiu estar indisposto só pra ver Gina por uns meros instantes. Ela lhe tratava muito bem, se preocupava com ele, era extremamente carinhosa e Draco adorava. Ficar dois meses longe dela seria muito difícil, mas ele ainda era um Malfoy, conseguiria superar.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa? - Gina perguntou, ainda abraçada com ele.

- Claro, Gina.

- Sei que você pode achar precipitado, mas é a verdade...

- O que é?

- Eu amo você.

Draco sentiu-se estupefato. Nunca ninguém havia dito que o amava assim, com exceção da sua mãe. Pansy havia dito milhares de vezes, mas sabia que era mentira. De verdade, Gina era a primeira pessoa. E a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Uau! Eu... Ahn... Obrigada.

- Quê? - Gina perguntou incrédula.

- Obrigada por... Er... Por me amar.

- Ah...- Gina sorriu fracamente. - Eu digo que te amo e você me diz "obrigada"... Interessante.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse?

Ela se afastou um pouco.

- Que tal: "Eu amo você também, Gina"?

- Mas, Gina... É diferente... Eu não nasci pra amar.

- Ah, agora você está me dizendo que não me ama e nunca vai me amar. Draco, eu acho melhor você ficar quieto ou isso não vai acabar bem.

- Já não está bem! Entenda... – e desceu da mesa, aproximando-se novamente e segurando o rosto dela. - Eu gosto muito de você. E já te disse isso. Você não acha que isso é bastante coisa pra mim?

Gina respirou fundo.

- Lembre-se das coisas que eu já te chamei, de como eu te tratei, e hoje eu já chego pra você e falo que gosto muito de você. Gina... Eu ainda sou Draco Malfoy, e não sou perfeito. Entenda.

Ela então o abraçou.

- Desculpe... Eu estou te cobrando demais. Eu prometi que seria compreensiva... É que eu fico insegura...

- Insegura de quê?

- Não sei... Eu sempre fico achando que vai aparecer alguma garota loira de olhos azuis, assim como a sua mãe, e você vai arregalar os olhos, vai me largar sem dizer nem ao menos "me desculpe" e ficar com ela.

Draco sorriu.

- Não mesmo... Você não vai se ver livre de mim tão facilmente - ela sorriu e Draco acariciou o rosto dela. - Eu gosto de você.

- Quanto que você gosta de mim?

- Muito. Muito mesmo.

Gina se deu por satisfeita e o beijou.

- Draco... O que você quis dizer com "eu não nasci pra amar"?

- Acho que se eu te disser você vai se chatear comigo novamente.

- Eu prometo que não. Agora me conta.

- Bom... Eu acho que mulheres foram feitas pra amar. Não os homens. Eu acho que os homens que amam são fracos, tolos, dependentes e volúveis.

Gina ficou quieta por um momento.

- Às vezes você me preocupa, Draco.

- Como assim?

- Não sei... Você parece ser tão amargurado...Você realmente mudou, pelo menos comigo, depois que nós começamos a namorar, mas você fala certas coisas que me deixam apreensiva.

- Eu esperava por isso. Mas é assim que eu penso, Gina. Só que você mudou tanta coisa em mim até hoje... Quem sabe não pode mudar mais?

- É verdade... Mas eu não te mudei tanto assim não... O Rony ainda está muito irritado com a última briga entre vocês. Ele não esqueceu. Por quê você teve que quebrar o nariz dele?

- Eu já te falei, Gina. Ele ofendeu a minha mãe. E eu nem tinha ofendido a dele.

- Por acaso você já se tocou de que quando você ofende a mãe dele você ofende a minha mãe?

- Ah, isso são detalhes...

Gina sorriu.

- Vou sentir falta desse seu humor sarcástico.

- E eu vou sentir falta de você. Por inteiro.

- Draco Malfoy sendo romântico! Eu realmente fiz um bom papel! - Draco fez uma careta. - Brincadeirinha! Mas bem que a gente poderia se encontrar durante as férias...

- A gente pode se encontrar no Beco Diagonal quando formos comprar os nossos materiais. Eu te mando uma coruja avisando do dia em que eu for.

- Como você vai me mandar uma coruja? Você não vai me mandar a sua, não é?

- Eu saio muito com o meu pai durante as férias. E nós sempre vamos ao Beco Diagonal ou até em Hogsmeade. Assim eu posso te mandar uma coruja de qualquer loja.

- Ah, você que tem sorte... Eu quase não saio durante as férias...

- Também, uma simples ida ao Beco Diagonal acaba virando uma excursão quando se trata de Weasleys! - depois que acabou de falar, Draco percebeu que havia ido longe demais. Havia ofendido a família dela mais uma vez  e Gina realmente se chateava. Mas, para seu alívio, ela sorriu.

- Bem, é verdade... E ainda o Harry sempre vai com a gente e depois a gente se encontra com a Mione e fica aquela galera...

- ÊPA! Agora que eu me toquei de algo...

- Que foi?

- O Potter passa as férias de verão na sua casa, não é?

- Passa. Sempre passou. O quê que tem demais?

- O quê que tem? Você o namorou esse ano, esqueceu? E depois que vocês terminaram, ele não arrumou outra namorada! É bem capaz dele tentar ficar com você de novo!

- Que é isso, Draco! Imagina... Não vai acontecer nada! - Gina sabia que o que dizia era verdade, já que o namoro entre eles fora uma grande mentira, mas não podia dizer isso.

- O Potter vai tentar ficar com você de novo. Tenho certeza - Draco ficou realmente nervoso e já segurava o pingente com a mão. Gina, às vezes, achava que ele poderia arrancar o pingente em um dos seus acessos de raiva.

- Eu sou sua namorada, Draco!

- Mas ele não sabe disso!

- Olha pra mim, Draco - Gina o puxou pela mão. - Eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai tentar nada, e se vier a tentar, eu não vou querer. Eu já tenho você. Não tenho necessidade de te trair!

- Então, olha bem pra mim, Gina - ele falou, bem sério. Seus olhos estavam firmes e frios, como há muito tempo não via. Não quando estavam voltados para ela. - Eu não aceito traição. Se eu souber que você me traiu nesse verão eu mato você e o Potter!

- QUE HORROR, DRACO!!! - Gina o empurrou e se afastou.

Draco sorriu.

- Você realmente acreditou nisso?

- Claro! Você falou tão sério... Me assustou!

- Eu estava brincando... Mas o que eu falei sobre traição, é verdade. Eu não aceito. Se eu souber que você me traiu com ele, você pode me dar mil explicações, mas eu não vou olhar de novo na sua cara. Estamos entendidos?

- Estamos - Gina ainda permaneceu afastada.  - Você não estava falando sério, não é?

- Claro que não, Gina! Que idéia! Agora vem cá e me dá um beijo.

- Draco... Acho melhor descermos... – ela disse assim que terminaram de se beijar.

- Nossa última noite aqui em Hogwarts... Dois meses sem se ver... Nós bem que podíamos aproveitar... E... Você sabe...

- Nem tenta, Draco.  Já te falei que não chegou a hora.

- Tudo bem - falou contrariado. - Vamos descer, então.

~*~*~*~

No outro dia, todos corriam por Hogwarts. Desciam com as malas, apressadamente. Muitos conversavam alto no Salão e até já se despediam. Mesmo nessa confusão, Draco e Gina ainda conseguiram uns instantes para se encontrarem e trocarem o último beijo antes de partirem para uma longa jornada... Separados.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Nota 1:Acho que eu tenho que dar uma breve explicação dessa fic: tipo... tem essas grandes passagens de tempo pq essa fic vai narrar os 3 anos do Draco em Hogwarts. Acabamos de falar sobre o 5º ano dele, ainda falta o 6º e o 7º. Em paralelo, vamos contar como a história Potter/Voldemort se desenvolve, não muito aprofundado pq senão fugimos do assunto principal que é D/G. Então, preparem-se: vamos ter vários acontecimentos por aí!!!!

Nota 2: No capítulo anterior, eu disse que o nome da Gina era apenas Gina. Eu falei isso pq eu acho que realmente o nome dela é Gina... nda de Virgínia. Pq se o nome dela fosse Virgínia, Dumbledore e McGonagall a tratariam como tal, já que eles são bastante formais com os alunos. Mas na Câmara eles citam o nome dela como Gina Weasley. Mas tbm eu não sei... JK é imprevisível...

Nota 3: Muito obrigado pelas reviews! Digam-me o que vocês acharam desse capítulo!!! Beijos para Tatlil, Ana Sofia (q acompanha a fic lá de Portugal!!)- obrigada pelos e-mails!!! Continuem acompanhando a fic! 

Nota 4: Não percam o próximo capítulo: Como será a família Malfoy durante as férias? Lúcio e Draco conversando como pai e filho? Será possível? As respostas no próximo cap!


	12. Família Malfoy

**NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!**

**NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.**

----#----#----#

Capítulo 12 – Família Malfoy

Draco havia chegado há poucas horas em sua casa. Estava feliz por estar de volta. Sentia muita falta de casa enquanto estava em Hogwarts. Era onde tinha sua liberdade; podia ir e vir sem dar explicações a ninguém, nem por causa do horário nem por nada. Só tinha uma ponta de saudades de Gina, afinal antes ficavam todos os dias juntos, e quando não estavam em 'sua' sala, viam-se pelos corredores, pois por mais que Hogwarts fosse grande, sempre se encontravam com as turmas das outras casas.

Jantaram em silêncio, como era o costume desde que se entendia por gente. Depois, seguiu com seu pai para a biblioteca.

Lúcio Malfoy estava sentado numa cadeira confortável, atrás de uma mesa. Estava com um livro bem antigo nas mãos, e parecia concentrado em sua leitura. Draco estava meio que sentado, meio que deitado no sofá da biblioteca. Também tinha um livro nas mãos, mas não o lia. Estava muito ocupado pensando em Gina para ler alguma coisa daquele livro. Não sentia só saudade, mas ciúme também, pois o Potter estaria a qualquer momento junto com ela. E sentia-se estranho por causa da última conversa. Havia dito que não era capaz de amar, mas Draco já não tinha tanta certeza disso. O que sentia por Gina era tão forte e tão intenso que não poderia ser chamado apenas de "gostar". Só que ele tinha dificuldades em lidar com isso. O que falara da sua opinião sobre o amor, era verdade. E tinha medo. Não queria ficar preso e dependente de Gina. Não sabia se era a garota certa para ele, não sabia se poderia amá-la sem arrepender-se depois. Além disso, sabia que seu pai ficaria muito desapontado quando soubesse quem estava namorando. Lúcio sempre o cobrava por uma nora, mas com certeza nunca pensara em ter uma Weasley como parente. Saber que poderia deixar seu pai aborrecido o deixava triste.

Draco levantou o olhar do livro e mirou seu pai. Tão concentrado e sempre tão certo de suas atitudes. "Será que ele já se decepcionou comigo?", pensou. Lúcio sempre tinha uma resposta pronta para tudo, não importava qual fosse a pergunta. E Draco o admirava por isso. Sempre o vira como um modelo a ser seguido. Queria ter uma comprovação de que ainda era motivo de orgulho para seu pai. Não sabia bem o por quê dessa repentina vontade, mas bem no fundo sabia que isso iria tirar um pouco da culpa que estava sentindo. Muitas dúvidas corriam pela sua cabeça neste momento. Entre elas, se um dia agiria corretamente em dizer que amava Gina. Não tinha quem o aconselhar além do seu pai. Poderia conversar com ele, mas se sentia envergonhado em começar o assunto.

"Será que alguma vez ele já teve dúvidas de como agir? Bom... Pelo menos de uma coisa tenho certeza... Meu pai nunca estaria cercado de interrogações como estou agora. Ele já teria se certificado do assunto. Acho que é isso que eu vou fazer..."

Draco ainda pensou (e desistiu) algumas vezes, até que finalmente tomou coragem para falar com seu pai.

- Pai... Ahn... Depois que o senhor acabar desse livro... Será que poderíamos conversar?

Lúcio Malfoy nem ao menos levantou o olhar do livro.

- Pode falar, Draco.

- Mas o senhor não gosta de ser interrompido quando está lendo.

- Esse livro não é tão importante.

- Não é o que parece. O senhor nem não tirou os olhos dele...

Lúcio então fechou o livro e o colocou em cima da mesa.

- Pode falar, agora.

Draco se levantou e sentou-se numa cadeira de frente para o pai.

- Hum... Pai, não me leve a mal, mas... Bom, se o senhor não quiser responder também não precisa, e...

- Fale logo. Você sabe muito bem que se eu não quiser responder, eu não o farei. Agora, fale.

- Bom... Pai, o senhor já se envergonhou de me ter como filho?

- Claro que não, Draco. Você é tão parecido comigo que se eu me envergonhasse de você seria como me envergonhar de mim mesmo. É claro, você já me causou sérios aborrecimentos, mas nada que não se pudesse relevar.

Draco sorriu. Lúcio se deu por satisfeito e continuou a ler o seu livro. Porém, o garoto permaneceu na cadeira, e demonstrava uma certa impaciência. Seu pai percebendo, comentou:

- O que foi? Não era só isso que você queria falar comigo... O que você andou aprontando, hein, moleque?

- Eu, pai? Nada... Lógico que não... O que faz o senhor a pensar que eu aprontei algo?

- Pelo simples fato de você ter chegado até mim e perguntado se eu já tinha me aborrecido com você, e depois que eu lhe digo que não você fica se contorcendo nesta cadeira como se tivesse sido atacado por um Crucio. O que está acontecendo? Fale logo, preciso terminar minha leitura.

- Não é nada, pai. Pode continuar lendo o seu livro.

- Por favor, Draco, poupe-me dessa perca de tempo - disse ele num tom de impaciência. - Se não me contar agora, será pior depois, e você sabe disso.

Lúcio estava muito sério, e Draco percebeu que ele estava convicto em saber o que o perturbava. Claro que não contaria nada sobre a namorada, então resolveu falar sobre outra coisa, igualmente incômoda, e que lhe tomava os pensamentos desde que decidira ficar com Gina.

- Tá... - Draco pigarreou. Estava com vergonha, e começava a se arrepender de ter iniciado a conversa. Mas agora que já estava feito, e teria de ir até o fim. - O senhor... Já... Em algum momento... Falou que ama alguém?

Lúcio estreitou os olhos e se recostou na cadeira, empurrando-a levemente para trás. Olhou sério durante um tempo para o filho, o que o assustou um pouco. Depois, respondeu, dando nítidos sinais de desconforto.

- Bom, Draco... Você nunca me questionou sobre isso, e sendo assim eu pensei que você estivesse certo com relação aos meus sentimentos por você. Você sabe que eu prefiro demonstrar com atos aquilo que não me sinto bem em dizer. Você é meu único filho e herdeiro...

Draco sorriu.

- Pai... Não era sobre isso que eu me referia. Eu sei muito bem como o senhor se sente em relação a mim. Fique tranqüilo - e sorriu. Lúcio pareceu aliviado.

- Então sobre o que era?

- Eu me referia com relação a uma garota...

- Ah... - Lúcio sorriu. - Garotas... Na verdade, - começou, fixando os olhos em algum ponto da parede oposta, como se repassasse suas memórias rapidamente. - Eu nunca fui muito bom em me expressar com palavras. Sempre buscava outros modos de agradá-las. Somente para algumas, que eram realmente difíceis de se conquistar, eu utilizava desse método.

Draco não esperava por essa resposta, e deve ter transparecido isso em suas feições, porque seu pai tratou em continuar a falar.

- Claro que era mentira. Eu já devo ter dito para você que para se conquistar uma mulher é necessário dizer certas coisas, e 'eu te amo' é uma delas, principalmente quando se é um Malfoy. Muitas têm a imagem formada na cabeça de que um homem tido como mau, de uma família tida como má, não é capaz de amar, e quando você diz que a ama... Bem, elas sempre acreditam, acham que é mesmo verdade e acabam cedendo em fazer tudo aquilo que você pedir.

- E o senhor nunca disse... Quer dizer, verdadeiramente, pra alguém?

- Já. Para sua mãe, é lógico.

- E ela?

- Hum... Ela riu da minha cara.

- Ela riu??? - Draco perguntou, surpreso e incrédulo.

- Sim, ela riu. Eu não fui muito prudente com relacionamentos, e durante uma certa época da minha vida, eu havia namorado várias meninas em Hogwarts. A grande maioria delas, pra ser sincero. E quando as minhas investidas se voltaram para sua mãe, ela não acreditou muito nas minhas intenções. Provavelmente achou que eu a largaria um ou dois meses depois, como sempre fazia. Por isso que ela riu. Não acreditou que fosse verdade.

- E o que você fez pra ela acreditar?

Lúcio ruborizou. Não muito, mas o suficiente para Draco perceber.

- Pai... Não precisa responder.

- Ué, por quê? - Lúcio tentou manter a pose.

- Porque o senhor ruborizou, e a última vez que eu vi isso acontecer foi quando eu tinha seis anos, e entrei no seu quarto correndo porque tinha tido um pesadelo, e Ahn... Encontrei você e a mamãe num momento... Hum... Íntimo...

Lúcio se levantou num impulso.

- Você se lembra disso? - e ao invés de ficar mais vermelho, ficou mais pálido que o costume.

- Claro.

- Bem, não creio que seja algo que vá fazer falta em suas memórias - Lúcio pegou o bastão que sempre levava consigo, e puxou a varinha.

- O senhor não faria isso comigo. Eu sou seu filho - Draco falou, controlando o sorriso. Lúcio ainda ficou um ou dois minutos com a varinha em punho.

- Hum... Tem razão. Mas trate de esquecer dessa história por si só. E não comente mais sobre isso - Lúcio se sentou novamente e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Ele então retornou a falar.

- Acho que estou certo em afirmar que todas essas perguntas não foram em vão. Tem alguma garota na história?

- Hum... Quê? - Draco ainda tentou disfarçar. A pergunta o pegou desprevenido.

- Não se faça de idiota. Tem alguma garota na história, não tem?

- Tem - Draco se viu forçado a admitir. Não iria conseguir pensar em poucos segundos numa mentira convincente que explicasse ao seu pai o porquê de tantas perguntas.

- E quem é?

- Que pena, papai. Não posso te contar...

Lúcio estreitou os olhos e arrastou a voz, falando ameaçadoramente.

- E por quê não?

Draco engoliu em seco. Precisava de uma boa resposta e sabia que seu pai exigiria uma.

- É que... Nós estamos namorando escondidos. O pai dela não a deixa namorar e se ele souber...

- Draco... Ela tem quantos anos?

- Hum... Quase quinze. Passou pro quinto ano.

- Realmente ela é nova. Se fosse minha filha, certamente não estaria namorando ainda. Só depois dos quinze e de conhecer muito bem o garoto. Ela é de que casa?

- Corvinal - mentiu

- Corvinal? Não poderia ter escolhido uma da Sonserina?

- Pai... Eu já saí com todas as meninas bonitas da Sonserina, e nenhuma me interessou. Eu a conheci no Baile de Natal. Não sabia que ela era da Corvinal. Mas o senhor vai ter uma grande surpresa quando souber quem é...

- Bom... Pelo menos não é da Grifinória. Os alunos da Corvinal são muito inteligentes. Eu conheço a família dela? - Por um momento Draco achou que seu pai estava desconfiado. Mas resolveu seguir firme e forte na história.

- Claro que conhece. Está bem. O pai dela faz parte do nosso círculo...

- Hum... Ótimo... Espero que você não esteja mentindo para mim, Draco - Lúcio o olhou de cima, como se o avaliasse.

- Lógico que não, pai! Não teria por quê mentir para o senhor - mentiu.

- Assim espero. E os seus planos com o Lord?

A imagem de Gina veio na mente de Draco, mas ele não hesitou em responder:

- Não mudaram em nada. Continuo com o mesmo objetivo.

- Ótimo.

Foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

- Entre - Lúcio disse.

- Venham tomar um chá comigo. Quase não conversei com o meu filho hoje... - Narcisa estava parada na porta.

- Claro... Vamos sim... Draco, vá primeiro. Quero falar com sua mãe em particular.

Draco acatou a ordem e se retirou. Narcisa fechou a porta e se aproximou do marido.

- Está acontecendo algo, Lúcio? É com Draco?

 Lúcio saiu de trás da mesa e encostou-se à frente da mesa, ficando mais perto de Narcisa, de frente para ela.

- Seu filho está namorando.

- Isso era para ser uma novidade? O Draco já namora há muito tempo.

- Eu sei... Mas ele nunca me perguntou se eu havia dito pra alguma mulher se a amava.

Narcisa se engasgou.

- Ele te perguntou isso?

- Foi o que eu acabei de falar, não foi?

- Não seja grosso. É que eu estou... Surpresa... Draco sempre se mostrou contrário a esses sentimentos. Assim como você...

Lúcio tremeu levemente o canto da boca, mas ignorou o comentário.

- O que você respondeu? - ela perguntou.

- Bom, ele me fez uma pergunta e eu respondi com a verdade.

- Mesmo? Falou que você namorou _todas_ as garotas de Hogwarts da sua época?

- Falei e também disse que você riu da minha cara quando eu disse que te amava.

- Você não poderia esperar outra reação de mim, não é Lúcio? Depois de tudo que eu havia escutado de você... Aproveitador de meninas estúpidas e românticas.

- Você deveria ter reparado que tinha alguma coisa de errado, porque você nunca foi estúpida e muito menos romântica.

- Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

- E sabe o que eu também disse pra ele?

- Não. Você ainda não me falou. Como vou saber?

- Bom... - falou Lúcio, ignorando. - Falei que você foi a única mulher a quem eu disse que amava... De verdade.

- Mesmo? - Narcisa perguntou, sorrindo e se aproximando dele.

- Claro que sim.

- Eu te amo, Lúcio.

- Eu sei - Lúcio a puxou para si e deu um longo beijo e apaixonado na sua esposa.

- Agora vamos que o Draco deve estar esperando por nós - Narcisa lembrou.

- Ah... Narcisa...

- O que foi?

- Lembra-se da vez em que o Draco teve um pesadelo e entrou correndo no nosso quarto...

- Como iria esquecer? Quase morri de vergonha...

- Pois bem... Ele se lembra...

- O QUÊ?!?!? Lúcio... Você quer me deixar embaraçada na frente do meu filho? É essa a sua intenção???

- Claro que não. É que ele comentou comigo hoje e eu não iria suportar sozinho. Se eu vou ficar sem jeito... Você também vai...

- Por quê você não apagou a memória dele? - perguntou Narcisa, incrédula e como se isso fosse algo natural.

- Narcisa! - Lúcio repreendeu, mas parou logo em seguida. - Eu bem que tentei, mas não consegui. Ele estava na minha frente, convicto de que eu não o faria. Não achei necessário, e de certa forma seria cruel com um filho, não acha?

- Você é meu marido... O homem que eu escolhi pra passar a vida inteira ao meu lado... Mas às vezes eu acho que você é um pouco frouxo...

- Como é que é?

- Exatamente o que escutou. Você é um frouxo.

- Aguarde-me hoje à noite... Você verá quem é o frouxo...

- Lúcio... Nosso filho está em casa... Temos que nos comportar...

- E daí? O que ele não tinha que ter visto, viu há dez anos atrás.

Narcisa sorriu, deu um beijo rápido no marido e os dois desceram para tomar um chá em família.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NOTA 1: Bom... esta é a família Malfoy no meu ponto de vista... e vocês o que acham??? Mandem reviews comentando. E muito obrigada aqueles que já revisaram!!

NOTA 2: Uau... que confusão que eu armei com essa história do nome da Gina!!! Huahauhauhauha! Não era essa a minha intenção! Podem ter certeza!!! Mas agora já foi... Minha nossa... Se meter com os Weasleys é pedir pra ser sacrificado...hehehehe. Brincadeirinha. Como o que já foi escrito não pode ser mudado, terei que continuar a chamar a Gina somente de Gina...

NOTA 3: No próximo capítulo: Draco e Gina se encontram no Beco Diagonal. Como isso irá acontecer??? Veja no capítulo 13!!! Bjssssssssssssss


	13. No Beco Diagonal

NOTA 1: TODOS OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A J.K.ROWLING, A ROCCO, A WARNER E A TODOS QUE POSSUEM DIREITOS SOBRE A MARCA HARRY POTTER (QUE NÃO SÃO POUCOS). 

ALGUNS PERSONAGENS INCLUÍDOS NA HISTÓRIA PERTENCEM A MIM. MAS EU ACHO QUE NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UTILIZÁ-LOS EM OUTRA FIC, ENTÃO ISSO NÃO TEVE RAZÃO DE SER. 

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DA FIC E BOA DIVERSÃO!

NOTA 2: UM BAILE À FANTASIA E DE MÁSCARAS SACODE HOGWARTS DURANTE O NATAL. CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS SE ENCONTRAM, SE GOSTAM E DEPOIS CADA UM LUTA PARA DESCOBRIR QUEM ERA A PESSOA QUE TANTO LHE MARCOU. PIOR É QUANDO SE DESCOBRE QUE ESTA PESSOA ERA AQUELA QUE VOCÊ MENOS ESPERAVA.

----#----#----#

Capítulo 13- No Beco Diagonal

Já fazia dois meses que as férias tinham começado. Gina estava deitada de barriga para baixo em sua cama, cutucando um pedaço de linha no seu lençol de retalhos de pano. Pensava em Draco. Relembrava como eles haviam ficado pela primeira vez, o primeiro beijo já sabendo quem eram, o pedido de namoro fora dos padrões... E que ele não lhe enviara nem ao menos um bilhetinho. 

Às vezes, se considerava egoísta ou até alienada, já que com vários acontecimentos ocorrendo pelas ruas da Inglaterra, apenas pensava nos seus "problemas", ou seja, em Draco; enquanto no andar de baixo Harry, Rony, Hermione e toda a sua família se reuniam discutindo métodos para se proteger de Voldemort e ainda lamentavam a morte do guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Hagrid havia morrido tentando proteger as terras da escola que fora invadida por Comensais logo no início das férias. Ninguém ainda entendia o por quê de os comensais invadirem a escola no período de férias, quando ela está totalmente vazia. 

Porém, a proteção sobre Harry ficara ainda mais reforçada, e todos se incumbiram da tarefa de vigiar o menino, já que este queria se vingar de Voldemort a qualquer custo. Havia perdido seus pais e um dos seus melhores amigos... Estava inconsolável. Mas mesmo com tanta tragédia, Gina se sentia mais triste por Draco. Não que não tivesse sentido a morte de Hagrid. Gostava muito dele e havia sido um grande choque, mas não tinha com ele a mesma convivência que seu irmão e seus amigos tinham, por isso conseguira superar a notícia mais rapidamente do que eles, e agora, passado o choque, voltava a sentir falta daquela pessoa que convivera com ela nos últimos tempos mais do que qualquer outra pessoa: Draco. Perguntas pululavam em sua cabeça: "Será que um verão foi suficiente para ele me esquecer?" "Será que ele gostava de mim de verdade?"

"Ele não pode ter me esquecido", finalmente pensou, arrancando um pedaço da linha do lençol. Tudo bem, ele não era o namorado mais atencioso e carinhoso que existia na face da Terra, mas não escrever para a própria namorada era demonstrar que não tinha sentimentos. Gina não entendia por quê Draco ainda não havia escrito, já que ele mesmo dissera várias vezes que saía muito com seu pai. Em uma dessas saídas, é óbvio que ele tinha passado por algum correio-coruja. "Ele não enviou a carta porque não quis", pensou aborrecida. Tinha uma enorme vontade de escrever, mas não tivera oportunidade. Não poderia usar Errol; Pichitinho era a coruja de Rony; e principalmente depois de todos esses ataques, ela não saía mais de casa, portanto não poderia usar a coruja de nenhum correio.

Gina já havia terminado de desfiar praticamente toda a costura do seu lençol, quando uma grande coruja parda piou na janela de seu quarto. Mal contendo o sorriso e se esquecendo de todos os pensamentos que tinha há um instante atrás, correu até ela, desatou o nó que prendia a carta, liberando a coruja, e sentou-se em um pulo na cama, com as pernas cruzadas.

_Gina,_

_Espero que essa carta chegue até você. Não costumo utilizar outra coruja que não seja a minha, mas não tive outra opção senão utilizar esta, do correio de Hogsmeade. Espero que esteja bem. Estamos a tanto tempo longe e não tive nenhuma notícia sua. Apesar de que, se tivesse acontecido algo, provavelmente saberia através de meu pai, já que seu pai também trabalha no Ministério. Bom, quero encontrar você, e esta nota tem como intuito lhe avisar que estarei no Beco Diagonal, comprando o material deste ano, na quinta-feira. Espero que você possa ir. Sei que você não tem como me mandar a resposta, então eu te espero em frente ao Olivaras, às 2 horas. Aguardo ansiosamente até lá._

_Beijos,_

_Draco_

_Ps: Já sei que o Potter está na sua casa. Cuidado..._

"Tudo bem", Gina pensou. "Não é a carta mais romântica que alguém poderia ter escrito, mas é a prova de que ele não me esqueceu como eu pensava". 

Apertou o pergaminho contra o peito e depois o cheirou. Tinha o mesmo aroma que Draco exalava, e isso ajudou, mesmo que pouco, a matar a saudade que sentia dele. Imediatamente guardou a carta no meio das suas coisas e desceu as escadas correndo em direção à cozinha.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados à mesa. Fred e Jorge estavam na sua loja de logros recém-inaugurada em Hogsmeade. Mesmo com a proximidade da Zonko's, estavam tendo bastante sucesso, já que muitos dos seus produtos eram de fabricação própria. Sua mãe fazia um lanche rápido para o trio, que cochichava algo secretamente, e pararam assim que ela entrou na cozinha.

- Até que enfim você desceu, querida. O quê tem no seu quarto de tão interessante? - Molly perguntou ainda concentrada no lanche.

- Nada demais, mamãe. Estava só descansando um pouco.

- É que ela ainda sente vergonha de ficar perto do Harry, mamãe.

- Não, Rony... É porque pelo menos lá eu não tenho que te aturar.

- Parem já vocês dois. Sente-se, Gina, coma um pouco - Molly interviu, servindo biscoitos e suco de abóbora para eles.

Gina se sentou e começou a comer. Sua mãe colocou as louças para lavar e limpava algo mais em cima da pia.

- Mamãe... Quando vamos ao Beco Diagonal comprar o nosso material? - Gina perguntou como quem não queria nada.

- Não sei. Vocês podem escolher o dia. Só precisamos pedir que Fred ou Jorge vá conosco.

- Que tal quinta-feira? – Gina se apressou a propor.

- Por mim tudo bem, e por vocês?

Todos concordaram e Gina sorriu feliz.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na quinta-feira, Gina apressava a todos. Não queria se atrasar, pois Draco poderia pensar que ela não iria e ir embora. Aproveitou e chamou Cindy, para ir no mesmo dia, e assim ter alguma desculpa para se afastar de sua mãe. Sabia que isso seria um pouco difícil, mas no meio da confusão, poderia conseguir. E foi o que aconteceu. Quando eram quase duas horas, arrumou uma desculpa e rumou para o Olivaras junto com a sua amiga.

De longe, avistou os cabelos platinados de Draco na porta da loja. Seu coração pulou e ela podia senti-lo em sua garganta. Apertou um pouco mais forte a mão da amiga e um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Draco logo avistou os cabelos de fogo e o rosto sardento de sua namorada no meio das pessoas que se aglomeravam no Beco Diagonal. Sorriu discretamente e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse. Gina, entendendo o recado, obedeceu. Deram voltas durante um bom tempo, entrando e saindo em vários becos, mas ainda permanecendo dentro do Beco Diagonal. As meninas estavam um pouco receosas, pois sabiam que ali havia saída para vários lugares perigosos e desertos como a Travessa do Tranco. Temiam que Draco as levassem pra lá, mas logo o menino parou de andar. Era um lugar relativamente mais vazio. Tinha poucas lojas funcionando, a grande maioria estava pra alugar. Ele se aproximou delas.

- Trouxe vocês para cá porque é muito mais vazio. Assim, eu e a Gina podemos conversar com mais calma - Draco olhou pra namorada e sorriu.

- Tudo bem - Cindy respondeu. - Mas você sabe que não podemos demorar muito não é, Gina?

- Sei, Cindy. Não vou demorar, fique tranqüila.

- E você menina, trate de vigiar. Se aparecer alguém, você enrola e dá um grito... Não sei, arranja algum modo de nos avisar.

- Pode deixar. Mas eu vou fazer isso pela Gina, e não por você.

- Tanto faz - Draco respondeu torcendo um pouco o nariz.

Draco e Gina entraram em um beco entre duas lojas. Era sem saída e bem escondido, poderiam conversar tranqüilamente ali.

- Ai, que saudade de você, meu amor! - Gina o abraçou fortemente.

- Também senti muito a sua falta!

- Não foi o que pareceu. Você só me escreveu uma vez, apesar de ter tido milhares de oportunidades para isso, mas não o fez.

- Não foi minha culpa, Gina. Eu quase não saí de casa com esses ataques, e quando eu saía, o meu pai não largava do meu pé. Pra conseguir escrever essa carta pra você, eu tive que fingir que ia ao banheiro, fugir do meu pai e ir até a loja pra te enviar a coruja. Ele também anda preocupado.

- Tudo bem... Está desculpado... Mas não totalmente.

- O que você quer pra me desculpar? - Draco já perguntou com um sorriso interesseiro no rosto.

- Um beijo. Um não... Vários.

- Hum... Que tarefa cruel...

Gina sorriu e Draco a beijou. Já estavam há quase uma hora juntos quando escutaram Cindy exclamar.

- SENHOR MALFOY!!!

[momentos antes...] 

Cindy estava encostada na fachada de uma loja, tomando despreocupada um sorvete, quando viu a representação perfeita de Draco, só que bem mais alto e uns trinta anos mais velho. Não precisava nem ter que conhecer para saber que aquele era o pai de Draco. Precisava impedi-lo, e de algum modo avisar ao casal que o perigo se aproximava.

- SENHOR MALFOY!!!

Lúcio Malfoy olhou desatento para a menina que lhe chamara, mas logo retornou para sua expressão de desagrado.

- O senhor por aqui? Nunca achei que lhe encontraria por essas bandas!

- O que você acha não faz diferença. Quem é você pra me tratar com tanta intimidade?

- Eu???

Lúcio Malfoy olhou para os lados, e voltou a olhá-la cinicamente.

- Tem mais alguém aqui? Lógico que é você, menina estúpida.

- Ah, eu... ahn.. Estudo em Hogwarts. Sou da Grifinória.

A expressão de desagrado no rosto de Lúcio Malfoy se intensificou. 

- Grifinória... Isso já foi o suficiente para perceber que eu estou perdendo um tempo precioso com quem não merece a minha atenção. Saia da minha frente.

- Mas, senhor... Sabe... Eu odeio estar na Grifinória... Queria estar na Sonserina. Mas caí lá por causa dos meus _malditos _pais trouxas. Se o senhor soubesse como eu tenho vergonha deles... - Cindy mentia pra tentar prender a atenção de Lúcio Malfoy a todo custo.

- Pelo visto você tem bom gosto, mas infelizmente não foi favorecida nesta vida. Quem sabe na próxima você não tem sorte e nasce numa família decente?

- Ah... Mas eu queria melhorar ainda nesta vida... O senhor não sabe de um modo pra mudar a minha _triste_ história?

- Não. Infelizmente o feno nunca vai ser melhor que o burro – Lúcio falava olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguém.

- O senhor tem tanto orgulho de ser um burro... - Cindy não se controlou e foi obrigada a debochar.

- Como é que é, garota? Do que você me chamou??? - Lúcio voltou toda a atenção para a garota, e inclinou um pouco, de forma intimidante, segurando sua bengala com um pouco mais de força.

- Eu? Ahn... Eu só usei da sua metáfora... Pra exemplificar o quanto o senhor se orgulha de ser sangue puro! Não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo!

Lúcio empertigou-se novamente.

- Saia da minha frente! Não tenho mais tempo a perder com uma criança idiota como você.

Cindy foi empurrada para o lado e obrigada a sair da frente. Torcia para que Gina e Draco tivessem escutado o seu grito. De repente, Draco saiu do beco.

- Papai...? O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

- Oras... Estava te procurando. Temos que comprar as suas coisas o mais rápido possível, e você some. Precisa ter mais responsabilidade, Draco. E o que você estava fazendo nesse beco?

- Eu... Estava aliviando as minhas necessidades...

- Tenho certeza de que você sabe o que é um banheiro - comentou Lúcio, visivelmente chateado.

- Mas não deu tempo de procurar por um, e como aqui não é muito movimentado, fui ali mesmo.

- Que isso não se repita. Um Malfoy indo num beco ao invés de ir num banheiro... Inadmissível. Vamos logo, não posso perder mais tempo.

Lúcio fez um movimento com o bastão, indicando que Draco fosse em frente, não sem antes dar uma última espiada pra dentro do beco. Realmente não havia ninguém lá. Draco, ao passar por Cindy, lhe deu um olhar significativo. A garota entendeu o recado, de que fosse atrás de Gina no beco; e foi o que fez. Ao chegar lá, a ruiva estava escondida no meio de uns sacos, um pouco assustada. Cindy tranqüilizou-a, e as duas saíram à procura dos pais. Encontraram-nos dentro da Floreios e Borrões, comprando livros novos. Já se preparavam pra ir embora quando Lúcio e Draco Malfoy irromperam pela porta.

- Ora, ora, ora... Os Weasleys...

- Sr. Malfoy... Nós não queremos arranjar confusão. Por favor, dê-nos licença - Molly pediu educadamente.

- Hum... Arthur Weasley não veio hoje? Deve estar fazendo muitas horas-extras pra pagar todas essas compras...

Todos ficaram bastante vermelhos. Rony, Fred e Harry já queriam partir para cima dele, mas Molly impediu. Draco olhou para Gina e ela, bastante envergonhada, abaixou a cabeça.

- Pai... Não vamos brigar agora, não é? - Draco interveio. Todos o olharam surpresos, incluindo seu pai. - Não me olhe deste jeito, pai. Nós temos que ir ao jogo do Puddlemere daqui a uma hora. Não podemos nos atrasar.

- É verdade... Muito bem lembrado, Draco. Podemos deixar essa nossa conversinha para depois...

- Que pena que você não pode ir, Weasley... Se bem que seu pai teria que trabalhar um mês direto para poder pagar ingressos para todos vocês - Draco se sentiu obrigado a falar. Sabia que seu pai havia estranhado um pouco a sua atitude de antes. Precisava disfarçar um pouco.

Lúcio sorriu e puxou o filho para o outro lado da loja. Draco ainda olhou para trás, encontrou o olhar de Gina e murmurou "Foi preciso". Ela concordou levemente com a cabeça. Quando Draco tornou a olhar para frente, encontrou seu pai lhe encarando.

- O que você falou para aquela menina? - perguntou ameaçadoramente. 

- Eu? Ahn... Eu a chamei de... De... 'Cara de guiso'... É foi isso. Ela estava olhando pra mim e essa foi a única coisa em que pensei.

- Você precisa melhorar os seus xingamentos, Draco. Poderia tê-la chamado de milhares de coisas, certamente melhores do que essa.

 - O senhor tem razão. Acho que eu gastei todo o meu dicionário com o Potter...

Lúcio fez um gesto com a cabeça, como se concordasse, e os dois foram em direção ao balcão pedir os materiais.

~*~*~*~

Nota 1: Esse capítulo não teve nada demais, mas eu achei interessante pra mostrar um pouco o lado da Gina durante as férias. O que vocês acharam??? Revisem, please!!!

Nota 2: Muito obrigado por todas as reviews!!!! Viram... Lúcio Malfoy também é gente!!! Huahauahuaha.

Nota 3: No próximo capítulo: O bom filho retorna a casa. A ida para Hogwarts e o início de um novo ano letivo. Até lá!


	14. De volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo 14 - De volta a Hogwarts

Era a sexta vez que Draco atravessava a barreira da plataforma 91/2, mas esta vez era especial, pelo simples fato de que mudara bastante desde a última passagem. Já não via sua ida pra Hogwarts como antigamente. Antes, era quase uma tortura e seus únicos pensamentos de conforto resumiam-se em uma palavra: Potter. Iam de "Esse ano eu venço o Potter no Quadribol" até "Será que este ano o Lorde mata o Potter?". Porém, neste ano tudo era diferente. A começar que os seus principais e mais fortes pensamentos eram centrados em sua namorada... Uma Weasley. Lógico que ainda tinha a mesma opinião sobre Potter, nisso não havia mudado em nada. Mas agora, na maioria das vezes pensava nele com sua namorada. Com certeza, havia mudado. Antes de se despedir de seu pai, olhou para ele e pensou "O senhor nem faz idéia em que estou pensando... Se soubesse, com certeza não me deixaria embarcar nesse trem" e depois sorriu disfarçadamente. Despediu-se e tentando controlar a vontade de correr por todos os vagões à procura de Gina, embarcou no trem.

~*~*~*~

Faltavam cinco minutos para as onze quando quatro pontos vermelhos junto com dois pontos mais escuros irromperam na Estação King's Cross. Em meio a correria, Sra. Weasley bufava:

- Não é possível que com apenas quatro crianças a gente consiga a façanha de se atrasar.

- Realmente! - concordou o Sr. Weasley, parando de frente para a barreira. - Passem de dois em dois. Hermione e Gina vão à frente!

- Ok - as duas concordaram, e, sem se preocupar com os trouxas na plataforma, correram em direção ao muro.

Logo depois passaram Rony e Harry seguidos pelo Sr e Sra Weasley.

Rapidamente colocaram suas malas na primeira cabine vazia que viram, e embarcaram no trem. Depois que se acomodaram, ficaram um tempo em silêncio, recuperando-se da maratona, até Harry começar a falar.

- Por um momento eu pensei que não conseguiríamos...

- Por um momento? Eu só acreditei que nós havíamos conseguido quando eu pisei neste trem - Rony retrucou tirando uma mecha de cabelo que grudara na sua testa com o suor.

- Se não fosse você ter demorado uma hora no seu banho, nós não teríamos que correr tanto, Rony - Hermione ralhou.

- Se não fosse a Gina ter esquecido primeiro o seu diário, depois os livros e inacreditavelmente ter lembrado que havia esquecido a varinha quando já estávamos quase em Londres, nós certamente não teríamos nos atrasado!

Hermione e Harry seguraram a vontade de sorrir ao ver Gina ficar completamente vermelha.

- Desculpe... Tenho andado um pouco desligada.

- Você sempre foi, Gina. Sempre foi.

- Ah, Rony! Não começa! Já pedi desculpas. Agora, pára! E nós conseguimos. Estamos no trem. Já chega!

Rony fez uma careta, mas parou de implicar. Certamente estava cansado demais para manter uma nova discussão com sua irmã.

- Este trem fica tão diferente sem os seus irmãos, Rony - Harry comentou um bom tempo depois, quando já haviam saído de Londres e estavam em uma paisagem campestre.

- É verdade... Parece uma outra escola... - Gina comentou, saudosa.

Então, um barulho interrompeu os pensamentos dela. Draco Malfoy e seus capangas entraram no vagão. O coração de Gina acelerou, e ela instintivamente sorriu. Depois, parando de sorrir, lembrou-se que seu irmão estava à sua frente, e seria muito difícil explicar o porquê de tanta alegria ao ver Malfoy entrar no vagão.

Draco sentiu seu coração pulsar quase na sua garganta ao ver Gina. Não só por vê-la, mas por vê-la ao lado do Potter. Sua vontade era a de voar no pescoço dele e dizer pra nunca mais se aproximar de sua namorada, mas sabia que isso não era possível, então tratou de agir como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo e tratou de ser o Malfoy de sempre.

- Ora, ora, ora... O casal mais _lindo_ de Hogwarts... O pobretão e a sangue-ruim!

- Malfoy... Ainda te dou um minuto pra que você saia desse vagão inteiro...- Rony retrucou, mas Draco se virou para Gina.

- E então, Weasley? Voltou para o amado Potter? - Draco falou isso com um certo rancor que não foi percebido por ninguém, a não ser por Gina que tratou de responder:

- CLARO QUE NÃO!!! - Gina quase gritou. Todos olharam pra ela. - Er... Quer dizer... Nós não estamos namorando, mas isso com certeza não é da sua conta! - tentou parecer muito chateada, porém não foi convincente.

Draco sorriu levemente, apenas com o canto da boca. Para todos, isso não passava de um deboche, mas para Gina era a confirmação de que ele havia entendido e não estava chateado, afinal ele somente sorria assim quando via Gina preterindo Harry a seu favor.

- Vamos - Draco ordenou para Crabble e Goyle, e os três se retiraram da cabine.

- Ué... Essa eu não entendi...- Rony comentou. - O Malfoy nunca sai do nosso caminho sem que algum motivo maior ocorra. Que estranho.

- Ahn... Ele deve ter ficado sem graça porque nós não demos a devida atenção a ele... Deve ter sido isso... - Gina sentiu-se na obrigação de responder.

- Também acredito que deve ter sido isso...- Hermione concordou. - Afinal, todo palhaço precisa de uma platéia. Como ele não encontrou nada aqui, resolveu sair.

Rony se deu por satisfeito e Gina suspirou aliviada. Mas se ela tivesse visto o olhar de Harry em sua direção e pudesse ver o quanto que ele estava desconfiado, com certeza não teria ficado tão tranqüila assim...

~*~*~*~

Draco ia passando de vagão em vagão sem se preocupar com quem estava neles. Nem ao menos tinha vontade de encontrar um grifinório idiota qualquer para dar um susto, apenas passava...Agradecia a Merlin por Gina não ter lhe trocado por Potter. Às vezes se punia por ser tão inseguro, mas, ao pesar mentalmente numa balança as qualidades dele e do Potter, sentia que qualquer garota preferiria o menino-que-sobreviveu. Não se sentia inferior a ele. Óbvio que não. Era Draco Malfoy, invejado por muitos e odiado por quase todos. Mas para uma garota, seria muito mais garantia ficar com o frágil, valente e romântico Potter do que com o debochado, sarcástico e complicado Draco Malfoy. E Gina, com sua grande dose de romantismo e doçura poderia achar que Harry Potter era o par perfeito pra ela, ao contrário dele. 

"Os opostos se atraem, Draco Malfoy", tratou de lembrar para si. E como eram opostos...! Era tão diferentes que Draco nunca iria conseguir mudar tanto a ponto de ficar parecido com Gina e nem ela conseguiria ficar um pouco parecida com ele. E em sua opinião, isso era o mais interessante do relacionamento entre os dois. Nunca cairia numa rotina. Cada dia seria como uma prova, e se no final dele permanecessem juntos, superando todas as divergências, era como se superassem um obstáculo. Sabia que ainda tinham muitas coisas para enfrentar. No início, achara que aquele namoro não iria durar e que nunca chegaria o dia em que contaria para o seu pai que namorava uma Weasley. Agora, tinha certeza de que não era apenas um romance passageiro, fruto de um Baile de Inverno. Não pretendia terminar com ela tão cedo, e por isso já se pegava imaginando o que diria exatamente para seu pai quando fosse contar a verdade. Imaginava também quando chegasse o dia em que a Guerra iria estourar. Sim, porque era evidente que mais dia, menos dia, uma guerra estouraria e todos no mundo mágico deveriam escolher um lado para ficar, ou simplesmente se manter neutro. Draco escolheria a última opção se tivesse a chance de optar por alguma. Apesar da sua vontade enorme de lutar do lado das Trevas, unindo-se àquele que fora o Lorde de seu pai e que fornecera a imagem de temido e, conseqüentemente, respeitado a ele, havia Gina. Ela não aceitaria... Nunca iria aceitar, não importando qual fosse a condição. Por isso, preferia ficar neutro. Só que ele não tinha mais poder de escolha. Não nesse assunto. Certamente, sua escolha deveria ser entre seu pai e sua namorada, mas,  por mais que a amasse, escolheria seu pai. E seria exatamente nesse dia em que Gina lhe viraria as costas. Para sempre. Sentiu até um frio no estômago ao imaginar a cena. Já estava se preparando para passar pro outro vagão quando ouviu alguém resmungar algo. Virou-se para olhar e era Cindy, a amiga de Gina.

- O que foi? Nunca me viu antes?

- Desse jeito avoado? Creio que terei de afirmar que não...

- Avoado... Quem é que está avoado aqui?

- Você... Olhando pra lugar nenhum... Pensando... O pior é que eu sei no que você está pensando.

Draco por um momento ficou intrigado. "Teria aquela menina o poder de ler mentes?", perguntou-se. Mas seu rosto não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

- Você não sabe no que estou pensando...

- Lógico que sei... Na Dama Vermelha...

Draco demorou um ligeiro momento para decifrar o código. Dama era a fantasia que Gina utilizara na festa e vermelho se referia aos cabelos. Lógico que ela falara em Gina. Porém seus comparsas não foram tão longe. Franziram a testa, tentando entender alguma coisa, fazendo todo o esforço em vão.

- Não vou dizer nem que sim nem que não. Tem algo mais a me dizer? Tenho pressa.

- Não... Nada mais... A não ser que você se preocupa sem motivos. Não há razão para desconfiar de nada.

Draco deu sorriso tímido, porém verdadeiro, o que até assustou Cindy. Não achava que o garoto fosse capaz de tal feito.

- Vou me lembrar disso. Pode ter certeza.

Cindy sorriu de volta e Draco seguiu para outro vagão, onde finalmente se acomodou e descansou até o fim da viagem.

~*~*~*~*~

Ao pisar em Hogwarts, Gina até se emocionou. Lembrou de todos os momentos que passara ali. Seu primeiro ano, exageradamente conturbado e sofrido, sendo salva pelo seu grande amor no fim do ano. Nos segundo e terceiro ano, sem chamar atenção de ninguém, ficando em seu canto e tendo como conquista apenas a amizade de Cindy Landew... A ida ao Baile com Neville enquanto poderia ter ido com Harry. E por fim... O quarto ano. Um lindo baile em uma linda noite e a companhia de um lindo garoto. Seu ego estava nas alturas, mas no outro dia descobrira que sua companhia era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, fazendo com que sua felicidade se esvaísse em menos de vinte e quatro horas! E por isso sofreu, chorou e tentou ignorar seus sentimentos. Ao perceber que não seria possível ignorá-los, resolvera aprisioná-los dentro de seu coração. Só que em pouco tempo descobrira que de nada adiantava todo o seu esforço, porque o amor não pode ser capturado nem preso a uma parede. Ele foge das correntes. Se o amor deseja tomar outra direção, ele o faz; e todas as prisões, guardas, correntes e obstáculos no mundo não são suficientemente fortes para detê-lo nem por um segundo. E foi assim que se rendera ao amor de Draco. Seu amor fora maior que a razão e não haveria nada que a impedisse de ser feliz com ele, já que ele também já havia demonstrado gostar tanto dela quanto ela gostava dele. E assim havia sido feliz desde então. Não tão plenamente, pois sabia que era um amor proibido e por isso o mundo não poderia saber que seu coração estava repleto de felicidade. E, mesmo em meio a seus pensamentos amorosos e felizes, Gina percebeu que Hogwarts realmente não era a mesma. E isso não se devia simplesmente a falta dos seus irmãos gêmeos.

Todos na escola pareciam tristes. Os professores, em especial Dumbledore, estavam extremamente abatidos. Ao passar os olhos pela mesa das casas, viu que o número de alunos estava reduzido, à exceção da mesa da Sonserina, que parecia intacta. Um sentimento melancólico se apoderou dela. Quantas famílias deveriam ter sofrido perdas ou até sido dizimadas neste verão? O que seria deles daqui por diante? Era evidente que a tendência era piorar. Em um movimento instantâneo, olhou para Harry. Sempre tão valente e tão corajoso, parecia perceber que a distância entre Lord Voldemort e ele estava cada vez mais estreita. Aquela guerra era basicamente entre os dois, mas muitos pagavam por essa rixa. O pior era saber que Harry não havia tomado para si essa responsabilidade. Apenas a jogaram nas suas costas e ele tivera que aprender a lidar com ela. Com apenas um ano não poderia ter feito nada de propósito. Será que Você-Sabe–Quem não via isso? Por que insistia em acabar com a vida de Harry sem medir esforços e mortes? Isso era cruel...

A apatia se evidenciou na cerimônia de seleção das Casas. Embora o número de alunos que entrasse na escola permanecesse o mesmo, ou até tivesse aumentado ("Deve ser porque os pais ainda acreditam que Hogwarts seja o lugar mais seguro para seus filhos", concluiu Gina), os novatos tinham suas expressões preocupadas. Parecia que ainda estavam ligados com o mundo fora do castelo, preocupando-se com a vida de seus familiares. Nesse momento, Gina sentiu seu estômago afundar. Enquanto pensava somente em Draco, não percebera que seus pais haviam ficado do lado de fora, sem proteção de Dumbledore, nem de ninguém, tendo só a eles mesmos como porto seguro. Como fora egoísta!!! Ela sabia do que Lord Voldemort era capaz, e mesmo assim menosprezara todos os acontecimentos apenas por pensar em Draco. Ele não deveria ter feito o mesmo... "Apesar de quê ele nem deve ter se preocupado com Você-Sabe-Quem, porque enquanto o pai dele for Comensal, nada de ruim lhe acontecerá".

"Ser Comensal tem lá suas vantagens...", Gina olhou para a mesa da Sonserina a admirou Draco por uns instantes, sem que este percebesse. "Veja o do Draco: mora em uma casa confortável, tem dinheiro, vestes e livros novos, boa aparência, é respeitado, ninguém se mete com ele, consegue tudo o que quer e não se preocupa com Você-Sabe-Quem... Enquanto nós, Weasleys, vivemos em uma casa pequena demais pra todos nós, temos que nos contentar com roupas de segunda-mão, somos humilhados pelos que podem mais e convivemos com o medo... É o preço que se paga pela honestidade!". Ao concluir seu pensamento, Gina se repudiou imediatamente. Como poderia pensar nisso? Estava contrariando todos os ensinamentos de seu pai, pensando nesse modo. Era preciso honestidade para que se pudesse viver tranqüilamente, sem medos nem angústias. Continuaria vivendo assim...

Draco percebeu que Gina o olhava e piscou o olho para ela. Gina sorriu, meio que hesitante. Não sabia o porque, mas não tinha vontade de sorrir para Draco neste momento, e logo depois abaixou a cabeça.

~*~*~*~*~

Após o jantar, antes de todos se retirarem para seus dormitórios, Draco se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória. Gina não percebeu, pois estava entretida numa conversa entre ela, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Cindy. Só percebeu a presença dele quando o próprio interrompeu a conversa.

- Ei... Landew... Quero falar com você por um minuto - falou Draco, nitidamente a contragosto.

- Não está vendo que eu estou no meio de uma conversa, Malfoy? – Cindy retrucou. Era lógico que ela não perderia a chance de implicar com Draco.

- Será que vai ser preciso que eu te insulte para que você perceba que eu realmente preciso falar com você agora?

Cindy pensou por um instante.

- Não, não será necessário. Guarde seus desaforos para outro pobre coitado. Com licença... - Cindy se retirou da mesa e se afastou junto com o sonserino.

- Eu, hein! Cada vez menos eu entendo o Malfoy... De papinho com grifinórios, agora! Isso é estranho - Rony resmungou.

- Muito estranho - Harry completou olhando pra Gina, que ruborizou.

~*~*~*~

Cindy já estava em seu dormitório, quando Gina entrou.

- E então? O que o Draco queria? – Gina perguntou meio que impaciente, e se sentou na cama.

- Era pra você se encontrar com ele na sala hoje após o jantar. Mas como eu não te encontrei mais eu não consegui te dar o recado. Onde você estava?

- O QUÊ?! DRACO MARCOU UM ENCONTRO COMIGO E EU NÃO FUI??? Ah, não!!! - começou gritando, mas terminou frase com nada mais que um sussurro.

- Exatamente. Você acabou de dar um bolo no Draquito! Ele deve estar possesso! E você não me respondeu... Onde você estava?

- Ah... Eu, Harry, Mione e Rony resolvemos dar uma chegada perto da cabana do Hagrid... Para matarmos um pouco da falta que sentimos dele. Droga... Draco deve estar muito chateado...

- Chateado ele ficará ao saber que você estava junto com o Harry fora do castelo ao invés de estar com ele.

- Ai... Eu vou falar com ele! - Gina se levantou num impulso.

- Como? – Cindy respondeu tão tranqüilamente que Gina foi forçada a parar.

- Como o quê?

- Como você vai encontrar o Draco? Primeiro: está tarde. Segundo: você vai ter que burlar a proteção do Filch e da Madame Norra... E nós sabemos que você é péssima nisso. Terceiro: você só sabe que a Sonserina fica pro lado das masmorras, mas não sabe em qual delas é a entrada. Quarto: você não sabe a senha, log...

- Tá bom, tá bom! Já entendi!!! É bem capaz de você me dar mil motivos só pra eu não ir!

- Espere até amanhã. É a melhor coisa que você faz.

Gina tornou a sentar na cama, resignada.

- E agora me conta... Deu uns beijos no famoso Harry Potter???

Cindy só conseguiu parar de rir da cara que Gina havia feito quando a menina tacou um travesseiro que pegou em cheio na sua cabeça. Então, ela resolveu que o melhor a fazer era ficar quieta e ir dormir.

Gina se deitou. Sua mente borbulhava... Ela pensava em todas as situações que poderiam ocorrer no seu próximo encontro. Desde momentos tranqüilos até a pior das brigas. Sabia que não tinha feito nada demais, porém Draco era muito ciumento e cabeça-dura. Poderia se recusar a acreditar em sua versão.  

"É... Parece que essa nova temporada em Hogwarts não será das melhores", pensou Gina antes de adormecer profundamente.

~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: MILLLLLL DESCULPAS!!!!! Sei que demorei anos pra atualizar a fic! Isto não vai acontecer novamente ok? Tive alguns probleminhas mas que já foram todos solucionados. Próximo capítulo em breve!

N/A 2: Como sempre, quero agradecer pelas reviews e pedir comentários sobre esse capítulo! Beijos para todos e até a próxima!


	15. Entre Tapas e Beijos

Capítulo 15- Entre tapas e beijos

Quando Gina acordou no outro dia demorou um tanto para se acostumar. Mesmo que dormisse naquele quarto e naquela cama a cinco anos, era inevitável que sentisse um leve desconforto no primeiro dia de volta às aulas. Passado o ligeiro momento de adaptação, Gina fez tudo mecanicamente. Levantou, escovou os dentes, tomou banho e desceu para tomar café junto com Cindy. Incrivelmente só se lembrou que havia dado um bolo no Draco quando este entrou no Salão.

~*~*~*~

Draco possuía um mau-humor característico ao acordar. Era como se o mundo tivesse de mal com ele e que nunca mais iria falar com ninguém e se fecharia no seu próprio mundo para sempre. Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e não disse uma palavra sequer a Crabbe, que havia lhe dado bom dia. Na realidade, nem havia o visto durante o percurso. Goyle se preparava para entrar no banheiro, mas Draco, num movimento pesado e cansado, empurrou o garoto para o lado e entrou na sua frente. Sentou-se no vaso sanitário com a tampa fechada e sacudiu sua cabeça molemente pra trás, até que esta batesse na parede. "M*rda, é impressionante como faço as mesmas coisas todo o dia. Inclusive as estúpidas", pensou antes de se levantar e ir lavar o rosto. Geralmente, só melhorava deste mal-humor depois de tomar um ótimo banho gelado mas nesse dia, seu humor demoraria um pouco mais para voltar ao normal.

Entrou no Salão ainda emburrado, com Crabbe e Goyle no seu encalço. Ao chegar à mesa, dirigiu-se num assento ao lado de Pansy Parkinson, que abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Bom- dia, Draco!

- Só se for pra você, Pansy. Pra mim será mais um dia péssimo nessa escola fedida.

- Que a escola é fedida, isso é verdade. Mas é óbvio que você está falando da boca para fora. Afinal, todos os dias você fala isso. Sirva-se com um pouco de leite.- falou a menina, educadamente, esticando uma jarra para ele, que aceitou.

- Receio que não, Pansy. Parece que meu dia será muito atribulado.- disse Draco, calmamente, ao terminar de desviar um olhar que Gina o lançara.

- Não importa. Conte-me como foram as suas férias!- Pansy pediu, animada.

Draco se virou para ela começou uma conversa animada, com direito a exclamações escandalosas e vários sorrisos e abraços sempre vindos de Pansy. De vez em quando, Draco lançava um olhar pelo canto de olho e pôde perceber que Gina não retirou os olhos de cima da mesa da Sonserina durante todo o café.

~*~*~*~

Gina foi em direção à aula de Transfiguração bastante aborrecida, o que logo fora percebido por Cindy.

- O que está acontecendo, Gina? – Cindy perguntou, preocupada.

- Nada. O que te leva a crer que aconteceu algo?

- O fato de você não ter dito uma palavra sequer desde o café da manhã. É o Draco, não é?

- Não quero falar sobre isso, ok? – Gina pediu, aborrecida.

- Você sabe que assim é pior. Você vai ficar remoendo e pensando em várias coisas sendo que a grande maioria delas são as mais absurdas hipóteses. Fale comigo...

Gina resignou-se.

- É o Draco. Não me lançou nenhum daqueles olhares amorosos que ele costumava mandar, que faziam até meu estômago doer...não... desta vez, quando ele me olhava, o que foram pouquíssimas vezes, ele me mandava um olhar frio, rígido... como ele costumava me olhar a dois anos atrás. Ele está muito magoado, tenho certeza.

- Mas é lógico não é, Gina? Você não foi ao encontro dele. O primeiro depois que vocês voltaram a Hogwarts. Ele deve ter ficado muito chateado.

- Você disse que iria me ajudar e não é o que você está fazendo! – Gina exclamou, entre dentes, ao se acomodar numa das cadeiras duplas da sala de Transfiguração.

- Se mentir pra você for te ajudar, desculpe mas eu não o farei. Você precisa ver a verdade, Gina. Mesmo que tenha sido sem-querer, você errou. É sua culpa que ele está chateado. Converse com ele. Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem.

- Você acha?

- Lógico. Não conheço o Draco tão bem a ponto de adivinhar como ele deve reagir, afinal ainda falamos daquele menino esnobe da Sonserina...

Gina sorriu.

- Você não gosta dele mesmo, né?- Gina perguntou.

- Não sou eu que tenho que gostar dele e sim você, que é a namorada. Não tenho nada contra e nada a favor. Até agora ele não se meteu comigo, por isso não posso dizer que o odeio ou coisa desse tipo.

- Você acha que eu devo falar sobre o Harry? Que eu estava com ele ontem? Sei que eu não fiz nada de errado mas tenho medo da reação dele.

- Ele tem que confiar em você, Gina. Acho que você deve falar com ele sim. Você sabe que aqui em Hogwarts tem muitos fofoqueiros, logo ele deve saber. É melhor que seja por você. E faça isso confiante, e mostre pra ele que você não fez nada errado.

- Bom!- exclamou Gina, abrindo o livro- Vamos parar de falar de mim e me fale um pouco de você... como está seu coraçãozinho?

- Procurando pela nova paixão do ano...

Gina e Cindy sorriram e levaram uma repreensão da Profª McGonagall. As duas ficaram em silêncio, pois senão começariam o ano perdendo pontos para sua casa e isso não era nada bom.

~*~*~*~*~

Gina ficou a manhã inteira implorando que Cindy fosse levar um recado para Draco. Esta não queria, de maneira alguma. Mas ela não desistia. Já estavam indo em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar quando Gina tentou mais uma vez.

- Cindyyyyyyy... por favorrrrrrrrrrrr...

- Pelo Amor de Deus, Gina!!! Por quê você não usa uma coruja?

- Já te falei mil vezes o porquê! Corujas não vêem a reação das pessoas pra depois nos contar. Eu quero que você veja como o Draco vai reagir para me contar depois. O quê que custa? 

- Custa ir na mesa da Sonserina no meio do almoço!

- Você não precisa ir no meio do almoço... espere ele acabar. Por favor... Eu fico te devendo uma. – Gina fez a maior cara de "pidona" que ela poderia ter feito, o que teve algum resultado.

- Vou pensar. Não garanto nada.

- Eu amo você, sabia??? – Gina exclamou animada, sentando-se na mesa. Colin olhou de rabo de olho para ela que respondeu com uma careta.

Após o almoço, Cindy foi falar com Draco. Sabia que se não fosse Gina ficaria aborrecida com ela durante dias. Não custava nada fazer esse favor para sua amiga.

~*~*~*~*~

- Está tudo certo. Encontre com o Draco após o jantar no mesmo lugar de sempre.

Gina deu um abraço animado na amiga e sorriu. Finalmente encontraria com o seu amor.

~*~*~*~*~

Quando Gina chegou a sala, Draco ainda não estava lá. Já esperava por isso até porque quando ela saiu do Salão, Draco ainda se encontrava na mesa, jantando. Estava bastante ansiosa e nervosa por esse encontro. Durante todo o jantar, Draco manteve a atitude que havia tomado durante o café. Não olhou para Gina em um minuto sequer, mas não parecia triste. Conversava alegremente com Pansy e suas amigas, parando por alguns momentos para que pudesse comer.

Gina caminhou até a janela e a abriu. Era fim de verão mas o tempo estava fechado. Via-se o brilho da lua por detrás das nuvens no céu, mas não conseguia vê-la.  Gina permaneceu um bom tempo olhando para o céu mas Draco ainda não havia chegado. Quando já começava a achar que ele iria revidar o bolo que ela havia lhe dado na noite anterior, Draco apareceu na porta.

- Draco... – Gina murmurou e saiu correndo em direção dele para lhe dar um abraço, que não foi retribuído.- Que foi? Não está com saudades?

- Eu estava com saudades sim, mas você não parece ter sentido o mesmo não é?

- Ah... você está assim por ontem... Acredite, não foi minha culpa! Quando Cindy me deu o recado já estava bem tarde e você com certeza não estava mais aqui... Me desculpe.

- Como é que é? Aquela trouxa não te deu o recado? – Draco falou com seu habitual tom inquisidor.

- Bom... ela não me deu o recado porque não me encontrou para dá-lo.

- Como assim?- Draco se afastou e cruzou os braços.- Onde você estava até tarde, Gina?

- É que... você sabe... Hagrid morreu nesse verão e eu sinto bastante falta dele. Então, ontem, após o jantar, surgiu o nome dele no meio da nossa conversa e nós resolvemos ir perto da cabana dele pra ver como estava e matar um pouco da saudade que sentimos dele... só isso, eu juro!

- Ah...- isso saiu quase como um prolongamento dos pensamentos do Draco, que ficou por um momento parado, como se pensasse. Depois, voltou seu olhar para Gina.- Você pode me dizer a quem você se refere ao dizer "nós" ?

Gina ficou vermelha e gaguejou por um momento.

- Eu, Hermione, Rony e... e Harry.

- Então me deixe ver se eu entendi bem. Na primeira noite que estamos em Hogwarts, você sabia que nós deveríamos nos encontrar, o que era natural, afinal nós ficamos um bom tempo separados. Mas você prefere sair à noite do castelo, ir para os jardins, junto com Hermione e Rony, que são namorados e com Harry, seu ex-namorado e que você sempre amou... enquanto _eu _estava te esperando aqui... interessante.

- Você está distorcendo as coisas...- Gina já falava com um tom choroso.

- Eu não estou distorcendo nada, apenas repeti o que você havia contado.

- Não é bem assim! Você está com ciúmes de algo que nem aconteceu, Draco! Você precisa parar de desconfiar de mim. Não te dei provas o suficiente de que amo você?

Essas duas últimas palavras fizeram Draco sentir um aperto no peito. Ela novamente estava dizendo que o amava e era tão bom de se escutar... Sabia que poderia estar exagerando, mas não daria o braço a torcer tão rápido.

- Hein, Draco? Responde! Você sempre está com ciúmes do Harry por causa de uma coisa que aconteceu no ano passado e eu mesmo já te disse que quando eu namorava com ele eu já gostava de você. Pra que essa cisma toda? Por quê você não confia em mim??? Por quê?- Draco teve a impressão de que essa última pergunta de Gina era mais como uma súplica do que como uma indagação. 

- Eu confio em você, mas você tem que concordar que ter me deixado plantado aqui nesta sala pra ficar andando com o Potter pelos jardins não foi uma atitude muito bonita, não é? E se eu tivesse te dado um bolo pra ficar dando voltas fora do castelo com a Pansy? Você iria gostar?

- Não... não iria. E é por isso que eu te peço desculpas. E se eu tivesse recebido o recado antes de ter saído do castelo, com certeza, não teria ido. Eu nunca faria isso, Draco. Acredite em mim... por favor...- Gina pediu, suplicante e com os olhos já marejados. Se Gina começasse a chorar, Draco nunca iria saber o que fazer. Não tinha uma boa relação com nenhuma pessoa que estivesse chorando, muito menos uma garota. Pior ainda, se fosse sua namorada. Então, concordou levemente com a cabeça e abraçou Gina. A menina, como se estivesse com medo de perder seu namorado para sempre, o abraçou fortemente e afundou a cabeça nos seus ombros. Queria senti-lo ali, junto dela, pra ter certeza que não era um sonho e que era realmente nos braços de Draco que ela estava.

- Você me desculpa?- Gina perguntou, ainda abraçada a ele.

- Não... 

- NÃO?!?!?!- Gina pareceu nervosa, com certeza não esperava essa resposta.

- Lógico que não. Onde já se viu uma namorada que está sozinha no mesmo recinto que o seu namorado durante meia hora e nem deu um beijinho sequer nele? Inadmissível!

- Bobo...- Gina ainda murmurou antes de dar um beijo no seu namorado. 

O beijo entre eles pareceu evidenciar o quanto se amavam. Era um beijo que demonstrava todos os sentimentos apaixonados que tinham. O quanto sentiam falta dos encontros noturnos, o quanto que estavam intimamente ligados, o quanto que sofriam quando estavam longe e se sentiam extremamente solitários. Era como se a felicidade de um se resumia em estar perto do outro. 

O beijo que começara lento, ia se intensificando cada vez mais. Draco puxou Gina mais pra perto de si, encostando cada parte do seu corpo no dela. Colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça da sua namorada,  emaranhando seus cabelos e puxando-os levemente, de vez em quando. Gina, por sua vez, mantinha uma mão na cintura de Draco e outra em suas costas, mas estas não ficavam paradas. No mesmo ritmo que Draco movia sua mão em seus cabelos, ela movia sua mão pelas suas costas e quando ele puxava de leve seus cabelos, ela pressionava suas mãos contra ele. Num momento, Draco percebeu que Gina precisava de um pouco de ar, mas não queria parar com o momento que estavam tendo, então, ele prosseguiu beijando suas bochechas, até chegar ao seu pescoço, onde permaneceu um tempo considerável. A menina, largou o pescoço molemente para o lado e subiu a mão para a cabeça de Draco. De vez em quando, beijava desordenadamente o rosto do loiro. Voltou à razão quando Draco ameaçou afastar um pouco a blusa da menina para prosseguir beijando-a. Gina o afastou. Ele sorriu, debochando.

- Você é má... muito má...

- Eu só sou sensata.

- Sensata e má! Acha justo me deixar nesse estado? – Draco falou meio que sorrindo. Gina sorriu também.

- O que você queria??

- Você realmente quer que eu diga o que eu queria? Cuidado... você vai ficar tãoooo vermelha...

- Draco! – Gina repreendeu, rindo, mas já estava vermelha.

- Tá vendo! Eu nem falei e você já está assim... tsc, tsc.

- Ah...qualquer coisa eu já fico vermelha. Eu queria entender como você, mesmo sendo branquinho assim que nem eu, nunca fica ruborizado.

- Eu tenho autocontrole. Só isso.

- Não pareceu que você tinha esse controle todo sobre si há alguns minutos atrás...

- Ter, eu tinha... a questão é que eu não queria me controlar. É bem diferente...

Draco se aproximou novamente de Gina, colocando os braços em volta de sua cintura.

- Se eu for na sua onda eu estou perdida...- disse Gina antes de dar outro beijo em Draco, tão ou mais intenso que o anterior.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco estava deitado em sua cama pensando em Gina. O relacionamento entre os dois estava cada vez mais profundo. Se há um tempo atrás nunca havia imaginado nem conversar com uma Weasley, hoje já pensava coisas que certamente deixariam os pais dela de cabelos em pé. No entanto, sabia que seu sentimento em relação a ela não era puramente carnal. Na realidade, achava que esse interesse físico que vinha aumentando entre os dois era apenas resultado do quanto gostavam e necessitavam um do outro. Saber se amava ou não Gina ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Ela já havia dito que o amava e com convicção e embora achasse que sentia o mesmo com relação a ela, não conseguia admitir. Não fora esse tipo de educação que havia recebido e muito menos um dos conceitos que havia adquirido durante todos esses anos. Não poderia amar... Ela que teria que amá-lo. Muitos morrem por amor, por serem fracos para tomar certas atitudes ou por serem dependentes do seu companheiro. Isso poderia acontecer com ele se realmente admitisse que a amava. Prenderia-se a ela justamente em uma época que não poderia se ligar a ninguém. Já havia recebido alguns contatos de Voldemort. Sua hora estava chegando... apresentaria-se e lutaria a favor do lado das Trevas. Como poderia fazer isso se amasse Gina? Como poderia lutar contra toda a família da pessoa que ele ama, sabendo que ela sofreria com isso? Como poderia contar a ela que ele não é bonzinho sabendo que ela terminaria com ele? Isso não poderia acontecer. Não poderia amar Gina Weasley. Mas tinha claro em sua cabeça que não poderia mais se separar dela. Era mais forte do que ele. Poderia se enganar agora, dizendo que iria terminar o namoro mas só precisaria de um sorriso dela dado em sua direção para que ele desistisse. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. Não sabia o que fazer. Precisava pensar.

E pela primeira vez, alguém tirou o sono de Draco Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: Num determinado momento, Cindy cita: Pelo amor de Deus. Sei que em algumas passagens no livro, tem o nome de Deus citado, porém isso não é um assunto muito bem resolvido. Por isso, trato de lembrar que Cindy é filha de trouxas, logo ela foi criada escutando essa expressão e poderia utilizá-la.

N/A 2: Tipo... eu não sou sertaneja não, mas "Entre tapas e beijos" foi o único nome que eu achei pra esse capítulo! Hehe...

N/A 3: Peço mil desculpas (mais uma vez! :-P ) pela demora na atualização deste cap. Continuei tendo problemas pra publicá-lo. Mas já deixo claro que não sofro de "bloqueio" e que até já tenho os próximos 4 capítulos prontos, só que eles precisam ser betados. Minha beta tbm anda passando por dificuldades, isso ajudou na demora na atualização. A propósito, este cap ainda não foi betado, portanto pode sofrer pequenas atualizações futuras mas nda q interfira na condução da fic. Mas qdo mudar eu aviso ok? E recado: Pri... volte logo! 

N/A 4: Obrigada por todas as reviews!!!! E mande o que vocês acharam desse capítulo ok? Êta!!! A coisa tá esquentando... onde será que isso vai parar??? Nos vemos no próximo cap!


	16. Quem diz o que quer, ouve o que não quer

Capítulo 16- Quem diz o que quer, ouve o que não quer

Já estavam em Hogwarts há quase um mês e já haviam se adaptado à nova rotina. Gina, agora sentia na pele o que era a pressão pelos NOM´s e Draco andava as voltas com o Quadribol. Mesmo que a Sonserina tenha vencido a Grifinória no campeonato do ano passado, a taça foi dos Leões, tudo devido uma derrota inexplicável para o fraco time da Lufa-Lufa. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder a taça este ano novamente. Precisava ser campeão.

O namoro dos dois ia de vento em popa, do mesmo modo que estava antes de entrarem de férias. Dizer que era o mesmo não estava certo. Era muito maior. A cumplicidade dos dois era grande, quase não queriam mais se separar e os momentos entre os dois estavam cada vez mais íntimos. Isso perturbava um pouco Gina. Como Draco conseguia enfeitiçá-la deste modo? Porque ela sabia que isto era proibido. Quando eles estavam longe um do outro, Gina jurava para si mesma que não cederia aos apelos de Draco e quando ele desse o mínimo sinal de que iria tentar algo mais "profundo", ela o afastaria. Tudo isso ia por água a baixo, no primeiro toque de Draco. Ele havia descoberto o ponto fraco de Gina... Um certo ponto no seu pescoço, ao ser tocado, provocava um turbilhão de emoções na menina e ela tinha uma certa dificuldade para voltar a pensar com clareza, coisa que o momento sempre exigia. 

Porém, mesmo com tudo que ocorria entre eles, Draco sempre respeitava o limite imposto pela sua namorada. Mesmo que desejasse ter Gina por inteiro em seus braços, sabia que este não era o momento certo para ela e por isso, não tentaria fazer o que ela certamente não queria. Não era sua intenção ter Gina contra vontade dela, utilizando chantagens emocionais como muitos faziam, até porque, seu desejo maior era fazer a ruivinha feliz e era nisso que se empenharia, mesmo que tivesse que abdicar de certos prazeres.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco possuía o último tempo de aula livre. Resolveu dar uma volta do lado de fora do castelo, com Crabbe e Goyle grudados aos seus pés, porque, infelizmente, os dois eram as únicas companhias dele no momento. Qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao ver de longe, que Harry e Rony ocupavam o campo de quadribol, treinando para o primeiro jogo da temporada. Avistou também os cabelos cheios de Hermione, sentada na arquibancada. Resolveu ir até lá e implicar um pouco com eles, afinal, tinha muito tempo que não fazia isso. Draco não estava exagerando... Já havia até se esquecido da última vez que implicara com o trio maravilha.

~*~*~*~*~

Gina tinha seu último tempo de aula com a professora Sibila, que lecionava Adivinhação. Como era de praxe, ela tinha sempre um aluno para predizer sua morte cruel. Em especial, nesta aula, ela previu que a morte horrível do menino estava bem próxima e como essa visão havia cansado-a bastante, ela resolveu dispensar a turma.  _" Minhas visões são muito dolorosas, meu físico não está preparado para manter esta aula, meus queridos. Estão dispensados... Farrell, me perdoe. Você é um ótimo menino, mas este é o seu destino e ele precisa ser cumprido..."-_ havia dito a professora, com uma lágrima falsa no olho esquerdo.

Como Cindy não assistia às aulas de Adivinhação e sim de Estudo dos Trouxas (Por quê escolhi Estudo dos Trouxas, Gina? Nem precisarei estudar essa matéria, já que sei tudo sobre os trouxas, oras!) no mesmo horário, ela resolveu ir até o campo de Quadribol, onde sabia que seu irmão estaria treinando.

~*~*~*~*~

Mal Draco pisou nos limites do campo de Quadribol, Rony e Harry voltaram para o chão. Foram numa velocidade tão grande até ele, que pareciam que também estavam sedentos por uma boa briga. Hermione, pressentindo o perigo, também se aproximou.

- O quê você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Veio tentar ver as nossas jogadas ensaiadas para poder armar a sua defesa?

- Lógico que não. Um time que tem um Weasley como goleiro não preciso temer...- Draco falou com desdém.- E ainda montando uma Cleansweep 5.

- Vassouras não ganham partidas, Malfoy! Você perdeu para nós quando todo o seu time montava Nimbus 2001.- Harry retrucou por Rony.

- E quem ganhou o campeonato daquele ano? Foi a Grifinória ou a Sonserina?

Harry se calou. Sonserina perdeu para Grifinória mas ganhou o campeonato mesmo assim.

- Estão vendo... Até vocês admitem que a Sonserina é superior. Mas não fiquem tão tristes. Qual seria a graça do Quadribol se não existisse times inferiores para serem massacrados?

- Não vejo onde a Sonserina é superior. É uma questão lógica ver que a Grifinória possui jogadores muito mais bem capacitados e que jogam limpo...- Hermione interferiu.

- Cale a boca, Sangue- Ruim. Ninguém lhe chamou na conversa!

- Repete o que você falou, Malfoy! Repete se for homem!- Rony deu um passo a frente. Draco não se intimidou.

- Ora, ora... Defendendo a namoradinha, Weasley?

Harry viu Gina se aproximar vagarosamente para o local de onde eles estavam. Draco não viu, já que estava de costas. Rony também parecia não ter percebido, estava bastante furioso com Draco para se preocupar com quem estava se aproximando. Harry já estava há muito tempo com umas idéias absurdas na cabeça. Tinha a impressão de que Gina e Malfoy possuíam uma relação muito mais estreita a qual ninguém nunca havia ousado imaginar. Mas, devido algumas falhas dadas pelos dois, Harry teve um embasamento para sua desconfiança e esta era a sua chance de tirar a prova. Irritaria Draco, até que ele falasse alguma coisa bem ofensiva e a partir da reação de Gina poderia saber se era verdade ou não. Ainda resolveria um outro problema... Conhecendo a menina, sabia que se o que Malfoy falasse fosse muito pesado, ela se afastaria dele. Assim, evitaria que ela sofresse no futuro. Todos esses pensamentos passaram na cabeça de Harry como se fosse um trovão. Tanto que nem havia dado tempo para Rony responder a pergunta feita pelo loiro. Harry se interpôs entre os dois.

- Olha que interessante... Weasley defende a namoradinha sangue-ruim e o Pot defende o namoradinho Weasel... Eu sempre soube que vocês tinham um relacionamento muito... ahn... aberto, digamos assim.

Crabbe e Goyle deram risadas exageradas. Por um momento, os dois lembraram a Harry, o trasgo que havia enfrentado no primeiro ano.

- Não sei porque você tem tanto prazer em ofender a todos nós. Em especial a família do Rony... Diz aqui pra nós... É seu sonho fazer parte da Família Weasley, não é?

Nesse momento, Gina já estava parada atrás do menino. Draco sorriu, nitidamente em deboche.

- Eu? Fazer parte de uma família onde todos têm esses cabelos ridículos vermelhos e são tão pobres que não conseguem nem se sustentar? Nunca...

Harry sabia que isso era muito pouco, afinal, Draco falava isso quase todos os dias. Era lógico que Gina sabia que este era o pensamento dele.

- Oras... você diz isso todos os dias. Não tem outro argumento não?- Harry provocou. Rony já tentava partir para cima de Draco, mas Harry impedia.

- Você quer que eu diga o que eu sinceramente acho dessa família? Eu realmente tenho pena de todos vocês. Sei que eu não poderia sentir isso, afinal sou um _Malfoy_- Draco frisou bem seu nome- mas então, eu paro e penso: O que esses pobres coitados tem na vida?  Nada. Apenas a vergonha de serem Weasley e serem motivos de piada para todos aqueles que se prezam no nosso mundo. Se um dia eu chegasse perto de algum de vocês seria pra fazer caridade, porque o que eu sinto por _todos_ vocês não passa disso... pena.-Draco arrastava a voz, o que deixava as suas palavras com um tom mais rude do que já eram.

Gina suspirou fundo atrás de Draco. Este gelou, quando uma voz feminina e tensa se pronunciou atrás dele.

- Todos, Malfoy? Você sente pena por todos os Weasley?- Gina sentiu a necessidade de perguntar. Por um momento, achou que Draco falaria que eram todos,com exceção dela, que ela era muito importante para ele e enfrentaria a fúria de seu irmão, por isso, Gina nem se importou em quem estava a sua volta antes de fazer essa pergunta.

Draco se virou lentamente e encarou os olhos da sua namorada e finalmente falou, depois de um tempo silencioso e constrangedor.

- Todos. Sem exceção.- Fez questão de frisar. Gina sentiu como se uma faca cortasse seu coração. Nada... Nenhuma dor havia se comparado a essa. Sentia-se usada e depois jogada fora como um resto qualquer. Sentia-se traída. Pensou que nunca mais teria uma reação na vida e que ficaria ali, parada, olhando para Draco para sempre. Ela via algo que poderia se assemelhar à dor nos olhos deles. Mas será que ele estava arrependido? Não... Não era possível. Tratou de firmar para si que aquele era apenas o reflexo da sua própria dor nas feições de Draco.

Voltou a si, quando o garoto cortou o olhar que dava em sua direção e se preparou para sair. Antes, se virou para Harry e como uma ameaça murmurou " A gente ainda se esbarra por aí", para depois sair com seus comparsas.

Gina sentiu seu mundo desabar com tal afirmação feita por Draco. Como havia sido tão tola? Sua vida, nos últimos meses, havia sido construída junto com a vida dele. Momentos compartilhados, desejos, sonhos, todos sendo jogados fora em apenas um minuto. Havia confiado um pouco da sua vida a ele, havia deixado que ele entrasse nela, sem pedir nada em troca, a não ser um pouco de consideração e amor que ele não fora capaz de dar. Que ele não gostasse da sua família, Gina aceitava, afinal não gostava também da família dele. Mas não precisava insultá-los daquele modo. Ela sempre soube que as maiores verdades são ditas durante um momento de raiva e esse foi o caso de Draco. Era exatamente assim que ele a imaginava. Pena... ele estava com ela por pena. Ele fez questão de frisar  _"Se um dia eu chegasse perto de algum de vocês seria pra fazer caridade"_. Era isso que ele fazia por ela... caridade. Sua vontade era bater na cabeça mil vezes e gritar para o mundo como havia sido tola. Entretanto, toda essa sua fúria foi expelida com apenas uma lágrima que rapidamente morreu na boca que durante meses havia sido dele...Daquele que estava fazendo-a chorar.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu Rony, Hermione e Harry olhando para ela. Aí, que se tocou que estava sendo observada e que se eles tivessem sido um pouco inteligentes, perceberiam a relação entre os dois. Respirou fundo e Rony se pronunciou.

- Não ligue para o que ele disse, Gina. Em nada. Malfoy é um porco! Não é nenhuma vergonha ser um Weasley. Ele não poderia ter dito isso na sua frente... Olhe como ficou magoada... Gina...- e a abraçou. Logo em seguida, puxou Hermione pelo braço e seguiram o caminho. Gina viu quando Hermione olhou para trás em sua direção. Estava desconfiada. Parecia que o único que não havia percebido nada era Rony.

Harry se aproximou e tocou os braços de Gina.

- Eu fiz de propósito.

- Quê?!?- Gina perguntou, um pouco abobalhada.

- Eu fiz o Malfoy falar aquilo tudo de propósito. Não é de hoje que venho percebendo que havia algo mais entre vocês dois.Tive a oportunidade de ter a comprovação. E tirei. Agora sei que vocês estavam juntos esse tempo todo e que o garoto que fez você "namorar" comigo, era ele.

Gina apenas abaixou a cabeça. Harry continuou.

- Agora você compreende não é, Gina? Não sei o que ele pode ter dito para você confiar tanto nele mas você vê que era mentira. Malfoy não tem coração. Ele só iria te fazer sofrer. Pode ter dito coisas pra você que certamente não eram verdadeiras. Espero que você veja isso agora. Ele não tem sentimentos. Não merece ter você ao lado dele.- Harry levantou a cabeça de Gina, levemente- Ele não merece que você fique triste por ele.

- Não ficarei triste. Não se preocupe, Harry.

- Então dê um sorriso para mim.

- Desculpe, Harry mas não dá. Prometo que não ficarei triste mas não me peça para sorrir neste momento.

Harry não sabendo mais o que dizer, abraçou Gina.

Enquanto isto, um par de olhos azuis, frios e rígidos, os observava de longe. Com um soco na parede, Draco prometeu: " Você me paga, Potter. Gina não será sua."

~*~*~*~*~

Draco foi para a sala secreta no mesmo dia mas como já esperava Gina não apareceu. Continuou a ir nos outros dias mas não a encontrava. Só via Gina durante os momentos em que todos estavam no Salão Principal, mas a menina fazia questão de se sentar de costas para a mesa da Sonserina. Tentou, em vão, falar com a amiga de Gina, Cindy. Ela deu um grande sermão no garoto e falou pra que ele nunca mais dirigisse a palavra a ela. Draco obedeceu, nunca gostou de falar com a menina, somente o fazia para poder ter acesso a Gina.

Uma semana depois, Draco foi para sala depois do jantar. Prometeu para si que era a última vez e que se Gina não aparecesse, não correria mais atrás dela. Ficou surpreso ao ver que ela já estava lá. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gina estava de costas para porta e não percebeu a aproximação do menino. Draco sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver Gina tão perto de si. Ah, se ela soubesse como havia feito falta a ele. Os momentos em que passava sozinho naquela sala, numa espera nauseante, tendo esperança que a qualquer momento ela poderia irromper por aquela porta havia feito com que ele percebesse a importância que aquela garota tinha na sua vida. Relembrava cada momento compartilhado, cada beijo, cada palavra que Gina havia dito. Não poderia parecer mas ele dava um real valor as palavras dela e não esquecia o que ela lhe dizia. Principalmente três palavras: eu te amo. Precisava escutar novamente... Sabia que precisava... E não iria desistir.

- Gina...- Draco falou nada mais do que um sussurro. Gina não se virou. O coração da menina pulsou na sua garganta. Não queria vê-lo. Não saberia se poderia resistir a ele.- Gina...olhe pra mim.

- Pra quê, Draco? Posso evitar que você tenha o desprazer de olhar para um Weasley.-Gina falou com uma amargura visível na voz. Draco sentiu algo doer por dentro... Não sabia ao certo o que era, só sabia que não queria vê-la daquele jeito.

- Não faça assim. Você sabe que não é assim.

- Não é? Como não é? Eu escutei muito bem o que você disse e ainda te dei a chance de se retratar, _Malfoy_.

- Como poderia me retratar com seu irmão a poucos centímetros de mim? Ele saberia que tinha algo entre nós!

- Que soubesse!- Gina esbravejou.- Desde quando você tem medo do meu irmão?

- Não tenho medo do seu irmão e nunca tive, mas eu achava que nosso relacionamento era secreto. Ou não era?

Gina fez um muxoxo de desaprovação, como se a resposta dele não tivesse sido convincente.

- Será que daria pra você se virar pra mim? Você sabia que é muito chato falar com alguém que está de costas pra você?

Gina se virou, lentamente. Por um momento, fitou-o. Todo esse tempo longe, parecia ter feito com que ela se esquecesse o quanto que ele era bonito. Os cabelos, impecavelmente penteados. Os traços bem marcados contrastando com a pele pálida. Os olhos cinzas que inacreditavelmente tinha algum sentimento. A boca perfeita que Gina tanto desejava. Sua testa levemente enrugada transparecia que algo o preocupava e que ele não tentava esconder isso. Respirou fundo. Não sabia bem o por quê mas o ar lhe faltava naquela sala. 

Draco sentiu sua dor interna aumentar ao encarar os olhos de Gina. Aqueles olhos tão alegres, onde ele se perdia durante horas, tentando descobrir como ela fazia pra lhe transmitir tanta coisa apenas com o olhar, estavam tristes. Frios... Uma característica que era dada somente a ele próprio. Ela estava sofrendo e era a sua culpa. " Mas que droga!", pensou. " Por quê que ela tinha que confiar tanto em mim, também?". Uma voz baixinha soou em sua cabeça. Há muito tempo ela não o atormentava, mas ela havia voltado e lhe disse: " Não jogue a sua culpa para cima de Gina. Ela é a vítima nessa história, não você". Draco deu um passo à frente. Gina deu um pra trás.

- Não se aproxime, por favor. – Gina pediu.

- O que foi, Gina? Deixe-me chegar perto de você.

- Não quero, Malfoy!

- Pare de me chamar de Malfoy! E se você não queria me encontrar, por quê veio nesta sala?

Era lógico... Gina queria ver Draco. Resolver a situação entre eles. Mas não diria isso a ele.

- Oras... Eu visitava esta sala muito antes que você. Nada mais justo que eu continue a freqüentá-la e você pare de vir.

- Parar de vir? O quê você quer dizer com isso?- Draco sorriu de leve, como se não quisesse acreditar no que Gina queria dizer a ele.

- Quero dizer que acabou, Malfoy. Acabou.- Gina ao terminar de falar, virou novamente de costas.

" Acabou... Como assim, acabou?". Gina não poderia terminar com ele! Não poderia! Pensou, desesperado. Sentiu que sua respiração estava muito acelerada, coisa que nunca acontecia numa situação normal. Perderia Gina por causa de uma bobagem. Não poderia. Num ato desesperado, abraçou Gina pelas costas e forçou-a a olhar pra ele.

- Você não pode acabar com tudo entre nós por causa de uma bobagem!

- Bobagem? Você me humilhou, Draco! Me humilhou! Imagina como eu me senti... Tente se colocar na minha pele.

- Mas, Gina... Você sabe, Potter me provocou e eu tinha que revidar. Se eu não falasse nada eles iriam desconfiar. Gina... Acredite em mim! Nada daquilo que eu disse era verdade.

- MENTIROSO! Se estiver pensando que eu vou acreditar nessas suas palavras, está muito enganado! O Harry testou você e comprovou que você não passa de um farsante!

- Como é que é? O Potter me testou?- Draco se afastou um pouco de Gina mas não muito.

- Sim. Ele já estava desconfiado do que havia entre nós. Mas você, o esperto Draco Malfoy não percebeu não é? Ele jogou verde e colheu maduro. E eu agradeço a ele, só assim ele me amostrou quem você verdadeiramente é.

- Eu mato o Potter...- Draco murmurou.- EU MATO O POTTER!

- NÃO!- Gina gritou, visivelmente nervosa- Prometa que você não vai fazer nada contra ele, por favor!

- Quê foi? Está com medo que eu mate o seu grande amor? Pode dizer, Gina... Eu vi vocês dois se abraçando... Agora, tudo está bem claro pra mim. Você está usando o que eu disse como pretexto pra terminar comigo e voltar correndo pros braços do Potter! Não é assim? Não é essa a sua intenção? HEIN? RESPONDE!- Draco segurou o braço de Gina com força. Ela não se intimidou.

Draco esperava que Gina jurasse veemente que não. Mas não foi isso que ocorreu.

- Se você pensa assim, quem sou eu pra discordar?

Draco apertou mais ainda o braço de Gina, até um momento que ela não conseguia mais suportar. Ele estava machucando-a. 

- Draco! Me solte! Você está me machucando.

Draco soltou-a e logo depois sorriu. Gargalhou. Mas era uma risada sem felicidade e sim com rancor. Quando parou, seus olhos, antes tão carinhosos, voltou-se para ela com fúria.

- Pois corra para os braços do seu amado porque quem não te quer agora sou eu.- Draco praticamente cuspiu. Porém, sua raiva se abrandou um pouco ao ver uma lágrima escorrer nos olhos de Gina. Por um momento achou que fora impressão, até ver a segunda lágrima... Terceira... Até quando Gina começou a chorar copiosamente.  Draco deu um passou a frente. Gina estendeu o braço, sinalizando para ele parar.

- Saia da minha frente... Por favor! SAIA!

Draco, com o coração na mão, deu meia volta e começou a caminhar até a porta. Quando ele tocou a maçaneta, Gina tornou a falar.

- Malfoy...

Ele não se virou. Gina continuou a falar.

- Vá... E não volte aqui... Nunca mais.

Draco engoliu em seco mas abriu a porta e saiu. Pra nunca mais voltar.

~*~*~*~*~

_Se eu não tiver você_

_Pra me abraçar_

_Não vou conseguir prosseguir_

_Neste mundo sozinho_

_Baby, é verdade_

_Se eu não tiver você_

_Se você dissesse adeus_

_Garota, eu morreria_

_Sou uma estrela sem brilho_

_Um dia sem noite_

_Se eu não tiver você_

_(Tradução do refrão de If I don´t have you- Backstreet Boys)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: E aí? Gostaram da atualização rápida??? Hehehehe! Desta vez cumpri minhas palavras! 

N/A 2: A Pri apareceu! Vamos todos dizer em uníssono: EEEEEEE! :-D

Brincadeirinha Pri! Q bom que vc deu sinal de vida! Assim sua maninha aqui fica mais tranqüila não é? Bjss!

N/A 3: TUDO BEM! EU ADMITO! Eu já fui fã de Backstreet Boys! E no meu acervo de músicas da minha ex-banda preferida, achei esse trecho aí em cima. Gostaram? Caiu bem pro capítulo né? Eu gostei... :-P

N/A 4: Por falar no capítulo... O que vocês acharam??? Eu desfiz o casal dos sonhos! Eu sou má!!! Eu sou Malfoy! Huahuahauhauha! Vão se acostumando com minhas maldades...*risada maléfica*. Mas me mandem reviews nem que seja me xingando! Só não vale xingar minha mãe ok? Mãe é sagrada! Hehehe. Txs por todas as reviews já enviadas! Em breve eu cito todas as pessoas que me enviaram reviews aki ok?

N/A 5: Bom... como tiveram reclamações devido ao tamanho do capítulo.... tcharã! Resolvi escrever um capítulo especialíssimo!!!! O próximo capítulo tá bem grandinho e é cheio de fortes emoções. Acho que vocês vão gostar! Então fiquem atentos que vem por aí CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL!!!! 

Bjs a todos!!!!


	17. Nada É Impossível

Capítulo 17- Nada é Impossível...

_Você é assim,_

_Um sonho pra mim_

_E quando eu não te vejo_

_Eu penso em você, _

_Desde o amanhecer_

_Até quando eu me deito_

_Eu gosto de você_

_E gosto de ficar com você_

_Meu riso é tão feliz contigo_

_O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor_

_E a gente canta_

_E a gente dança_

_E a gente não se cansa_

_De ser criança_

_A gente brinca_

_Da nossa velha infância_

_Seus olhos, meu clarão_

_Me guiam dentro da escuridão_

_Seus pés me abrem o caminho_

_Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só_

_Você é assim,_

_Um sonho pra mim_

Quero te encher de beijos 

_Eu penso em você, _

_Desde o amanhecer_

_Até quando eu me deito_

_Eu gosto de você_

_E gosto de ficar com você_

_Meu riso é tão feliz contigo_

_O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor_

_E a gente canta_

_E a gente dança_

_E a gente não se cansa_

_De ser criança_

_A gente brinca_

_Da nossa velha infância_

_Seus olhos, meu clarão_

_Me guiam dentro da escuridão_

_Seus pés me abrem o caminho_

_Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só_

Draco achava que seria fácil suportar a falta que Gina lhe fazia, mas logo descobriu, pelo modo mais difícil, que não era bem assim. Durante todo o percurso que fez entre a sala e as masmorras, seus pensamentos eram bagunçados. Passavam desde flashes da briga que acabara de ter, continuavam com seus planos para o futuro, Voldemort, seus pais e terminavam voltando ao início, Gina, num círculo vicioso. Porém, mesmo que o caminho fosse longo, a ficha ainda não havia caído. Ainda não tinha percebido que havia perdido sua namorada e que acabara de voltar ao grupo dos solteiros. Só se deu conta quando deitou na sua cama e o sono não vinha. Gina perfurava sua mente, entrava sem pedir permissão, mas ela chegava tão de mansinho, com um sorriso no rosto, que Draco não fazia questão de esquecê-la e tentar dormir. Preferia ficar pensando no quanto uma grifinória havia conseguido fazê-lo feliz, algo que nunca acreditaria que pudesse acontecer. 

Sabia que agora que estava sozinho poderia ficar com outras meninas e aumentar o número das que já passaram nas suas mãos. Só que isso não soava interessante para ele. Trocaria todas as garotas que havia ficado por apenas segundos na companhia de Gina. Nenhuma delas haviam se comparado ao mínimo que Gina havia feito por ele. E ele ainda havia mandado que ela ficasse com Potter porque não a queria. Que tolice a dele! É impressionante como se diz absurdos quando se tem o único propósito de ferir ao próximo. Como não queria Gina se ela era a pessoa mais importante pra ele dentro de Hogwarts? Como, se ela era a menina que ele mais pensou em toda a sua vida? Como, se ela era a garota que ele amava?...

_Eu penso em você,_

_Desde o amanhecer_

Até quando eu me deito 

E depois de meses tentando descobrir a resposta para seus sentimentos, percebeu que amava Gina. Definitivamente, o que ele sentia por ela era amor. E descobrira isso no momento que a havia perdido. Será que os deuses estariam contra ele? Por quê fazê-lo descobrir que ama Gina quando não a tem mais para dizer isso? Não havia coerência nos fatos que ocorriam em sua vida. Estavam completamente fora de ordem. Perguntava-se porquê era assim se seria muito mais fácil para humanidade se os acontecimentos ocorressem numa seqüência direta e sem rodeios. 

"Mais fácil pra humanidade eu não sei. Pouco me importa. Seria muito mais fácil para mim se fosse assim", pensou com voracidade. Precisava arranjar um modo de trazer Gina para si novamente. Não descansaria. Não a perderia sem nem ao menos lutar. Porém, tinha seu orgulho e Gina havia proibido que ele voltasse aquela sala novamente e certamente Draco não o faria. Lutar por Gina é uma coisa. Correr atrás dela que nem um cordeirinho, é outra completamente diferente.

"Eu posso viver sem ela. Estar sem Gina não é impossível", pensou mas logo seu corpo denunciou que se não fosse impossível seria ao menos muito difícil e doloroso. Draco então, deu-se conta que havia se tornado dependente de Gina, exatamente como ele sabia que ficaria no dia em que se apaixonasse por ela. Cometeu um grande erro abaixando a guarda para ela mas agora era tarde demais para se culpar. O que teria que fazer era decidir como faria para ter Gina de volta para os seus braços. Fora uma briga estúpida num momento inoportuno, já que seu namoro ia tão bem... Havia obtido progressos, estavam tão bem juntos que não pareciam que tinham tantas diferenças entre si. Lógico que eles haviam entrado num consenso. Gina fazia vista grossa a todas as evidências de que Draco e sua família não eram lá boa coisa, do mesmo modo que ele tentava ao máximo segurar sua língua quando ela referia-se a sua família. E assim iam levando, descobrindo muitas coisas um sobre o outro e aprendendo a conviver como um casal. 

_Eu gosto de você_

_E gosto de ficar com você_

Meu riso é tão feliz contigo 

_O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor_

"Mas agora, tudo se acabou", tratou de se lembrar. Virou para o lado para tentar dormir mas não conseguiu. Seu coração estava apertado demais para que conseguisse relaxar. Odiava se sentir assim. Se soubesse que gostar de uma pessoa trouxesse tantos desconfortos, nunca teria se envolvido com Gina. "Pra quê? Pra sofrer? Prefiro ficar sozinho!", pensou, aliviando sua frustração no travesseiro que estava mal posicionado. Afundou sua cabeça nele e tentou mais uma vez, em vão, esquecer Gina. Até que desistiu e continuou a pensar na sua menina até amanhecer.

~*~*~*~*~

Gina ainda ficou um tempo considerável na sala até que parasse de chorar. Cada vez que achava que havia chorado tudo, lembrava-se de um momento que havia passado com Draco e tornava a chorar. Percebeu que o problema era a sua permanência naquela sala, que lhe trazia tantas recordações, então saiu e seguiu para o seu dormitório. Nem ao menos se lembrou de passar num banheiro antes, para lavar o rosto e disfarçar um pouco antes de passar pelo Salão Comunal. Quando se tocou deste pequeno detalhe, era tarde demais: Rony já estava gritando atrás dela porque queria saber o que havia acontecido enquanto todos os grifinórios voltavam o olhar para ela. Gina não teve outra reação a não ser sair correndo em direção ao seu quarto e ficar lá dentro, sem ser perturbada por ninguém. 

Cindy sabia que a amiga precisava ficar sozinha. Já previa mais ou menos o que poderia ter acontecido. Mas mesmo assim, segui-a até o dormitório. Gina nem se deu o trabalho de fechar as cortinas que circundavam sua cama. Cindy se aproximou e ficou um tempo encostada no pé da cama até quando a menina percebeu a sua presença.

- Cindy... por favor... quero ficar sozinha...- Gina pediu, com a voz embargada, mesmo que não chorasse mais.

- Eu sei. Não quer falar com ninguém, não é?

Gina concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas não precisa falar nada. Apenas quero que você perceba que sempre pode contar comigo.

Cindy se sentou na cama e Gina apoiou sua cabeça nas pernas da sua amiga e as duas ficaram assim, sem dar nem ao menos uma palavra mas que para Gina era como se tivessem conversado durante horas. Até que adormeceu.

~*~*~*~*~

Passaram-se vários dias desde que Draco e Gina terminaram e nenhum avanço para voltar havia sido dada por nenhum dos dois.

Gina permanecia sentando de costas para a mesa da Sonserina e Draco estava com uma aparência normal. Ninguém que olhasse pra ele perceberia o quanto que ele estava triste. Sim, porque se ele achava que estava triste no dia que Gina havia terminado  com ele, nada era comparado com o que sentia agora. Havia se dado conta que não tinha mais Gina. Eles ficaram dois meses separados durante as férias, mas ela era a namorada dele por isso ele conseguiu suprir a falta dela com pensamentos felizes. E agora, ela não era mais e cada dia que passava, sentia mais falta e perdia um pouco da esperança de tê-la de volta.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco tinha aula de Poções em conjunto com a Grifinória. Por coincidência, seu caldeirão ficava em frente ao caldeirão de Potter e assim poderia escutar tudo o que Harry, Rony e Hermione conversavam. Não sabia se Harry havia percebido esse detalhe, só soube que eles estavam comentando algo muito interessante e o assunto era Gina.

- Sabe, Harry... Gina está tendo alguns avanços. Mesmo que ela não me diga o porquê de estar tão deprimida consigo ver que ela está bem melhor agora. Estou mais tranqüilo.- citou Rony enquanto pesava urtigas secas.

- É verdade.- completou Harry.- Mesmo que você não goste muito de tocar nesse assunto mas tem que concordar comigo que Simas Finnigan também está ajudando muito na recuperação da sua irmã.

Draco apurou os ouvidos. O que Finnigan tinha a ver com Gina? Já temia pelo pior.

- Eu tenho percebido que ele tem arrastado a asa pra Gina. Não faço muito gosto disso não, sabe, Harry. Afinal, todos sabem que o Simas é muito mulherengo, aposto que vai fazer a Gina sofrer.

- Você não tem que aprovar ou não aprovar, Rony. Se Gina quiser namorar o Simas ela o fará, sem pedir permissão a você.- Hermione deu sua opinião e Draco teve vontade de aumentar novamente os dentes da menina. "Onde já se viu? Gina e Finnigan? Nada a ver!". 

- E a Gina tem se mostrado bastante interessada no Simas... Tá sim que eu já vi.

Draco parou de escutar. Prendera sua atenção em Simas Finnigan que estava do outro lado da sala preparando sua poção, perto de Dino Thomas. Possuía um sorriso de desdém no rosto que Draco não gostou nadinha. Só ele poderia ostentar um sorriso daqueles. Era impossível Gina ficar com aquele menino. "Ele não faz o tipo dela... Olhe só...Desajeitado, feio... Só não é pior que o Potter. Mas apesar de que ela namorou o Potter então ela pode encarar qualquer um."  Parou um momento e escutou quando Harry comentou algo como _"eles estavam juntinhos ontem à noite..."._

Isso fora o suficiente para Draco. Ele estava dando em cima da sua namorada e não poderia permitir. Tinha perdido tanto tempo imaginando que o perigo real era Potter quando vendou seus olhos para os outros meninos de Hogwarts. Mais uma vez se sentia estúpido. De repente, uma fúria fora do comum se apoderou de Draco. Aquele menino sardento estava ao lado de Gina enquanto ele só poderia imaginar o momento em que estaria novamente. Estava se aproveitando de um momento em que a menina estava sozinha, frágil e desapontada para colocar suas garras de fora e incluí-la em sua lista das que ele já havia "pegado", como costumava se gabar pelos corredores. Sendo que Gina não era esse tipo de garota. Não depois de ter namorado Draco Malfoy. 

Não suportava a idéia de vê-la namorando outro menino ao invés dele. Todas as palavras carinhosas, abraços e beijos sendo direcionados a outra pessoa senão ele. Não era justo com nenhum dos dois. Precisaria resolver essa história. E sem ao menos pensar duas vezes ou se certificar que ninguém estava vendo, Draco empunhou a varinha e fez com que o caldeirão fumegante de Simas virasse contra o menino.

Simas gritou ao sentir a poção tocar o seu corpo. A turma (em especial as meninas grifinórias) ficou em polvorosa ao ver o menino naquele estado, com sua pele descascando. Porém, para infelicidade de Draco, todos haviam visto o momento em que ele puxara a varinha para executar o feitiço. Todos, incluindo o professor Snape. Mesmo não querendo, porque Draco sempre fora seu aluno preferido, devido às circunstâncias, Snape foi obrigado a dar uma detenção para Draco mas mesmo assim tirou 20 pontos da Grifinória porque os alunos exigiram uma posição do professor diante do fato. ("Alunos nada exigem! No máximo pedem!", havia dito Snape).

Draco aceitou sua detenção normalmente. Afinal, ainda achara que havia agido certo virando o caldeirão para cima de Simas. Assim ele saberia que tinha nele o seu mais novo inimigo e que este pensaria duas vezes antes de entrar no seu caminho novamente. Pena que ele não sabia qual havia sido a razão deste ataque, logo não saberia que tinha se afastar de Gina então Draco teria que continuar a dar uns sustos nele.

~*~*~*~*~*~

No mesmo dia, todos já comentavam a detenção inédita de Draco. 

"Nunca achei que viveria pra presenciar isso", foi o que disse um menino quartanista da Lufa-Lufa ao saber da fofoca do dia.

Draco entrou no Salão como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.  O pessoal da Sonserina tentou se aglomerar perto dele para saber o que realmente havia acontecido mas ele os afastara, proibindo que qualquer um chegasse perto dele pra tocar nesse assunto. Mas nada mais conseguia perturbá-lo porque havia percebido que Gina estava sentada de frente para a mesa da Sonserina. De frente para ele. 

[Momentos Antes...]

Gina foi interpelada no meio do corredor por Cindy, que veio esbaforida na sua direção. A menina parou na sua frente para respirar um pouco, tirou uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos que estava grudado em seu rosto até que começou a falar.

- Você não sabe quem levou uma detenção hoje... Dada pelo Snape...

- Ah, não... Rony aprontou de novo, foi?

- Não.. Não foi nada com o Roniquinho não.- Às vezes, Gina se perguntava se Cindy era realmente inglesa. Se não fosse pelo seu Inglês perfeito e o sotaque típico da Inglaterra, Gina teria dito que não. Ingleses eram sempre formais o que não ocorria com sua amiga, que além de não tratar ninguém pelo sobrenome ainda inventava apelidos "carinhosos" com os nomes.

- Então quem foi? Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

O queixo de Gina caiu. Mesmo estando perplexa, ela não deixou de reparar que seu coração de pulos ao escutar o nome dele. Como que Draco levou uma detenção? Como levou uma detenção de Snape? Era impossível...

- Não pode ser verdade. Snape nunca daria uma detenção para Draco...

- Pode acreditar, Gina. Me disseram que foi algo que Snape não pode se omitir. Acho que Draco derrubou o caldeirão de Simas Finnigan na frente da turma inteira, sem se preocupar quem estava vendo ou não. Simas, coitado, está na enfermaria, com a pele caindo pra todos os cantos e o Malfoy cumpre sua detenção hoje.

- Por quê ele fez isso? O que Simas fez pra ele?- Gina perguntou, incrédula.

Cindy deu de ombros.

~*~*~*~*~*~

De repente, Gina sentiu um misto de emoções em si. Até se surpreendeu. Não sabia que alguém podia ter tantos sentimentos diversos de uma só vez dentro de si. Sentia pena, raiva, saudade, amor... Tudo era fruto da notícia dada por Cindy. Não sabendo qual desses sentimentos prevalecia dentro de si, resolveu sentar de frente para Draco durante o almoço.

Percebera, tarde demais, que essa atitude havia sido um erro. Draco estava ainda mais bonito do que Gina se lembrava. Sentiu-se fraca e impotente diante dos olhares penetrantes que ele dava em sua direção. Não conseguia desviar mesmo querendo a todo custo. O que sentia por ele era maior do que qualquer orgulho ou raiva que poderia ter em seu coração. Não, não pensava em voltar pra ele. Melhor dizendo, não voltaria sem que ele desse um ótimo argumento para que ela o fizesse. Mas sabia que diante de palavras confortantes e que tanto ansiava por ouvir, provavelmente não conseguiria resistir. Afinal, Draco era seu primeiro namorado de verdade e tanta cumplicidade não poderia ser jogada fora com tanta facilidade.

Pensando melhor no assunto, Draco não fora tão rude quanto ela havia imaginado. Se fosse uma pessoa qualquer no lugar dele, essas palavras teriam pesado muito mais. Mas se tratava de um Malfoy, não poderia se esperar que ele dissesse algo muito diferente do que ele havia dito. E Gina sabia disso. Sabia desde que haviam começado a namorar. Talvez tivesse dado muita importância à situação, apoiada pelas palavras de Harry. Era impressionante como Harry ainda exercia uma espécie de influência sobre ela, mesmo não gostando mais dele. Talvez se ele não tivesse dito nada ela poderia ter pensado melhor no assunto... Teria ela exagerado ao terminar com ele? Uma conversa pacífica poderia ter evitado todo esse sofrimento? A culpa, é lógico, não havia sido só dela. Draco também havia sido grosseiro durante a discussão que tiveram na sala. Os dois poderiam ter errado ao seguir o calor do momento e não terem sido racionais. Gina havia sido a maior prejudicada, então que Draco desse o primeiro passo. Mas para isso teria que se encontrar com ele. Estaria preparada para isso? O que será que poderia acontecer? 

Essas respostas só poderiam ser respondidas durante o encontro. Não poderia antecipar e depois já seria tarde demais.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gina passou o dia inteiro na apreensão de encontrar Draco. A cada corredor prestes a ser virado, vinha a esperança de encontrá-lo, e depois de contornado ficava frustrada. Nunca havia ninguém. Ninguém que a interessasse. Draco pareceu não querer encontrar com ninguém. E ele conseguiu fazer isso perfeitamente bem.

Uma enorme vontade de vê-lo novamente, de conversar com ele e voltar aos velhos tempos se apoderou de Gina. Ela sempre se achara fraca e agora tinha certeza. Não conseguia ficar longe de Draco Malfoy. Muitos pagam pra estar longe e ela pagaria pra estar junto dele. 

"Quem tem que pagar é ele, ele que tem dinheiro", pensou melancolicamente. Isso trouxe de volta as imagens de dias atrás. Mas, dessa vez, as imagens não pareciam tão ruins. Estavam quase normais... As pessoas esquecem-se muito facilmente das coisas. E ela agora estava se esquecendo de como se sentiu naquele dia. Tudo para tentar enganar a si mesma que Draco não falara nada demais e que assim poderia voltar para ele sem culpas. Entretanto, mesmo que quisesse voltar com ele com todas as suas forças, Gina só o faria se Draco desse um bom argumento, o que ela achava que poderia ser muito difícil de acontecer. 

O que Gina não sabia é que ela estava completamente errada.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Como a detenção de Draco fora antes do jantar, Gina manteve a expectativa de que ele poderia aparecer na sala aquela noite. Tentou se comunicar com o olhar mas ele parecia não ter entendido, já que não havia comparecido. Resolveu, então, que não correria mais atrás dele. Ele que viesse atrás dela.

~*~*~*~*~*~

No outro dia, como era sábado, os alunos tinham dia de folga. Gina resolveu passear um pouco sozinha enquanto Cindy aproveitava o tempo livre pra passar a matéria de Transfiguração que não havia tomado nota.

Durante seu passeio, Gina viu algo inusitado: Crabbe e Goyle estavam passando pelo corredor... Sem Draco. Isso fez com que ela voltasse a pensar em como seria bom encontrar com ele. Uma súbita esperança de que ele estivesse na sala se apoderou dela e correu até lá. Porém, esta estava vazia.

Continuou andando pelos corredores, prestando muita atenção no chão e tentando puxar pela memória onde Draco poderia estar. Na biblioteca não estava já que ela tinha passado em frente e não tinha visto. Poderia estar no Salão Comunal, mas isto não era típico dele. Pelo que Gina conhecia de seu ex-namorado, ela sabia que ele iria querer aproveitar o máximo o seu tempo livre. Provavelmente fora do castelo. 

"Será que...", Gina nem terminou o seu pensamento e saiu do castelo com passos apressados. Tinha a impressão de que Draco poderia estar no local que se encontraram pela primeira vez, no Baile de Natal.

~*~*~*~*~

Gina se aproximou das estufas de Herbologia e mal conteve o seu sorriso ao ver uma figura loira sentada no gramado. Primeiro aliviou bastante a excitação e depois seguiu seu caminho. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela estava feliz em vê-lo.

Draco não notou a presença dela, até que ela falou.

- Oi, Draco.

Este ainda ficou um tempo fitando o chão, como se não quisesse olhar para ela. Depois, levantou o olhar e desviou-o para frente.

- Oi.

- Posso me sentar?

- Sabe... Se você veio aqui para me insultar ou cobrar explicações sobre alguma coisa, é melhor não perder o seu tempo...- Draco permanecia sem olhar para ela. Não sabia bem o por quê mas agora que descobrira que realmente a amava, começara a se sentir desconfortável com a presença dela.

- Não vim fazer nada disso. Aliás, nem pretendia te encontrar aqui. Estava apenas dando uma volta quando o vi sentado. Me aproximei apenas para conversarmos. Não era realmente a minha intenção. Na realidade, já estava até pretendendo voltar para o castelo para fazer algumas tarefas quando me deu vontade de ver as plantas da Professora Sprout.

Draco sorriu.

- Está rindo de quê? Por acaso disse alguma coisa de engraçado?- Gina perguntou com um certo tom de raiva na voz.

- Certamente teria acreditado que você me encontrou aqui por acaso. Mas ficou realmente difícil de crer nisso depois que você me deu tantas desculpas para um acontecimento que poderia ter sido casual.

Gina ficou um pouco vermelha, o que não fora notado por Draco. Ele não conseguia olhar para Gina.

- Posso me sentar ou não?

- À vontade. 

Gina se sentou ao lado de Draco. Olhou para ele por um momento. Ele percebendo, abaixou a cabeça.

- Não tem medo que nos encontrem aqui juntos?

- Não. Ninguém vem pra essas bandas. Acham o lago e a orla da Floresta mais divertida do que aqui, que é um lugar realmente escondido. É pouco provável que alguém nos veja aqui.

- Ah... ok.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento. Para Gina era frustrante. Para Draco, consolador. Gina tentou iniciar, novamente, um diálogo.

- O quê você tem feito esses dias?

- Nada demais...- Draco pareceu pensar.- Estudado um pouco, treinado quadribol e...- parou.

- E...?

- E tentado matar Grifinórios.

Gina soltou um risinho abafado. Draco sorriu, embora sem som e tornou a olhar pra frente.

- Posso perguntar por quê você fez aquilo com Simas?- Gina perguntou com um certo cuidado. Sabia que Draco não queria tocar naquele assunto e estragar esse encontro era a última coisa que Gina queria no momento.

- Pode.

Gina ficou um tempo parada, esperando a resposta que não veio.

- Responde, Draco!

- Você não me perguntou! Perguntou se poderia perguntar e eu respondi. Mas você não fez a pergunta!

Gina bufou e Draco olhou para ela pela primeira vez, sorrindo divertido. Quando os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, Draco desviou, para logo depois se punir intimamente.

- Bom... Por quê você fez aquilo com o Simas?

- Porque ele se meteu onde não devia. 

- Como assim?

- Ele tentou roubar algo que pertence a mim.

Draco olhou para Gina, desta vez com mais firmeza e ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Simas estava se aproximando dela e Draco ficou com ciúmes. "Como ele é lindo!...", pensou, tentando conter o riso de felicidade.

- O quê que ele tentou roubar?- Gina tentava instigá-lo a falar, o que não foi muito difícil.

- Você.- Draco deu uma ligeira pausa.- Escutei quando Potter, Granger e seu irmão conversavam sobre seu estado. E o Potter acabou soltando o que Finnigan pretendia. Na hora fiquei possesso e fiz o que fiz. Lógico que eu estava com a cabeça quente. Se tivesse pensado mais, teria sido mais sensato. Porém, tenho sido muito tolo nos últimos dias.

- Tenho que concordar que o que você fez foi uma tolice.

Draco concordou ligeiramente com a cabeça.

Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio. O suficiente para Gina achar que era hora de ir embora. Quando pensou em começar a se despedir, Draco, parecendo que lia os seus pensamentos, tornou a falar.

- Na realidade, tenho me sentido muito estranho nos últimos dias. Descobri que sou tolo... fraco...volúvel e principalmente, dependente.

Essa frase fez qualquer tentativa de ir embora, desaparecer. Gina reconhecia essas palavras. Draco já havia falado para ela. Tentou puxar em sua memória... "O que ele havia dito?", pensou, forçando um pouco os lábios. E então, como se tivesse sido ontem, lembrou-se de Draco dizendo: _ "__Bom... Eu acho que mulheres foram feitas pra amar. Não os homens. Eu acho que os homens que amam são fracos, tolos, dependentes e volúveis."_

Não...- Gina pensou, boba.- Não era possível que Draco estava tentando dizer o que ela achava que ele estava. Era imaginação. Era um sonho! Sim! Estivera sonhando durante todo este tempo. Simplesmente, não acreditava. Enquanto tentava recusar para si mesma o que Draco havia tentado dizer, seu corpo pedia que ele repetisse mais e mais. Queria ouvir da boca dele, as palavras que ansiara tanto por escutar. Se Draco as dissesse... Ah, se Draco as dissesse...

- Draco...- havia saído quase como um sussurro. Gina havia percebido que estava sem forças.- Draco...- repetiu com um pouco mais de intensidade.- O quê você quer dizer com isso?

O tempo que Gina esperara pela resposta dele era sufocante. Era a vez dela de passar por um momento tão angustiante. Os minutos pareceram não passar e Gina poderia ver que tudo em sua volta se mexia em câmera lenta. Sentia-se escrava do tempo. Draco permaneceu ainda um tempo olhando para frente, até que lentamente, virou a cabeça para o lado e encarou Gina. 

Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. Draco pôde perceber que ela estava com uma respiração acelerada, quase ofegante. Ela estava linda... Sentiu um aperto forte no seu baixo ventre. Agora ele sabia que aquilo era resultado do que as pessoas chamavam de amor. E ele a amava. Amava muito mais do que ele pensara. Vendo-a tão perto de si, percebeu que era ela que ele queria para o resto de sua vida e agora estava certo disso. Sabia que a protegeria e que queria tê-la sempre assim... Ao seu lado. Nada mais o importava. Não ligava se ela era uma Weasley, se possuía cabelos vermelhos ou se seu irmão era Ronald Weasley. Só conseguia pensar neles dois, juntos, não importando qual fosse a condição.

Ah, que erro estava cometendo! Estava acabando de vez com toda a distância que ainda tinha e colocando-se inteiramente à disposição dela. Agora, tinha certeza que ele era uma peça vulnerável neste jogo. Estava apaixonado.

- Draco... Responde, por favor...- Gina pediu suplicante.

Ele viu o quanto que ela ansiava por esse momento e resolveu valorizá-lo um pouco. Tentou ser o mais romântico que poderia ser. Lógico que não era muita coisa, mas ele havia tentado. Portanto, Draco se aproximou mais da menina, sempre mantendo o olhar no dela. Agora, não tinha mais medo e não se sentia mais inseguro de olhá-la. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos da menina e puxou uma mecha, colocando-a atrás da orelha, até que finalmente disse quase num sussurro:

- Eu amo você, Gina.

Gina soltou uma exclamação e abraçou Draco, fortemente.

- Você não faz idéia de quanto eu esperei que você me dissesse isso, Draco. E agora... ah... é maravilhoso...

- Gina... Eu... Eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas. Potter e seu irmão tentavam me deixar nervoso e eu acatei... Não quero que você fique com aquilo na cabeça. Disse da boca pra fora. Você me conhece, não é? Sabe que não é aquilo que eu acho de você, não é?

- Sei, Draco. Sei. E antes mesmo que você me dissesse isso, eu já sabia. Depois que minha cabeça esfriou eu pude pensar no que havia feito e achei que eu fui precipitada. Fomos levados pela situação. Não se preocupe.

Draco sorriu aliviado, mas logo ficou sério novamente. Seu olhar se desviou dos olhos de Gina e foi para boca. Gina, vendo o interesse do rapaz, abriu suavemente sua boca e Draco não recusou a proposta.

Suas bocas selaram-se, matando o desejo que estava preso dentro dos dois há vários dias. Draco pressionava a cabeça de Gina contra sua boca. Era um beijo forte, que tentava aliviar de uma só vez toda a saudade e medo que tinha dentro deles. O que aconteceria com eles de agora em diante? Será que continuariam bem um com o outro? Seriam sempre felizes ou ainda teriam muito que se chatear e por quê não, chorar?

Isso só o tempo poderia responder. A única certeza era que no momento os dois estavam felizes porque obtiveram a confirmação de que um nascera para o outro.

_Você é assim,_

_Um sonho pra mim_

Quero te encher de beijos 

_Eu penso em você,_

_Desde o amanhecer_

_Até quando eu me deito_

_Eu gosto de você_

_E gosto de ficar com você_

_Meu riso é tão feliz contigo_

_O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor_

_(Música tema do capítulo: Velha Infância-Tribalistas)_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

N/A 1: Esse é o capítulo especial que eu havia prometido... Desculpe se não foi lá boa coisa e que eu fiz uma propaganda exagerada, mas eu JURO que eu dei ao máximo pra que esse capítulo ficasse do jeito que eu havia idealizado. Eu amei! Mas como toda mãe acha o seu filho o mais bonito do mundo, preciso de comentários imparciais! E aí? O que vocês acharam?? Revisem!

N/A 2: Gostaram do Draquinho Paz e Amor??? Bom... Nem tanto paz assim, vocês viram que ele ainda continua mau... hehehe. Assim q é bom! :-P

N/A 3: Eu disse q eu citaria o pessoal que mandaram reviews e aqui vai: May Malfoy, Morgaine, Miss Lyric, KK-Watson, Trixie Crypsie Malfoy, Sylvia Malfoy (que é de longe quem mandou mais reviews! Beijos!!!!), Anna Potter, Aline Malfoy, Lillith, Estrela Cadente, Pichi, Diana Prallon, Lessy, Akash, Daphne Pessanha, Mya Brazil, Amélia Ebherrardt, Hotaru, Didiza, Micage, Vinny Malfoy, Sarah Snape,  Satine Malfoy, Akemi, Karen, Kagome-Chan, Débora Dumbledore, Bel, Elentari, Elektra. VALEU MSM PESSOAL!

N/A 4: Continuem revisando que em breve seus nomes estarão aqui tbm! =P Pro próximo capítulo, espero colocar um pouco mais de ação... Estão vendo que o titio Voldie está sumidinho? Pois é... Ele irá aparecer... E não será algo muito agradável... *suspense* hehehehe

N/A 5: Estou pensando em dar um presente a reviewer #100. Será que chegamos até lá???? Tomara!!!


	18. Ataque a Hogsmeade

Capítulo 18- Ataque a Hogsmeade.

Draco acordou com um pio de uma coruja na sua janela. Esfregou os olhos e tentando conter o ímpeto de arrancar a cabeça ao animal por tê-lo acordado tão cedo, foi até ele e retirou o envelope verde com uma cobra prateada utilizada como lacre. Draco estranhou, já que aquela não se parecia com aquelas enviadas por seu pai. Deu uma última esfregada no olho e abriu o envelope.

_Esta carta está sendo enviada para você da parte do Lord. Nós já sabemos que no dia 31 de outubro haverá visita para Hogsmeade. Fique avisado que faremos uma surpresa no povoado. O melhor seria que você não fosse, mas conhecendo-o, tenho certeza que irá até lá para apreciar o que faremos. Portanto, tome as devidas precauções. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém ferirá um aluno da Sonserina, é imprescindível que fique fora do caminho dos nossos companheiros. Não se meta em hipótese alguma. A melhor ajuda é daquele que não atrapalha. Sei que sua vontade de tomar partido desta guerra é enorme mas ainda não é sua hora. Aja sabiamente._

_Sem mais,_

M 

No instante que Draco acabou de ler a última linha de sua carta, esta pegou fogo. Era como seu pai costumava evitar que as cartas enviadas para ele não caíssem em mãos erradas. Sua preocupação era tanta, que nunca citava o nome de Draco e apenas assinava com M, de Malfoy, o que era realmente vago, podendo ser qualquer pessoa com o nome iniciado pela letra. E mais, não havia como interceptar a coruja e nem como pegar a carta. Isto era válido para qualquer pergaminho que fosse enviada a ele, mesmo que contivesse apenas inocentes congratulações pela vitória no quadribol.

Draco sentou-se na cama, preocupado. Amanhã...Amanhã era dia das bruxas... Amanhã eles invadiriam Hogsmeade. Poderia ter conseqüências terríveis para qualquer um que estivesse presente naquele povoado. _Gina...-_ sua mente, como se fosse um alerta, fez com que ele se tocasse que sua namorada estaria lá e que ela seria um alvo. E um dos mais importantes. Grifinória, filha de Arthur Weasley... Já havia sido usada uma vez, poderia muito bem ser atacada uma outra. Precisava fazer com que Gina não fosse no passeio de amanhã.

~*~*~*~*~

Gina estava feliz. Já tinha se passado duas semanas desde que voltara com Draco e tinha planos encontrá-lo durante a visita a Hogsmeade no dia seguinte. Havia combinado alguns detalhes com Cindy. Esta encobriria o encontro, como geralmente faziam quando estavam fora da Escola.

Desceu para o café da manhã acompanhada de sua melhor amiga. Estranhou o fato de seu namorado passar praticamente o tempo inteiro olhando para ela. Não que não gostasse, mas Draco costumava ser mais discreto. Fitava-a e disfarçava logo depois. Mas hoje, em especial, ele estava olhando-a incessantemente. Gina sorriu para ele e se atreveu a perguntar o motivo de tanta atenção voltada a ela. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse que não era nada e voltou o olhar para dentro do seu prato de mingau. Só que não demorou 2 minutos. Ele tornou a olhá-la.

O medo de Gina era que alguém reparasse para quem ele olhava. Sabia que muitas dos estudantes de Hogwarts possuíam um dom natural para cuidar da vida dos outros, principalmente dos influentes como Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. _"Harry...",_ pensou, voltando por um momento a cabeça para ver o menino. Parecia não ter se dado conta do que Draco fazia. _" Ainda bem... O que eu menos preciso nesse momento é ter Harry pegando no meu pé por causa do meu namoro."_. Sorriu internamente. Ainda achava engraçado o fato de Draco Malfoy ser seu namorado. Não havia acostumado a utilizar essas palavras sem que soassem, no mínimo, diferentes. Resolveu se concentrar na sua torrada com geléias. Conversaria com Draco depois.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Draco passou o dia inteiro tentando pensar num bom argumento para fazer com que Gina desistisse do passeio de amanhã. Era natural que ela quisesse ir, afinal estavam há um mês trancados no castelo e até os amantes mais fervorosos de Hogwarts não agüentavam mais aquela rotina. Gina não seria diferente.

Pensava, pensava e nada vinha a sua mente. Lógico que dois tempos de História da Magia seguido de mais dois de Adivinhação não ajudavam muita coisa. Às vezes achava que entrava em transe nessas aulas já que nunca se lembrava o que havia feito ou deixado de fazer, sabendo que esta última hipótese era de longe a mais provável. Resolveu então, que tentaria convencer Gina a não ir para Hogsmeade, utilizando seu charme e sua grande capacidade de persuasão como armas. _"E seja o que Merlin quiser!"._

~*~*~*~*~

Gina deu três batidas na porta da sala. Era como eles avisavam um ao outro da presença deles. Draco correu para abrir a porta.

- Minha querida! – Parecia que desde que havia dito que a amava,  ele havia transpassado uma barreira e que agora se permitia dizer coisas carinhosas e não se sentir embaraçado com elas. Infelizmente, como Gina geralmente se lembrava, essa mudança de fato só ocorrera com ela. Fora daquela sala, Draco ainda era o mesmo esnobe e frio da Sonserina. Ou estava ainda pior.

- Oi, meu amor...- "_Tudo bem, Draco ainda não chegou a este ponto", _Gina se resignou_.- _parece que estamos dias separados e nós nos vimos ontem...

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – Draco a abraçou fortemente – Você me enfeitiçou sabia?...

- Ah... Lógico que sim... E tudo isso graças ao meu dom natural de ser inesquecível...

Draco sorriu.

- Acho que você está passando muito tempo comigo, Gina. Você não era assim.

A menina fez uma careta mas teve que concordar que o que acabara de dizer havia sido exagerado e soava estranho saído de sua boca. Realmente, Draco estava passando a influenciá-la em alguns pontos...

- Draco...

- Ahn? 

- Primeiro... Você está me sufocando...

- Ah.. Desculpe.- Draco sorriu meio encabulado e soltou a sua namorada.

- Melhor assim. Já consigo respirar novamente. Agora você pode me dizer porquê você está tão estranho?

- Eu? Estranho? É impressão sua, Gina. Eu... Eu sou o mesmo de sempre.

- Que você é o mesmo eu estou vendo, mas você anda agindo estranhamente...

- Como o quê?- Draco se aproximou da mesa e sentou-se sobre a mesma. Gina perguntava-se se ele nunca perderia esta mania.

- Como me olhar incessantemente durante o café da manhã, o almoço e o jantar.

Gina viu um leve rubor passar pelo rosto de Draco. Mas do mesmo modo que aparecera, sumira rapidamente.

- Quer dizer que não posso olhar nem pra minha própria namorada sem ser repreendido por isso?

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Você sempre me olha e me sinto feliz quando você faz isso. Mas você nunca deu tanto na vista quanto hoje. Alguém podia ter reparado, Draco!

- Ah! Sabe o que é que está acontecendo?- Gina sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente- Eu estou cansado de ter que esconder o que eu sinto, estou cansado de esconder você! Não posso te olhar, sentar ao seu lado. Nada! E ainda tenho que aturar comentários do tipo: " Draco Malfoy nunca vai arrumar uma namorada" ou "Acho que Potter e Weasley ainda ficam juntos... Tá na cara que os dois se amam". É um saco, Gina!- Cruzou os braços e se virou de costas.

Era necessário admitir que Draco não pretendia dizer tudo isso pra Gina neste momento. Na realidade, nem se perturbara tanto com esses comentários. Tinha se incomodado sim, com o fato de não poder assumir Gina mas estava conformado. Sabia que o dia que gritasse aos quatro ventos que amava Gina Weasley teria que enfrentar seus pais,  a família dela e Hogwarts inteira. Não estava preparado. Mas precisava fazer com que Gina de algum modo ficasse com ele amanhã. E nesse momento era o que mais o importava. Nem dava o devido valor às palavras que proferia. 

Gina estatelou. Desde aquele dia no jardim, soube que Draco possuía a capacidade de surpreendê-la. Mais de um tempo pra cá, ele andava exagerando. _"O que ele estava tentando dizer agora? Que vai me assumir? Impossível..."_. Durante poucos minutos, Gina ponderou sobre a sua situação. Tudo o que mais desejava nos últimos tempos era poder andar com seu namorado livremente, como se fosse um casal normal. A questão era que eles NÃO eram um casal normal. Era praticamente impossível, para não dizer utópico, acreditar que todos aceitariam esse namoro como algo convencional e que iriam acabar com todo o segredo sem nenhum dano. Por isso, Gina sabia que se tivessem que assumir, teriam que ter força o suficiente para manter os seus atos e por mais que amasse Draco sabia que nesse momento ainda era muito fraca. Mas se ele realmente tivesse disposto, Gina faria da sua fraqueza e do seu amor seu sustento e junto dele venceriam todas as barreiras. No mesmo instante, iniciou uma série de devaneios sobre os dois juntos, felizes, caminhando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts sem ninguém importunando e realmente vivendo o grande amor que existia entre eles.

Somente se deu conta de que estava com uma feição realmente estúpida quando em meio a sonhos e ilusões, teve um ligeiro momento de sanidade e viu que Draco a olhava com incredulidade e apreensão.

- Gina... Você está bem?

- Ah? Quê?- Perguntou ainda meio abobalhada, voltando aos poucos ao seu normal.

- Você tá legal?

- Sim... Quer dizer, é claro.- Gina pigarreou- Draco... O quê realmente você quis dizer com isso?

- Com o quê? Perguntar se você está bem?- Draco tentou se fazer de estúpido por um momento para ter tempo de pensar. Não poderia dizer nada de errado neste momento porque depois não poderia voltar atrás e magoar a sua namorada era algo que ele certamente não queria.

- Lógico que não. Quero saber o que você tentava me dizer quando disse que estava cansado da gente ficar sempre escondido...

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, minha querida... Ahn... Na realidade, eu quis dizer que nós não passamos muito tempo sozinhos. A gente vem pra essa sala após o jantar e fica no máximo uma ou duas horas... É muito pouco pra mim!

- Ah, entendi.- Gina tentou disfarçar a cara de decepção e até que conseguiu, apoiada no fato de que Draco não queria perceber a tristeza da sua namorada.- Mas o que você quer que a gente faça...? Esse é o único tempo que temos.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que te faço uma proposta...

- Qual?- Gina sorriu. Adorava as idéias que ele tinha. Geralmente eram bastante espirituosas e rendiam boas risadas mesmo que não fosse algo realizável.

- Não vá pra Hogsmeade amanhã e a gente passa o sábado inteiro juntos!

Gina ficou quieta por um momento. Ele parecia tão animado. Como diria que não iria ficar com ele? Ele se aborreceria. Ela também queria ficar com ele. O tempo todo. Mas também queria ir para Hogsmeade. Depois desse passeio só sairiam do castelo nas férias de Natal, o que significava quase dois meses trancafiada e essa idéia não era nada animadora.

- Você não quer, não é?- Draco cruzou os braços.

- Não é que eu não queira ficar mas é que eu realmente preciso ir a Hogsmeade.

- O quê que tem lá que é mais importante do que eu?

- Mais importante que você, nada. Porém, eu preciso comprar algumas coisinhas pra mim e também, Draco, eu quero sair desse castelo!

- Eu também quero. Mas eu prefiro ficar dentro deste castelo contigo do que em Hogsmeade sem você!- Draco fez a maior cara de coitado que poderia ter feito. Felizmente percebeu que isso surtiu algum efeito, já que as testas de Gina se enrugaram. Restava saber se foi de preocupação ou de desconfiança...

-  Mas nós podemos juntar o útil ao agradável, não é? Nós vamos a Hogsmeade, eu faço as minhas compras e depois passamos o dia inteiro juntos.

- Só que eu não vou a Hogsmeade!

- Como assim não vai? Por quê?

"É, Por quê...? Pensa rápido, Draco. Pensa rápido. Pensa rápido...". Parece que quanto mais você pede a si mesmo pra pensar mais rápido, todos os pensamentos no mínimo consideráveis somem de sua cabeça deixando aqueles que são completamente fora de cogitação, fazendo com que você entre em desespero por não pensar (nem devagar e muito menos rápido) em alguma desculpa decente. No caso de Draco, o único pensamento que restou foi Hogsmeade sendo atacada por comensais.

- Porque não oras! E além do mais, como nós vamos passar o dia todo juntos, com o seu irmão, Potter, Granger e centenas e centenas de grifinórios idiotas nos rondando?

- Nós podemos nos esconder em algum lugar...

- Esta é a questão, Gina! Você ainda não percebeu que eu não estou com vontade de me esconder amanhã?- Draco estava cansado. Nunca encontrou alguém que o contestasse tanto quanto Gina.

- Mas... mas...

Draco quase pulou. Parece que finalmente conseguira deixá-la sem argumentos. Era hora de dar o golpe final.

- Mas nada Gina! Se você quiser ir, pode ir. Não fique tentando arranjar desculpas pra me explicar porque você prefere um vilarejozinho a  mim. E eu que tinha preparado tantas coisas especiais pra nós dois...

- Coisas especiais?- Gina fez uma carinha manhosa. _"Está dando certo",_ Draco pensou.

- Sim... Um piquenique e mais um monte de coisas. Só que agora eu perdi toda a minha vontade... Vá fazer suas comprinhas em Hogsmeade... Depois não reclame que eu sou frio, mau e insensível.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Eu fico, Draco.

- Ué? E as suas compras?- Draco perguntou com cara de deboche.

- Não tem problema. Faço uma lista e peço pra Cindy comprar pra mim. Só preciso dar uma boa desculpa para Rony...

- Diga a verdade. Diga que estará com seu lindo namorado loiro.

- Há... Essa foi ótima! A piada do ano.

- Também não precisa ser sarcástica.- Draco colocou um tom falso, simulando chateação, na sua voz.

- Depois eu arranjo uma desculpa. Só espero que você realmente faça valer o dia de amanhã, Draco Malfoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Agora que estava sozinho em seu quarto poderia admitir: Não tinha plano nenhum!. Sentia que cada vez se enrolava mais e que não iria conseguir dar conta de todos os compromissos firmados. Que idéia de piquenique fora aquela? Precisaria invadir a cozinha de Hogwarts para conseguir alguma comida. Ou simplesmente roubar do café da manhã. Mas só isso não era necessário... Precisaria ser romântico e era isso que Gina esperava dele. O _pequeno_ problema era que ele não era romântico e achava tudo isso bastante constrangedor. Mas se pôs a pensar.

 "Quais são as coisas de praxe que são consideradas românticas? Declarações de amor, ajoelhado? Não... Isso é patético. Um presente? Sim... Mas qual? Preciso de um presente que ela realmente goste mas eu não tenho nada comigo e não tenho tempo de pedir que minha mãe mande pra mim. Roubar da Pansy e dar pra Gina? Até eu acho essa idéia deprimente. O quê eu posso dar?  Flores! Sim... Flores. Toda menina gosta não é? Isso... Darei flores pra Gina. Onde vou arrumar essas malditas flores? Terei que acordar bem cedo e invadir as estufas de Herbologia. Lá deve ter alguma coisa. Ah, se me pegam lá... Estarei ferrado e pegarei detenção até o Natal... Mas tudo isso é válido se for pra proteger a minha Gina" 

"Minha Gina...". Draco nem percebeu mas ficou horas pensando nessa afirmação. Ah...  Se ela soubesse do quanto que ele gostava dela. Sabia que faria qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz. Qualquer coisa que não passasse por cima da sua própria felicidade, é óbvio. Poderia amá-la, mas amava a si mesmo em primeiro lugar e provavelmente amava os seus pais em segundo. Mesmo assim sabia que ela estava num lugar privilegiado. Muitas queriam ocupar este posto e Gina certamente o ganhara. E para ele, ganhara permanentemente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Todos foram pra Hogsmeade no horário determinado. Draco os olhou com uma certa melancolia. Na realidade, nunca havia reparado em tantos alunos de Hogwarts quanto hoje. Provavelmente alguns dali não voltariam ilesos deste passeio. _"Isso se voltarem...". _

Draco começou a fazer uma listinha na sua cabeça de quem que ele gostaria que morresse. Sabia que isso era cruel mas o quê poderia fazer? Era mais forte que ele... " Potter, Weasley, Granger, Finnigan... Acho que esses quatro pra mim está ótimo".  Consolaria sua namorada depois que ela soubesse da morte de seu irmão e ela o agradeceria eternamente pelo fato de que ele teve a idéia de ficarem no castelo, fora de perigo.

Resolveu parar com seus devaneios e seguir para a cozinha, onde pegaria a comida para seu piquenique. " Como era mesmo? Fazer cócegas num quadro? Isso é idiota e se tiver errado, eu mato o Bletchley.". Bletchley era um menino que já havia saído de Hogwarts. Draco o conhecera quando praticavam quadribol juntos. E em uma de suas conversas, ele havia dito que era assim que ele conseguia entrar na cozinha e pegar as comidas para as festinhas que geralmente davam no Salão Comunal.

Depois de ir à cozinha, precisava voltar ao Salão pra pegar uma toalha,correr para as estufas de Herbologia, onde recolheria as flores e arrumar as coisas por lá mesmo. E tudo isso precisaria ser feito em... _"Dez minutos??? Droga!"._ E pôs-se a correr.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Passaram um dia totalmente agradável, contrariando todas as previsões pessimistas de Draco feitas no dia anterior. Tudo havia dado certo, Gina ficara muito emocionada com as flores embora Draco nem soubesse o nome delas ("Ah, Gina! Sei muito mal o que são rosas!", Draco reclamou) e eles estavam bastante felizes juntos. Infelizmente o dia passara _muito_ rápido e Gina nem havia se dado conta disso ou... Ou eles estavam voltando de Hogsmeade muito antes do previsto.

- Draco! Que horas são?

- Três e meia. Por quê?- respondeu distraído.

- Só? Olhem! Eles já voltaram. E estão estranhos! Correndo! O que aconteceu?? Vamos ver, Draco! Anda!

Nem deu tempo de Draco retrucar. Gina já corria desembestada em direção ao castelo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore mandou que todos se sentassem nas mesas de suas casas. Todos falavam bastante e Gina conseguia ver algumas meninas chorando, inclusive. Começou a temer pelo pior. Olhou pra sua mesa e viu que Rony, Hermione e Harry não estavam lá. Um frio tomou conta do seu estômago. Cindy também não estava... Mas nem bem deu tempo de começar a se desesperar, os quatro entraram pela porta do Salão Comunal.

- CINDY!!!!!- Gina gritou e a amiga correu para o lado dela, abraçando-a fortemente.- Amiga! O que houve???

- Ah... Gina... Foi horrível! Foi horrível!!!- Cindy chorava copiosamente. E isso era assustador para Gina, afinal era a primeira vez que via sua amiga chorando.

- O que houve??? Me conta! Você está me assustando Gina!

- Comensais... Hogsmeade... Atacaram...- Foi tudo o que Cindy conseguiu dizer. Chorando muito, não conseguia dizer mais nada. Gina achou melhor não insistir. O trio se aproximara delas.

- O quê aconteceu em Hogsmeade, Harry? Pelos deuses! Me diga logo! 

Harry sentou-se à mesa e afundou sua cabeça nas mãos. Hermione e Rony sentaram de cada lado dele e tentaram consolá-lo. Gina passou seus olhos demoradamente pelos dois. Viu que seu irmão estava muito mais branco que o costume. Poderia afirmar que não havia um pingo de sangue nas suas faces se isso não fosse completamente improvável, já que ele se encontrava vivo. Hermione tremia como se fosse uma vara verde. Seus pés balançavam inconscientemente e esfregava suas mãos na outra. Pressionava os lábios com os dentes como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. _"Tudo bem... Eles estão começando a me assustar!"._

Gina sentou Cindy na cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela. E se voltou novamente para o trio.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?- Gina não havia pedido. Havia praticamente intimado alguém a falar. Harry permanecia com o rosto escondido entre suas mãos. Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares e ela resolveu contar.

- Ah, Gina... Que bom que você permaneceu aqui. Foi horrível. Comensais atacaram Hogsmeade, tentando matar todos os filhos de trouxas  que estudavam em Hogwarts. Ah...- Hermione suspirou profundamente- É lógico que eles queriam me pegar também. Mas felizmente nós conseguimos fugir. Na realidade, acho que todos conseguiram... Com exceção de Justino Finch-Fletchley... Ele não conseguiu e foi...- Hermione soltou um leve soluço- Foi morto pelos comensais.

Gina deu um gritinho abafado. Não acreditava no que estava escutando. Hogsmeade atacada? Justino... Morto?!? Tudo isso era cruel demais para acreditar.

- Oh, não...- Foi o máximo que Gina conseguiu pronunciar. Estava completamente assustada. Mas logo depois se lembrou que Cindy também era filha de trouxas e pelo jeito que estava chorando...- E Cindy? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela não foi?

- Quase. Se não fosse pelo Harry. Enquanto nós fugíamos, nós vimos que um comensal apontava a varinha para ela e sem nem pensar duas vezes, numa questão de segundos, Harry o estuporou e conseguiu salvar sua amiga. Ela está em estado de choque por causa de toda a situação. O feitiço chegou a ser disparado mas Harry a empurrou e a desviou dele. Coitada... Eu compreendo como ela deve estar se sentindo. Nós compreendemos não é, Rony?

Rony sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativo.

- Eu sei que tudo isso é cruel. Muito cruel... Conseguiram pegar o comensal?- Gina alisou mais uma vez os cabelos de Cindy, que finalmente parecia estar parando de chorar.

- Provavelmente sim. É só uma questão de tempo para sabermos quem é. Ah... Nós não deveríamos ter menosprezado Você-Sabe-Quem. Tanto tempo sem ataques. Era de se esperar que ele estivesse planejando alguma coisa... Foi imprudência nossa.

- Como assim, Hermione? Vocês poderiam ter evitado isso?

- Não nós, eu, Harry e Rony. Nós... De Hogwarts. Entendeu?-mentiu um pouco. Na realidade, era havia se referido aos membros da organização contra Voldemort.

- Sim... Entendi. Mas, sei que esse acontecimento foi dramático porém existe algum motivo pro Harry estar assim não é?

Hermione não respondeu. Muito menos Rony. Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio até que Harry finalmente levantou a cabeça e se virou para Gina. Estava com os olhos cansados. Não estivera chorando mas sua feição era de alguém que parecia explodir a qualquer momento. Estava com ares tão frágeis mas Gina sabia que ele era muito forte. E confiava nele.

- Voldemort estava lá.- Gina tremeu ao som deste nome.- E ele me declarou guerra. Agora, mais do que nunca, estamos em guerra, Gina. Estamos em guerra. 

Harry repetia para si mesmo, tentando assimilar o poder da sua afirmação. Ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar nisso tudo. O dia que mais temia havia chegado. Era hora de lutar.

- É a hora de cada um escolher o seu lado e lutar.- Falou para si mas todos escutaram.

Gina levantou a cabeça e olhou para mesa da Sonserina. Draco a olhava mas ela não conseguia ver o que ele estava sentindo. Há muito tempo que não o via esconder tanto os sentimentos quando olhava pra ela. E Gina murmurou para si mesma as palavras de Harry.

"É a hora de cada um escolher o seu lado e lutar."

~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho. É que eu estava em período de provas e vcs sabem como é, né. Bom, o próximo deve demorar mais ou menos o mesmo tempo desse, já que daqui a duas semanas eu tenho as provas finais do período, so... Já estou avisando antes ok?

N/A 2: Obrigada pelas reviews!!! Valeu msm pessoal! E revisem esse capítulo! O que vcs acharam? Matei mais um, hehehe. É tão maneiro...rs. Brincadeirinha. Sou malfoy mas nem tanto...

N/A 3: No próximo capítulo, nós vamos ter muito D/G (até parece que num tem nos outros caps, :-P). Eu quis dizer que no próximo capítulo, o relacionamento deles vai ficar mais... ahn... profundo, digamos assim. Hehehe. Vamos ver o que vai sair... Se eu fosse vcs não perdia essa! PLIM! PLIM! Até a próxima!!!!


	19. A Luz do Luar

Essa fic está em período indeterminado de luto pela morte INEXPLICÁVEL no livro Ordem da Fênix. Seria interessante que cada um fizesse um minuto de silêncio em respeito a esta pessoa tão admirável que nos deixa nesse momento tortuoso mas sempre viverá em nossos corações...

|

|

|

Capítulo 19- A luz do luar

Gina não conseguia parar de pensar nas últimas palavras de Harry. E agora que estavam em guerra? O que aconteceria? Era hora de saber quem realmente era Draco Malfoy. Esse momento que ela vinha adiando por tanto tempo finalmente chegou e Gina queria poder ter a chance de adiá-lo mais um pouco. Estava realmente temerosa pelo que iria ouvir dele. Poderia ser o fim de tudo. Fim de toda a história que teve entre eles. Gina não namoraria  alguém que lutasse contra ela, que quisesse matar seus pais, seus irmãos e seus amigos e sabia que Draco também não ficaria nada satisfeito em namorar uma menina cujos familiares querem a todo custo mandar seus pais para Azkaban.

Por quê eles estavam em lados opostos? Se tivessem do mesmo lado não seria tudo mais fácil? Mas qual lado escolher? Gina queria que ele viesse pro seu lado e ele queria que ela fosse para o lado dele, o que ela não faria. _"Nunca... Nunca servirei a ele"._ O que mais a atormentava é que ela sabia que Draco tinha essa relação com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, mas não queria acreditar. Em fato, existia uma voz no fundo da sua cabeça que dizia que Draco não era assim, que ele era uma boa pessoa, que ele não lutaria contra ela e sim lutaria com ela, ajudando inclusive Dumbledore e seus aliados na luta contra as Trevas. Mesmo sabendo que isso era um grande devaneio, Gina achava muito mais interessante acreditar nessa última hipótese e então uma outra voz, certamente mais notável (já que gritava dentro da sua cabeça) lhe dizia para parar de ser tola e ver o que era a verdade: Draco não faria isso.  No máximo ficaria imparcial. E isso seria muita coisa para um Malfoy.

Outra coisa que martelava na cabeça de Gina era que ela achava que Draco sabia o que aconteceria em Hogsmeade e por isso a persuadiu a não ir. Realmente era estranho que ele quisesse ficar no castelo enquanto todos iam para o vilarejo. Se isso se concretizasse, certamente ela ficaria furiosa com ele. Ele poderia ter arranjado um método de avisar a todos o que aconteceria e não somente a ela! Era isso que uma outra pessoa faria se soubesse. Quer dizer, uma pessoa decente, com valores. Harry alertaria a todos. Ele fez isso quando o Lord voltou, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse nele. E Draco não poderia simplesmente fazer isso? Poderia ser feito anonimamente. Ninguém saberia que havia sido ele. Mas não... Ele somente alertou a ela. Muitos poderiam ter morrido hoje. Inclusive seu irmão. Será que ele achava que ela poderia ser feliz mesmo depois de perder tantas pessoas queridas nesse ataque? Não! Ela iria preferir ter ido junto a se sentir impotente diante dos fatos. A morte é irreversível mas é muito mais dolorosa para aqueles que ficam. Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Sabia também que não poderia acusá-lo sem antes conversar. Fez isso uma vez e se arrependeu amargamente por isso.Se ele confirmasse que sabia do ataque, Gina pensaria numa atitude a se tomar.

Dumbledore se levantou e fez com que todos os burburinhos parassem. Ficou um tempo em silêncio e olhou para cada um que estava presente naquele salão. Depois começou a falar.

- Creio que vocês  já estão cientes do que aconteceu a poucas horas atrás. A grande maioria de vocês estava em Hogsmeade esta tarde e presenciaram o que ocorreu. Devemos, certamente, algumas explicações. Sim, eles estavam atrás dos alunos filhos de trouxas que estudam aqui em Hogwarts. Isso é o que Voldemort – Harry viu muitos alunos se encolherem – e seus seguidores pensam que é uma brincadeira. E infelizmente, isso foi longe demais. Nós perdemos mais um integrante da Lufa-Lufa nesse ataque. Peço que cada um de nós faça um instante de silêncio pela memória de nosso companheiro e aproveite para pensar onde e quais são as suas prioridades.

Todos ficaram um momento em silêncio, inclusive os alunos da Sonserina. Harry sabia que eles obedeceram não em respeito a Justino e sim porque sabiam que se desobedecessem, Dumbledore ficaria realmente bravo.

- Vocês também devem saber que Voldemort declarou guerra a nós. É necessário que cada um agora crie dentro de si a vontade de acabar com toda essa injustiça que nós estamos sendo obrigados a engolir neste momento e querermos acabar com ela, sem que mais nada deste nível ocorra conosco. Certamente, nós não queremos perder mais nenhum amigo nesta guerra sem precedentes, como aconteceu com Cedrico, Justino e Hagrid. Espero que não seja necessário que mais alguém se vá para que tomemos conhecimento no que estamos envolvidos. Vejam bem, não estou exigindo que nenhum de vocês tome esta guerra para si, apenas estou alertando-os sobre o que está para vir e aqueles que quiserem combater, estaremos esperando-os.- Dumbledore respirou fundo. Mais uma vez se demonstrou cansado.- Em respeito à memória de Justino Finch-Fletchley, a festa de hoje está cancelada. É só. Estão dispensados.

Todos saíram falando bastante alto. Em grupos, muitos seguiram para o Salão de suas casas, alguns foram para biblioteca e outros seguiram para falar diretamente com os professores. Gina, no entanto, procurou Draco e ao cruzar o seu caminho, deu-lhe um sinal significativo com a cabeça, e seguiu para a sala do quarto andar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Não demorou nem cinco minutos que Gina entrou na sala, Draco apareceu. Parecendo que já sabia o que vinha pela frente, ele nem tentou abraçá-la, apenas se aproximou.

- Aconteceu algo, Gina?

- Não vou enrolar. Eu quero que você me diga a verdade. Você está me entendendo bem? Eu quero TODA a verdade. Se você mentir pra mim, eu ficarei muito chateada. 

- Tudo bem. A verdade. Sobre o quê?- Draco se fez de desentendido.

- Sobre o passeio de hoje. Você não quis ir e me convenceu a não ir também. Você certamente sabia o que iria acontecer, não sabia?

Draco ficou um momento em silêncio, pensando bem rápido. Poderia dizer a verdade pra ela, mas ele era esperto o suficiente para saber que ela ficaria completamente revoltada com ele se soubesse. Por outro lado, poderia mentir, dizendo que não sabia de nada, ela não tinha provas sobre isso, mas se um dia ela descobrisse que ele havia mentido pra ela, ele estaria em maus lençóis. Voltando pra primeira opção, Draco sabia que seria bem difícil da Gina perdoá-lo. Ela alegaria que seria muito melhor que ele tivesse contado a verdade pra ela, antes do passeio e não tê-la enganado. Ou então, ainda alegaria que ele deveria ter avisado Dumbledore. Na segunda opção, Draco poderia mentir até mesmo quando ela descobrisse que ele sabia, podendo assim enrolá-la por mais tempo. Draco logo descobriu o que deveria fazer.

- Lógico que não, Gina! O que você está insinuando? Que eu tenho ligações com o Lord ou com algum Comensal?

- Não me faça de estúpida, porque eu não sou. Eu sei muito bem do que seu pai é e não precisa mais me enganar, ok?

- Você não sabe de nada! Você pensa que sabe! Todos pensam que sabem, mas na verdade estão acusando-o do que ele não é.

- Tá bom, Draco. Todos são malucos então...- Gina disse, irônica.

- Pois devem ser. Se você me apresentar uma prova... Não quero nem três... Quero apenas uma prova de que meu pai é um comensal, eu paro de te importunar com isso. Vamos! Me diga!

- O Harry! Harry viu seu pai na reunião dos Comensais naquele cemitério! – Gina quase gritou.

- Ele é um louco! Nem sei se aquilo foi mesmo verdade ou fruto da fértil imaginação do Potter! E além do mais, alguém tem uma prova do que ele disse é verdade? HEIN?- Draco estava se alterando de verdade, pois ele sabia que precisava fazer Gina acreditar nele.

- Não. Não tem. Mas Dumbledore acredita nele.

- Dumbledore acredita em tudo o que Santo Potter diz. E você sabe que isso é verdade.

- Mas...Mas...- Gina estava fraquejando. Draco possuía um grande dom de persuasão e isso, ninguém poderia negar. Mesmo estando errado, ele conseguia fazer as pessoas acreditarem no contrário.- Mas Dumbledore é um sábio. O maior bruxo dos últimos tempos!

- Eu sei, Gina.- Draco não concordava com a afirmação feita pela namorada, mas se retrucasse, a coisa poderia ficar muito pior e eles ficariam horas discutindo quem era o maior bruxo do século.- Mas lembre-se que o nosso diretor ainda é humano e sendo assim ele possui todo o direito de errar.

Gina parou por um momento, pensando. Draco parecia estar certo e dizer a verdade. Ainda não havia acreditado muito bem na história que ele lhe disse sobre o pai dele, mas havia de convir que ele não havia deslizado em nenhum ponto. Só tinha uma última carta na manga e se Draco rebatesse essa, ela não teria mais como retrucar.

- Então... Se seu pai não é um Comensal ou não tem ligação alguma coma Arte das Trevas, por quê todos dizem isso dele?

- Minha querida...- Draco disse, meio que irônico, meio que suave.- Compreenda...Eu sou um Malfoy, meu pai também é, logicamente. A fama da minha família vem de anos e anos. Muito antes de o meu tataravô nascer. No nosso caso, as pessoas têm a tendência de achar que somos maus antes de pensarmos que somos bons. E certamente, nossas atitudes às vezes, não nos ajudam a limpar a nossa imagem. Não serei hipócrita...- Draco teve que se segurar para não rir da própria afirmação.- Tenho que admitir para você que nós não somos as melhores pessoas do mundo, aliás, você mesma sabe que eu não sou um modelo de conduta a ser seguido. Mas daí, a você vir me dizer que temos ligações com as Trevas... Isso não é verdade, Gina. Acredite. Por favor...

Pronto. Draco havia respondido (e de um modo muito convincente) o que ela havia perguntado. Não tinha outra alternativa a não ser, acreditar. Gina balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Draco avançou e lhe deu um forte abraço.

- Draco... Então me explique por quê você não quis ir para Hogsmeade hoje...- Gina pediu, ainda abraçada com ele.

- Não sei. Realmente não sei.- Draco a soltou um pouco do abraço, ele ainda mantinha as mãos na cintura da menina. Olhou-a nos olhos. Tinha a capacidade de conseguir mentir sem deixar nada transparecer. Muito menos no olhar. Uma das vantagens de ser um Malfoy e principalmente de ter sido criado vendo Narcisa Malfoy utilizando seu poder de convencimento.- Eu senti algo estranho.Como se fosse um pressentimento acho. Na realidade, me deu uma vontade imensa de permanecer aqui no castelo, com você. E isso não é nenhum crime. É?

- Não. Não é. - Gina o abraçou novamente.- Fico tão satisfeita que você não tenha nada a ver com isso. Fiquei tão apavorada... Você nem faz idéia. Lembra da minha amiga Cindy?

- A trouxa?- Draco perguntou, inocentemente.

- Ela é bruxa! Mas se você se referia aos pais dela, sim, ela é a filha de trouxas.

- Você me entendeu. O quê tem ela?

- Ela foi atacada. E teria morrido se não fosse pelo Harry.

- Santo Potter...

- Não seja irônico, Draco. Ele a salvou e sou muito grata a ele por isso. Cindy é minha única amiga.

- E eu? Não conto?- Draco fez uma cara de ofendido, que fez Gina sorrir.

- Lógico que conta, meu amor. Só que a nossa relação é bem diferente da que eu tenho com a Cindy né?

- Ah, graças a Merlin! Eu não sou avançado nesses termos não... Cruzes! – Draco emitiu um som, claramente em repulsa às relações homossexuais. Gina gargalhou, mas parou, logo em seguida. Draco não sorriu com ela. Olhava-a profundamente, como se a admirasse.

- Eu te adoro, sabia?- Draco acariciava o rosto dela - Não sei o que eu faria se você tivesse ido hoje, nesse passeio, e alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a você...

- Eu estou com tanto medo. Toda a essa guerra. Não sei o que pensar. Estou apavorada, Draco.

- Não se preocupe. Como te protegi hoje, eu irei te proteger pra sempre. Nada de ruim acontecerá a você, está bem?

Gina poderia continuar reclamando por horas. Poderia dizer que não adiantaria nada que ele a protegesse e a família dela continuasse desprotegida, porque se algo acontecesse com eles, ela sofreria do mesmo modo. Poderia perguntá-lo o que ele queria dizer com_ "Como te protegi hoje"_ e mais um monte de coisas. Porém, ela estava tomada por um sentimento forte, que apagou todas essas perguntas e comentários na sua cabeça. Ela só conseguia pensar no que Draco havia acabado de lhe dizer. Inconscientemente, ele havia dito pra ela que eles ficariam juntos para sempre e o fato dele ter afirmado que a protegeria a fez se sentir forte, como nunca havia se sentido antes. Era uma promessa. Promessa de dias felizes ao lado dele. Ah, como ela o amava. Agora sabia que o que sentia por Harry não era nada mais do que um simples gostar. Sabia que o quê ela sentia por ele era apenas uma mera necessidade de afirmação que Harry certamente a daria. Nada comparado do que Draco dava pra ela. Uma felicidade fora do comum, companheirismo, amizade... Amor. Sim, eles brigavam e, talvez era isso que fazia o relacionamento deles dois ser tão completo. Nunca caía numa rotina. Quem disse que o sinônimo da perfeição, é ser completamente bom? A perfeição é um conjunto de todas as coisas boas e todas as coisas más, até conseguir um equilíbrio, formando um todo, sem que nada prevalecesse. E assim, Gina poderia dizer, tranqüilamente, que ela tinha um relacionamento perfeito.

Ela o beijou com ânsia. Como nunca havia beijado antes. Logo percebeu que este era um beijo completamente diferente do que havia dado antes. Era sedutor, forte... Sexy. E aquilo não parecia errado naquele momento. Ela tinha certeza que não estava vermelha e que o fato de estar quente não era nada relacionado a sua timidez. Gina sabia que ele a completava. E ela queria se sentir completa. Não sabia muito bem até onde teria que ir para conseguir se sentir satisfeita mas tinha a completa certeza de que iria até onde fosse preciso. Era a hora. Ela sabia.

Draco se sentiu surpreso ao ver a intensidade do beijo que Gina havia iniciado e logo mil coisas vieram na sua cabeça. "Ela somente está fazendo isso porque está assustada ou porque apenas quer se sentir protegida." Ou  "Será que eu estou entendendo bem? Vai ver não é isso que ela está querendo nesse momento e este beijo seja um como qualquer outro.". E ainda " Por Merlin... E se algo der errado? E se eu não souber o que fazer?". Todos os pensamentos saíram da sua cabeça, quando Gina, ainda mantendo o beijo, deu um giro de 180 graus e se encostou à mesa, onde Draco estivera apoiado.

Gina não tinha total consciência do que tinha que fazer, apenas seguia os seus instintos. Sua mão deslizava pelas costas e pelos braços de Draco, como nunca havia feito antes. Subiu sua mão até o cabelo dele e o despenteou um pouco. Ele não deu o mínimo sinal de se importar. Na realidade, ele colocou as mãos, uma em cada perna dela, acariciando-as. Gina não se importou. Tudo parecia certo naquele momento. As mãos deles se dirigiram para a parte de baixo da perna e com um impulso só, Draco a levantou e a colocou sentada da mesa. Ela se afastou do beijo e sorriu um pouco. Ele não sorria. Ainda a olhava, sedutoramente, deixando claro que a desejava. Ela a puxou para outro beijo, tão ou mais intenso que o anterior. Draco foi deslizando-a pela mesa, até que ela ficasse completamente deitada. No entanto, quando ia se deitar por cima dela, Draco parou. Gina demorou um tempo para perceber, até que abriu os olhos.

- O que houve?

Draco ficou um tempo em silêncio, somente admirando-a. Até que respondeu.

- Você sabe realmente o que você quer?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Você não pareceu muito convencida disso.

Gina se sentou.

- Tenho certeza absoluta do que eu quero. Quem não parece ter muita certeza aqui é você.

- Eu quero desde a primeira vez que te beijei. Você não faz nem idéia do quanto que eu tenho pensado, imaginado, até sonhado com isso. Mas nunca nem te pressionei. Esperei que você se decidisse.

- Então por quê você parou?- Gina perguntou confusa.

- Somente porque fazer amor com você em cima de uma mesa não foi exatamente o que eu imaginei. Eu não quero que seja assim. Não quero que daqui a anos você se lembre que foi feito assim. Quero que você nunca se arrependa.- Draco se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou - Quero que seja inesquecível.

Gina sentiu os pêlos do seu pescoço se arrepiarem, mas ficou aborrecida.

- Por quê você não parou logo? Poderia ter poupado muita coisa.- Gina se sentia envergonhada, até porque ela tinha iniciado tudo aquilo e agora se sentia como se Draco tivesse uma impressão errônea sobre ela.

- Simplesmente porque eu não conseguia pensar. Você me enfeitiça... Eu já lhe disse isso.

Gina sorriu e se sentiu aliviada. _"Não... Ele não pensou nenhuma besteira"._

- Você realmente quer, Gina?

- Quantas vezes você vai perguntar isso, Draco? Tô começando a achar que você está querendo me demover da idéia.

- Eu? Eu seria um completo louco se eu fizesse isso. Eu só quero ter certeza que é isso que você quer.

- Eu quero. Tenho certeza que esta é a hora certa e a pessoa certa.

Draco deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Então amanhã não jante. Venha aqui pra sala no horário do jantar. Farei uma surpresa pra você.

- Ah... Certo. Já entendi que você pretende me deixar nervosa.

Ele sorriu.

- Nunca. Quero que você esteja bem calma pra te dizer a verdade. Mas faça isso que você não vai se arrepender.

Gina deu-lhe um selinho.

- Acho que já está na hora de seguirmos pras nossas Casas.

- Bem lembrado.

Draco desceu Gina na mesa e seguiram pra o Salão Comunal de suas casas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco sentou-se na sua cama. Tinha muito que pensar. Finalmente havia chegado a hora que tanto havia esperado ao longo de quase um ano que estavam juntos. "Um ano... Já estamos há tanto tempo juntos. E pra mim que entrei por aquela porta tentando acabar com tudo e iniciei um namoro com uma Weasley.". Draco sorriu se lembrando dos encontros de quando ainda tentavam se enganar de que não queriam ficar juntos. "A Weasley que me fez amar uma garota como nunca amei ninguém antes...". Draco até sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao afirmar isso. Mesmo sendo somente para si, ele sabia que essa era uma sentença importante. Ainda mais quando se lembrava das palavras de seu pai: _" __Você pode muito bem dizer alguma coisa para uma outra pessoa e isto pode não ser verdade. Mas a partir do momento que você afirma alguma coisa para si mesmo, não adianta negar, essa é a realidade e você não pode fugir dela."_

E agora precisava fazer uma surpresa para ela. Porém desta vez não se sentia nervoso como se sentiu na noite anterior, quando tinha que fazer um piquenique.  Não se sentia porque já havia imaginado tudo o que deveria fazer. Todas as vezes que imaginava o dia em que teria Gina só para si, ele realizava também como seria e o que ele faria . Portanto, já tinha tudo certo na sua cabeça o que iria fazer no outro dia de manhã. 

A única coisa que precisava era de uma menina que o ajudasse. Afinal, ele sabia o que fazer mas não _como_ fazer. E nisso, as meninas são profissionais. Esse era o grande problema. Que menina? A única com quem ele tinha intimidade, além de Gina, é lógico, era Pansy Parkinson, que estava completamente monossilábica com ele desde quando ele havia dado um fora nela. Pensou com todas as forças em alguma, mas nenhuma vinha na sua cabeça. Quando estava quase adormecendo, um nome, como se fosse um sinal, apareceu na sua cabeça: Cindy Landew. "É lógico! Cindy sabe sobre nós, é amiga da Gina! Ela não vai se importar".

Virou-se de lado e começou a dormir. Teria muito que fazer pela manhã.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Acordou bem cedo e correu para o corujal, onde enviou um bilhete para Cindy. Ele teria que ser entregue ainda durante o café da manhã, para que ela o encontrasse no corredor da Sala de Transfiguração. Assinou como  Michael Corner, pro caso de Gina ver o bilhete. 

Ao ver que Cindy recebeu o bilhete, Draco (enquanto Gina e ela liam o bilhete, sorrindo) saiu do salão.

Logo depois, Cindy, sorridente, apareceu no corredor. E chegou perto dele já sem sorrir.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou desconfiada.

- Fui eu que te enviei aquele bilhete, Landew.

- Por quê?- perguntou incrédula.- Era pra Gina?

- Não. Era pra você mesmo por isso que assinei usando o nome do Corner.

- Ainda não entendi o por quê disso...

- Lógico, eu ainda não expliquei.- Cindy fez um muxoxo contrariado - Preciso da sua ajuda.

Cindy gargalhou.

- Eu? Te ajudar? Tá pedindo pra pessoa errada.

- Você não quer me ajudar?

- Não.

- Tô vendo que eu vou ter que implorar não é? Será que é tão complicado assim ou você ainda não percebeu que eu quero fazer uma coisa pra Gina? Ela é sua amiga não é? Evitando ajudar a própria amiga, tsc, tsc. Essas amizades de hoje em dia...

- Olha aqui, loiro aguado, eu não estou deixando de ajudar a Gina, estou deixando de ajudar você. Sacou a diferença?

- Você deixando de me ajudar, deixa de ajudar a Gina.

- Desde quando vocês dois passaram a ser a mesma pessoa? Aposto que foi você que virou a mulher, Malfoy.

Draco conteve o ímpeto de partir pra cima dela. Estava sendo mais difícil do que pensava.

- Eu estou pensando em realizar um jantar pra Gina e pra isso preciso da sua ajuda.

- AHHHHHHHHHH - Cindy emitiu, sonoramente.

- Entendeu agora? Pensei que seria preciso desenhar.

- Não... Não foi preciso. Mas se você quiser liberar seus dotes artísticos, siga em frente.Realmente preciso dar boas risadas...  
  


Draco revirou os olhos.

- Olha... Preciso da sua ajuda e se a gente ficar discutindo, nós não vamos a lugar nenhum. E então? Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Quando que é o jantar?

- Hoje.

- Hoje??? Por quê você não me disse antes? É preciso tempo pra fazer essas coisas!- Cindy disse, aborrecida.

- Simplesmente porque eu decidi fazer ontem. E já prometi pra ela. Não tenho como desmarcar.

- Tudo bem... Eu te ajudo. Mas...Por quê você quer fazer esse jantar, hein? Tô achando que tem cobra tentando dar o bote... Tá pensando em perversão é, Draquito?

- O que você acha não faz diferença. E não quero que me trate com tanta intimidade... Draquito... Ridículo.

- Tudo bem.- Cindy deu meia-volta, querendo ir embora. Parou quando Draco disse:

- Aonde você vai? Não vai me ajudar?

- Vou. Tava só fazendo um charme.

Draco revirou os olhos novamente. Estava achando aquela menina realmente estúpida.

- Então vamos logo, preciso te explicar o que quero fazer.

- Tudo bem. Você realmente é parecido com o seu pai, sabia?

- Por quê disso agora?- Draco perguntou enquanto caminhavam.

- Porque ele me respondeu assim, quando eu falei com ele no Beco Diagonal.

Draco sorriu. Mais pra si do que pra ela.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Passaram o dia quase todo juntos. Depois de muitas brigas, respostas irônicas, gargalhadas (sempre vindas de Cindy, é lógico) e um pouco de conversa, conseguiram terminar de ajeitar a sala.

- Ufa! Pensei que nunca terminaríamos.- Cindy comentou, com as mãos nas costas.- Estou exausta.

- Eu nunca achei que preparar um jantar tão simples desse tanto trabalho.

- Quando o jantar é planejado não dá, mas quando algum ser inventa de fazer um em menos de vinte e quatro horas resulta nisso.

- Que interessante... Pela primeira vez desde que estamos juntos você demorou mais de uma hora pra me dizer isso.- Draco respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

Cindy retrucou com um sorriso mais debochado ainda. Draco se surpreendeu. Não achava que isso fosse possível.

- Bom... Acho que minha tarefa acaba aqui.- Cindy deu uma olhada geral na sala.- Realmente fizemos um bom trabalho, Draquito.

- Não vou mais perder o meu tempo tentando fazer você não me chamar mais dessa porcaria de apelido. Já te disse mil vezes que eu odeio.

- E por quê você acha que eu continuo te chamando assim?

- Não interessa. Sei que se eu não precisasse da sua ajuda eu já teria te mandado pra um lugar não muito interessante.

- Eu não quero visitar a sua casa, Malfoy.- Cindy riu.

- Tá legal. Acho que já está na hora de você sumir da minha frente e nunca mais voltar a aparecer. Como te parece essa idéia?

- É assim que você me paga por todo o meu esforço?- Ela perguntou com um tom falsamente chateado.

- Se você quiser se matar pra mim, seria melhor. Menos um sangue-ruim no mundo.- Depois que havia falado, Draco percebeu que a havia ofendido. E como sempre não se importou.

- Estava esperando a hora que você iria me dizer isso. Bom... Já vou indo. Parece que a nossa convivência finalmente passou do insuportável para o impossível.

- Concordo.

Cindy já ia se preparando para sair. Quando tocou a maçaneta, se virou.

- Ei...- Draco tornou a olhar para ela.- Não esperava mesmo que você me agradecesse por tudo que eu te fiz ou por ter te ajudado. Mas em troca do meu esforço, eu te peço... Faça-a feliz. Ela merece.

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seu instinto natural havia mandado que ele ficasse só nisso, mas quando a menina se virou novamente para sair, Draco, visivelmente num conflito interno, disse:

- Eu agradeço.

Cindy olhou para ele, sorriu e saiu da sala.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gina estava completamente nervosa. Precisava se arrumar mas não podia exagerar já que, apesar de tudo, ainda estava numa escola. Não sabia se iria se maquiar ou se manteria apenas um batom comum. Estava totalmente confusa e perdida e na hora que mais precisava de Cindy, não a encontrava.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora tentando decidir o que fazer, optou por apenas um batom e uma roupa simples e seguiu para a sala do quarto andar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gina avistou Draco encostado na porta, descontraído. Durante todo o percurso até ele, Gina foi analisando-o. "Céus... Como ele é lindo!", era a única coisa que conseguia pensar. Sua beleza não era somente física, como muitos diziam. Era muito mais. Ele estava sempre tão bem arrumado e ao mesmo tempo despojado. Tinha atitude, não se importava com o que os outros pensavam ou deixariam de pensar (com suas devidas exceções). Mantinha sua opinião não importando a condição... Sim, ele era único e isso fazia com que Gina se sentisse assim também.

Ela parou na frente dele e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios. Sem dizer uma palavra, Draco tampou os olhos dela e a dirigiu para dentro da sala. Parou-a no centro da sala, deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e depois tirou as mãos dos olhos dela. Gina ficou completamente admirada com o que via. Nunca conseguira imaginar que Draco iria lhe fazer uma surpresa desse porte.

 As cadeiras da sala haviam sumido. Ao invés, tinham um grande número de almofadas jogadas pelo chão (o que fez Gina achar que ele transfigurou as cadeiras nas almofadas) e uma mesa redonda na sua frente, com duas cadeiras,  bem no centro da sala. A mesa coberta por uma toalha branca, até os pés, estava belamente arrumada. Os pratos sobrepostos, junto com os talheres, taças, uma garrafa de suco de abóbora e o que chamou mais atenção a ela: seis velas flutuavam sobre a mesa, três de cada lado, sendo separadas por um singelo vaso de flores. Um aroma de jasmim invadia a sala.

Ela olhou pra cima e viu que o teto da sala também estava enfeitiçado. Utilizando um feitiço parecido com o que foi colocado no Salão Comunal, Draco fez com que parecesse um céu estrelado acima deles. Uma lua cheia, muito bonita, pairava do lado esquerdo do "céu". Gina estava abismada.

- Eu resolvi apelar para o fictício já que o céu não nos ajudou muito hoje...- Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Você fez tudo isso, Draco? Só pra mim?- Draco sabia que essas perguntas não necessitavam de respostas. Era como se ela tentasse fazer com que ela mesma acreditasse no que estava vendo.-  Fez sozinho?

- A grande parte sim...- Respondeu com sinceridade.

- Quem te ajudou?

- Isso realmente importa nesse momento?- Draco deu-lhe um beijo leve na mão dela.

- Não importa mas a minha curiosidade é maior.

- Bom... Espero que você não se chateie...

- Não me diga que foi a cara de buldogue!- Gina colocou as mãos na cintura de um modo inquisidor.

- Lógico que não! Foi a sua amiga Landew. Eu sou Michael Corner, muito prazer.- Draco sacudiu a mão dela, em cumprimento. Gina sorriu.

- Por isso que ela sumiu o dia inteiro! Olha o que vocês dois ficaram fazendo aqui nessa sala, hein..? Num tô gostando disso não!- Ela disse em tom visível de brincadeira.

- Se você visse quantas vezes a gente quase assassinou um ao outro aqui dentro, isso nem passava pela sua cabeça.

- Imagino. 

- Bom... Chega desse papo. Vamos comer?

Gina não estava com nem um pingo de fome porque ela sabia o que viria depois. Porém não poderia fazer essa desfeita para ele. 

Jantaram em silêncio. Draco fazia isso simplesmente porque era o costume que ele tinha desde criança, já Gina era porque estava nervosa demais para falar. Estava com medo de comer alguma coisa que afetasse o seu hálito, inclusive imaginou cenas horríveis, como ter um imenso pedaço de alface grudado no seu dente. De uma coisa ela estava certa: assim que acabasse o jantar, correria para o banheiro. Imaginava também o que aconteceria depois, se tudo daria certo, se ela saberia o que fazer, enfim, as mesmas dúvidas que tinha antes do seu primeiro beijo, com suas devidas proporções, é lógico.

Assim que acabaram de jantar, tinha pediu licença e foi até o banheiro que tinha no mesmo corredor. Enquanto isso, Draco aproveitou para transfigurar a mesa do professor (que ele sempre se encostava ou se sentava, que ele havia deixado estrategicamente no canto), numa cama. Só torcia pra que Gina quando visse não morresse de vergonha e saísse correndo da sala.

Gina retornou, tão vermelha que chegava a ficar da cor dos seus cabelos. Draco se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Gina murmurou:

- Você sabe o que fazer, não é? Digo... Para se proteger...

- É lógico. Já pensei em tudo. Fique tranqüila... Nunca colocaria você em perigo.

**_[[Atenção: Pra aqueles que não desejam ler uma cena mais quente entre eles, role um pouco mais a tela, até achar um outro aviso como esse.]]_**

Ele a envolveu com os braços, apertando-a forte. O abraço fez com que ela se sentisse querida e confortável. Ele parecia apenas querê-la nos braços. Com a cabeça pousada nos ombros dele, Gina deixou escapar um suspiro cheio de felicidade.

Draco levantou o rosto de Gina com a ponta dos dedos. A boca dele fechou-se sobre ela, dando um beijo ternamente apaixonado. Ela sentiu um calor, espalhando-se pelas suas veias, no mesmo tempo que sentia o ardor amoroso de sua carícia. Ele desviou um momento da boca dela para mordiscar o lóbulo da sua orelha e voltou para a boca, beijando-a intensamente. A carícia errante das suas mãos lhe provocava um desejo febril.

Durante o beijo, Draco a levava para perto da cama, sem que esta percebesse. Ao soltá-la, ele olhou-a profundamente e ela pôde ver aqueles olhos azuis, desarmados, sem nenhuma barreira que ali normalmente tinha. Só conseguia ver sentimentos doces e isso fez com que ela se sentisse segura. Com um toque leve, ele fez com que ela se sentasse na cama, e em seguida, ajoelhou-se de frente pra ela. Começou a retirar sua camisa lentamente, não tendo nenhuma pressa. Conseguia refrear seus instintos porque apenas queria fazer que este momento entre eles se tornasse único.

Ele jogou a sua blusa no chão e se aproximou mais da menina, sem retirar os olhos dela. Não sorria, mas sua expressão era leve, como se estivesse imensamente feliz. Sentou de um modo onde suas pernas se tocavam e esse mínimo contato foi suficiente para que ele sentisse que cada parte do seu corpo ansiava por estar perto dela. Gina sentiu os dedos de Draco tentando desabotoar a frente da sua blusa. Por um momento pareceu hesitar, mas logo se lembrou que era isso que ela queria e deixou-se levar. Poderia sentir suas mãos, levemente trêmulas, ao tocar sua pele. Os dedos frios de Draco passearam por um momento pelo colo de Gina até que ele murmurou:

- Você é linda... Muito mais do que eu imaginava...

Ela apenas sorriu, nervosamente, mas agradecida. Sentia-se mais aliviada agora, era um temor a menos que tinha para se preocupar.

Draco iniciou um novo beijo, que ia aumentando cada vez mais de intensidade até que Gina se sentiu explodindo em chamas. Naquele momento, ela já tinha esquecido que havia um mundo do lado de fora e que agora, só existia eles dois. Somente eles, feitos especialmente um para o outro. Novamente, ele foi empurrando-a de um modo delicado, até que ela ficasse completamente deitada na cama. Jogou seu peso aos poucos em cima dela, afinal, tinha uma maior preocupação no que ela estava sentindo do que com ele mesmo. Seguindo o exemplo de como havia feito com a sua blusa, Draco retirou o restante da sua roupa calmamente e o mesmo ela fez.

Os lábios quentes dele desceram para o pescoço da menina, enquanto ela, com carícias trêmulas, percorria suas costas e ombros. As mãos exploradoras dele descobriram e sondaram suavemente as suas partes mais íntimas, fazendo com que Gina perdesse todas as suas inibições ou temores. 

Um gemido leve escapou-lhe da boca quando sentiu as pernas dele deslizarem intimamente entre as suas e um arrepio alucinado percorreu-lhe o corpo. Em seguida, Gina foi envolvida por um turbilhão de sensações, sem conseguir distinguir o que era realmente que prevalecia. Um tremor atingiu os dois, até que ficaram fracos e esgotados.

- Eu te amo...- Gina murmurou, um pouco ofegante.

- Eu também, Gina, eu também.- Draco respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios, para logo em seguida dar um beijo doce na sua namorada.

**_[[ Pode continuar daqui pra baixo]]_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Gina... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?- Draco perguntou. Ainda estavam deitados na cama, olhando o "céu" estrelado acima deles.

- Se foi bom? Sim... Eu me senti um pouco incômoda no início mas depois foi ótimo...- Ela respondeu, suspirando.

- Eu não ia perguntar nada disso mas já que você respondeu, eu agradeço.

Gina ficou vermelhíssima.

- O que você ia perguntar então?

- Eu ia te perguntar se você realmente gosta de estar comigo...- Draco deixou de olhar para o céu, e olhou para a sua namorada, o que ele achava que era muito mais interessante.

- Lógico que gosto, Draco! Que pergunta!!! Por quê, você não gosta?

- Eu adoro. Você sabe disso. Eu só tive vontade de perguntar.- Draco disfarçou um pouco. Na realidade, estava se sentindo muito inseguro antes da resposta dela.

- Eu também tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Por quê eu? Por quê você me escolheu?- Gina olhou profundamente nos olhos dele.

- Eu não te escolhi, Gina. Foi acontecendo. Fui gostando de você cada vez mais, sem perceber. Sabe... Eu cresci naquela casa sozinho. Quer dizer, tinha meus pais, só que era aquela coisa; meu pai trabalhava praticamente o dia inteiro e minha mãe tinha que cuidar da casa, o que eu admito que não é uma tarefa fácil, embora ela não fizesse nenhum trabalho manual, ela se preocupava bastante com o que era feito, entende?- Gina concordou com a cabeça. Estava prestando bastante a atenção. Era a primeira vez que Draco falava sobre a sua casa, seus pais, de um modo tão profundo.- E então, como eu não tenho irmãos, aconteceu de eu ficar sempre muito sozinho, brincando solitário. E o fato de ser filho único pesava bastante nas minhas vontades. Eu nunca me esforcei pra ter nada. Tudo que eu queria, eu falava ou pro meu pai ou pra minha mãe e prontamente eu já ganhava. E foi aqui em Hogwarts que eu comecei a aprender o que é me virar sozinho e você... Você foi a primeira coisa que eu parei e pensei que eu poderia conquistar por minha própria conta. Que eu poderia te ter sem que ninguém intercedesse por isso, só por mérito meu.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou uma conquista...- Gina falou, manhosa.

- Uma conquista não... A minha _maior _conquista.

Gina deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, emocionada.

- E você?- Draco perguntou.- Algum motivo assim parecido com o meu?

Gina se ajeitou melhor na cama pra poder falar.

- Na realidade é completamente ao contrário. Como você sempre fazia questão de lembrar pelos corredores, nós, Weasley, somos muitos. Então, imagine como era a minha situação: quando eu tinha um ano, Rony tinha dois; Fred e Jorge, quatro; Percy, seis; além de Carlinhos e Gui. Então, mamãe não podia dar muita atenção pra cada um de nós, ainda mais porque os gêmeos precisavam muito mais da atenção dela do que os outros, já que um minuto sozinhos e a casa explodia.- Draco sorriu.- E outra coisa também... Você sabe, e sempre lembra isso também, de que a minha família é pobre. Realmente, nós temos pouco dinheiro e muita gente. Por causa disso, eu nunca tive nada meu. A maioria das coisas era de segunda mão, minhas vestes, meus livros, até meus brinquedos. E eu cresci assim... Sem muita atenção em cima de mim e sem poder ter nada que eu realmente queria. E quando eu vim pra Hogwarts, continuou sendo assim. Muitas pessoas da minha turma nem sabe quem sou eu...- Gina engoliu em seco e por mais incrível que possa parecer, Draco também.- E continuo usando coisas de segunda mão. Você era algo que eu poderia ter só pra mim, pela primeira vez na minha vida e não ter que dividir com ninguém. Ter alguém pra conversar, ter alguém que se importa com a minha presença...- Gina parou de falar porque uma lágrima inconveniente, na opinião dela, havia caído. Draco a beijou.

- Ouça... Te faço uma promessa. Nunca mais quero te ver triste por esse motivo. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, mas você nunca mais vai ter que passar por isso novamente. Você vai ser importante. Só me darei por satisfeito quando cada pessoa de Hogwarts e se bobear do mundo mágico conhecer o seu nome. Eu te prometo isso.

- Draco... Não é isso que vai me fazer feliz...

- Mas é isso que eu quero e vou fazer. Espere e verá.

Gina beijou-o apaixonadamente. Ela sabia que depois dessa conversa, suas vidas nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A 1: GENTE!!! Que capítulo gigante!!!!! Eu juro... Eu pensei que ele nunca fosse acabar!!!! Ele ficou maior que o capítulo especial... Só eu mesmo! Eu até pensei em dividi-lo em dois, mas aí o que eu prometi no cap. passado naum ia rolar e eu sabia q vcs iriam me matar, entonces... Espero que não tenha ficado cansativo!

N/A 2: Mudei a cena do "fuc-fuc" (como minha mãe carinhosamente descreve o pecado original...). Espero que vcs tenham gostado. Não me contentei em nda com aquilo que eu havia escrito anteriormente e resolvi mudar. Espero que vcs me perdoem, afinal, ainda sou uma adolescente com complexos, louca e frustrada por nunca ter conseguido pintar o cabelo de azul e ainda não ter encontrado um garoto que nem o Lúcio... sooo, resolvi descrever um pouco mais e peço MIL desculpas para as pessoas que não queriam que isso acontecesse. É difícil agradar a gregos e troianos, portanto fiz o que mandava minha mente insana...

N/A 3: Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!! Obrigada por todo o apoio! Vcs são demais! E revisem este capítulo ok?

N/A 4: Algumas pessoas reclamaram que eu não narrei a cena do piquenique. Eu tento me explicar agora: Eu pensei que seria demais narrar a cena do piquenique e no próximo cap (esse) narrar o jantar. Achei que ia ficar exagerado. Só que como eu deveria ter percebido, pra todos os fãs de D/G (inclusive eu!), cena entre eles nunca são demais né?

N/A 5: Alguém já leu OdF??? Já viram que absurdo???? Ah, meu Deus!!! Vô morrer... (exagerei...)

N/A 6: A última nota mas não menos importante-- Agradeço aqui, em alto e bom som, por toda a ajuda que a Aline Malfoy (autora de Triângulos Amorosos e Draco Malfoy Quer Uma Namorada). Muito obrigada msm!!!! Como vcs devem saber, às vezes eu tenho alguns ataques e não consigo pensar em nada mais romântico do que tomar chope num boteco. Eu tive uma dessas crises nesse capítulo. E foi nesse momento tortuoso, que Aline me trouxe de volta à luz! Muito Obrigada msm!!!! Mil beijos pra vc!

Bjssssssssss


	20. A verdade vem à tona

Capítulo 20 - A verdade vem à tona.

Quando se trata de um Malfoy, nunca pense que você já viu de tudo. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, Gina adquiriu esse conceito para si. Nunca havia passado pela sua mente nada parecido com o que Draco havia feito. E isso justificava o susto que levara quando o loiro apareceu meio que do nada e a defendeu de um grupo de quartanistas da Sonserina que a importunava.

_"– Deixe-a em paz - Draco disse calmamente, com uma voz quase etérea. O grupo, achando que era apenas mais uma travessura dele pra cima dos Weasleys, começou a rir.___

_- Por algum acaso eu disse alguma piada? Deixe-a em paz - disse um pouco mais forte._

_- O que houve, Malfoy? Estávamos apenas dizendo pra ruivinha pobretona aqui o quanto essas vestes puídas dela estão ridículas - um menino, com feições duras, havia se pronunciado._

_Draco levantou um pouco o rosto. Seus olhos semicerrados, praticamente escondiam sua íris. Sua expressão era ameaçadora. Gina teve a sensação de que a qualquer instante, ele partiria pra cima do garoto, já que estava com os punhos fortemente fechados. Mas para sua surpresa, ele riu. Era uma risada fria, como ele fazia quando implicava com alguém. Os outros riram também, sem perceber isso._

- Você acha, então, que as roupas dela estão puídas? - Draco perguntou. O menino confirmou com a cabeça. O loiro então, se virou para a namorada, olhou-a da cabeça aos pés e se virou novamente para o garoto à sua frente. - Não vejo nada de anormal nas vestes dela. Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado? - perguntou, com uma expressão sarcástica. Não veio nenhuma resposta dos quartanistas. - O mais engraçado é que se as vestes dela estivessem puídas, isso seria facilmente resolvido; bastaria comprar novas. E pelo que vejo, você não desfruta desse privilégio, já que pra mudar essa sua cara de filho de trasgo com um bode, só nascendo de novo. E mesmo assim eu acho bem improvável..."

Gina poderia ter rido. Ter gargalhado. Mas sua incredulidade diante do que Draco havia feito impediu que ela mexesse a boca, que nesse momento estava tão aberta que ela não se surpreenderia se engolisse algumas moscas. Só que esta foi apenas a primeira de muitas outras vezes que ele havia feito coisas inimagináveis. Já havia perdido as contas de quanto já perguntara a ele o por quê disso tudo; e ele respondia com um mero "porque eu estava com vontade".

...

Quando se trata de Hogwarts, um segredo que precisa ser muito bem guardado no outro dia todos já sabem. Logo, os alunos já comentavam as atitudes estranhas que Draco estava tomando. E não demoraram muito para perceber que elas sempre estavam ligadas à ruiva da Grifinória. Surgiram então, as especulações. Os sonserinos já davam olhares atravessados, assim como os grifinórios. As proporções tomadas foram tão gigantescas que não era raro ver brigas entre eles nos corredores. E ainda tinha a proximidade de uma partida de quadribol entre as casas, que estava marcada para janeiro. Ninguém entendia muito bem essa súbita guerra entre eles. Na realidade, a maioria achou que os boatos foram apenas um pretexto para dar início ao que eles queriam há muito tempo.

Em uma conversa, o casal havia decidido que simplesmente se fariam de loucos. Quando alguém chegasse e perguntasse sobre esse assunto, eles agiriam como se não soubessem de nada. E nisso estavam incluídas as cartas que Draco havia recebido de seu pai.

...

Quando se trata de um Weasley, pode-se afirmar que eles são incapazes de mentir para alguém sem dar evidências disso, com exceção de Fred e Jorge. A única coisa de que se esqueceram (ou nunca nem tomaram conhecimento) é que a convivência transforma as pessoas. E fora exatamente por isso que Gina conseguia responder ao interrogatório de seu irmão com a cara mais limpa e sincera do mundo, dizendo apenas _"mas eu não sei de nada"._

_..._

Com o tempo, Hogwarts acalmou, tanto pelo fato de os boatos não terem sido confirmados como por todos acharem um relacionamento entre os dois bastante improvável. Houve quem dissesse que, no o dia em que os dois se juntassem, nasceria um bruxo mais poderoso do que Dumbledore. Draco segurou o ímpeto de responder que provavelmente o menino deveria ter quase um ano. No fim de tudo, a única coisa que prevalecera na Escola era que todos sabiam exatamente quem era Gina Weasley, a menina ruiva do quinto ano da Grifinória. A ex-suposta namorada de Draco Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O casal estava na sua sala de costume. A mesa dos professores agora estava posta ao lado da janela, assim, quando se sentassem ali, poderiam ficar admirando o céu que, com a proximidade do inverno, dava um espetáculo à parte. E era justamente nela que estavam sentados. Gina estava de costas para Draco, entre suas pernas, e recostada no peito dele; enquanto o menino ora brincava com seus cabelos, ora afundava seu rosto nas mechas vermelhas.

- Gina...

- Hum...

- Você vai pra casa no Natal?

- Vou sim. Tenho que ir. Nem adianta pedir pra eu ficar porque não vai adiantar. Mamãe vai preparar um jantar especial pros meus irmãos, Gui e Carlinhos, que passarão o Natal conosco.

- Ih... A casa vai encher.

Gina sorriu.

- Vai mesmo. É bem provável que a gente jante no quintal, já que as namoradas deles também vão. E o jantar é mais pra isso. Nós vamos conhecê-las.

Draco afundou a cabeça no ombro de Gina e respirou fundo, com um tom de resignação.

- O quê houve? - Gina perguntou, levantando a cabeça dele.

- Nada...- mentiu, mas não se preocupou em disfarçar.

- Me diz! O quê aconteceu? Foi algo que eu disse?

- Imagina, querida... Não foi nada.

- Não vai me dizer? Você sabe que eu fico extremamente chateada quando percebo que você está me escondendo algo - ela se virou para ele, que se concentrou nas próprias mãos.

- Bom... É que... Quando você disse que... Ahn... Seus irmãos... É...

- Anda, Draco. Não enrola. Gaguejar não combina com você.

- Tudo bem! - ele levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ela. Sempre se sentia seguro ao olhar aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava. - Quando você disso que seus irmãos iam levar suas namoradas para jantar lá, eu imaginei o dia que eu também iria. Mas logo me lembrei que eu sou um Malfoy, e você uma Weasley, e que esse dia nunca chegará.

Mais uma vez, Gina poderia ter rido da idéia absurda dele. Mas não o fez. Não sabia se era por consideração, por espanto ou porque simplesmente ela pensara a mesma coisa quando recebeu a carta de sua mãe avisando-a do jantar.

- Eu pensei nisso também. Quando mamãe mandou a carta pra mim.

- Sabe, Gina... Eu andei pensando e... Eu não agüento mais essa situação. A gente fica aqui, escondido de tudo e de todos, não podemos nem ao menos nos olhar porque tem algum fofoqueiro prestando atenção. Você sabe como eu odeio me sentir vigiado, e como eu odeio muito mais me sentir preso.

- E o que você pretende fazer? Contar para os nossos pais? - Gina disse sorrindo. Seu sorriso morreu quando viu que Draco não compartilhava do momento: permanecia sério. - O quê foi? Você não está pensando nisso, está?

- Sinceramente, sim. Por isso te perguntei se você ia pra casa no Natal. Eu também vou e pretendia contar pra eles agora.

- Você está louco, Draco??? Natal é semana que vem! Não dá! - Gina estava se assustando.

- Engraçada essa sua atitude. Pensei que você iria gostar disso - ele disse, aborrecido.

- Você quer o quê? Você chega com uma notícia dessa, do nada, e espera que eu assimile bem? Tem muitas coisas envolvidas nisso!

- Do nada, Gina? Você ainda não percebeu o que eu tenho feito nesse último mês? Me expus pra todos daqui apenas pra que eles soubessem que você não estava sozinha! Simplesmente queria que todos te conhecessem, e consegui!

- Eu não te pedi isso, Draco! - Gina gritou. Draco apenas abaixou a cabeça. Percebendo que ele se chateara com a afirmação, respirou fundo. - Me desculpe. Não deveria ter dito isso. Na realidade, agradeço. Gostei do que você fez.

Ele levantou a cabeça, mas olhou para o lado de fora da janela.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Você não pediu mesmo. Bom... Acho que tá na hora de ir dormir. Até amanhã.

Draco se levantou da mesa sem nem ao menos olhar para ela. Gina levantou, correu e parou na frente dele.

- Eu já te pedi desculpas - disse num tom choroso.

- E eu já disse que não tem necessidade. Só estou cansado e quero dormir.

Gina iria dizer que ele não estava cansado há um tempo atrás, mas sabia que isso o aborreceria mais. Portanto, engoliu a frase e soltou outra.

- Diz pra mim que você volta amanhã... Por favor... - suplicou

Draco olhou pra ela novamente.

- Lógico que volto – levou a mão ao rosto da menina. - Prometa que vai pensar no que eu te disse, ok?

Gina balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Fechou os olhos para receber um beijo dele, que não veio. Ele apenas retirou a mão do rosto dela e saiu da sala.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gina não sentia um pingo de sono essa noite. Muito depois de todas as suas companheiras de quarto terem começado a dormir, ainda mantinha os olhos abertos, fitando o teto. O que faria? Tudo o que mais queria no mundo era apresentar para o mundo inteiro o seu namorado. Andar de mãos dadas com ele e ser completamente feliz. No entanto, tinha seus pais, que não aceitariam isso facilmente; e pior ainda seria a reação de seus irmãos. Rony seria o pior. Com certeza, reprovaria sua atitude e se bobeasse até pararia de falar com ela. E como ela poderia conviver com isso? Amava muito a família, mas também amava Draco. E poderia afirmar que, nesse momento, não conseguiria escolher entre eles. Precisava de ajuda, sozinha não conseguiria decidir. Queria apenas um incentivo...

Levantou-se da cama e foi acordar a sua melhor amiga. Depois de escutar muitos xingamentos e comentários inaudíveis, Gina finalmente conseguiu fazer com que Cindy se levantasse e sentasse em sua cama.

- Espero que o que você tenha pra me contar seja muito, mas muito interessante, senão eu te lanço uma Maldição Imperdoável aqui mesmo.

- Você não seria capaz... - Gina disse, com um sorriso fraco.

- Não?! Você sabe com quem eu estava sonhando? Com o Jason Isaacs!

- Com quem??? - perguntou, curiosa.

- É um ator trouxa. Deixa pra lá. Me conta o que aconteceu.

- Não foi nada demais - Cindy lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero. - Apenas o Draco, que propôs que a gente conte para os nossos pais sobre nós...

- Que brincadeira é essa, Gina? Não é justo que você me acorde pra me contar piadas! Não poderia ter esperado até amanhã? - respondeu, visivelmente chateada.

- Se fosse uma piada, com certeza esperaria. Mas não é. Ele quer contar agora, no Natal.

Cindy ficou durante um longo tempo em silêncio. Olhava para Gina, incrédula.

- O que você respondeu? - perguntou, ainda se refazendo do susto.

- Eu disse que não. Reagi do pior modo possível. Inclusive fui grossa com ele. 

- E ele?

- Preferia que ele tivesse gritado até que os seus pulmões tivessem explodido. Mas não... Ele começou a me ignorar. Me tratar friamente. Você tem noção de como me senti? Foi como se eu tivesse entrado num tonel de gelo.

- E agora? O que você pretende fazer? - Cindy não sentia mais um pingo de sono. Sabia que essa situação era extremamente delicada para sua amiga e precisava ajudá-la.

- Não faço idéia. Por isso que te acordei. Ah... Só Merlin sabe o quanto estou desorientada! De um lado, tem a minha família, que eu amo tanto, e do outro lado, o Draco, meu namorado... Até mais do que isso, você sabe... Eu me entreguei a ele. Criamos um vínculo enorme e eu não quero perdê-lo. Não posso. Acho que não suportaria... O que faço, Cindy??? - Gina afundou o rosto nas mãos e Cindy abraçou-a. No momento não sabia o que dizer.

Depois que Gina se acalmou, a outra começou a falar.

- Tenho um método pra resolver isso. Bom, vamos lá. Pense... Se você tentar, tem cinqüenta por cento de chance de a sua família aceitar ou não. Se você não tentar, o Draco vai achar que você não gosta dele o suficiente pra enfrentar a sua família, e irá, com certeza, ficar aborrecido com você, podendo resultar no fim do seu namoro, o que nos leva a crer que você terá cem por cento de chance de se dar mal.

- Você acha que devo tentar, então?

- Calma! Ainda não terminamos nossa análise. Se você tentar, e tudo der certo, tanto com a sua família quanto com a família do Draco, o que convenhamos é uma chance pequena, vocês vão ficar definitivamente juntos e felizes. Enquanto que se não der certo, vocês podem simplesmente fingir que terminaram o namoro e continuar a se encontrarem escondido. É lógico que a marcação ficará mais cerrada, mas ninguém sabe da sala de vocês além de mim, portanto...

- E ainda tem aquela outra sala...

- Mas não adianta. Muitas pessoas sabem dela. Inclusive seu irmão.

Gina concordou.

- E mais... Você tem que concordar comigo que pro Draco estar tomando essa atitude, é porque ele gosta MUITO de você, afinal, enfrentar Lúcio Malfoy não é algo que faz todo dia. E também temos que convir que a sua família não vai ser nada perigosa, se comparar com a do Draco.

- Pelo que vejo, tem mil argumentos a favor e pouquíssimos contra. Então, já decidi. Contarei para os meus pais...

- É isso que eu faria. Siga seu coração, Gina. Se ele estiver mandando que você conte pra sua família, faça. E então? O que ele te diz?

- Que eu não posso desperdiçar a chance de ser feliz, e que talvez eu nunca mais tenha essa oportunidade na vida!

- Parabéns, garota! Se continuar assim, você será a futura namorada de Draco Malfoy!

- Eu já sou namorada dele... - corrigiu, contrariada.

- Mas assim não vale! Ninguém sabe! 

Gina sorriu.

- Obrigada, amiga! Só você mesmo pra me ajudar! Eu te amo, sabia?

- Xiiii! Fale baixo! Você falando que me ama e eu sentada na sua cama, pô... Pega malzão!

Gina sorriu e abraçou sua amiga.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gina contou a novidade para Draco, que por sinal, adorou. Haviam combinado de contar para os seus pais, e logo depois trocariam corujas, contando a resposta sobre as conversas. Ambos passaram a última semana treinando como contariam para eles, até que finalmente chegou o dia em que iriam partir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Na Toca]

A casa realmente estava muito cheia.  A todo o momento alguma coisa explodia, graças aos testes das novas 'Gemialidades Weasley'. As namoradas de Carlinhos e Gui eram extremamente simpáticas, e não se importunaram com as brincadeiras deles. Gina passou um dia tão divertido que até havia esquecido de que tinha que contar aos pais sobre seu namoro. Porém, quando estava quase anoitecendo, ela sabia que havia chegado a hora. Tinha decidido que não contaria na frente da família inteira: seria tentativa de suicídio. Resolveu que chamaria os seus pais para uma conversa em particular. Tinha certeza de que, com a bagunça que estava a casa, ninguém daria pela falta deles. E assim o fez.

...

- Minha querida... Diga logo o que você quer falar conosco. Está nos assustando – a sra. Weasley disse.

- Sim... Você parece nervosa... O que aconteceu? - perguntou o sr. Weasley.

- Pai... Mãe... - Gina começou, olhando de um para o outro. - Tenho uma coisa pra contar. E eu peço, por tudo que vocês mais amam nessa vida: não façam escândalo, será pior. Vamos resolver conversando, ok?

- Você está conseguindo nos assustar cada vez mais, Gina! – a sra. Weasley esfregava uma mão na outra, nervosamente.

- Por favor, prometam que, não importa o que eu disser, vocês se controlarão e isso ficará somente entre nós - Gina pediu, suplicante.

A sra. Weasley ia falar algo, mas seu marido a interrompeu.

- Lógico que sim, filha. Não importa o que você disser, nós tentaremos te ajudar.

- Tudo bem... Vamos lá - Gina respirou fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. - Eu estou namorando.

Seus pais suspiraram aliviados.

- Mas é isso, querida? Não tem motivo pra tanta preparação! Você já tem quinze anos. Nada mais natural! – a sra. Weasley sorriu, aliviada. - E você já namorou o Harry antes.

- E quem é o felizardo? – perguntou seu pai.

- Draco Malfoy - Gina falou de uma vez só, sem respirar nem nada, antes que desistisse.

Seus pais ficaram parados durante um momento, que pareceu demasiado longo. Para Gina, isso era torturante. Pelas suas expressões, podia ver que eles não haviam gostado nada disso, mas a angústia por não saber como eles reagiriam realmente quando saíssem do transe era cruel.

- Como você pode brincar com uma coisa dessas, Gina Weasley? – a sra. Weasley aumentou o tom de voz.

- Mamãe! A senhora prometeu!

O sr. Weasley tocou o ombro de sua esposa, fazendo-a controlar um pouco os nervos.

- Diga agora, Gina, como isso aconteceu - ele pediu.

- Bom... Nós nos conhecemos no Natal do ano passado. Eu não sabia quem ele era e ele não sabia quem eu era. Nós ficamos juntos. Inclusive... Meu primeiro beijo foi com ele. Descobri por acaso, quando ele deixou cair o cordão dele, que eu havia visto na noite anterior. Nós nos recusamos a acreditar nos nossos sentimentos e foi durante esse tempo que eu namorei o Harry. Só que maior do que eu, era o que eu sentia por ele. Então, ele me pediu em namoro assim que eu terminei com o Harry. Estamos juntos desde então – falou de uma vez, e ao fim estava quase sem fôlego.

- Vocês estão juntos há um ano? - Sra. Weasley perguntou, surpresa.

- Não... Estamos a nove meses. Começamos a namorar em março.

A sra. Weasley respirou fundo. Já o pai de Gina parecia estar mais calmo, ou melhor, atordoado.

- Vamos por partes, minha filha. Primeiro, foi completamente errado você ter escondido o seu namoro durante tanto tempo...

- Mas foi por quê eu achava que vocês não iam deixar! - Gina o interrompeu, apressando-se para explicar.

- E não vamos mesmo! - A mãe afirmou.

- Mãe! Não diz isso, por favor! Eu amo o Draco! - Gina disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Acalme-se Molly. Temos que ver que o mal já está feito. Ela já está com ele. E não temos como impedir isso.

- Lógico que temos, Arthur! Ela é nossa filha, e menor de idade! Ela tem que nos obedecer! O que eu não posso é permitir que ela namore um Malfoy!

- Mamãe! Por favor, me escute! O Draco é diferente! Ele me ama!

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? - sua mãe perguntou desconfiada.

- Porque eu sinto quando nós estamos juntos! Foi ele que pediu pra contarmos para os nossos pais, porque ele quer me assumir pra todos, e agora mesmo ele deve estar contando para o pai dele. E eu tenho certeza que ele não enfrentaria seu pai se ele não me amasse. Mamãe, acredite em mim! - suplicou, entre lágrimas.

- Foi ele que pediu pra que contassem a verdade? - seu pai perguntou. Gina concordou, com a cabeça. - Isso demonstra que ele tem, pelo menos, um pingo de bom senso.

- Não estou acreditando nisso, Arthur! - Sra. Weasley ralhou. - Você está falando de um Malfoy! Filho do seu maior desafeto!

- Eu sei, Molly querida. Mas preste atenção. Eles já estão juntos, e não temos como evitar que eles continuem juntos em Hogwarts. Tenho certeza de que Gina sabe onde está se metendo, sabe o que eles são capazes de fazer. Não preciso te lembrar não é? - Seu pai falava extremamente sério. Gina negou com a cabeça. - Sabe como eles são astutos, ruins e que a qualquer momento podem te derrubar. Mesmo assim, você quer ficar com ele?

- É tudo o que eu mais quero, pai. Tenho certeza de que o Draco pode ser diferente do pai dele. Ele tem bondade! Não muita, quase mínima, pra ser sincera. E mesmo assim, ela é direcionada a mim... Se eu me empenhar, posso transformá-lo num homem melhor e evitar que ele tenha o mesmo destino dos seus pais. Preciso ao menos tentar! Sou Grifinória e a nossa característica maior é a coragem e a capacidade de ajudar aos outros antes de pensar em nós! Ficarei totalmente desapontada se daqui há anos, eu vir o Draco e ele estiver tão ruim ou pior do que o pai dele, porque eu vou saber que eu não tentei e que poderia ter sido diferente.

As palavras de Gina pareciam ter tocado sua mãe, que estava com uma expressão mais amena. Seu pai deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Era isso que eu queria escutar. Mais uma vez você demonstrou ser uma pessoa sensata. Te digo, agora, que não apóio o seu namoro com ele, enquanto ele não me der uma prova que te pode fazer feliz - Gina abaixou a cabeça,derrotada. - Mas eu o aceito. 

E ela levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- E você, mamãe, também aceita?

A sra. Weasley respirou fundo.

- Estou com seu pai. Não apóio, mas aceito. Se ele confia em você, eu também confio - e também sorriu.

- Portanto... - Sr. Weasley começou. - Quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, seus pais sempre estarão aqui pra te ajudar e dar suporte.

Gina sorriu, deu três pulinhos de alegria e agarrou seus pais.

- Eu amo vocês!!! Eu amo vocês!!! Eu amo vocês!!! - repetia, em meio aos beijos que dava neles.

- Não se anime muito – a sra. Weasley iniciou. - A pior parte ainda não chegou. Vamos descer e contar para os seus irmãos.

Gina soltou um gritinho abafado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Na Mansão Malfoy]

Draco já havia levado seus pais para o escritório, onde geralmente eram tratados os negócios mais importantes. Seu pai, sentado em sua poltrona de costume, empurrava-a ligeiramente para trás. Sua mãe estava parada em pé, um pouco atrás da cadeira onde Draco estava sentado.

- Não vai se sentar, Narcisa?

- Não... Minhas vestes são de seda.

- Use um feitiço para arrumá-las depois.

- Eu prefiro ficar em pé. E não viemos aqui para discutir sobre as minhas vestes. Viemos para escutar o que nosso filho tem a nos dizer – e tocou levemente no ombro de Draco.

Lúcio fez uma careta em desagrado, mas se virou para o filho.

- O que é, então, Draco? O que você queria falar conosco de tão importante?

- Bom... É algo muito importante... E... Não sei se vocês irão gostar muito por isso peço que vocês sejam compreensivos... E--

- Você sabe como me irrito quando você me chama pra conversar e fica enrolando. Ande logo! Fale! - Lúcio reclamou, com impaciência, embora suas feições permanecessem impassíveis.

- Tudo bem - Draco se levantou. Percebeu que era impossível contar uma notícia dessa para seus pais, estando sentado. - Bom... Eu estou namorando - Draco iniciou.

- E o que tem de importante nisso? Você me contou no verão passado. É a menina da Corvinal, não é? - perguntou Lúcio, descontraído, enquanto procurava um charuto em uma gaveta. - Se importa, Narcisa?

A esposa fez um gesto em negativo, e Lúcio começou a preparar o seu charuto.

- Sim... Só que ela não é da Corvinal - Lúcio voltou a atenção para o filho. - Ela é grifinória.

Lúcio pareceu pensar um pouco. Olhou do filho para a mulher e manteve o olhar nela.

- Creio que isso seja algo que possamos relevar. Não é algo extremamente ruim. Mas certamente ficaríamos muito mais satisfeitos se ela fosse sonserina... Concorda, Narcisa?

Draco olhou para sua mãe, que concordou com um ligeiro movimento da cabeça.

- Ela é grifinória - Draco continuou. Agora que começara, não poderia parar. Reuniu forças, lembrando-se de como amava aquela doce ruiva, e como queria ficar ao lado dela sem a interferência de ninguém. - Ela é grifinória. Uma Weasley. Gina Weasley.

Draco apenas viu a reação do seu pai, já que estava de costas para sua mãe. A boca de Lúcio se abriu, ligeiramente, sem pronunciar uma palavra; e Draco pôde ver que, se seu pai não tivesse um controle muito grande de si mesmo, certamente o charuto teria caído de seus dedos. Logo, as linhas de expressão na testa dele se enrugaram, e os olhos pareciam que iriam saltar. Depois de um certo momento, suas mãos começaram a tremer e Draco achou que ele poderia ter um acesso a qualquer momento. Estava começando a se preocupar, quando Lúcio pareceu recobrar a fala:

- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Draco? Não achei que ainda precisasse dizer que não tenho senso de humor e, portanto, abomino qualquer coisa desse tipo! - disse, ainda no seu tom normal de voz, só ligeiramente tenso.

- Não é brincadeira, pai. Estou namorando Gina Weasley há nove meses. E eu a amo - Draco reforçou.

- Como você pôde, Draco? - Narcisa se pronunciou pela primeira vez sobre o assunto, sua voz num tom de decepção. Caminhou para o lado do marido, retirando o charuto dos dedos ainda trêmulos. - Eles são pobres, se vestem mal! Nem devem tomar banho! – e seu rosto contraiu-se em repugnância, enquanto guardava o charuto de volta na gaveta.

- ISSO É O QUE MENOS IMPORTA AGORA, NARCISA! - Lúcio levantou de um salto, socando a mesa. E voltou-se, visivelmente nervoso, para o filho. - Como você se atreve a entrar nesta sala, na sua casa e me dizer que está namorando uma Weasley???

- Mas... Pai... Essa é a verdade. E eu estou te deixando ciente dela nesse momento - Draco deu dois passos pra trás, em hesitação. As forças que reunia agora para ser corajoso e ir adiante causariam inveja a qualquer grifinório.

- E O QUE VOCÊ ESPERA???? QUE EU TE APÓIE??? QUE EU TE DIGA QUE ESTOU FELIZ??? O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE, HEIN, DRACO? QUER QUE EU MORRA DE DESGOSTO POR TER VOCÊ COMO FILHO???- Lúcio gritava; como Draco nunca havia escutado antes, e isso era assustador. Em todos os momentos que levara um sermão de seu pai, em hipótese alguma ele sequer levantara a voz. Não importava a condição, sempre estava sob controle. Mas não era isso que acontecia momento.

- Pai... Eu... Pai... – agora sim, a força de vontade sumia, assim como havia surgido.

- NEM UMA SÓ PALAVRA! COMO PODE ME DIZER QUE ESTÁ NAMORANDO UMA WEASLEY! MINHA VONTADE É DE MATÁ-LO AQUI MESMO! NESSE MOMENTO! - Lúcio sacou sua varinha e apontou para Draco, que deu vários passos pra trás, desesperado.

Foi quando, contrastando com o tom elevado e rude de Lúcio, Narcisa se pronunciou, com uma voz quase etérea.

- Pare de tolice, Lúcio. Você não vai proferir um só feitiço contra ele – disse, se pondo ao lado do filho.

Lúcio olhou para a mulher com fúria. Mas logo em seguida baixou a varinha. Com não menos compaixão, olhou para o filho.

- Você irá para Durmstrang, está decidido. E não quero mais ouvir falar nesse assunto.

- Ele não vai para Durmstrang - Narcisa falou novamente, mantendo o tom calmo.

- Não ouse interferir nas decisões que eu tomo para o meu filho. É pelo bem dele! – respondeu, rudemente.

- Saia da sala, Draco - Narcisa ordenou. Draco se moveu para obedecer, mas Lúcio gritou, fazendo-o parar.

- ELE NÃO VAI A LUGAR NENHUM! FICARÁ AQUI ATÉ RESOLVERMOS ESSA QUESTÃO!

- Saia da sala, Draco. Estou mandando.

Draco sabia que, apesar de os dois mandarem coisas diferentes, poderia obedecer a qualquer um que não seria culpado. Como a ordem de sua mãe era muito mais favorável pra ele nesse momento, acatou e se retirou da sala.

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A ME DESMANDAR NA FRENTE DO MEU FILHO??? - Lúcio se aproximou dela, furiosamente.

- Você está fora de si. E que eu saiba, Draco é meu filho também. Você não o fez sozinho - ele, descontrolado, levantou a mão. Narcisa estremeceu ligeiramente, mas antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, continuou, o tom de sua voz firme. - Não ouse encostar um dedo em mim, Lúcio.

Percebendo o que quase fizera, se largou na cadeira em que Draco estivera sentado.

- Olha o que eu quase fiz... Olha como ele me deixou. Me perdoe, sim? - Lúcio pegou na mão da esposa.

- Claro que sim. Sei que essa não era sua intenção. Trate de se acalmar, querido. Quer um chá?

Lúcio sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente.

- Estou desapontado. Apostei todas as fichas no nosso filho e olha como ele nos recompensa - ele falou, calmo, mas com a voz visivelmente penosa.

- Sabe, Lúcio... Às vezes eu me pergunto quem é o Malfoy aqui... - Narcisa começou a caminhar pela sala. Ele permaneceu sentado, com o olhar perdido na parede.

- Sou eu. Mas você sabe muito bem que nossas famílias não eram tão diferentes assim. Pensamos do mesmo modo.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto fitava a parede oposta.

- Vamos mandá-lo para Durmstrang, querida. É o único jeito - insistiu.

- Já disse que não - Narcisa se voltou pra ele. - Draco não sairá desta casa, e muito menos de Hogwarts. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, e não mandarei meu filho para longe de mim. Se você permanecer com essa idéia, saiba que irei junto com ele. E tenho certeza de que não é isso que você quer, não é?

- Claro que não! Mas como você pretende acabar com essa loucura, mantendo-o aqui? - perguntou, curioso e incrédulo ao mesmo tempo.

- Simplesmente não acabarei - respondeu, tranqüilamente.

Lúcio sorriu, friamente.

- Você está tentando me fazer aceitar esse namoro, Narcisa?

- Querido... Você se lembra quando Nott cismou que queria namorar uma Grifinória e o fez, mesmo que todos estivessem contra ele?

- Claro que sim. Mas o que isso--

- Espere que você entenderá - ela interrompeu. - Então... Quando todos em Hogwarts começaram a aceitar o namoro entre eles, você se lembra do que ele fez e o que alegou?

- Ele terminou com ela, dizendo que havia perdido a graça – e se virou para ela. - Você acha que é isso que vai acontecer com eles?

- Tenho quase certeza, Lúcio. Preste a atenção: Draco nunca teve que lutar por nada. Sempre teve tudo que ele quis, na hora que bem entendeu. Os adolescentes têm a tendência de se testarem e provarem para si mesmos que são capazes. E é isso que ele está tentando fazer. E eu não vejo exemplo melhor do que a Weasley. Uma grifinória pobre, e uma Weasley, a maior inimiga de sua família. É tudo muito tentador e desafiador. Quanto mais a gente se opor a esse 'namorico', mais eles irão se aproximar. Por outro lado, se facilitarmos, perderá a graça pra eles e aí, esse relacionamento termina tão rápido quanto começou.

Lúcio sorriu. Tinha que admitir que sua esposa era uma mulher inteligentíssima.

- E se esse namoro for mais do que estamos pensando? E se nosso filho realmente gostar dessa fedelha? - perguntou, preocupado.

- Você está tão tenso. Deixe-me fazer uma massagem - Narcisa se aproximou dele, pousou suas mãos nos ombros do marido e iniciou a massagem.

- Você tem mãos maravilhosas... Realmente precisava disso.

Narcisa sorriu.

- E então? O que faremos se esse namoro for mesmo para valer? - Lúcio perguntou depois de um ligeiro tempo.

- Ah... Nós estamos em guerra... Nossos futuros são tão incertos – disse em tom de lamento. - Não sabemos quem poderá ser a próxima vítima... Não sabemos se estaremos vivos amanhã... Todos correm perigo - ela respirou fundo. Conforme falava, um sorriso maléfico surgia no rosto do seu marido. - Talvez a menina Weasley possa ser uma vítima... Fatal. E então, nós iremos ao enterro dela. Soltaremos algumas lágrimas, dizendo que nós havíamos nos apegado àquela doce menina e como ela havia feito nosso filho feliz. Consolaremos Draco, que ficará triste por um mês ou dois. Diremos para ele que ele tem que seguir em frente, que a vida continua e que a morte é o destino de todos nós. No terceiro mês, então, ele aparecerá nesta casa com uma nova namorada. Devidamente sonserina, e rica...

Lúcio segurou as mãos de sua mulher e a puxou de um modo que ela se sentou no seu colo. Ele possuía um imenso sorriso. Acariciou a pele alva dela durante um momento.

- Você é simplesmente demais. Não sei como pude levantar a mão para você há um tempo atrás. Perdoe-me.

- Já lhe disse que isso não foi nada. Você não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

- O que seria de mim sem você?

- Nada, meu querido. Você não seria nada.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, porém rápido. Narcisa se levantou.

- Agora, vamos chamar o Draco. Você se manterá calado, só de vez em quando resmungue alguma coisa, como se tivesse chateado. Deixe que eu falo, ok?

- Tudo que minha rainha mandar.

Ela sorriu, murmurou "bobo" e bateu palmas. Em seguida, um elfo aparatou na sala.

- Kreacher, chame meu filho aqui.

- Sim senhora.

Um tempo depois, Draco entrou, ainda apreensivo. Seu rosto estava muito mais pálido que o normal e sua respiração estava ofegante.

- Sente-se - Narcisa ordenou.

- Prefiro ficar em pé, mãe.

- Sente-se - ordenou novamente, ainda sem levantar a voz, mas mesmo assim soube soar ameaçadora.

Draco se sentou. Narcisa continuou a falar.

- Eu e seu pai tivemos uma breve conversa. Ponderamos sobre várias atitudes que poderíamos tomar diante de tão vergonhosa notícia que você nos deu. Pensamos em mandá-lo para Durmstrang, deserdá-lo, entre outros castigos. Porém, nenhum deles nos deixou completamente satisfeitos - Lúcio resmungou algo incompreensível, mas que seguia as ordens de sua esposa. - Nosso maior defeito é amarmos você acima de tudo. Acima de nós... Pior! Acima da nossa posição na sociedade! Nós queremos a sua felicidade, mesmo que isso custe a nossa integridade moral perante o nosso círculo social. Bom, acho que você já compreendeu o que nós queremos dizer. Nós concordamos com esse seu namoro porque queremos a sua felicidade, mas saiba que não estamos satisfeitos e...

- Estamos desapontados! - Lúcio interrompeu. Narcisa lançou-lhe um olhar em reprovação, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

- É somente isso, Draco. Pode se retirar - ele ordenou, indicando a porta com a mão.

- Antes eu queria agradecer a vocês dois. Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto que eu estou feliz. Isso não será nenhuma vergonha pra vocês, podem ter certeza. Vocês vão adorá-la - Ambos fizeram cara de desagrado. - E saibam que agora, nada e nem ninguém poderá nos impedir de sermos felizes. - Draco finalizou, saindo da sala e fechando a porta.

- Será que ele escutou alguma coisa? - Narcisa perguntou.

- Impossível. Essa sala é protegida. Nem que ele fizesse um buraco na porta conseguiria escutar.

- Então, acho que foi só um desabafo normal. E então? Vamos jantar? - ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim - Lúcio se levantou e, dando o braço para sua mulher, desceram junto para a sala de jantar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

N/A 1: Bom...Agora ninguém segura esse casal!!!! Ohhhh, como eu torci pra eles!!! Rss. Vamos ver agora como Hogwarts vai reagir a essa notícia! Só que esse capítulo deve demorar um pouco mais pq eu provavelmente devo viajar no fim de semana, voltando só no próximo. 

N/A 2: O que vocês acharam das famílias? Eu particularmente amei a Família Malfoy, nem preciso dizer o motivo, não é? =P

N/A 3: Muito obrigada por todas as reviews!!! Vocês me motivam muito!!!! Estamos quase chegando no 100!!! Ebaaa! Revisem esse capítulo, ok??? Beijuuuuuuuuus pra todos vocês!!!!

N/A 4: MINHA BETA VOLTOUUUUUUUUU!!!! QUE LINDO NÃO É??  Ela felizmente resolveu o problema do pc dela e voltou pra alegria de todos envolvidos nessa fic!! Mil beijos, Pri!!!!

N/A 5: Essa fic continua de luto...


	21. Consequências de uma Revelação

Capítulo  21- Conseqüências de uma Revelação 

Draco já estava na plataforma junto com seus pais. Sua mãe, impecavelmente vestida, dava a impressão de estar sendo sustentada por um fio invisível, que fazia com que suas costas permanecessem eretas, numa postura correta e invejável. Seu pai mantinha-se apoiado em seu bastão, e em seu rosto havia uma expressão que para muitos poderia ser considerada ameaçadora. Os olhos semicerrados e a cabeça levemente levantada, que Draco reconhecia como sendo a feição utilizada que seu pai usava ao estar num lugar onde também estavam pessoas indesejáveis. Por isso, não era surpresa alguma que essa expressão tenha se acentuado, quando quatro cabeças vermelhas e uma castanha apareceram ao lado da barreira da plataforma.

Os Weasleys pararam em frente aos Malfoys e se encararam por um ligeiro momento. O casal já sabia que os pais de cada um haviam permitido o namoro, mas não esperavam um encontro entre eles. Tudo era muito recente e as conseqüências poderiam ser sérias. Draco deu um passo à frente em menção de ir abraçar a namorada. Ao fazer isto, pareceu que havia retirado todos do transe em que haviam entrado. A grande maioria deles soltou um suspiro indignado, e Rony saiu de perto levando Hermione consigo, mas antes empurrou  o loiro com o ombro. Draco ainda deu uma olhada para trás, mas ignorou. Abraçou sua namorada, e depois cumprimentou seus 'sogros', com um simples movimento de cabeça. Seus pais, achando que isso era demais, o puxaram, despediram-se dele, e foram embora, sem dar uma palavra aos Weasleys, sequer a Gina.

Ao embarcar, Draco e Gina procuraram um lugar em alguma cabine vazia para terem mais liberdade. Não encontraram Rony e Hermione pelos vagões, o que para ambos foi um certo alívio.

- Nossa... Quase morri com aquele encontro lá fora... - Gina comentou enquanto se acomodava na poltrona ao lado da janela. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela.

- O clima ficou tão pesado que eu achei que daria pra pegar no ar. Mas eu achei divertido.

- Você é um louco, isso sim. Nunca mais quero passar por uma situação dessas novamente.

- Você diz que eu sou louco porque não viu a cara que seu pai estava fazendo. Se tivesse visto, certamente acharia engraçado.

- Não achei a cara que o seu pai fez nem um pouco engraçada. Eu estava esperando o momento em que eles iriam se atracar. Estou falando sério... Não quero passar por isso novamente.

Draco sorriu.

- Gina... Nós estamos namorando com o conhecimento deles, agora. Nossas famílias vão se encontrar mais vezes. Você vai ver.

Ela suspirou fundo.

- E então, como seus irmãos reagiram? - ele perguntou, abraçando-a.

- Muito mal, pra dizer a verdade. Gui e Carlinhos ficaram estáticos; Fred e Jorge começaram a rir achando que era alguma piada; Percy começou a falar sem parar e Rony tentou tirar o feitiço que você tinha jogado em mim...

- Mas agora está tudo bem? - ele perguntou, tentando segurar o riso.

- Bom... Normais mesmo, apenas Gui e Carlinhos estão. Fred, Jorge e Percy falam o essencial comigo, e Rony... Nem fala.

- Que estupidez... Sempre achei que seu irmão fosse idiota, mas nunca pensei que chegaria a tanto...

- Aham... Queria ver se você tivesse uma irmã mais nova e ela um dia aparecesse contando pra você que era namorada do Harry.

Draco estremeceu ligeiramente.

- Argh! Vamos mudar de assunto... Pensar numa coisa dessas faz até mal.

- Está vendo como meu irmão não é idiota?

Ele fez um muxoxo e ela sorriu. Abraçaram-se, e prosseguiram o resto da viagem conversando amenidades.

*~*~*~*~*

- DRAQUINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Gina sentiu seu estômago revirar quando escutou Pansy Parkinson chamando seu namorado. Mais uma pessoa a enfrentar. Olhou para Draco e viu que ele mantinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. Era uma mistura de satisfação e deboche que até a assustou. Os dois se viraram para a menina, mantendo as mãos dadas.

- Olá, Pansy - Draco falou, calmo, e com um leve tom de indiferença.

- O-o o quê... Qu-quê... – gaguejou ela, depois recobrando a fala normal. - O quê você está fazendo de mão dada com essa... Com essazinha?!? - perguntou furiosamente, as mãos na cintura.

Ele olhou pra namorada, esperando que ela respondesse algo à altura da pergunta, mas Gina não se mexeu. Então, resolveu responder.

- Acho que ainda não fiz as devidas apresentações. Como estou sendo mal-educado! Se minha mãe sabe disso...! – disse sarcasticamente. – Bom... Gina, essa é Pansy Parkinson, estuda comigo na Sonserina - Gina cumprimentou-a com um ligeiro movimento da cabeça, exatamente como ele havia feito com os pais dela na plataforma. - Pansy, está é Gina Weasley, minha namorada.

Pansy não teve a mesma reação de Gina. Ficou estática por um momento, com a respiração pesada. Gina teve a ligeira impressão de que ela se parecia com um porco, porém não pôde pensar muito mais sobre isso, havia mais com o que se preocupar: várias pessoas já estavam paradas em volta deles, observando o que poderia ser o início de uma boa briga, além do que, todos haviam escutado Draco ao dizer a notícia bombástica. Quando Pansy retomou novamente a fala, Draco se virou e puxou Gina, deixando a outra falando sozinha. No fim, ela já estava gritando a plenos pulmões coisas como "Você é um traidor" ou "Seu pai saberá dessa loucura".

*~*~*~*~*

Em poucas horas, até os mais desavisados sabiam da novidade. Draco e Gina não chegaram a saber exatamente a reação inicial de todos, pois não quiseram jantar, preferindo seguir logo para sua sala.

*~*~*~*~*

De noite, ao ir se deitar, Gina começou a sentir o que enfrentaria nos dias seguintes. Ao entrar no Salão Comunal, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhá-la, com ares incriminadores. Sentiu uma espécie de peso nas costas, imediatamente associado aos olhares direcionados a ela. Seus passos pareciam demorar mais que o normal, e ela achou que nunca iria conseguir chegar até as escadas de acesso ao dormitório feminino.

Ao passar ao lado do irmão, arriscou-se a dar uma breve olhada para ele, que lhe virou a cara. Harry também a olhara, incrédulo. Ele já sabia do namoro entre os dois, mas provavelmente achara que ela havia terminado quando acontecera a primeira briga. Como ele estava errado... Seria necessário muito mais para fazê-la desistir de Draco Malfoy. Ao pensar nisso, reuniu forças para continuar andando. Sabia que tudo aquilo era fruto do relacionamento com o grande amor de sua vida. Portanto, não importava mais quem gostasse ou deixasse de gostar, nada mudaria entre eles. Não seria por causa de um grupo de adolescentes emburrados que iriam se separar. O amor deles era muito mais forte do que a esmagadora maioria pensava, e eles iriam ter a prova. O que realmente importava para ela era o que sua família pensava, e se seus pais haviam aprovado o seu namoro, ninguém conseguiria impedi-la. É lógico que estava triste por seu irmão, afinal, durante muitos anos (antes de Hogwarts), Rony havia sido muito mais que um irmão: fora seu amigo, companheiro e protetor. E agora, não lhe direcionava nem ao menos um olhar inquisidor. Mas ela sabia que um dia ele cairia em si e voltaria a ser como antes.

Ao chegar no dormitório feminino do quinto ano, encontrou sua amiga Cindy andando de um lado para o outro. Quando lhe viu, correu para abraçá-la. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, até que Gina reuniu forças pra falar:

- Me ajuda... Estou com medo... - disse, baixinho.

- Não se preocupe. Estou aqui contigo. Mas você tem que ter muita força de vontade. Não vai ser fácil.

Gina abraçou-a mais forte e depois se deitou para dormir, preparando-se para o próximo dia.

*~*~*~*~*

No café da manhã, ninguém dirigia a palavra a Draco Malfoy. Estranhamente, isso estava sendo uma espécie controversa de alívio. Pois, por mais que gostasse de ser sempre o centro das atenções, Draco realmente se irritava com as conversas fúteis e a atenção falsa que o cercavam. Poderia ter até se sentido feliz, se não tivesse visto a cena que o afetara: a Grifinória estava tendo a mesma atitude de sua casa, e Gina só falava com uma pessoa, Cindy Landew. Que, por estar junto, também era discriminada. Gina estava muito abatida, e bastante concentrada no seu prato de mingau. Já os outros alunos, inclusive o irmão, tomavam uma certa distância das duas, enquanto se aglomeravam em busca de espaço do outro lado.

Como pudera esquecer? Para ele tudo aquilo não era nada, até mesmo porque sabia disfarçar muito bem o que sentia. E todo aquele desprezo vindo dos outros realmente não o afetava. Mas para Gina não. Gina não era ele. Não era IGUAL a ele. Agora via como a atitude tomada pelo irmão poderia afetá-la. Será que ela o deixaria apenas pra voltar a ficar de bem com todos? Sabia que ela não faria isso pelos outros alunos, mas talvez o fizesse por causa de seus irmãos. Devia estar se sentindo desprotegida. Não que fosse fraca. Longe disso. As últimas reações que ela tivera demonstravam uma extrema força e coragem. O único mal dela era se importar com o que os outros pensavam, se magoar quanto a isso, e ainda amar sua família acima dela mesma. Será que seria capaz de passar por cima dos familiares uma vez na vida? Será que ela lutaria por ele? Ou será que o deixaria para que seus irmãos voltassem a lhe falar normalmente?

Não tinha as respostas para tantas perguntas, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: demonstraria para ela sempre poderia contar com ele, e que nunca ele a deixaria desamparada como os irmãos dela estavam fazendo nesse momento.

Draco pegou seu prato, se levantou e se dirigiu calmamente até a mesa da Grifinória. Durante o caminho, conseguiu escutar os tilintares dos talheres ao serem abaixados, enquanto todos se viraram para ver o que ele iria fazer.

Ele se aproximou por trás da sua namorada e pegou na mão dela.

- Vamos sair daqui, Gina - falou baixo. Nenhuma outra mesa, com exceção de uma parte da Grifinória, escutou o que ele disse. Rony soltou um muxoxo bastante alto, que para Draco fora dado com entonação de deboche. O loiro ignorou, estava mais preocupado com a namorada.

- Ir pra onde? - Gina perguntou baixinho. Parecia que tinha medo de conversar com ele em público.

- Qualquer lugar. Não vou deixar você ser tratada desse jeito aqui. Vamos - ele apertou um pouco mais forte a mão dela, em apoio. Escutou quando Rony riu, inegavelmente em zombaria. Draco se virou para ele.

- O que foi, Weasley? Finalmente a falta de dinheiro conseguiu afetar a sua mente? - perguntou sarcástico. Rony manteve-se sorrindo.

- Está desempenhando muito bem seu papel, Malfoy. Está conseguindo enganar muito bem essa menina. Embora isso não seja tão difícil. 

Draco viu quando Gina engoliu em seco. Isso o fez sentir uma pontada no estômago.

- Eu não te devo explicações. Mas vou te dizer uma coisa: eu não estou enganando a sua irmã. E se, um dia eu quisesse enganá-la, tenho certeza de que isso seria uma tarefa árdua, porque ao contrário do que você pensa, ela não é idiota.

- Está querendo me dizer que conhece mais a minha irmã do que eu? - Rony se levantou. Hermione tentou impedir, mas não conseguiu. Alguns professores se levantaram também, a fim de impedir alguma briga no salão. Porém, Dumbledore fez um sinal pra que eles não tomassem nenhuma atitude, por enquanto.

- Eu não estou insinuando nada. Eu estou _afirmando_ que eu conheço a sua irmã melhor do que você, que nunca se importou com ela e está provando isso agora, quando ela está precisando do seu apoio. Mas o que você está fazendo? Virando as costas pra ela, quando nunca deveria deixar que esse bando de idiotas a tratassem desse jeito - Rony fez menção de falar algo, mas Draco continuou, sem tomar conhecimento. - E ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que nós, Malfoys, é que não nos importamos com os outros. Vocês, grifinórios e Weasleys, que se orgulham tanto de serem bondosos e fazerem o bem pro mundo, não respeitam e não ajudam aos próprios familiares. Essa sua atitude é ridícula. E eu te digo mais: você não merece ter a Gina como irmã. Aliás, você não é irmão dela, pois toda vez que ela precisou do seu apoio, você estava muito mais preocupado em lamber o chão que o seu glorioso Potter ou a sua namoradinha de cabelos lanzudos pisavam. Pois bem, continue exercendo esse seu papel de cachorrinho ou de vaquinha de presépio porque agora Gina não precisa de você. Eu vou fazer o papel que deveria ter sido feito por você. Mas como tudo que você faz é uma porcaria, é bem melhor que você nem volte a ter essa responsabilidade novamente - e sem nem olhar novamente para Rony, Draco se virou para Gina. - Vamos sair daqui. Pegue seu prato.

- Não estou com fome - murmurou. Ele viu que ela tinha os olhos marejados e olhava pro irmão.

- Você precisa comer. Pegue seu prato, vamos... - disse mais baixo, de modo que apenas ele, ela, Rony, Hermione e Harry poderiam escutar.

- Depois eu como. Agora perdi a fome. A Cindy pode ir conosco? - pediu. Draco lembrou-se de que a menina também estava sendo desprezada, e quando ele havia precisado de ajuda, ela não havia negado.

- Lógico que pode. Venha conosco, Landew - Draco largou seu prato em cima da mesa da Grifinória e saiu junto com a namorada e Cindy, deixando um Salão estático pra trás.

*~*~*~*~*

Gina e Cindy assistiram às aulas em conjunto. Lógico que ninguém gostaria de sentar perto delas, e isso até acabou sendo bom para as duas, já que pelo menos durante esse tempo, não precisavam escutar piadinhas de seus colegas de classe. Draco, por sua vez, continuava tendo a companhia de Crabbe e Goyle. Soube então que, não importava o que fizesse, os dois sempre estariam grudados nos pés dele, e isso não soou animador.

Quando a noite chegou, Gina e Cindy seguiram pra sala onde a ruiva se encontrava com Draco. Ele não havia gostado da nova 'companhia', mas relevou porque não queria magoar sua namorada mais do que ela já estava, e também porque a menina estava tendo uma atitude de uma verdadeira amiga. Não era todo mundo que enfrentava a todos apenas para apoiar um amigo. "Ela deveria estar na Lufa-lufa... Vai ser leal assim longe", pensou o loiro, não conseguindo refrear um sorrisinho.

No horário de sempre, Gina e Cindy voltaram para o Salão Comunal. Era a primeira vez que enfrentaria seus companheiros de casa desde o acontecimento da manhã. Era a primeira vez que encontraria Rony.

Respiraram fundo antes de dizer a senha. Incrivelmente, até a Mulher Gorda torcera o nariz para elas e murmurara algo como 'Em todos esses anos, nunca vi nada tão vergonhoso'. A reação do grupo de grifinórios foi a mesma do dia anterior: pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo e passaram a olhar para as duas. A intenção de Gina era caminhar até o seu dormitório e ficar lá sem ser importunada por ninguém, não pretendia nem ao menos dizer uma palavra. Mas essa não era a vontade dos outros.

- Você deveria ser proibida de pisar nesse Salão! – Gina olhou para o lado e reconheceu o menino como um setimanista. Seu coração começou a pulsar aceleradamente, chegava a doer. Suas mãos começaram a suar e ela abriu a boca para responder, mas do outro lado do Salão, alguém a interrompeu.

- É mesmo, sua traidora! Você não honra a nossa casa!!! Se juntando com cobras! - lágrimas já vinham nos olhos dela. Aquilo não era justo. Ninguém sabia de nada, não sabiam como as coisas tinham acontecido, como eles se apaixonaram. Não podiam julgá-la deste modo; não de um modo tão cruel.

- Por que você não vai dormir lá na casa deles? Porque é lá que você pertence! A CASA DAS SERPENTES!!! - gritou uma menina de um outro canto

Gina não agüentava mais tantas acusações. Amava Draco e ninguém tinha nada com isso. Era a hora de gritar para o mundo o que sentia.

- CALEM A BOCA, VOCÊS! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM DE NADA DO QUE ACONTECEU! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM O DIREITO DE ME JULGAR DESTE MODO! EU AMO O DRACO, ESCUTARAM? E-U  A-M-O  O  D-R-A-C-O!!!! – enfatizou. - E NADA DO QUE VOCÊS DIGAM OU FAÇAM VAI MUDAR ISSO!!! POUCO ME IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM OU DEIXAM DE ACHAR, POR ISSO ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!!! NÃO APROVAM MINHA ATITUDE? ÓTIMO! ENTÃO ME DEIXEM! NÃO DIRIJAM MAIS A PALAVRA A MIM, ESCUTARAM? NÃO FALEM MAIS, PRONTO! ACABOU! - Gina falou tudo isso de uma vez só. Parou para tomar fôlego. Respirou várias vezes em busca do ar que lhe faltava. E então, mais calma e falando mais baixo, prosseguiu. - De uma coisa tenham certeza: eu não o deixarei. Vocês podem mover montanhas, mas eu ainda estarei com ele. E vocês terão que se conformar - e dizendo essa última frase, olhou para Rony. 

Dessa vez, seu irmão não desviou o olhar. Manteve-o, e Gina pôde ver que ele estava confuso. Hesitante, parecia não saber se ajudava ou não sua irmã. "Talvez as palavras de Draco o tenham afetado", pensou. Resolveu aproveitar o momento, e continuou:

- O que mais me machuca é ser desprezada pelas pessoas que eu verdadeiramente amo. Vocês - apontou para aqueles que estavam em volta dela. - Podem parar de falar comigo. Ficarei aborrecida, é lógico, não gosto de ter inimizades. Mas o que me mata é ver que hoje me olham com tristeza, enquanto no passado os olhares eram calorosos e felizes. O que me mata é ver que meu próprio irmão está deixando que todos me tratarem assim sem tomar partido. Pois saiba, Rony, que não importaria quem você estivesse namorando, o que você tivesse feito, se você me desse uma explicação, eu iria lhe apoiar. Até o Percy eu perdoei quando ele aprontou, imagina você!? Meu irmão mais próximo e que eu sempre admirei - ela parou nesse momento para enxugar uma lágrima tida como inconveniente. Viu que Rony se mexeu no sofá. - Olho vocês três e sinto um imenso aperto no peito. Hermione, nós sempre trocamos tantas confidênci--

Hermione interrompeu-a.

- Gina... Eu sinto muito. Eu não estou te ignorando! ... Mas sei que te tratei diferente e peço desculpas. Isso não está certo! Não está certo mesmo! - Hermione se levantou e deu um longo abraço em Gina. Rony não fez nada pra impedir, parecia bastante atordoado, assim como Harry.

Quando se separaram do abraço, Rony saiu do transe e se levantou. Gina pensou por um momento que ele sairia do Salão, mas não foi isso que ele fez. Ele se manteve parado, parecendo muito interessado em seus pés, que balançavam lentamente.

- Gina... Ahn... Eu... Sabe... Eu não queria estar assim com você... Mas, o Malfoy? Por que o Malfoy? - Rony levantou o olhar e encarou sua irmã. Todos os alunos acompanhavam a tal conversa, porém eles continuaram, mesmo assim.

- Você já me perguntou isso várias vezes...- ela riu, fungando. Rony também sorriu, levemente. - E eu te respondo mais uma vez. Eu não o escolhi. Eu não o olhei Draco e disse: 'Vou me apaixonar por ele pra enfrentar a minha família e meus irmãos'. Já lhe disse que eu não sabia que era ele quando ficamos pela primeira vez. Quando vimos, estávamos apaixonados. Imagina como é difícil pra mim, Rony, ver a minha vida sendo explorada desse modo aqui nessa escola. Como é difícil falar sobre os meus sentimentos na frente de todos. E estou fazendo isso porque eu amo você e quero te provar isso. Mas amo também o Draco, e a única coisa que te peço é um pouco de compreensão. Por favor, Rony... Volte a me tratar como sua irmã... Por favor! - pediu, suplicante.

Rony ficou fitando seus pés durante um momento. Oscilava para frente e para trás, ora apoiando-se pelo calcanhar, ora pelos dedos. Finalmente, olhou para Gina e sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, como não dava há vários dias. Ela, não resistindo, correu para abraçá-lo.

Ao terminar o abraço, Harry também se levantou e apertou a mão de Gina. Ela, não se contentando, puxou-o para um abraço também. Precisava se sentir querida, era exatamente disso que precisava neste momento. Do outro lado do salão, Cindy e Hermione lutavam pra conseguir enxugar todas as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

[Momentos Antes]

Draco caminhava lentamente até as masmorras. Disse a senha com um tom de voz monótono, e entrou no Salão Comunal sonserino. Ao contrário da reação inicial tida pelos grifinórios, os sonserinos começaram a cochichar de forma bastante audível, quando o loiro irrompeu na passagem. Tudo o que ele achava mais insuportável no mundo que alguém falasse dele pelas costas. Que chegasse na sua frente e lhe dissesse tudo que queria, tendo assim a chance de retrucar, mas nunca falasse mal dele pros outros e ainda fizesse com que ele soubesse disso. Ah, não... Isso ele não iria tolerar nunca!

Olhou para seu lado esquerdo e viu uma menina cochichando com uma outra, sua mão cobrindo a boca, que estava encostada no ouvido de outra menina; os olhos postos nele, sem nem ao menos piscar. Ela. Era ela quem ele usaria pra dar uma lição nos outros. 

Pegou sua varinha rapidamente, e murmurou na direção da garota 'Petrificus Totalus'. No instante seguinte, todo o corpo dela estava enrijecido. Não podia mais falar, mas a julgar pelos seus olhos apavorados, certamente gritaria com toda a força de seus pulmões, se pudesse.

Draco calmamente se virou pros outros alunos no Salão.

- Isso foi um feitiçozinho básico, pra vocês aprenderem a não falar de mim e muito menos da minha namorada pelos cantos. Vou sair, mas quando voltar, eu quero ver esta menina ainda sob o feitiço. Não me desobedeçam, porque senão eu vou fazer algo muito, mas muito pior do que um simples feitiço de corpo preso. E isso se estende a qualquer um que ousar dizer a alguém o que eu fiz com ela.

Se existia uma coisa que toda a Sonserina sentia por Draco Malfoy era medo. E todos ali sabiam que ele era capaz de cumprir sua ameaça. Filho de Lúcio Malfoy e sendo praticamente uma miniatura dele, não era alguém para se enfrentar.

Ele se aproximou da menina 'petrificada'. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, dizendo, ironicamente:

- Fique aí, quietinha ta? Eu volto logo... - e riu. - Não tente fugir, hein...

Dito isso, subiu para seu dormitório.

*~*~*~*~*

No outro dia, Draco saiu particularmente satisfeito da sua aula de Poções. Snape havia tirado no total cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória, e ainda ameaçara Potter e Weasley de detenções. Isso sim era uma aula proveitosa. Só não se sentiu mais feliz porque sabia que a 'sabe-tudo' da Granger, como ele próprio definia, recuperaria todos esses pontos em pouquíssimas aulas. Caminhava em direção ao Salão Principal, absorto em seus pensamentos. Pensava em como sua namorada deveria ter reagido ao enfrentar os alunos da sua casa. Já havia escutado certos comentários, porém preferia escutar a versão dela, já que não acreditava muito na história de que Gina desmaiara no meio do salão por causa da pressão imposta pelos outros alunos. 'Do jeito que esse povo é exagerado, eles bem q--', Draco nem teve tempo de concluir seu pensamento. Dois pares de mãos o puxaram pela camisa e o levaram para dentro de uma sala.

- Que m**** é essa? – perguntou, ainda sem saber quem o havia carregado pra aquela sala, completamente escura. Seu faro para o perigo já estava em alerta. Não sabia o que tinha aprontado dessa vez, mas fosse o que fosse, estava preparado para correr, afinal, sua coragem fora gasta contando para seu pai sobre o seu namoro.

De repente, duas mãos que apertavam sua blusa na altura do pescoço se soltaram, deixando as outras duas. Teve a impressão de que a outra pessoa tinha ido acender as velas da sala. Quando a sala clareou, para sua surpresa, deu de cara com Rony Weasley, apertando-o pelo colarinho. Em seguida, Harry Potter apareceu do lado de seu amigo.

- O que significa isto, Weasley? Resolveu me assaltar agora? Se for isso, se deu mal, porque eu não ando com dinheiro no bolso, justamente por causa dos pobres desesperados desta escola, como você.

Rony intensificou mais ainda o aperto na blusa, e o jogou contra a parede com a ajuda de Harry. Draco, com o pouco ar que ainda o restava, sorriu.

- Então não é um assalto? Ih... Tô começando a achar que isso é um convite sexual... Mas, sabem, eu não sou gay... E, aliás, _Ronald_ - disse, debochado. – Tá querendo roubar o namorado da irmã? Que feio!

- Vamos parar com essas brigas infantis, até porque não somos mais crianças. Vim aqui pra ter uma conversa de homem pra homem. Espero que você possa agir como tal – disse Rony, sério, controlando a muito custo seu gênio, para não se aproveitar de sua vantagem na situação.

Draco poderia continuar debochando, mas percebeu que o momento não era para isso, e agir como uma criança não estava em seus planos.

- Sobre o que quer falar, Weasley? - disse, também sério. - Seja rápido. Não tenho tanto tempo a perder.

Rony olhou para Harry, que balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. Rony, então, soltou-o.

- E então? Desembucha logo. Estou perdendo meu almoço. E fazer isso por sua causa certamente não é prazeroso pra mim.

- Quero falar sobre a Gina. Quero saber o que você quer com ela - Rony disse mais calmo, mas soando ameaçador.

- Não te devo explicações, Weasley.

Rony pareceu pensar um pouco e depois, rapidamente, empurrou Draco na parede.

- Você me deve explicações porque Gina é minha irmã. Portanto, trate de começar a falar.

- Desde quando você se importa com ela? Por quê está fazendo esse papelzinho ridículo de irmão protetor, quando ontem mesmo você deixou que ela fosse humilhada? Cai na real!

- Com ela eu já me redimi. Agora o assunto é entre nós dois. Diga-me o que você quer com ela e eu te deixo em paz - disse Rony, dando um passo pra trás.

- Você realmente quer saber a verdade? - Rony balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. Harry soltou um muxoxo. - Pois saiba que eu não deveria estar te dizendo isso e nem sei porque o estou fazendo, mas fique sabendo que eu amo a sua irmã, e que se depender de mim, você vai ter que me aturar durante muitos e muitos anos. Satisfeito, _cunhadinho_? - disse em deboche. Rony tentou avançar nele, mas Harry o segurou.

- Era só isso que queríamos saber - Harry se pronunciou pela primeira vez, ainda segurando Rony. - Estamos na sua cola, Malfoy... Um dedinho fora da linha e nós acabamos com você.

- Estou morrendo de medo... Se isso não fosse relacionado a Gina, eu colocaria todo o meu pé fora da linha só pra ver o que vocês fariam comigo.

- Isso sim foi uma proposta sexual, mas plagiando uma frase sua: Malfoy, eu não sou gay – o sonserino tentou avançar, mas Rony e Harry já tinham saído, sorrindo.

Draco bufou e seguiu para o Salão Principal.

*~*~*~*~*

N/A 1: Digo claramente aqui, que euzinha não tenho nada contra homossexualismo. Não sou, mas tenho amigos que são, e não tenho problemas com isso ok?

N/A 2: Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que vocês têm enviado! Valeu mesmo!!! Principalmente as do capítulo anterior. Eu amei! E continue enviando!

N/A 3: Vinny Malfoy postou a review #100!!!! Vamos dar os parabéns!!!!!  Muito obrigada, Vinny!!!!!

N/A 4: Eu e minha beta, Pri, andamos fazendo algumas coisas relacionadas tanto a fic, quanto a sonserina. Alguns bottons, banners, coisas do tipo. Pretendemos colocar tudo num site. Quando se concretizar, eu coloco o endereço aqui, tá? Beijossss pra todos!

N/A 5: Uma Weasley... Na Mansão Malfoy... Durante uma semana... Pra participar de um baile...Parece improvável? Pois leiam o próximo capítulo e tirem suas conclusões!


	22. O Baile na Mansão I

Capítulo 22 - Baile na Mansão

Havia se passado mais de seis meses desde que haviam explicitado o namoro. 

Agora, estavam juntos há mais de um ano e dois meses, e a normalidade se restabelecera. A muito custo, todos haviam se acostumado com o inusitado casal, e já não implicavam mais, embora vários ainda torcessem o nariz, porém mesmo assim nada diziam. Contrariando a previsão feita por Narcisa Malfoy, passado esse momento tortuoso, o amor entre eles ficara ainda mais forte e ambos sabiam, agora, que poderiam contar um com o outro não importando qual fosse a condição.

Gina estava uma pilha de nervos. A aproximação dos N.O.M.s, que seriam realizados no final do mês, já era o suficiente para deixar qualquer um apavorado. Porém, além disso, recebera uma notícia que a havia deixado praticamente sem cabelos: seus 'sogros' dariam um baile no início de Julho. Lógico que ela fora convidada. Aliás, havia sido convidada para passar uma semana na famosa mansão Malfoy. Gina sabia que isso tinha relação com o convite que seus pais haviam feito. Sr. Weasley, preocupado em conhecer mais o genro, o chamara para passar uma semana na Toca. 

Provavelmente, os Malfoys não quiseram ficar atrás, e chamaram Gina pra se hospedar em sua casa uma semana antes do baile. Agora tinha de se preocupar com milhares de coisas. Ficaria no mesmo recinto que Lúcio Malfoy, o principal responsável por tê-la feito sofrer no seu primeiro ano; conheceria os pais do seu namorado de um modo mais profundo; iria para uma mansão, onde certamente havia vários hábitos e ordens às quais não estava acostumada; e ainda havia o bendito baile. Como se portar, agir e o pior, o que vestir. Praticamente agradeceu aos céus, pois as aulas haviam  acabado sem que ela tivesse cometido nenhuma tentativa de suicídio (ou homicídio) e agora, felizmente poderia passar uma semana em casa antes de ir para a do namorado.

A semana passou muito rápido, como num piscar de olhos. Logo, Gina via-se na Estação King's Cross, esperando pelo namorado, que em breve apareceria para buscá-la. Pontualmente, às dezesseis horas, Draco apareceu na estação. Deu um beijo leve na testa da namorada e cumprimentou os 'sogros' cordialmente. Limitou-se a olhar para Rony, sem cumprimentá-lo.

- Bom... Acho que nós já fizemos todas as recomendações a nossa filhinha, não é, Molly? - comentou o Sr. Arthur.

- Sim, querido... - choramingou a mãe. - Comporte-se, hein, querida? E, você - disse virando-se para Draco. - Cuide bem da minha filhinha...

- Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso, Sra. Weasley - Draco disse, seco.

- Ele sabe que precisa tratar bem a Gina, não é, Malfoy? Nós já conversamos sobre isso... - Rony entrou na conversa. Ele e Draco se encararam, e o loiro cerrou os olhos. Sem querer, apertou a mão de Gina, na tentativa de conter seu ímpeto de responder algo mais agressivo e causar uma confusão ali mesmo.

- Que história é essa? - Gina perguntou.

- Algum devaneio do seu irmão, eu suponho. Não me lembro de ter conversado com você, Weasley... - respondeu, controlando-se.

Rony soltou apenas um muxoxo. 

- Está na hora de irmos, Gina. Se demorarmos muito aqui, poderemos chegar atrasados para o chá que minha mãe preparou pra você - Draco disse, ainda olhando de um modo ameaçador para Rony.

- Está certo - Gina correu e abraçou seus pais, depois seu irmão.

- Como vocês vão? - Sra. Weasley perguntou, enquanto Draco  pedia para que um empregado seu pegasse a mala de Gina.

- O _meu carro_ está parado lá fora - respondeu com tédio.

- Seu pai está lá? Gostaria de dizer-lhe uma palavra - perguntou o Sr. Weasley, meio receoso, como se não tivesse certeza do que estava dizendo.

- Não. Vim sozinho - Draco demonstrava-se cansado das perguntas. Não gostava de ser indagado. - Quer dizer, vim junto com o Sr. Andrews, além do motorista, do qual não lembro o nome. Mais alguma pergunta? - perguntou, displicentemente. Gina pigarreou, sinalizando pra que seus pais não dissessem mais nada. Depois se voltou para Draco.

- Vamos, _querido_? - disse, com um sorriso torto nos lábios e os dois saíram da Estação. Já no carro, ela se demonstrava aborrecida.

- Que foi, Gina? - Draco perguntou, fitando a namorada que parecia bastante interessada na paisagem.

- Nada. _Mais alguma pergunta? _-_ perguntou, irônica._

Draco iria retrucar, mas percebeu que o Sr. Andrews, seu criado particular, mantinha os olhos na conversa. Mandou então que o criado fechasse o vidro entre os bancos traseiros e dianteiros. Ele obedeceu prontamente.

- Então... Está chateada comigo? - perguntou, quando já tinham privacidade.

- Não. Você trata meus pais secamente e eu morro de alegria por isso...!

- Você está se tornando bastante irônica, sabia?

- É a convivência - respondeu, mantendo o olhar para o lado de fora.

Draco aproximou-se da namorada, e passou o braço pelas costas dela.

- Olhe pra mim, Gina.

Ela hesitou por alguns segundos, sabendo que nunca conseguiria se manter com raiva dele enquanto o olhasse tão perto. Mas se virou.

- O que quer? - perguntou, tentando parecer chateada, mas seu olhar estava preso nos lábios dele.

- Quero dizer que eu não tratei mal os seus pais de propósito. Você sabe, não somos íntimos, e era a primeira vez que eu falava com eles sendo os pais da minha namorada. Se para mulheres isso já é difícil, imagine para nós, homens... Ainda mais com um irmão abrutalhado, doido pra partir o seu pescoço.

Gina sorriu e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios. Quando ia se virar pra ver a paisagem novamente, Draco virou o rosto dela para si. Estavam mais próximos do que estavam há um segundo atrás. Ele começou a roçar os lábios nos dela, fazendo com que ela morresse de vontade de ser beijada. Abria seus lábios para que Draco os possuísse, mas ele, deliberadamente, os ignorava. Ela colocou as mãos na nuca do namorado, e forçou-o a abaixar a cabeça, como última tentativa pra que ele a beijasse, pondo fim àquele tormento. Desta vez, Draco não recusou e beijou-a fervorosamente. Era um beijo terno e apaixonado, mas também continha malícia. Beijaram-se durante um longo tempo, até que enfim, mataram a saudade, que parecia interminável.

- Estava morrendo de saudades de você, sabia? - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Eu também.

Gina ficou um tempo em silêncio, olhando as casas, que aumentavam gradativamente a cada esquina ultrapassada.

- Eu nunca perguntei onde você mora... - ela comentou, sem olhar para ele.

- Moro em Wiltshire. Aqui em Londres mesmo. Conhece? - perguntou. Gina olhou pra ele com uma expressão meio abobalhada e um pouco apreensiva.

- Lógico que conheço. Mas eu achava que lá fosse uma cidade de trouxas.

- E é. Mas existem algumas ruas utilizadas especialmente por bruxos, enfeitiçadas, assim como Hogsmeade, Hogwarts e outras casas que ficam em meio às dos trouxas. Mas o lugar onde moro, poderíamos dizer que é um bairro dentro de um bairro, entende? Ali só moram bruxos.

- Ah... Agora me lembro. Papai comentou sobre isso alguma vez. Disse que é preciso ter muito dinheiro pra ter alguma propriedade ali e que só tem mansões... É verdade? - perguntou, curiosa.

- Não sei... Espere que já estamos chegando. Aí você tira suas próprias conclusões...

Mas Gina já previa qual seria sua conclusão. As casas apenas ficavam maiores, e algumas delas tinham um jardim tão grande que não se conseguia ver nitidamente uma pessoa parada à porta da casa. Imaginava então como deveria ser esse tal 'bairro de bruxos' em Wiltshire. Sinceramente, não havia imaginado que Draco morasse num lugar tão... Civilizado. De todas as histórias que contavam sobre os Malfoys, o único fato que sempre se repetia era que moravam numa casa no topo de uma montanha, que se parecia com uma prisão, escura e cheia de masmorras. Entretanto, pelo aspecto das casas dali, já via como as pessoas estavam erradas, a começar pelo fato de que não havia montanha nenhuma, nem ao menos uma casa escura.

Acordou de seus devaneios quando Draco murmurou.

- Entramos no nosso 'bairro'.

Gina viu a rua pela qual passavam se alargar, apertando as casas trouxas à beira da pista, fazendo-as pular para os lados, por meio de mágica. À medida que entravam, as casas trouxas pulavam cada vez mais à distância, até serem pontinhos saltitantes lá trás.

A boca de Gina caiu. As ruas, largas, eram excessivamente limpas. Agora, sem exceção, não havia uma casa sem um grande jardim. Eram localidades tão grandes que ela imaginou que fosse preciso ir de carro até a casa do vizinho para pedir um pouco de açúcar, quando faltasse. _"Mas é claro, nunca deve faltar nada na casa deles"_,pensou logo depois, consertando seu pensamento. Diferentemente das casas habituais da Inglaterra, essas possuíam muros, com grandes portões, escondendo os grandes jardins. Só não escondiam as casas porque isso era fisicamente impossível. Havia árvores altíssimas, profissionalmente podadas, dando um toque saudável, além dos pequenos arbustos ao redor de várias das propriedades. A maioria das casas era branca ou de alguma cor clara, dando um aspecto ainda mais imponente a todas elas.                                   

- Aqui mora Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia - quando Draco falou, Gina até se assustou. Estava tão perdida, olhando todas aquelas mansões, que até se esquecera que havia alguém ao seu lado. – Ali, logo adiante, é a casa dos Bones. E aquela ali é a minha - apontou, logo que a mesma entrou no campo de visão.

Se ela já estava temerosa quanto à semana que iria se seguir, nada se comparou ao que sentiu quando viu a casa de Draco.

Um muro branco, muito alto, circundava a casa. No topo, uma planta parecia brotar de dentro dele. As grades do portão, pretas, terminavam em flechas; ornamentadas por dois reluzentes puxadores de ouro, cada um em forma de "M".  Eram grandes, mas a espessura fina das letras os tornava discretos, dando um toque final, causando a impressão de que se não estivessem ali, o portão não seria tão belo.

Então, este se abriu, e o carro entrou. Gina contemplou o imenso jardim: árvores bem tratadas, que não conseguiu identificar de qual tipo eram; além de pequenos arbustos e centenas de flores diferentes, organizadas cuidadosamente. Um quadro vivo, dando também um aroma especial àquele lugar. Parecia um outro mundo, e que não havia nada ao redor. Algumas estátuas, em mármore branco, jaziam ao longo do caminho que percorriam.

Em um momento, o pequeno caminho que seguiam, bifurcou-se, dando a volta em um jardim à parte, localizado em direção ao centro da mansão e de sua porta principal. Esse jardim, circular, possuía um imenso chafariz, e ao seu redor, mais flores de vários tipos. Gina se preparava para perguntar sobre elas, mas Draco, parecendo que lia seu pensamento, falou.

- Minha mãe cuida pessoalmente das flores. Possui uma paixão arrebatadora por elas. Quer agradá-la? Dê uma flor de presente. É isso que papai faz todos os anos no aniversário dela. Cada ano é uma muda de uma planta exótica ou rara.

Gina deu um leve sorriso. Ainda estava em transe com o que estava vendo. O carro parou de frente para a mansão, e o empregado, que ela reconheceu como sendo o Sr. Andrews, ofereceu-lhe a mão, para que descesse.

Ela parou de frente para a mansão e agora podia analisá-la. A cor predominante da parte frontal da mansão era branca, porém o resto do lugar tinha apenas as janelas e sacadas adornadas nesse tom; sendo a maior parte das paredes feita de lajotas retangulares de pedra. O telhado, cinza e em formato piramidal, possuía algumas chaminés, e de uma olhada rápida, ela não conseguiria dizer quantas janelas tinha na mansão. Ao contrário do que imaginara, a entrada não tinha uma imensa escadaria, e sim apenas cinco degraus, que davam acesso a uma porta em forma de arco e - também ao contrário do que imaginara - de tamanho normal, mas de uma beleza rebuscada. Gina sentiu quando Draco tocou de leve em seu braço, fazendo com que ela se movesse e entrasse na casa. 

E entrou.

Agora estava no interior da mansão, em um hall circular, de paredes e piso brancos. No centro dele, havia uma elevação em forma circular, todo de mármore perfeitamente polido, variando em tons de cinza, de onde saía uma escada espiral. Seus corrimões eram dourados (_"Provavelmente ouro"_,pensou), e os degraus eram feitos do mesmo mármore cinzento, coberto por um carpete de veludo com desenhos de arabescos em tons contrastantes de bege e preto. Gina olhou para o chão onde pisava: era na parte de mármore branco; brilhava tanto que, se fizesse esforço, talvez conseguisse ver seu próprio reflexo nele.  

- Mamãe? - Draco chamou, não muito alto. Pouco tempo depois, Gina ouviu um barulho de salto, e logo em seguida, Narcisa Malfoy apareceu em uma das portas do lado direito do hall.

Havia um sorriso em seu rosto muito parecido com o de Draco, um sorriso que não se estendia ao olhar. E a despeito disso, mantinha uma expressão estranha, como se algo estivesse errado. Estava em vestes azul turquesa, que realçava a cor dos olhos; e mesmo sem conseguir ver a sandália, Gina poderia jurar que era altíssima, pelo barulho do salto. Seus cabelos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, parecia ter sido feito de qualquer jeito, dando-lhe um ar descontraído, mas Gina sabia que aquilo era um penteado e provavelmente deveria ter ser o resultado de um bom tempo na frente do espelho. Usava ainda um colar belíssimo, um daqueles que a ruiva só vira em revistas. 

- Que bom que vocês chegaram - disse numa voz calma e levemente arrastada. "_Todos aqui falam do mesmo jeito. Acho que é a convivência", _pensou Gina. - Estava ficando preocupada. Pensei que não chegariam para o chá.

- Nunca faríamos isso, mãe. Só se tivesse acontecido algum imprevisto. Bom, vamos às apresentações: mãe, essa é a minha namorada, Gina Weasley. Gina, essa é minha mãe, Narcisa Malfoy.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Malfoy - Gina falou, esticando a mão. Narcisa olhou rapidamente para mão da menina antes de apertá-la. Em seguida, a olhou da cabeça aos pés, como se a avaliasse. Quando o seu olhar se encontrou com o da ruiva, ela sorriu. O mesmo sorriso de antes, vazio. Gina corou furiosamente, fazendo com que Narcisa fizesse uma leve expressão de desagrado, quase imperceptível, sendo reparada apenas pelo filho.

- Satisfeita em conhecê-la, Srta. Weasley - disse, cordial.

- Por favor, me chame de Gina. É assim que todos os meus amigos e parentes me chamam.

- Ah, sim... Gina... Pois bem, vamos até a sala para tomarmos nosso chá. Aposto que devem estar cansados. Por aqui.

Narcisa terminou de falar e se virou, voltando a entrar pela porta de onde saíra. Gina e Draco a seguiram. Havia um pequeno corredor, com alguns quadros, que a ruiva nem olhou. Estava mais preocupada com o chá.

Chegaram até uma sala belíssima. Tinha uma vista direta para o jardim, através de grandes portas de vidro que iam até o chão. Possuía um tom canela que dava um toque acolhedor. Uma mesinha de vidro, com quatro cadeiras, eram vistas logo de frente. Mais atrás, dois sofás, um de três lugares e outro de dois, perto da janela. E uma planta cujas folhas compridas caíam em volta do vaso, num canto, perto da parede.

Sentaram-se para tomar o chá, que um empregado havia trazido. Na mesa, que mais parecia de café da manhã, tinha tudo: pães, bolos, frios e, é claro, chá, de diversos sabores. 

Narcisa foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Conte-me sobre sua família, Gina. Onde você mora? - perguntou Narcisa, ao pousar a xícara no pires.

- Moro em Ottery St. Catchpole, com meus pais, Arthur e Molly. E meus seis irmãos: Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, Jorge e Rony.

Narcisa levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Seis irmãos? Nossa...! Eu, com duas, já ficava louca, imagine com seis - todos sorriram.

- De vez em quando eu também enlouqueço - eles riram e deram uma pausa. Gina então, comentou olhando paro namorado. - Draco nunca havia mencionado que tinha tias...

- Bom... É porque ele nunca teve contato com elas. - disse, simplesmente. Gina não se atreveu a perguntar o por quê.

- Você está no quinto ano? - Narcisa reiniciou o assunto. Gina assentiu com a cabeça. Da Grifinória? - Gina não quis assentir com a cabeça porque queria manter a todo custo um diálogo, já que tinha de causar boa impressão, por isso respondeu:

- Sim, senhora. Sou grifinória.

- E como todos reagiram quando souberam de seu namoro com um sonserino?

- Eles ficaram bastante chateados, tivemos que enfrentar muita pressão, mas agora todos se acostumaram.

- Então, quer dizer que todos em Hogwarts já aceitam o namoro entre vocês... Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu? - Narcisa levou a xícara à boca, disfarçando o descontentamento com a notícia.

- Cerca de três meses para cá... Faz mais ou menos esse tempo que nós não temos mais sido alvo de piadinhas, não é, Draco? - ele concordou.

- Entendo - Narcisa respondeu, unicamente.

Conversaram sobre amenidades durante o resto do chá.

...

- Eu sugiro que você, Gina, vá até seus aposentos e familiarize-se com ele, afinal, é onde ficará por uma semana, não é? Fique lá o tempo que quiser, contanto que esteja aqui em baixo às sete horas, que é a hora em que Lúcio chega do trabalho, certo?

- Sim, senhora.

Narcisa bateu palmas. Uma elfa apareceu de curiosos olhos verdes apareceu, fazendo uma típica reverência exagerada.

- Blinkie, leve a jovem até seus aposentos.

A elfa assentiu, e saiu caminhando na frente de Gina, que a seguiu. Draco foi atrás da namorada.

- E então? O que achou da minha mãe?

- Simpática. Mais fácil do que eu imaginava, tenho que lhe dizer. E você? O que achou de mim? Acha que fui aprovada?

- Você estava perfeita - ele disse, passando a mão pela cintura dela.

- Draco... Você tem algum conselho pra me dar pra quando seu pai estiver em casa?

- Só um: nunca, em hipótese alguma, fale durante o jantar. Se você estiver passando mal, morra na mesa, mas não abra a boca pra dizer que não está se sentindo bem.

- Assim você me apavora - disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Certo, eu exagerei um pouco, mas é sério. Não fale durante o jantar. E não saia da mesa antes dos meus pais. Pode estar sem fome alguma, mas disfarce, coma alguma coisa, e permaneça na mesa. A hora da refeição para eles é sagrada.

- Estou vendo.

- Senhorita... Este é seu quarto. Se precisar chamar Kilt, bata palmas, e Kilt vem - Gina se virou para a elfa.

- Kilt? Seu nome não é Blinkie?

A elfa apenas choramingou. Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Gina.

- Mamãe não sabe o nome de nenhum elfo...

Gina abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada disse. Apenas se despediu de Draco e da elfa, que fez reverência antes de sumir, e entrou em seu quarto.

Não poderia dizer que se surpreendeu ao ver seu quarto. Não... Isso seria tolice depois de tudo que já vira. O que sentiu foi algo como se tivesse voltado à idade de sete anos, na época do Natal, ganhando um presente que almejou durante todo o ano. Era assim que estava se sentindo.

Aquele quarto era maior do que o seu e o de Rony juntos. Tinha uma cama de casal ao centro, com duas mesinhas de cabeceira, uma de cada lado, e uma poltrona extremamente macia ao lado da janela, cujas cortinas eram duplas: a parte de baixo era branca e a de cima cor de canela. Atrás da poltrona, uma planta igual à da sala em que tomaram chá. Havia ainda uma escrivaninha de madeira rica em detalhes, parecida com os móveis utilizados no século passado; uma penteadeira no mesmo estilo, sobre o qual havia um grande espelho; e alguns quadros com temas florais e de paisagens.

Foi quando viu uma porta no canto de uma parede, a mesma em que a cabeceira de sua cama estava encostada. Seguiu até lá e sua alegria aumentou ainda mais: era um banheiro! E só para ela!!! Tinha tudo que nunca havia pensado em ter só para si: uma banheira; um box para banho de chuveiro, caso dispensasse a banheira; vários tipos diferentes de caríssimas poções para cabelos, rosto e corpo; toalhas felpudas, tão macias, que Gina poderia ficar com o rosto afundado ali durante horas e não se preocupar. Do outro lado do banheiro, uma outra passagem. Foi até lá para ver o que mais a esperava, e deu de cara com um closet. Não era muito grande, mas ali estavam algumas peças de roupa, que com certeza, não eram de Gina. Nunca, em sua vida, teve tanto dinheiro em suas mãos para comprar nem uma blusa que estava ali dentro. Não sabendo o que fazer com aquelas roupas, começou a arrumar as suas no closet e, depois, chamaria Kilt para perguntar-lhe sobre isto.

Depois de arrumar as suas roupas, tomou um banho demorado na banheira, divertindo-se com as bolhas, e usando um pouco das poções que ali estavam. Quando acabou, vestiu uma de suas roupas e voltou para o quarto. Já ia bater palmas, quando escutou alguém bater suavemente na porta.

- Gina? Posso entrar? - era Narcisa. Gina sentiu seu estômago afundar. Primeiro, porque estaria sozinha com ela pela primeira vez. Segundo, porque se entrasse no banheiro, veria que usara as poções dela. Terceiro, porque ainda nem havia penteado seu cabelo e achava que não estava tão preparada para recebê-la com os cabelos caindo no rosto. Pegou a primeira presilha que viu pela frente, prendeu o cabelo num coque e abriu a porta.

Narcisa sorria inexpressivamente quando entrou no quarto. Virou-se para Gina e falou:

- Só vim ver pessoalmente se você estava bem instalada aqui. Gostou do quarto? Prefere ver algum outro? - perguntou, demonstrando um certo interesse. E isso soava estranho para Gina. Havia algo de errado.

- Não, senhora. Este quarto está ótimo - respondeu com sinceridade.

- Tem certeza? Temos muitos outros quartos aqui. Eu, particularmente, prefiro esse. Depois do meu, é claro - deu um sorrisinho, o qual Gina acompanhou.

- Tenho certeza sim. Este quarto é belíssimo.

- Que bom que gostou. Bom, já vou indo, para deixá-la à vontade - Narcisa começou a caminhar pra porta, quando Gina retornou a falar:

- Senhora... Ahn... Tem algumas roupas no armário... E eu gostaria de saber o que eu faço com elas... – perguntou timidamente, olhando para seus pés. Por mais que a Sra. Malfoy a deixasse à vontade, Gina sempre estaria receosa ao lhe dirigir a palavra. Narcisa permaneceu um tempo de costas e depois se virou para a ruiva.

- Essas roupas eu deixo no _closet, para alguma casualidade. Se por algum motivo, eu tiver que hospedar alguém que não trouxe roupas suficientes, já tem o que usar. Mas, infelizmente, isso ainda não aconteceu, portanto aquelas roupas estão novas. Se você quiser usá-las... Não tem problema algum. Caso não sejam do seu tamanho, peça que Gilly, o elfo que está a seu dispor, conserte-as - Gina teve vontade de dizer pra ela que o nome do elfo não era Blinkie, muito menos Gilly, e sim Kilt, mas mordeu a língua a tempo. - Isso serve também para qualquer coisa que esteja neste aposento. Pode usar o que quiser._

Gina concordou com a cabeça. Narcisa deu um último sorrisinho e se retirou do quarto.

Assim que a porta fechou, a ruiva se jogou na cama para descansar um pouco. Afinal, em poucas horas, encontraria Lúcio Malfoy.

*~*~*~*~*

Para evitar que Gina se atrasasse e algum mal-estar se instalasse pela casa, Draco bateu na porta do quarto dela às seis e meia. Gina saiu logo em seguida, já completamente arrumada. Não colocara uma roupa da Sra. Malfoy, e sim sua melhor roupa, apesar de saber que isso, para os Malfoys, ainda significava pouco.

Desceram juntos e foram até a sala de estar, que era belíssima, como todo o resto da casa. Foi o que fez Gina comentar:

- Sua casa é tão bem arrumada... Quem cuida da decoração?

- Minha mãe - Draco respondeu sem entusiasmo. - Ela cuida de tudo que é relacionado à casa. Às vezes, cisma de contratar algum decorador, mas sempre odeia tudo o que ele sugere e meu pai o demite - Gina sabia que isso era uma maldade, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto Draco falava. - Então ela acaba fazendo tudo sozinha mesmo. Uma vez por mês, pelo menos, inventa de mudar alguma coisa... Isso não me irrita, contanto que ela não toque no meu quarto - Gina sorriu novamente.

- Sua mãe tem um bom gosto imenso - Draco concordou com a cabeça e segurou a mão da namorada.

- Chega de falar dos meus pais. Vamos falar de nós - ele passou a mão por uma mecha dos cabelos dela. - Estou muito feliz por ter você aqui em casa. Por ter você aqui... Como minha namorada.

- Eu também estou muito feliz - Gina fez uma carinha manhosa. - Eu amo você.

- Eu também - Draco disse e se abraçaram. Trocaram um beijo terno, repleto de carinho e amor. Tanto que ficaram acariciando o rosto e os cabelos um do outro, como se fizesse um 'reconhecimento'; sabendo que assim, deixariam para sempre seu toque marcado na pele e na mente do outro. Draco podia sentir o toque leve de Gina contra sua pele, lhe arrepiado. De repente, um medo de perdê-la tomou conta de si. Flashes estranhos passaram em sua mente. Imaginava como ele ficaria se algum dia aquilo acabasse; se algum dia ficaria sem aqueles doces toques que incendiavam seu coração; se um dia deixaria de escutá-la dizendo 'eu te amo'. Draco não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas só o fato de imaginar essas coisas o deixava desesperado. Parou o beijo e abraçou-a forte. Tão forte que chegou a deixá-la sem ar.

- O que houve, Draco? - perguntou, preocupada.

- Não sei... Não sei... Me promete uma coisa... - ele afrouxou o abraço, e embora continuassem abraçados, estavam olhando um para o outro.

- O quê? Me fala.

- Promete que você nunca vai me deixar...Promete? - perguntou com cara de pidão. Ao dizer isso, sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. E isso o preocupou. Definitivamente, estava ficando sentimental demais. E esperava que isso se restringisse apenas a Gina.

- Lógico que eu prometo. Nunca vou te deixar... E mesmo se um dia a gente se separar, eu vou continuar te amando. Eu nunca vou te esquecer.

Draco a abraçou novamente. E murmurou: 'Obrigada'.

Quando Gina ia se aventurar a perguntar se ele faria o mesmo, ouviram alguém falar na sala.

- Será que tem alguém nessa casa? Que insensibilidade!

Draco sorriu e disse:

- Vamos. Meu pai chegou. Ele realmente fica irritado quando não tem ninguém na sala esperando. Vamos.

Draco a puxou pelas mãos e seguiram pra sala. Quando chegaram, Narcisa já retirava o sobretudo do esposo enquanto este dava um beijo leve na testa da esposa. Gina começou a achar aquilo cada vez mais estranho. Lúcio Malfoy tendo uma atitude afetuosa? Não era possível. Estava imaginando coisas...

- Eu chego em casa, depois de um dia estafante no trabalho, aturo milhares de incompetentes, e mesmo assim não tem ninguém pra me receber...! - resmungou. 

- Querido, nós temos visitas - Narcisa falou. Depois, abaixando o tom de voz, a ponto de só Lúcio escutar, continuou. - Portanto, controle seus comentários.

- Ah... Então nossa hóspede já chegou - disse com um sorriso torto nos lábios. - Creio que não se importará com o que eu disse, afinal, é verdade. Tem milhares de incompetentes no Ministério...

- Isso é verdade - Gina iniciou. - Mas nem todos são.

- Logicamente que não. Eu trabalho lá.

 Narcisa deu um ligeiro cutucão no marido, que ninguém viu. Ele lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido e se aproximou da menina.

- Essa é minha namorada, Gina Weasley. E esse é meu pai, Lúcio Malfoy - Draco fez as devidas apresentações, assim como fizera com a mãe.

Lúcio esticou o braço e apertou a mão da menina. Narcisa deu um novo cutucão no marido, não tão discreto quanto o primeiro, e este se abaixou e beijou a mão da ruiva. Depois, discretamente, virou-se de costas e fez uma careta, vista apenas por sua esposa, que se esforçou para não sorrir.

- A filha de Arthur Weasley na minha casa... Isso sim é uma ironia do destino... Mas, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu no passado. _Tudo._ E vamos, daqui pra frente, viver em harmonia. Seja bem-vinda, Srta. Weasley.

Agora sim, Gina estava ficando louca ou tinha algo de muito errado ali. Lúcio Malfoy dizendo para viverem em harmonia? Que era bem vinda em sua casa? Esquecer o que aconteceu? Sim... Sabia exatamente o que escutara, e isso a assustava. Sem dúvida alguma havia algo de errado ali. Porém, lembrou-se dos milhões de vezes em que Draco lhe dissera que ninguém conhecia seus pais, e que eles não eram os monstros que todos falavam que eram. E, com tudo o que estava acontecendo, Gina estava sendo obrigada a concordar. Enquanto pensava nisso tudo, ela respondeu para seu 'sogro' que ele poderia chamá-la apenas de Gina, enquanto todos foram, juntos, até a sala de estar. Depois de pouco tempo, Lúcio pediu licença e se retirou para seus aposentos. Quando voltou, todos jantaram tranqüilamente (em silêncio, é necessário acrescentar), e depois seguiram cada qual para seu quarto, onde Gina passou, se não a melhor noite, certamente a mais confortável de sua vida.

*~*~*~*~*

Os próximos dias seguiram nesse mesmo estilo, sem nenhum incidente ou mal estar. Pelo contrário, a cada dia que passava naquela casa, Gina se sentia mais à vontade. Inclusive, vira todos os Malfoy sorrindo de verdade, numa noite onde Lúcio Malfoy contara uma história que acontecera com ele. E assim, chegou a noite de quinta-feira.

Todos estavam na sala de estar, após o jantar, conversando, como agora sempre faziam. Quando surgiu o assunto do baile, Narcisa, prontamente, se pronunciou.

- Querido... O baile é daqui a dois dias. Sábado! E eu ainda nem providenciei meu vestido... - resmungou.

- Mas, Narcisa... Você não comprou um vestido na semana passada? - o marido perguntou, descontraído. Olhou para o filho e deu uma piscadela. Draco e Gina sorriram discretamente.

- Você não está _insinuando que eu use aquece vestido __básico que eu comprei na semana passada,_ está_? - perguntou Narcisa, frisando muito bem as palavras._

Os três sorriram abertamente.

- Estou apenas brincando, querida. É lógico que amanhã você pode comprar seu vestido e o que mais quiser. Aliás, eu sei muito bem o ataque daria se eu não deixasse... E só pararia quando desse meu aval. 

- Eu não dou ataques – observou, em tom de ofendida. - E mesmo se você não desse seu aval, esqueceu que eu posso retirar dinheiro em Gringotes?

- Lógico que eu não esqueci. Como eu não esqueci que você odeia aqueles vagonetes... - disse tranqüilamente.

Narcisa soltou um muxoxo e os três sorriram novamente.

- Aquilo me dá náuseas.

- É verdade... Aquilo roda tanto! A primeira vez em que eu andei, queria ficar lá embaixo a pisar naquele vagonete outra vez - concordou Gina.

Narcisa sorriu, concordando. Draco pôde ver seu pai se contorcendo para não dar uma resposta ácida. Sabia que Lúcio estava fazendo isso, porque ele mesmo tivera de se controlar várias vezes para não fazer um comentário maldoso. E sempre agia do mesmo modo: olhava para os lados, sentia um repentino interessante no teto, e ficava fitando-o, até a vontade passar.

- Então... Draco e Gina vão fazer compras comigo amanhã? - Narcisa perguntou, inocentemente. Lúcio e Draco se encararam por um instante, até que o último respondeu:

- Ah, mãe... Sinto muito, mas eu vou ao trabalho do papai amanhã, e de lá nós iremos ao jogo do Puddlemere, não é, papai?

Lúcio olhou para o filho, um olhar repleto de zombaria. Draco pensou que seu pai iria negar tudo, e que assim seria obrigado a sair com sua mãe, mas felizmente Lúcio confirmou.

- Ah... Que pena - realmente parecia estar sentida. - Mas você também vai, Gina?

Draco apertou a mão de Gina, mas a menina ficou com tanta pena da Sra. Malfoy, afinal ela a tratara tão bem, que resolveu ser sincera.

- Não... Não, senhora. Eu posso lhe acompanhar amanhã.

Narcisa abriu um sorriso como se recebesse um presente, e disse:

- Ah, eu adoro fazer compras!

Lúcio e Draco reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

Durante o tempo em que Lúcio e Narcisa conversavam entre si, Gina resolveu cochichar com Draco.

- Por que você mentiu pra sua mãe?

- Porque simplesmente ninguém atura fazer compras com a minha mãe! Você vai ver, ela vai te fazer entrar em todas as lojas, de todos os lugares, e no fim não estará satisfeita. Se prepare, porque você se deu mal.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente e Gina revirou os olhos.

Continua...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!! Elas são muito importantes pra mim! Obrigada msm!

N/A 2: Sei que pode parecer estranho essa 'simpatia' dos Malfoys... Mas lembre-se: para tudo há uma explicação. E com certeza, nesse caso, vai muito mais do que 'você não conhece meus pais' ou pura educação...Em breve vocês verão o que eu quero dizer... *mistério*

N/A 3: Se vocês acharam a atitude do casal Malfoy estranha nesse capítulo... Aguardem... O próximo será pior. 

N/A 4: E enfim teremos o Baile!!!! Tcharã!!! Como será? O que acontecerá de diferente? O que nos surpreenderá? Apostem suas fichas! Até a próxima!!!!

Créditos:

- Mansão Malfoy

- Quarto da Gina

- sala de estar 1 - do chá

 - Hall Circular

- Embora não tenha detalhado, mas esta é a sala de estar


	23. O Baile na Mansão II

Capítulo 23 – O Baile na Mansão II

Narcisa desceu as escadas com um imenso sorriso. E, para Gina, o fato incomum era o sorriso ser verdadeiro.

- Bom dia! Que belo dia! - exclamou, dando um longo suspiro depois. Gina pôde ver Draco refreando um sorrisinho sem muito sucesso e Lúcio Malfoy lançar um olhar por cima do Profeta Diário que estava lendo. - O quê foi? Não irão responder ao meu cumprimento? Cadê a educação de vocês?

- Bom dia, querida - Lúcio respondeu unicamente, sem encará-la.

Draco e Gina a cumprimentaram e depois seguiram para tomar café da manhã. Assim que acabaram, terminaram de se arrumar e saíram. Cada casal foi em um carro, já que depois iriam se separar. Foram primeiro ao Beco Diagonal, onde Lúcio e Draco entraram no Gringotes para fazer uma retirada de dinheiro. Narcisa e Gina seguiram para uma loja em frente chamada 'Beleza Mágica', onde vendia produtos de beleza para bruxas. Sra. Malfoy, logicamente, não gostou de nada, dizendo que aquelas poções eram de baixa categoria. Pouco tempo depois, saíram da loja, encontrando pai e filho, parados lado a lado, com suas faces ligeiramente esverdeadas.

- Você tem razão em odiar esses vagonetes, Narcisa - Lúcio disse. Draco concordou levemente com a cabeça. - Você que deveria ter ido buscar os galeões, afinal, quem vai usá-los é você.

- Isso é o mínimo de gentileza que você poderia ter me oferecido. Me trocar por um jogo do Puddlemere... - ela soltou um muxoxo, como se dissesse que era inadmissível. - Agora vamos ao que interessa... E o dinheiro?

- Estão aqui. Não precisa se desesperar - Narcisa esteve a ponto de dizer que nunca se desesperava, mas apenas abriu a boca. Fechou-a no mesmo momento em que seu marido repassava a bolsinha recheada de galeões, alguns nuques e pouquíssimos sicles. Gina sabia que aquilo era o suficiente para comprar praticamente metade de todos os objetos de sua casa.

- E o dinheiro trouxa? - perguntou. Gina lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Um Malfoy perguntando sobre dinheiro trouxa? Estranho... Lúcio entregou um maço de notas para a esposa, explicando-lhe que ali havia um feitiço antifurto e que por isso, antes de pagar deveria retirá-lo, senão a vendedora seria enfeitiçada. Draco sorriu, dizendo que seria interessante e seu pai estava quase concordando, quando Narcisa interrompeu:

- Ótimo. Vamos, Gina, temos um dia longo pela frente.

Despediram-se e as mulheres foram para um lado e os homens para o outro.

Quando já estavam no carro, Gina resolveu iniciar um diálogo.

- Para onde vamos?

- Londres mesmo. Por mais que eu não goste de trouxas e sua inferioridade, tenho de concordar que as vestimentas deles são muito melhores que as nossas. Veja o caso da Madame Malkin: a única coisa que presta ali é o uniforme de Hogwarts. O resto pode ser usado para pano de chão... Ou pano para os elfos.

Gina engoliu em seco. Não poderia continuar nesse assunto, afinal sua mãe nunca tivera dinheiro para comprar uma roupa na Madame Malkin, excetuando-se raras ocasiões.

- Então vamos comprar em lojas trouxas? - perguntou, curiosa, tentando desviar o foco da conversa.

- Sim. Eu já tenho algumas preferidas, assim vou logo a elas e não perco muito tempo andando - a feição de Narcisa se contorceu um pouco e Gina sorriu levemente. - Depois ainda temos que ir até o Shopping Mall. Bruxo, certamente.

- Eu nunca fui nesse - Gina comentou.

Narcisa a olhou meio assustada. Nunca poderia imaginar que alguém não conhecesse o Shopping que tinha no Mundo Mágico, mas disfarçou sua surpresa.

- Pois conhecerá hoje. Preciso comprar algumas jóias, e é lá onde estão as melhores.

- As trouxas não são boas?

- Não... Elas não possuem a beleza das jóias bruxas. Olhe este anel - Narcisa esticou a mão e Gina abriu a boca ligeiramente. Era belíssimo. - Você pode procurar em todo o mundo trouxa e não encontrará um igual. Se encontrar, será raríssimo e provavelmente estará em algum tipo de exposição...

- Ele é belíssimo, senhora! Do que é feito?

- Ouro, esmeraldas e diamantes.

- Uau - Foi o máximo que Gina conseguiu dizer. Narcisa sorriu falsamente, e retirou a mão de perto da menina.

- Logicamente que existem essas pedras lá, mas a técnica de lapidação não é a mesma. Os trouxas e sua mania infame de colocar máquinas para realizar trabalhos manuais...! Acabam destruindo toda a magia de um processo único. No mundo bruxo não existe dois anéis iguais porque nós respeitamos o que temos de melhor. A própria natureza odeia igualdade! Nem ao menos duas folhas de grama são iguais. E é esta filosofia que deveríamos seguir, uma filosofia evoluída, digna de uma espécie evoluída como os bruxos. Por isso não deveríamos nos juntar a eles, são tão... Tão inferiores!

Gina apenas concordou com a cabeça. Estava com seus pensamentos longe o suficiente para não conseguir formular uma resposta decente. Pensava em como aquela mulher ao seu lado era interessante. Sabia que poderia passar horas e horas tentando analisar e entender Narcisa Malfoy, mas no fim não teria uma conclusão satisfatória, assim como não conseguia fazer com Draco. 

A loira tinha um ponto de vista sobre o qual ainda não havia pensado. E não deixava de ser uma visão interessante, afinal, tudo o que falava tinha sentido. Mesmo que no meio de suas frases ainda deixasse transparecer todo o seu repúdio aos trouxas e mostrasse todo seu preconceito, Gina não poderia dizer que ali não tinha um pingo de verdade. E isso só demonstrava que além de ser bonita, apesar de um tanto fútil era culta e inteligente. Sabia se portar, se vestir e sempre sabia o que dizer. Estava aí, um tipo de pessoa que Gina queria ser. Se pudesse ter todas as qualidades da Narcisa e deixar de lado alguns de seus conceitos (que na opinião da ruiva ainda eram errados), não pensaria duas vezes em ser Narcisa.

Continuaram a viagem em silêncio, somente interrompido em alguns momentos, por diálogos curtos e sem importância. Até que chegaram a uma loja que ficava logo no centro de Londres. Possuía um letreiro discreto, mas belo, que dizia: 'Yves Saint-Laurent'.

- Está tão vazio... - Gina observou enquanto entrava na loja, que era enorme.

- Sim, prefiro vir bem cedo, só assim não preciso conviver com muitos trouxas. Sabe, se passar de um limite específico deles por metro quadrado, começo a ter alergia... – disse num visível tom irônico.

Foi mais forte que Gina. Ela nunca tivera nenhum preconceito com trouxas, mas ao ouvir Narcisa falar não conseguiu refrear um sorrisinho.

- Boa tarde, senhoras. Em que posso ajudá-las? - uma vendedora simpática, com ares de classe e superioridade, atendeu-as.

Narcisa, percebendo, disse somente, como se não quisesse gastar muitas palavras se dirigindo à mulher, isso lhe proporcionava um ar extremamente arrogante:

- Traga _todos os vestidos longos._

- Qual número, senhora?

Gina pensou do que se tratava. Número? Será que era o tamanho da roupa? As roupas bruxas eram ajustadas magicamente. Começava a acreditar que bruxos realmente possuíam uma certa vantagem sobre trouxas.

- 38, para mim - Narcisa a olhou por um momento. -  E 36 para esta garota - Gina a olhou assustada.

- Pois não, volto em um momento.

Quando a vendedora se afastou, Gina se virou para Narcisa.

- Senhora... Ahn... Eu não posso experimentar essas roupas... – e, completou, corando furiosamente: - Não tenho dinheiro para comprá-las.

- E com que vestido você está pensando em comparecer à festa? - perguntou Narcisa, deixando transparecer toda a sua surpresa e apreensão.

- Com... O que eu levei pra sua casa... É bonito... Eu usei no baile do ano retrasado... - Gina respondeu, hesitante, sabendo que seu melhor vestido talvez nem se comparasse ao mais simples da Sra. Malfoy. Olhava para seus pés, que se antes balançavam, agora tremiam.

- Você está me dizendo que vai participar de uma festa na casa da família Malfoy com o vestido que você usou há dois anos atrás, e que todos em Hogwarts viram? - a loira falou, num tom que Gina não soube se era de ameaça, desprezo, espanto ou pena, ou se tudo junto. Assustou-se, afinal Narcisa nunca lhe falara desse modo durante a semana. Agora via porque carregava o sobrenome Malfoy.

- S-sim, s-s-enhora... - gaguejou. - É o único que eu tenho... – seu rosto agora se aproximava cada vez mais da tonalidade de cabelos.

Narcisa respirou fundo por um momento.

- Não discuta comigo, Gina Weasley. Eu comprarei um vestido, um par de sapatos e jóias para você usar. Essa festa tem de ser perfeita, e assim será. Não medirei esforços para que isso ocorra - Narcisa ia falar mais alguma coisa, porém viu que a vendedora se aproximava com os vestidos. - Quando chegarmos em casa, conversaremos. Apenas nós duas.

- Aqui estão os modelos disponíveis.

Narcisa pegou um modelo de seda preto que valorizava o colo, possuindo alguns babados logo abaixo dos seios, deixando o colo desnudo. Assim, (como ela mesma comentou) poderia utilizar jóias imponentes que não atrapalhariam o visual. 

Gina optou por um outro modelo de seda preto, com muitos babados na 'saia' e que valorizava as costas. Narcisa não aprovou, achou muito decotado. Segundo a própria, a tática correta era mostrar tudo sem exibir praticamente nada. E aquele vestido não se encaixava nesta regra. Gina agradeceu, afinal não estava se sentindo nem um pouco confortável dentro do mesmo.

Experimentaram todos os vestidos longos disponíveis, mas não gostaram de nenhum. Melhor dizendo, Narcisa gostara de todos, mas saíra da loja levando apenas uma bolsa de mão de couro de búfalo marrom e uma sandália preta de veludo, com um salto de quinze centímetros que fez Gina se perguntar como a loira conseguia se equilibrar nele.

Passaram em outras cinco lojas. Narcisa aumentava cada vez mais o número de bolsas dentro do carro, mas não tinha ainda nenhum vestido. E a única coisa que Gina ganhava a cada loja era alguns conhecimentos e muitas dores nos pés.

Até que, enfim, chegaram na loja onde encontrariam seus vestidos. Chamava-se 'Gucci', localizada ainda no centro da cidade.

Experimentaram vários vestidos até encontrarem seus escolhidos: Narcisa optara por um vestido preto de seda e cetim, o corpo era um espartilho todo bordado. Ainda continha um bolero de seda com pêlos de raposa. As sandálias novamente eram bastante altas, e pretas  ("Mas as tiras são de cetim, e a costura é linda, vê?", dissera Narcisa, apontado para a linha preta ligeiramente brilhante, formando curvas, adornando todo o bico do sapato. Sim, era belíssimo, mas Gina pensava em quem iria reparar naquilo).

O mais interessante ocorreu na hora da escolha do vestido de Gina. A ruiva também optaria por um modelo preto ou de alguma outra cor neutra, porém Narcisa interrompera, e ordenara  ao vendedor que trouxesse todos os modelos vermelho-sangue que havia na loja. Gina ainda tentou argumentar, mas a outra apenas lhe respondera: 'Eu sei o que estou fazendo'.

O vendedor voltou com alguns modelos, mas o primeiro logo se destacara: de seda, vermelho, com um corpete apertado, e mangas três quartos que cobriam suas costas, e terminavam em um laço no pescoço, deixando todo o colo de fora. 

Gina ficou boquiaberta, enquanto Narcisa sorria abertamente para depois murmurar: 'Perfeito'. O vestido realmente ficara perfeito na ruiva, valorizando todas as curvas que ela nem achava que tinha. ('Gucci faz mágicas, querida... Literalmente', Narcisa havia comentado). Gina ainda mostrava-se indecisa, pois estava com muito medo de que tudo ficasse vermelho demais. Seu vestido seria vermelho, seus cabelos vermelhos, e se ruborizasse, se tornaria um ponto completamente rubro. Mas, Narcisa não a deixou argumentar, comprou o vestido assim mesmo, e junto um par de sandálias pretas, não tão altas quanto as suas.

E assim, seguiram para o Shopping Mall, onde comprariam as jóias.

Assim como fizeram no mundo trouxa, as duas entraram em várias lojas, experimentando muitas jóias. Narcisa comprara algumas, e o sol já estava enfraquecendo quando afinal entraram na última loja.

Uma mulher, com uma aparência austera, estava atrás do balcão, junto com uma menina, que parecia sua representação anos mais nova. Certamente, sua filha.

- Senhora Malfoy. É muito bom vê-la novamente - disse a vendedora.

- Digo que é um prazer estar nesta loja. Sinto-me até mais feliz, para não dizer aliviada – Gina sabia que se referia ao fato de ter passado o dia todo em contato com trouxas.

A vendedora sorriu sinceramente, afinal receber um elogio de um Malfoy não era para qualquer um.

- E quem é esta _adorável menina? - Gina pôde perceber a entonação na voz da vendedora, porém fez por menos._

- Não a conhece, Margarete? - a vendedora fez que não. - Esta é Gina Weasley... Namorada do meu filho.

Gina viu a mulher enrijecer por um momento antes de soltar um sorrisinho falso, enquanto o rosto de sua filha mudava de cor, passando pelo vermelho, verde, púrpura e parando num branco que mais parecia cera. Alguns segundos depois, a menina saiu do transe e correu para fora da loja.

- Jennifer! – sua mãe gritou, mas a menina já estava longe. – Oh, desculpe-me pelos maus modos de minha filha. Certamente irei repreendê-la depois.

- Espero que sim. Esta menina tomou uma atitude constrangedora para todos nós. E isso é abominável - Narcisa disse, com superioridade.

- É que ela sempre teve esperanças em ser a namorada de seu fil--

- Pois deveria ter retirado isso da cabeça dela – Narcisa a interrompeu. - Afinal meu filho não namora qualquer menina, ainda mais uma que se porta de tal maneira.

- Não parece que ele fez grande escolha, não é Narcisa? - uma voz esganiçada, que claramente era de uma pessoa que tentava imitar uma fala arrastada e intimidante, mas que não obtinha muito sucesso, surgiu atrás dela. Narcisa se virou, lentamente. Gina também se virou.

- Olá, Pandora - Narcisa abriu um sorriso desafiador.

Agora Gina poderia ver quem era a dona da voz, e isso não era muito animador. Pansy Parkinson e sua mãe (Gina finalmente descobrira de onde vinha aquela cara de buldogue) estavam paradas à porta da loja.

- Surpresa em me ver, querida? - Pandora sorriu em retorno.

Narcisa deu um suspiro falso.

- Completamente. Nunca pensei que pudesse encontrar alguém como você comprando jóias.

- E eu nunca pensei que encontraria uma Weasley numa loja que não fosse de usados - Pansy entrou na conversa. Narcisa lançou-lhe um olhar perfurador e em seguida olhou para Gina, que estava completamente ruborizada. Narcisa esperou um ligeiro momento para ver se a ruiva responderia à provocação. Quando viu que ela não falaria nada, se virou para a menina:

- Não aprendeu que é muito feio se intrometer na conversa dos outros? Sua mãe não lhe deu educação? - perguntou calmamente, como se falasse com uma criança de seis anos. Depois, fingindo que havia dito algo de errado, se corrigindo. - Desculpe... Havia esquecido _quem_ é sua mãe...

Pandora se retraiu por um momento e depois soltou um sorrisinho.

- Pansy tem razão, Narcisa. Uma Weasley, tsc tsc... Lamentável sua queda de nível. Apesar de que, me parece que o mau gosto vai passando de pai para filho... Primeiro, Lúcio se casa com você. E o filho agora namora uma Weasley... Que vergonha para o nome da família, não é?

- Muito pior seria se Lúcio tivesse se casado com você e tivesse nascido _isto ao invés de um bebê... - Narcisa apontou para Pansy. Gina soltou uma gargalhada, involuntariamente parecidíssima com a dos Malfoy. Viu quando sua 'sogra' olhou para ela, admirada. E admirada ficou Gina, quando Narcisa piscou o olho, tornando então a olhar para Pandora._

- Eu recebi o convite de seu baile... Seu marido me convidou _pessoalmente_ - Pandora mudou de assunto.

- Não sabia que meu marido era uma coruja... - Gina sorriu novamente. Viu quando Pandora se retraiu mais uma vez e cerrou os punhos.

- O que importa é que Pansy, meu marido e eu estaremos na festa. Por favor, não dê um outro showzinho de ciúmes, ta? Eles são realmente irritantes.

- Ciúmes? De quê? De um buldogue em um vestido? Por favor peço eu!

Pandora ia replicar, mas fechou a boca. Parecia que não tinha mais como afrontar. Então se virou para a filha.

- Vamos, Pansy – disse, caminhando para a porta, não sem antes lançar um último olhar para Narcisa. - Mande um beijo para seu marido e diga que nos encontraremos amanhã.

- Diga o mesmo para o Draquinho - Pansy disse para Gina, que subitamente, sem nem ao menos pensar antes respondeu:

- Acho bom mesmo avisar que ele vai te encontrar amanhã... Afinal, é bem capaz que morra de susto quando te ver, se não estiver preparado.

Narcisa olhou para Gina, deu um sorrisinho e as duas se viraram ao mesmo tempo para as outras duas e lançaram olhares iguais: desafiadores.

Pandora e Pansy se retiraram da loja e Narcisa, se virou para a vendedora:

- Onde paramos?

Uma hora depois, as duas saíam da loja com suas jóias compradas. Narcisa, com um par de brincos de ouro branco 18 quilates, esmeralda e diamantes, e um anel com as mesmas pedras, porém feito de platina. Gina, por sua vez, estava extasiada com brincos de ouro branco de 18 quilates, rubis e diamantes e um anel do mesmo material, no centro um rubi lapidado em forma de triângulo, safira e diamantes.

Satisfeitas, e conversando animadamente, voltaram para casa.

[...]

Quando chegaram à Mansão Malfoy, Draco e Lúcio ainda não estavam. Narcisa aproveitou e pediu para Kreacher impedir que seu marido subisse até o quarto quando chegasse, se ela ainda não tivesse descido. Depois, chamou Gina para a tal conversa.

Gina entrou no quarto e se impressionou com a beleza do local. Agora, já sabia o quanto que eles eram ricos, mas ainda ficava interessada nos detalhes daquela casa. O quarto era em tons claros, possuía uma cama enorme no centro dele, com cortinas. Tinha ainda duas mesinhas de cabeceira, duas poltronas, uma planta em um canto. Gina viu que do lado oposto à porta, havia uma porta maior, que dava para uma varanda, só que estava fechada. Pode perceber que ao invés de uma passagem para o banheiro, tinham duas. E logo percebeu, que cada um tinha o seu próprio banheiro.

- Sente-se.

Gina se acomodou em uma das poltronas que estava do lado direito do quarto. Narcisa sentou-se na cadeira em frente à penteadeira.

- Sabe, Gina... - Narcisa iniciou, enquanto penteava seus cabelos. - Venho reparando em você esta semana. Não se assuste. É natural que queira conhecer melhor a menina por quem meu filho está apaixonado. Sim... Eu sei que ele está apaixonado. Se existe uma pessoa que eu conheço nesse mundo, essa pessoa é o Draco. E é por conhecê-lo perfeitamente, que eu te chamo pra essa conversa. Você o ama, Gina?

Narcisa se virou, encarando-a.

- Eu o amo mais do que tudo nesta vida, senhora. Digo isso com toda sinceridade.

- Eu acredito em você. Assim como quero que acredite que, nesta semana de convivência, pude ver que é uma ótima menina. Seria hipócrita se dissesse que engoli o namoro de vocês em uma primeira instância, mas depois que a conheci pessoalmente, posso afirmar que meu conceito mudou bastante. É por isso que eu quero te ajudar. Você quer ser ajudada, Gina?

- Ser ajudada em quê? - perguntou.

- Oras, Gina. Qualquer um vê que vocês dois são como água e óleo: completamente diferentes. Entendo que você tenha sido criada sem luxos e mordomias, mas tem que perceber que o Draco foi criado dessa forma, e que ele vê em mim um modelo feminino. Um padrão tanto de beleza como de inteligência e outras coisas mais. Assim, você mesma pode reparar que nós duas também somos diferentes. Consegue ver onde eu quero chegar?

- Que eu não sou boa o suficiente para o Draco? - Gina disse, com um nó se formando em sua garganta. Não acreditava que depois do que Narcisa lhe fizera, diria que ela não merecia seu filho.

- Eu não disse isso. Disse apenas que vocês são muito diferentes. Você é diferente do padrão que meu filho sempre conheceu. Sabe, na vida muitas vezes temos que nos adequar às situações para que possamos sobreviver. O mundo muda, e se não mudarmos junto, não nos adaptarmos, seremos extintos. Você sabe disso muito bem. O que eu quero dizer, Gina, é que se você ama o Draco e quer ficar com ele, você tem que se adequar ao padrão ao qual ele está acostumado.

- Mas... Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Nem tenho condições para isso. Veja a senhora: boa postura, bom comportamento, sempre sabe o que dizer... Completamente diferente de mim.

- Gina... – ela disse, sorrindo tão complacente que Gina desconfiou. - Quando você riu de Pandora hoje, e quando respondeu à Pansy, você demonstrou para mim que é capaz disso. Saiba que, quando eu disse que queria conversar, não era nada disso que queria te dizer. Eu achava que precisava abrir seus olhos e que isso seria complicado. Mas depois das suas atitudes, vi que você já tem o potencial, só precisa desenvolver. E é para isso que eu estou aqui, para ajudar nisso.

- A senhora irá me ajudar... Como? - perguntou, curiosa. Gina sabia que queria ser como Narcisa, se portar como ela e ser admirada como ela era. Na maioria das lojas em que entraram hoje, Gina pôde ver que muitas pessoas a tratavam com respeito. E isso não era por medo e sim porque Narcisa inspirava respeito, porque os trouxas a tratavam assim e eles não conheciam a fama dos Malfoy, ou sequer o mundo mágico. E era isso que queria. Muitas vezes se sentia diminuída ao lado de Draco. Era refinado e muito bem educado (embora não desse a oportunidade para a maioria pessoas saber disso). E Gina queria se sentir assim. Ser assim.

- Bem, não posso fazer milagres, afinal, só temos até amanhã. Mas se trabalharmos arduamente, conseguiremos um bom resultado. Hoje, ensinarei o básico. Etiqueta corporal, o que inclui movimentos em geral, e além disso daremos um trato em você: cabelos, pele, unhas... E o mais complicado: aprender como se portar diante das adversas situações que ocorrerão. Pansy Parkinson estará aqui, e certamente a  afrontará. E você precisará responder como a namorada de um Malfoy. É isso que você tem que colocar na sua cabeça agora, Gina. Você é namorada de um Malfoy e precisa agir como tal. Aceita?

Gina pensou por um instante, respirou fundo, e concordou com a cabeça.

[...]

Sábado, 19:38.

Gina se olhava no espelho pela enésima vez. Quem a visse tomando essa atitude, certamente acharia que era porque estava insegura quanto ao que estava vestindo. Na realidade, ela se olhava infinitas vezes porque ainda não acreditava que a imagem refletida fosse sua.

Já estava devidamente arrumada: o vestido vermelho-sangue delineando seu corpo; as sandálias pretas lhe conferindo alguns centímetros a mais; as jóias de rubis e diamantes valorizando a produção; o cabelo preso em um coque leve, duas mechas soltas, formando um cacho em cada lado da face; uma maquiagem simples, mas que fez uma diferença enorme em seu rosto. Parecia uma outra pessoa.

Esperava ansiosamente para ver seu namorado, e saber como ele reagiria. Torcia para que gostasse. Na realidade, sabia que ele iria adorar, apenas queria ver qual seria sua reação. E é lógico, pensava também na cara da Pansy quando a visse. Isso sim seria interessante e bastante divertido. 

Saiu de seu devaneio quando Kilt apareceu no quarto, fazendo a habitual reverência exagerada. Seu nariz enorme quase bateu no chão, e Gina viu-se rindo disso.

- Senhora Malfoy enviou Kilt. Kilt avisa que os convidados já chegaram e que a senhorita tem que descer em breve. Jovem Malfoy virá buscar senhorita.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça e o elfo se retirou, não sem refazer a reverência. A ruiva levou a mão ao estômago. Nem fazia idéia de quem estaria no jardim da casa dos Malfoy, mas mesmo assim sabia que cada presente ocupava uma posição favorecida na sociedade bruxa. Muitos deveriam fazer parte daqueles que moravam em Wiltshire, alguns poderiam vir do Ministério e, porquê não, alguns Comensais? É lógico que ainda não havia tirado de sua cabeça que Lúcio Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte, mesmo que tivesse lhe tratado muito bem durante a semana. Quem estaria lá embaixo? Será que conseguiria corresponder a todas as expectativas que Narcisa havia depositado nela? Será que desempenharia um bom papel sendo a namorada de Draco Malfoy? Isso só seria respondido quando, enfim, estivesse no baile.

...

8:00 PM

Draco foi caminhando lentamente até o quarto de sua namorada. Não poderia dizer que era contra as festas e bailes dados por sua família, mas achava que não eram necessários. Eram divertidos sim, mas totalmente supérfluos. Por quê pensava desse modo? Porque achava que a maioria das pessoas estava ali apenas por interesse. Sempre era um evento social importante, onde os bruxos mais influentes do país estavam presentes. Era uma boa oportunidade pra se infiltrar nos assuntos sociais e se tornar conhecido. E, além disso, havia muita comida e bebida de graça. Quem não se interessaria?

Mas essa não era a pior parte. De longe, o mais irritante para o loiro era passar horas debaixo daquelas vestes de gala que tanto odiava. A que usava hoje era preta, com detalhes em verde musgo. Bonita, mas desconfortável.

Bateu de leve na porta. Esperou alguns segundos, olhando para suas unhas, como se tivesse achado algo de muito interessante nelas. Estava encostado na soleira da porta quando esta se abriu.

Sua boca se abriu sem que pudesse controlar. Perdeu o ar por um momento e achou que nem precisava mais dele. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem ligeiramente, mas logo voltaram ao normal. Olhou para aquela mulher à sua frente várias vezes, e sempre que fazia isto, piscava freneticamente. Se não fosse pelos cabelos vermelhos, pelas sardas (que estavam quase escondidas debaixo da maquiagem), o sorriso aquecedor e os olhos castanhos que tanto amava, diria que aquela não era sua Gina. Melhor dizendo, era óbvio que ela não estava irreconhecível, e seria estúpido dizer que havia aflorado uma beleza súbita nela. Simplesmente, sua surpresa se explicava unicamente pelo fato de que ela estava arrumada de um modo que ele nunca vira antes. Estava com uma postura que ela nunca havia tido. E a vendo de um modo tão diferente, era impossível não ficar boquiaberto.

- E então? Não vai dizer nada? - perguntou com a mesma voz doce.

- Ahn... Não, ainda não... Me deixe admirar por mais um momento...

Gina sorriu.

- E então? Gostou?

- Você está linda...! Linda é pouco... Está maravilhosa! - Draco a puxou pela mão para que pudesse vê-la fora do quarto. - Nem quero que você desça para o baile. Não irei suportar ver todos os olhares direcionados a você...

- Seu bobo. Lógico que vai ter alguém mais bonita do que eu.

- Impossível. Eu tenho a namorada mais bela do mundo. Com ou sem esse vestido... - murmurou com um tom malicioso. Gina ruborizou.

- Há! Agora você ficou mais linda. Totalmente vermelha! - Draco caçoou e ela deu-lhe um tapa leve no ombro.

- Pare com isso, senão vou ficar mais vermelha, e eu não posso. Acalme-se, Gina...  Respire... - falava para si mesma, abanando-se com as mãos. Draco sorriu.

- Que bom que vocês já estão aqui. Vamos descer? - Narcisa falou atrás deles. Draco virou-se para sua mãe e sorriu. Ela estava belíssima, toda de preto, seus longos cabelos loiros presos em um penteado complicado. Estava elegante como sempre, e isso já não era motivo de tanta surpresa; o que chamou a atenção de Draco foram seus olhos, que pareciam mais azuis e muito mais brilhantes que o comum.

- Vocês combinaram isso? Combinaram que iriam arrasar nesse Baile? - Draco perguntou, em tom de brincadeira. Lúcio completou:

- Sinto muito, filho, mas posso afirmar que a minha acompanhante é mais bela do que a sua. Embora seja páreo duro. Você está muito bonita, Gina - Lúcio disse com sinceridade. Talvez sendo a única vez durante toda a semana que ele falara desse modo com a ruiva.

- Não concordo. Lógico que Gina está mais bonita... Sinto muito, mamãe, mas é a verdade.

- Vamos parar com essa disputa infantil. Gina e eu estamos no mesmo padrão esta noite, portanto vocês dois estão empatados. Vamos descer?

Narcisa deu o braço para seu marido, e desceram, seguidos por Draco e Gina, que haviam feito o mesmo. Caminharam até onde o baile seria realizado, ao lado da piscina. Tudo estava iluminado por centenas de velas de chamas mais fortes que o comum, que flutuavam pelo local. A decoração impecável era resultado do trabalho de um dia inteiro dos profissionais de decoração de uma empresa bruxa. Havia lindas flores, em arranjos imponentes, circundando todo o caminho feito até uma tenda. Sem contar a piscina, que também recebera uma decoração à parte.

Quando Gina conseguiu ter a vista do Salão, congelou. Não eram muitos, mas as presentes valiam por cem pessoas comuns. E isso era o que mais temia. Mesmo assim, tentou se controlar e continuou caminhando com o modo mais pomposo que conseguiu. O Salão estava perfeitamente decorado. Dezenas de mesinhas, com cerca de cinco cadeiras cada, estavam dispostas geometricamente. De um modo estratégico fora deixado um espaço que seria usado como pista de dança. Uma equipe de garçons servia o local, nunca deixando alguém sem comida ou sem bebida, que faziam parte de um cardápio diversificado. Tudo fora milimetricamente planejado por Narcisa e tudo saía em sua devida perfeição.

Cumprimentaram algumas pessoas. Eram tantos nomes que Gina não conseguiu guardar todos. Sabia que falara com Cornélio Fudge e sua esposa, com os Bulstrode, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle e mais algumas outras famílias.

Curioso foi ver a reação das pessoas quando a olhavam. Alguns diziam alguma coisa, como Cornélio Fudge ,que espantado dissera: "Essa é a menina Weasley...? Impressionante!". Gina viu quando Pansy a encarou. Como a menina da loja que visitara no dia anterior, Pansy mudou de cor várias vezes, seu rosto se retraindo, e Gina pôde ver que ela apertava a toalha da mesa com tanta força que poderia rasgá-lo. A ruiva soltou um sorrisinho debochado e se aproximou mais de seu namorado.

Draco e Gina se sentaram, depois de circularem entre todos. Lúcio e Narcisa também se sentariam lá, mas seguiram para a pista de dança, para estreá-la.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco também tirou Gina para dançar. Não fez isso somente por pura formalidade, mas sim porque tinha vontade de dançar com sua amada pela primeira vez. Sim, havia dançado com ela no Baile de Inverno, mas não sabia que era ela, por isso não contava. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que sempre imaginara dançar com Gina diante de tantas pessoas, talvez fosse por puro capricho. Ou para demonstrar que não importava o que dissessem, sempre estaria com ela, pois a amava. Ou ainda, poderia ser por todos esses motivos reunidos. O que interessava no momento era saber que estava ali, dançando num Baile em sua casa, com a mulher que amava, e a mais bonita da festa. A mais bela das belas. Fitou-a por um longo tempo enquanto dançavam. Ela sorria alegremente, feliz. E isso era o suficiente para que ficasse feliz também. Era extremamente reconfortante tê-la em seus braços, em todos os sentidos. Amava-a profundamente e sempre soubera disso, mas de vez em quando se assustava com a intensidade do sentimento que tinha dentro de si. Nunca achara que seria capaz de nutrir algo assim por alguém, e agora se via deste modo: completamente apaixonado e inebriado por aquela garota.

Sem nem ao menos pensar se estaria sendo piegas, ele disse:

- Eu não consigo viver sem você, Gina...

Gina ficou séria por um momento, olhando-o. Não era por falta do que dizer, afinal tinha muito que dizer para ele. Era sim porque ele nunca dizia algo romântico pra ela e quando o fazia, tinha que aproveitar. Sorriu docemente e disse:

- E você acha que eu posso viver sem você? Mesmo que um dia você queira, eu nunca vou te deixar...

- Mas eu não quero. E nunca vou querer. Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, escutou? Sempre...

Um baile era realmente um acontecimento especial. Draco dizia seguidas frases românticas... Era algo histórico. Gina sentiu lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos, mas não podia deixar que caíssem. Borrariam sua maquiagem.

- Você diz isso da boca pra fora. Um dia você me largará sem dó nem piedade - disse, brincando. Draco manteve-se sério.

- Como te largaria se você é o que eu mais amo nessa vida?- falou com sinceridade.

- Ahhh, Draco... Como eu te amo...

Draco se aproximou e deu um selinho de leve na namorada. Gina induziu-o a girar um pouco o corpo, e quando ela ficou de frente para Parkinson, não refreou um sorrisinho.

Algumas horas se passaram, com muita dança, sorrisos, alegria, tilintares de talheres, brindes, apertos de mãos e palavras polidas.

Gina foi até um grupo que conversava em um lado do salão, atendendo ao chamado de Narcisa.

- Gina... Quero lhe apresentar duas grandes amigas minhas: Susanne Avery, e esta é Kristin Jugson.

- Satisfeita em conhecê-las - Gina deu um sorrisinho vazio, assim como as duas mulheres. 

Conversaram durante um tempo sobre assuntos sem importância, depois que fizeram perguntas sobre o namoro entre os dois. Tudo corria bem, até que Narcisa disse:

- Sinto muito, queridas, mas Gina e eu temos que resolver um pequeno problema.

- Que problema, senhora? - Gina perguntou baixinho, preocupada.

- Aquele ali...

Narcisa apontou para o outro lado do Salão, onde Lúcio e Draco conversavam com Pandora e Pansy Parkinson. Gina respirou fundo e contou até dez, pensando que Draco era seu namorado, e que assim seria até quando quisesse. Uma técnica bem eficaz pra se manter calma, ensinada (em partes, na realidade, ela tinha que pensar em algo que a fizesse se sentir segura) por Narcisa no dia anterior. 

As duas caminharam calmamente até o grupo. Narcisa parou ao lado de Lúcio, e Gina ao lado de Draco.

- Olá, Pandora... É realmente um prazer encontrar você dois dias seguidos.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Narcisa. Bela festa... Custo a acreditar que foi você mesma quem a planejou.

- Você não custa a acreditar, querida... Você custa a pensar, é bem diferente.

Lúcio tossiu, certamente tentando esconder que estava rindo.

- E então... - Pansy iniciou com a sua voz esganiçada. - Teve que vender sua casa pra comprar esse vestido, Weasley?

Draco olhou para a namorada, para ver sua reação. Ao contrário das outras vezes, quando sempre corava violentamente, ela manteve um sorriso na face, mas estava levemente ruborizada. Poderia apostar que só ele percebera.

- Na realidade, não... Não precisei de tanto. Mas se fosse preciso vender algo, certamente venderia você para pesquisas de aberrações mágicas – respondeu secamente.

Draco não foi tão discreto quanto seu pai. Riu abertamente, sem se preocupar com Pansy. Depois, quando a menina lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido, ele, ainda tentando parar de rir, murmurou:

- Não pude evitar. Foi engraçado.

- Draco, vamos deixar as damas conversarem. Vamos falar com Crabbe e Goyle - Lúcio disse.

Draco olhou para Gina, como se perguntasse se podia. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de aprovação, ele deu um beijo em seu rosto e se retirou com seu pai.

- Parece que seu marido não consegue ficar muito tempo com você, não é Narcisa?

- Bom... Considerando que estamos casados há quase vinte anos, acho que sua teoria está um pouco errada. Temos que convir que é bem mais provável que ele não suporte a sua presença... Aliás, nem seu marido consegue essa proeza. Ainda não o vi com você por mais de dez minutos.

Enquanto Narcisa e Pandora conversavam 'amigavelmente', Pansy resolveu atacar Gina.

- Você está aí, toda feliz porque está sendo apresentada como a namorada do Draco. Mas isso vai acabar...

- Eu sei que você está querendo muito isso... E quanto mais você quiser, mais vontade eu vou ter de ficar com ele.

- Pois saiba que eu não vou desistir do Draco. Logo, logo, ele se cansará dessa diversãozinha que está tendo com você e voltará pra mim.

Gina olhou-a com uma aparência falsa de consideração.

- Eu tenho pena de você, sabia, Parkinson? Pois o seu destino será o mesmo que o da sua mãe. Cobiçará para sempre o marido dos outros, mas nunca o terá.

Pansy ficou vermelha e Gina se sentiu bem com isso. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida conseguia responder as provocações de alguém que não fosse seus irmãos. E ainda saiu vencedora, já que a outra baixou a guarda antes dela. Não poderia ser mais perfeito, pois ainda se tratava de uma sonserina. Era a vitória de um leão sobre uma serpente. Mas depois dessa, será que realmente representava os leões?

De repente, sentiu duas mãos abraçando-a pela cintura. Percebeu de imediato que era seu namorado. Encostou a cabeça nos ombros dele, e levou uma mão ao rosto dele, ainda mantendo o olhar preso em Pansy. Até que ele disse:

- Vamos dançar, querida?

- Certamente - respondeu com um sorriso.

Ao se retirar, ainda escutou quando Pandora dizia para Pansy algo como 'Ainda iremos acabar com essa mania de superioridade delas'. Sorriu para si. Ela era superior.

Os dois dançaram durante horas assim como os pais de Draco. Até que enfim, só restavam dois casais na pista de dança e no Salão.

Draco pediu licença aos pais e se retirou com Gina para os jardins da casa. Caminhavam de mãos dadas, ela segurava o par de sandálias na outra mão. Estava muito cansada pra continuar em cima daqueles saltos.

- Você se saiu muito bem - ele iniciou, olhando para a grama.

- É... Estou bastante aliviada. Posso dizer que sua mãe foi de grande ajuda.

- Como assim? - perguntou, olhando-a.

- Ah... Ontem nós conversamos e ela me deu algumas dicas... Sobre etiqueta, essas coisas... Me deixou livre pra ficar à vontade, mas chamou minha atenção para alguns detalhes.

- Por isso você estava agindo diferente! Uma postura diferente! - constatou, animado.

- Sim... Você gostou? - Gina parou de caminhar e olhou o namorado.

- Adorei. Gosto de você de qualquer jeito.

- De qualquer jeito? - Gina fez uma cara maliciosa.

- Principalmente desse que você está pensando...

Ela colou o corpo junto ao dele e sentiu quando ele estremeceu ligeiramente.

- Porque você não prova...?

- Não faz isso, Gina... Eu não tenho autocontrole quando tratamos desse assunto...

- Pelo menos me beije - pediu, sussurrando.

Draco não pensou duas vezes e puxou a namorada mais para si, como se isso fosse possível. Beijou-a com ânsia e desejo. Ela largou as sandálias no chão e depositou uma das mãos nas costas dele e outra no pescoço, pois sabia que ele adorava. O beijo ficava cada vez mais forte, os corpos estavam cada vez mais próximos, tanto que ela se desequilibrava de vez em quando. Ele desceu a boca para o pescoço, fazendo Gina morder os lábios. Ela logo sentiu que ele estava ficando bem 'animado' com a situação e o provocou ainda mais, dando leves mordidas no lóbulo da orelha dele. Ele parou o beijo e se direcionou a orelha dela e sussurrou:

- Eu te desejo tanto... Estou ficando louco...

- Eu também, amor... Eu também...

Ele a beijou novamente, aprofundando as carícias. Vinha uma voz na cabeça dela que dizia: 'Pare! Os pais dele podem aparecer!', mas ela a ignorava. Estava tudo tão bom...! Não conseguia pedir para ele parar. 

Continuaram se beijando e se tocando por um bom tempo, até que um barulho os assustou.

- Seus pais! Acho melhor entrarmos! - Gina falou, preocupada.

- Não se importe com eles, Gina. Vamos continuar... - ele disse, tentando beijá-la no pescoço.

- Não seja louco! Não podemos! Vamos entrar!

- Perfeito. Você me enlouquece e depois me fala para parar? - perguntou aborrecido.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é isso. É só que eu não quero arranjar confusão com seus pais. Me desculpe...

- Só te desculpo se você for uma boa mocinha e não trancar a porta.

- Draco!! Seus pais estão em casa!!! – exclamou.

- E daí? Vai me dizer que eles ficam em abstinência total quando estou em casa?

- Eles são casados! Nós não!

- Não seja por isso – Draco deu um beijo leve na mão dela. - Quer se casar comigo?

- Pare de brincadeiras! Não teve graça.

- Estou falando sério. Quanto ao quarto e quanto ao casamento.

- Bobo... Vamos entrar...

- E quanto às minhas propostas?

- Não. Para as duas... Por enquanto... - Gina deu um sorrisinho enquanto Draco ficou emburrado.

[Momentos Antes]

- Lúcio! Pare de se mexer! Você sentou num formigueiro? - Narcisa ralhou.

- Droga! Estou tentando ver melhor!

- Mas você vai fazer barulho, assim!

- Se você não parar de gritar, eu nem vou precisar fazer algum barulho - retrucou, contrariado. Quando foi se mexer mais uma vez, derrubou um vaso de camélias de cima de uma janela.

- LÚ... Hmmfff!!! - Lúcio tampou a boca dela pra que ela não gritasse. Ficou assim um bom tempo, até que sua mulher descarregasse toda a sua raiva, xingando todas as suas gerações, até se acalmar.

- Você quebrou meu vaso de camélias! E ainda chamou a atenção dos dois! Está vendo, seu imprestável?

- Fale mais baixo! Se eles nos acham atrás desse arbusto vai ser ridículo!

- Sempre foi ridículo, desde quando você deu a idéia! Por quê eu aceitei? Me responda! - disse, alterada.

- Porque você sempre aceita o que eu digo.

- Mentira!

- Ah, é?  Você é louca por mim! Negue! - Lúcio nem mais se preocupava em chamar ou não a atenção do casal.

- Eu estava sob algum feitiço quando me casei com você...

- Não, um feitiço... Uma poção, do Amor... - Lúcio parou por um momento. Sua mulher o encarou com um sorriso feito nos lábios e os olhos cheios de zombaria. - Eu sei, isso foi ridículo.

- Foi a pior coisa que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida! - disse, rindo.

- Pelo menos você se acalmou.

- Tá. Vamos parar com essa besteirada. Será que deu certo?

- Não sei, Narcisa. Não sei. Você realmente acha que você vai conseguir influenciar essa pirralha? - perguntou, olhando para o casal, que já vinha caminhando na direção deles. - Shhh, espere um momento. Eles vão passar.

Lúcio puxou a mulher para mais perto de si, para que Draco e Gina não os vissem. Quando eles passaram, Narcisa falou:

- Só sei que essa menina tem que cair no nosso plano. Eu não passei a semana inteira aturando-a, não gastei meus preciosos galeões e ainda dei lições de moral para que não tivesse resultados. Ela vai vir para o nosso lado. Você verá, ela vai perceber que tem muito mais vantagem em ser uma Malfoy, e renegará aquela família podre dela. Será o único jeito, porque nosso filho está caído por essa pobretona brega.

- Eu preferia ter pulado essa parte e ter ido logo para o plano Z: matar a idiota. Sem contar que seria o melhor, pra não dizer divertido.

- Não dá! Não por enquanto. A guerra ainda nem começou direito... Vamos esperar mais um tempo. Se isso não der certo, então atacaremos.

- O que eu posso fazer, não é? - Lúcio deu de ombros. – Só posso esperar, até poder ter um pouco de diversão...

- Nós podemos imitar o que eles estavam fazendo e termos um pouco de outro tipo de diversão... Que tal? - Narcisa provocou.

- E você ainda pergunta...! - Lúcio a beijou, e os dois entraram na Mansão.

~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: Enfim... Esse capítulo chegou ao fim...Ficou enorme, né? E ficou cansativo??? Espero realmente que não!!!!

N/A 2: Gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews que eu recebi no capítulo passado! Ameiiiii! Muito obrigada também pra quem leu o capítulo mas não revisou!

N/A 3: Tá legal... Prometo que no próximo capítulo eu me controlo e não escrevo mais 17 páginas...

N/A 4: Conseguiram entender qual foi o planinho do casal Malfoy??? Será que eles conseguiram avanços??? E vão chegar ao objetivo???

N/A 5: No próximo capítulo: Draco vai pra Toca pra passar uma semana lá. Ou pelo menos tenta... Até a próxima!!!!


	24. Férias na toca?

Capítulo 24- Férias na Toca (?)

Já se fazia um mês que Gina tinha ido embora da casa da Mansão Malfoy. Draco dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto, até quando um elfo (que ele logo reconheceu como sendo Oggy) o acordou.

- Jovem Malfoy perdoe Oggy. Sra Malfoy mandou que Oggy acordasse Jovem Malfoy. Oggy veio.

- Não enche o saco, Oggy e saia da minha frente.- foi o que o loiro tentou pronunciar. Oggy por sua vez só conseguiu distinguir as palavras 'saco' e 'saia' nos meios do grunhidos que ele emitiu.

O elfo, que conseguiu decodificar a mensagem mandada por Draco, saiu do quarto. O garoto, por sua vez, se virou na cama, colocando seu travesseiro de penas sobre o rosto.

Sua tranqüilidade não durou cinco minutos. Sua mãe irrompeu pelo quarto, sem se preocupar em não fazer barulho.

- Levante, Draco.

- Já disse pra parar de encher o meu saco, Oggy!- grunhiu Draco.

- Vou acreditar que o fato pelo qual você me confundiu com um reles elfo seja relacionado ao fato de que você ainda está dormindo e não sabe o que está falando...- Narcisa disse calmamente, mas soando como se já tivesse perdendo a paciência.

- Ah, mãe... É a senhora...- murmurou virando para o lado.

- Levante-se Draco.- mandou mais uma vez.

- Se a senhora me der um bom motivo pra levantar da cama, eu o farei.

- Tudo bem... Se você não se levantar em trinta segundos mandarei seu pai vir te acordar...

Draco sentou-se na cama.

- Isso foi golpe sujo.- reclamou.

- Eu sou sua mãe e sou uma Malfoy. Eu posso.- disse, displicente.- Agora se levante dessa cama e venha tomar café. Seu pai quer te dar algumas coordenadas antes que você vá pro chiqueiro que os Weasley chamam de casa.

- Eu realmente preciso ir?

- Ninguém mandou que você fizesse o papel de um bom samaritano e aceitasse passar uma semana na casa daquele povo só para posar de um bom rapaz pra sua namorada. Aceitou o convite? Agora terá que cumpri-lo.- Narcisa disse como se colocasse um ponto final na história. Draco levantou-se da cama murmurando algo muito parecido como 'eu estou me sentindo um carneiro preste a ser abatido', e seguiu pro seu banheiro, onde bateu a porta com força, involuntariamente.

Trinta minutos depois, já de banho tomado, Draco se sentou à mesa, junto com seus pais. Tomaram o café da manhã, invariavelmente em silêncio, e depois seguiram para a sala de estar.

- Creio que você já sabe de tudo que tem que fazer não é, Draco?- Lúcio perguntou enquanto desdobrava o 'Profeta Diário'.

- Sei... Preciso ir para aquele fim de mundo onde infelizmente minha namorada mora e preciso ficar de olho a todo e qualquer comentário que seja feito com relação ao Harry Potter, Lord das Trevas, Comensais e suas variações.- comentou sem entusiasmo.

- Exatamente. Precisamos saber o que eles estão planejando fazer e contra quem.

- Contra quem é meio óbvio, não acha?- Draco perguntou, sem se preocupar se soava irônico.

- Esse é seu grande defeito. Acha que todas as respostas estão na frente do seu nariz e não precisa procurar por elas. Você está muito errado, garoto. Nem todas as estratégias de ataque são feitas a partir do nó central. Geralmente, o ataque é iniciado pelas extremidades, até atingir o objetivo...

Draco manteve-se em silêncio enquanto Narcisa deu um sorriso fraco, para depois perguntar:

- Que horas você marcou com eles?

- Às dezessete horas.

- Na hora do chá? Que indelicado...- Narcisa fez uma expressão de desgosto.

- Pensei que você não se surpreendesse mais com a falta de educação dos Weasley.- Lúcio comentou, sem retirar os olhos do Profeta Diário.

- A Gina é uma Weasley...- Draco lembrou.

- Creio que você saiba que quando nós nos referimos aos Weasley, queremos dizer todo o resto. Certamente, Gina não está enquadrada nos nossos comentários.- Narcisa explicou e Draco assentiu com a cabeça.- Já fez suas malas?

- Sim. Estou levando somente uma.

- Ótimo. Não é elegante ficar expondo todos os seus bens pessoais.

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça. Pensava mais no que iria ter que passar durante a semana. Seus pensamentos não conseguiam ser mais otimistas do que achar que essa semana seria a realização do seu pior pesadelo. Conviver no mesmo ambiente que Ronald Weasley era tarefa praticamente impossível e em poucas horas estaria rodeado por várias cabeças vermelhas e sardas que não eram tão agradáveis de se ver quanto à da sua namorada. Ainda se perguntava porque aceitou ir para lá se sabia que não seria bem recebido e muito menos gostaria de estar lá. É... Gina Weasley realmente tinha controle sobre ele e este passava a perceber isso...

Quando mais se quer adiar algo inadiável, mais rápido ele chega. E foi assim que quando Draco olhou pro relógio viu que faltavam cinco minutos para viajar via Flu. Esse era o único modo de chegar até a casa do Weasleys, afinal, ele não podia aparatar já que nunca tinha ido lá, os Weasley não tinham carro e Draco achava que andar no Nôitibus era vergonhoso. A única opção restante era viajar através das lareiras embora odiasse muito. Ficava todo sujo de fuligens e desconjuntado o que já era terrível, acrescentando que ele apareceria assim diante das pessoas que mais desprezava no mundo se tornava quase intragável.

Foi com muita dor no coração, que Draco jogou o pó de Flu na lareira e disse: 'A Toca'. ('Que diabos deve parecer esse lugar pra se chamar A Toca? Só pode ser porque eles se reproduzem tão rápido que são comparados aos coelhos', havia comentado Lúcio Malfoy uma vez após um jantar. Draco tinha sorrido, mas não entendera muito bem porque havia ficado incomodado). Em poucos segundos, o loiro já estava tentando se equilibrar pra não cair em plena sala dos Weasley.

Quando Draco olhou para cima, assustou se com a quantidade de cabeças vermelhas que o rodeava. No centro, estava a matriarca: uma mulher gorda, feia e mal vestida, em sua opinião. Ao lado dela, Gina sorria alegremente pra ele, que fez com que ele se esquecesse por um momento onde estava e devolver-lhe o sorriso. Do lado esquerdo estava Ronald Weasley, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, as mãos cerradas, e a face muito vermelha, parecia que esperava o momento para explodir. E do lado direito estavam dois idênticos até a última sarda (' Que tipo de sina é essa? Já não basta ser Weasley, tem que nascer em dobro? ', ele pensou). Ainda tinha um mais velho, que Draco não se lembrava, provavelmente não era de sua época em Hogwarts. Parecia muito intimidador e possuía uma espécie de tatuagem no braço, nada que pudesse ser comparada à Marca Negra, lógico.

Draco se empertigou e disse de um modo bastante audível:

- Boa tarde a todos.

- Não sei o que ela tem de boa.- disse o mais velho.

- Se você não tivesse vindo ela seria boa.- Ronald também comentou, cerrando mais os punhos.

- Seria melhor se você tivesse se perdido pelas lareiras...- Um dos gêmeos se pronunciou.

- E saísse em alguma bem longe daqui...- O outro gêmeo completou.

- Parem de dizer besteiras!- A mãe ralhou.- Boa tarde, jovem Malfoy.- disse cordialmente.

- Enfim alguém que tenha algum pingo de educação nessa sala.- Draco viu-se comentando. Depois, puniu-se mentalmente. Não era prudente afrontar os outros quando estava visivelmente em desvantagem.

- Desculpe pelas reações dos meus irmãos, meu querido. Eles ainda não aceitaram muito bem sua estadia aqui.- Gina se aproximou dele e retirou um pouco de fuligem do seu rosto antes de dar um beijo selinho nele.

- Eu percebi. Mas eles vão ter que se acostumar, não é?- disse sorrindo falsamente. Olhou um por um e percebeu que se um olhar matasse, ele estaria morto há muito tempo.

- Sim. Eles vão.- respondeu a Sra. Weasley, nitidamente a contragosto.- Mas venha, vamos colocar as suas coisas no quarto do Rony.

Draco não conseguiu disfarçar a sua surpresa diante do fato. Dormiria no mesmo quarto que Ronald Weasley? Isso já era provocação demais. Diante da incredulidade do loiro, Rony se pronunciou:

- Não precisa se desesperar. Felizmente nós não vamos dormir no mesmo quarto. Você dormirá sozinho já que ninguém suportou a idéia de dividir o mesmo espaço com você.

- Fico realmente aliviado em saber disso...- Draco disse enquanto caminhava em direção às escadas. Ao passar do lado do Rony, murmurou -Talvez pobreza pegue e aí, eu estaria ferrado...

Rony ainda tentou avançar, mas a Sra. Weasley, que estava um pouco atrás, o impediu.

- Onde estão os conselhos que eu dei, Ronald?

O ruivo, não querendo levar um sermão da mãe na frente de um Malfoy, manteve-se quieto.

...

Ao chegar no quarto, Draco teve a dimensão real do que estaria esperando: a porta estava com a tinta descascada e uma placa, extremamente brega na sua opinião, informava que aquele era o quarto do Ronald. Tudo isso já era o suficiente para sua mãe desmaiar de desgosto. Mas, nada foi comparado com a sensação que teve ao entrar no quarto. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que estava entrando no Inferno. Tudo, completamente laranja, dava uma sensação de estar sob o sol mais forte de um verão e isso lhe incomodava. O teto era inclinado e sentia a necessidade de andar com a cabeça abaixada, pra não correr o risco de bater no teto, e isso estava se tornando cada vez mais claustrofóbico. A bagunça se evidenciava nos livros de segunda mão, empilhados de qualquer jeito num canto, acumulando poeira. Havia historinhas em quadrinhos de pouquíssima qualidade espalhada pelo quarto e num canto, tinha um sapo com uma aparência asquerosa, conseguindo o feito de ser pior que Trevo, sapo do Longbottom. A cama era de solteiro e ele não sabia como iria fazer pra caber ali, mas não poderia esperar muita coisa que viesse de um quarto tão minúsculo. Sim... Realmente estava no Inferno. Desde o momento que havia pisado naquela casa. E ainda se perguntava por que estava fazendo aquilo.

Olhou para Gina, que segurava a sua mão. Ela mantinha um olhar apreensivo mantido nele. 'Será que havia deixado transparecer toda a sua repugnância nas suas feições?', deu um sorrisinho fraco, que não convenceu nem a si mesmo, e foi colocar a sua mala em cima da cama. A Sra. weasley se retirou, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e Gina se aproximou dele.

- O que foi? Não gostou do quarto?- perguntou, receosa.

- Ah...Bom... Não é que eu não tenha gostado... Mas é diferente do que eu estou acostumado...

- Nós somos diferentes, Draco...- murmurou, olhando pra baixo.

- Não... Não somos.  Ou ao menos não precisamos ser.

Draco se aproximou e deu um beijo terno na namorada. Ela realmente não tinha culpa de ser uma Weasley e muito menos merecia morar naquilo que eles chamavam de casa. Sempre soube que Gina merecia muito mais do que aquilo que tinha, mas depois que a viu lindíssima e elegante, isso passou a ser praticamente uma obsessão. O dia que ela se tornasse sua esposa, e fosse uma Malfoy, ela nunca mais passaria por essas situações constrangedoras. ' Espera... Estou pensando no dia que a Gina for a minha esposa? Casamento? Estou ficando sonhador e romântico demais...'

Depois, Gina mostrou a ele onde era o banheiro, que para desgosto dele, o quarto não era uma suíte. Tomou um banho, ficou ainda algum tempo no quarto enrolando, porque por mais que odiasse aquele quarto, qualquer coisa era melhor do que enfrentar sabe-se lá quantos Weasley furiosos.

Desceu somente uma hora antes de quando o jantar normalmente era servido na sua casa, o horário padrão britânico. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu que o jantar se atrasou. Porém, relevou, afinal, aquela mulher não tinha empregados e precisava fazer a comida para várias pessoas sozinha. Isso não era uma tarefa muito fácil.

A mesa fora posta do lado de fora. Gina havia comentado por alto que não cabiam todos na cozinha. Haviam chegado mais dois Weasley: o pai e mais um irmão, que Draco logo soube que era Percy Weasley, o monitor-chefe mais chato que Hogwarts já viu.

Draco iniciou seu jantar em silêncio, como era seu costume, enquanto os Weasley a sua volta falavam o tempo inteiro. Percebendo isso, Sra. Weasley comentou:

- O que houve Draco? Algum problema com a comida?

- Não. Nenhum. Está ótima.- respondeu a contragosto, mas com sinceridade.- Por que a senhora acha que há algum problema?

- Você está em silêncio desde que começamos a jantar. É por isso. Pensei que tivesse algum problema.

- Ah, mamãe... É porque o Draco tem costume de fazer as refeições em silêncio.- Gina explicou.

- Você não está querendo que a gente pare de falar só pra agradar o namoradinho, não é Gina?- Rony provocou.

- Não, Rony... Eu não quis dizer---

Rony interrompeu.

- Ah, porque tudo o que seu namoradinho faz é lei. Desde quando você voltou daquele ninho de cobras que você só faz nos criticar e exaltar a família podre dele.

Draco levou a mão à cabeça e permaneceu um tempo assim. Concentrava-se pra não voar no pescoço do Rony e socá-lo até ele aprender a não se meter nem com a Gina e nem com ele. Porque ainda não tinha feito? Simplesmente porque não tinha coragem para tanto. Poderia pensar mil vezes em fazê-lo, mas era prudente o suficiente pra saber que ali estava em desvantagem. Enquanto permanecia assim, forçava-se pra não prestar atenção no que ocorria à sua volta. Mas isso foi impossível de se manter, quando as vozes começaram a se alterar e as palavras começaram a penetrar na sua cabeça, sem pedir permissão. 

'JÁ QUE VOCÊ OS ACHA TÃO PERFEITOS VÁ MORAR COM ELES!', ele escutou Rony esbravejar. Cerrou um pouco mais os punhos e tratou de olhar para a toalha. Se escutasse mais um pouco, não poderia responder pelos seus atos. Poderia ser cauteloso, mas sabia que não era a pessoa mais controlada do mundo. Quando estava nervoso poderia fazer coisas inimagináveis e não era isso que ele queria que ocorresse ali. Precisava se manter fora daquilo...

'VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO, RONALD!', ouviu Gina dizer com a voz embargada. Faltava pouco para a menina explodir. O que aquele idiota estava dizendo pra ela? Será que ele não percebia o quanto aquilo a machucava? Ou talvez nem se importasse. Era isso... Ele não se importava com o que a menina estava sentindo. Só que Draco se importava e isso passava a ser um problema. Ainda escutava alguns gritos ou interjeições vindo das outras pessoas que estavam sentadas à mesa, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com nada daquilo. Continuavam discutindo como se nada tivesse à volta deles.

' VOCÊ NÃO PODE MANDAR EM NÓS, GINA! TENHO VERGONHA DE VOCÊ!', Rony gritou. Draco, pela primeira vez desde quando a discussão se iniciou, levantou os olhos e olhou para o Weasley do outro lado da mesa. Estava muito vermelho, como nunca vira antes. As veias no pescoço já estavam expostas, parecendo que iriam saltar, e ofegava.  A última frase do ruivo fez a ira do Draco aumentar. Segurou o garfo que estava na sua mão com força. Nunca, em todos os seis anos que já estudara em Hogwarts, teve tanta raiva daquele grifinório. Talvez o que estava sentindo no momento superasse tudo o que havia sentido pelo trio maravilha em todos esses anos. Passou pela cabeça dele o que poderia fazer com aquele garfo, mas novamente sabia que isso não deveria passar de imaginação... Não deveria...

' EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE TEVE QUEDA PRO LADO DAS TREVAS! ACHO QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU DO QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ NO SEU PRIMEIRO ANO! ACHOU DIVERTIDO, FOI?'

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Na realidade, achou que tinha perdido o controle sobre seu corpo e que ele agia involuntariamente. Em questão de segundos, já estava segurando o ruivo pelo colarinho e com a outra mão, pressionava o garfo contra a garganta dele.

- Nunca mais... Nunca mais, em toda a sua vida, fale da Gina neste tom novamente.- sibilou.- Eu já te disse uma vez que agora quem cuida dela sou eu e eu não estava brincando.- Draco e Rony se olhavam nos olhos, mas tinha uma grande diferença entre eles. Enquanto os olhos de Draco faiscavam de ódio, o de Rony expressava todo o medo que estava sentindo. Olhava à sua volta clamando por ajuda, mas ninguém poderia ajudar, porque temiam pelo que Draco faria com o garfo se alguém interferisse.- Vocês sempre falaram que eu era louco, sádico e cruel, pois bem... Fale com a sua irmã assim novamente e eu tratarei de fazer jus a tudo aquilo que vocês já me rotularam. Escutou bem?- Rony não respondeu.- Escutou bem?- Draco deu uma sacudida no garoto e apertou mais a gola da blusa. Rony assentiu com a cabeça, nervosamente.- Que você não se esqueça mais do meu recadinho...

Com violência, Draco largou o pescoço do menino, que caiu no chão. Jogou o garfo pela mesa, olhou pra sua namorada com um olhar indecifrável e foi em direção a casa, dando passos apressados. Gina esperou passar ao estado de incredulidade que havia entrado e que a havia mantido parada no mesmo lugar durante toda a cena que acabara de presenciar, pra depois, sair correndo atrás do namorado.

Encontrou-o no quarto, arrumando as suas coisas que haviam sido retiradas da mala há pouquíssimo tempo.

- O que você está fazendo, Draco?- perguntou, nervosa. Ele não respondeu. Esperou mais um tempo, e nenhuma resposta veio. Gina caminhou até ele, segurou a sua mão, mas ele não a olhou.

- O que você está fazendo?- repetiu.

- Está tão difícil assim de perceber? Estou indo embora.- respondeu, ainda sem olhar pra ela.

- Por quê? Você não pode ir embora!

Draco puxou a mão e continuou a arrumar suas coisas.

- Não...Nós não podemos conviver pacificamente aqui, afinal, quatro horas depois que eu cheguei na sua casa, eu ameacei seu irmão com um garfo... Imagine daqui a cinco dias...

Gina cruzou os braços.

- Eu compreendo. Sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para você. Eu entendo que você queira ir embora. Mas...- ela parou. Não sabia se tinha coragem de fazer aquela pergunta porque tinha muito medo da resposta que escutaria.

- Mas o quê?- perguntou, impaciente.

- Mas... Você está indo embora da minha casa ou...- respirou fundo.- Ou da minha vida?

Ele, enfim, parou de arrumar suas coisas. Olhou pra sua mala por um momento, parecendo pensar. Depois olhou para a sua namorada, que estava ao seu lado com toda a sua aflição estampada em seu rosto. Sua expressão se tornou mais amena e ele andou em direção a ela, parando bem na sua frente. Ficou fitando-a, até que falou:

- Quando nós começamos a namorar, sabíamos que isso não seria fácil. Sempre tive essa consciência. Sabia que nunca me daria bem com a sua família e não me surpreenderia se você não tivesse se dado bem com a minha. Na realidade, fiquei assustado ao ver que tudo correu bem.- Gina sorriu fracamente.- Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria sair da sua vida. Porque... Isso é impossível... Você se tornou a minha vida.

Gina parou e ficou olhando, pasma, para o seu namorado. Isto foi a coisa mais linda que ele já havia dito pra ela. Sua reação não fora beijá-lo, como imaginava, mas sim abraçá-lo com força, numa tentativa desesperada de sentir que ele estava ali e que ele era o grande amor da vida dela.

- Eu não posso te perder, Draco...- murmurou com a voz abafada pela camisa dele.

- Nem eu. Nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre e não há ninguém nem nada nesse mundo que possa nos separar.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, alimentando internamente aquela promessa feita e mesmo que negassem, haviam segurado nela com todas as forças, achando que se soltassem um pouco ou se deixassem de acreditar, ela poderia se esvair por entre os dedos, deixando apenas o vazio. Eles precisavam ser fortes para derrubar todas as barreiras que poderiam aparecer no caminho e eles sabiam que juntos, eram muito mais fortes.

Depois, Draco terminou de arrumar a sua mala e desceu, junto com a namorada, as escadas. Na sala, estavam todos reunidos, com a aparência acabada. Todos voltaram à atenção ao casal, quando este chegara na sala. O clima ficou tenso e Gina pigarreou ao apertar mais a mão do namorado. Só não sabia se era em apoio ou se era pra buscar apoio. Draco, mesmo estando bastante tenso, não demonstrava nada em suas feições. Mantinha-se impassível e seus olhos, enigmáticos. Olhou um por um e pousou os olhos no Sr. Weasley, pai de sua namorada, e depois disse:

- Sr. Weasley, o senhor me convidou para passar uma semana na sua casa com o intuito de me conhecer melhor. Creio que não há mais clima e nem por que eu continue hospedado aqui, portanto, se ainda o senhor quiser me perguntar algo, estou a sua disposição, mas tem que ser breve, já que pretendo voltar a minha casa ainda esta noite.

O Sr. Weasley se manteve em silêncio, apenas fitando-o. Até que começou a ficar vermelho e disse, nervosamente:

- Não creio que tenhamos algo pra conversar, Sr. Malfoy. Você já me deu exemplos o suficiente para que eu perceba que você não é, e nunca será, um homem para minha filha. Não possui controle emocional e não responde pelos seus atos. Eu, como toda a minha família, não apóio mais esse namoro.

Draco não esperava por essa resposta, mas não deixou transparecer. Apenas olhou para Gina antes de responder:

- Pois bem. Vocês não aceitam mais o namoro... É o direito de vocês... E nós dois temos o direito de aceitar ou não. Eu não aceito porque, vocês querendo ou não, eu sei que posso fazer a Gina feliz. Só resta saber o que ela acha.

Gina pensou por um momento. Olhou sua família e depois olhou para Draco. Todos os anos da sua vida pareciam passar como um flash na sua cabeça. Lembrava-se de todos os momentos bons e todos os momentos ruins que passara com a sua família e o mesmo fez com Draco. Até que disse:

- Eu não tenho que escolher entre os dois. Draco, - e se virou para o namorado - quero que você saiba que eu amo muito a minha família e que não importa o que aconteça ou o que eles me digam, eu nunca vou deixá-los ou ficar contra eles. E, minha família, - disse voltando-se para os ruivos à sua frente.- Quero que vocês saibam que eu amo o Draco e que eu não o deixarei. Eu amo todos vocês e, por favor, não me peçam para escolher porque eu não conseguiria fazê-lo. Espero que vocês me compreendam e que nunca mais me peçam algo do tipo. Nesse episódio não existiram certos, todos nós estávamos errados. Eu, por manter uma discussão com meu irmão. Rony, por manter uma discussão com a irmã, vocês, por não fazerem praticamente nada para impedir e não terem nem ao menos tentado ser sociáveis com o meu namorado e o Draco, por ter perdido o controle. Portanto, ninguém nesta sala pode julgar alguém. Peço apenas que respeitem minha opção.

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio, parecendo que não tinham mais o que argumentar. Draco, então, deu um beijo de leve na testa da namorada e murmurou: 'Me escreva.'. Gina assentiu com a cabeça e ele aparatou.

[...]

Quando Draco chegou em casa, seus pais estavam na Sala de Estar, conversando. Resolveu ir até lá cumprimentá-los.

- Olá...- disse, desmotivado, ao abrir a porta.

- Draco? O que está fazendo aqui?- Narcisa perguntou espantada, levantando da cadeira.

- Tive um pequeno problema lá...

- Que problema?- Perguntou, Lúcio, cerrando os olhos.

Draco se sentou na cadeira e contou toda a história para seus pais.

- Nossa... Que falta de educação!- Narcisa exclamou.

- Sua reação não me surpreende, Draco.- Lúcio começou, aparentemente calmo.- Embora teria ficado muito mais satisfeito se você tivesse se mantido lá e voltasse com certas informações...

- Pai... Nem você, com o seu maior sangue frio, conseguiria se manter naquele lugar!!! Foi tudo junto... A casa era horrível, o quarto deprimente, bagunça pra todos os cantos, muitas pessoas...Não dava pra agüentar... Sinto-me feliz por estar em casa.

- Isso serve para você ver aonde se meteu. Nós tentamos te avisar.

- A Gina não tem nada a ver com isso, pai. Tudo o que eu vi lá e por tudo o que eu passei não mudaram o que eu sinto pela Gina.

Narcisa e Lúcio se entreolharam.

- E qual foi à reação dela?- Narcisa perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressada. Para isso, permaneceu olhando pra suas unhas, como se não se importasse com a resposta.

- Ela disse que não ficaria contra mim nem contra a família dela. Que ela ama dos dois, do mesmo jeito. E que nada nessa vida fará que ela mude de opinião.

Um silêncio se abateu na sala onde estavam. Draco, por estar muito cansado, e porque tivera um dia muito difícil e seus pais, por estarem preocupados, embora o menino não tenha reparado nisso.

- Bom... Vou dormir. Preciso descansar.- Draco se levantou, deu um beijo de leve na sua mãe.- Boa noite.

[...]

Incrivelmente, Draco perdera o sono depois de algumas horas dormindo. Não entendia muito bem o por que, mas as imagens da briga que tivera não lhe deixavam em paz, e pra tentar refrescar um pouco à mente, resolveu buscar algum livro na biblioteca para ler até que o sono voltasse. Porém, no meio do caminho, algo estranho lhe chamou a atenção.

A porta do Escritório de seu pai estava entreaberta, e isso raramente acontecia, já que ali eram tratados os assuntos mais confidenciais daquela casa. Conseguia ver o tremular das chamas das velas impressos na parede e o som de duas vozes, uma masculina e uma feminina, soando bem preocupadas. Certamente eram seus pais e não seria certo escutar a conversa, até porque se fosse pego, não ficaria vivo pra contar a história. Resolveu tornar ao seu caminho, mas algo o fez parar novamente. Escutou quando o seu pai havia dito:

- Precisamos tirar essa Weasley das nossas vidas, Nici!

Estavam falando da Gina! Estavam falando em tirar a Gina das vidas deles! Da sua vida! 'O que eles pretendem fazer?'. Seu coração acelerou e uma tensão tomou conta do seu corpo. Aproximou-se, tentando andar de um modo mais silencioso possível, até colar o ouvido no vão da porta.

- Eu sei, Lúcio... E eu achava que meu plano daria certo! Maldita seja!

- Parece que seu dom de persuasão não está mais tão afiado como antigamente...

- Já chega as vozes na minha cabeça me dizendo isso. Não preciso que você o faça  também. Estou desapontada.

- E eu estou perdendo o controle, Narcisa! Eu não agüento uma Weasley na nossa família e nosso filho parece embasbacado por ela! Ela é uma golpista, será que ele não vê?

- O amor é cego, querido. A sorte do nosso filho é que nós vemos por ele. E se depender de mim, essa garota não colocará a mão em um só galeão meu.

- Só que você gastou bem mais que um galeão com ela...

- Aquilo foi um investimento, Lúcio! Um investimento perdido, eu admito, mas essa não era a intenção.- Draco viu quando Narcisa deu a volta e sentou-se numa cadeira de frente para o marido, entrando agora no seu campo de visão.

- O pior não são os galeões perdidos e sim o nosso filho. Ele não é mais o mesmo. E não me admira se ele chegar até mim e dizer que não quer mais seguir o Lord. Na realidade espero por esse momento desde quando ele me disse _quem ele namorava._

- Ele não seguir o Lord não é o maior problema, afinal, eu não acho que ele deva mesmo.- Draco escutou quando Lúcio soltou um muxoxo.- Eu penso que ele deve escolher o que é melhor pra ele e se---

- Ele sempre quis seguir o Lord!

Narcisa respirou fundo.

- Eu sei disso, Lúcio. E não me interrompa mais, por favor.- Draco escutou outro muxoxo.- Como eu dizia, ele deve escolher o que é melhor pra ele e se ele não quer mais ser um comensal, vamos respeitar a opinião dele. Eu só não aceito ter uma Weasley na minha família... Imagina... Ter netos ruivos...

- Eu me importo com a opção do Draco. Eu acho um absurdo que ele deixe de lado todos os seus conceitos por causa de uma _mulherzinha_...

- Sim... Concordo com você.- Narcisa disse, parecendo querer colocar um ponto final naquela discussão.

- E o que faremos?- Lúcio perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Não tenho mais planos. Você ainda tem algum?- perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

- O único que me vem à cabeça é o plano Z.

Narcisa pareceu pensar por um momento. Passou a mão pelos cabelos mais duas vezes até que disse:

- Quando mataremos a Weasley?

Draco sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Sua boca se abriu e seu coração bateu tão forte no peito que ele achou que ele poderia saltar do seu corpo. 'Matar a Gina? Eles disseram que vão matar a Gina?'. Não conseguia acreditar. Seus pais estavam planejando matar o grande amor da sua vida! E o pior... Ele sabia que eles eram capazes! O que ele faria? Não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse! Gina era dele! E o que ele seria sem ela???

Draco se afastou da porta e se apoiou no corrimão da escada. O sorriso da Gina invadia a sua mente e ele sorriria junto se fosse em outra ocasião. Aquele sorriso tão belo talvez não existirá mais se ele não fizer algo... As frases povoavam na sua cabeça: _'Eu te amo, Draco...' , 'Nunca vou te deixar... E mesmo se um dia a gente se separar, eu vou continuar te amando. Eu nunca vou te esquecer._', _'Eu não consigo viver sem você, Gina...'_

Levou a mão à cabeça... Precisava fazer algo... Não suportaria vê-la morrer por sua causa... Era egoísta sim. Era muito. Mas preferia ver Gina viva e casada com Potter do que... Morta. Até porque, se ela tivesse viva, poderia ter o prazer de tirá-la dos braços do Potter, pela segunda vez. Já sabia o que fazer. Não era o que mais queria, mas era o mais correto. _'Retroceda um passo para avançar dois'_, seu pai havia dito uma vez. E era isso que faria. E se seus pais se achavam espertos, Draco provaria que era mais. Ninguém era filho de Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy por acaso.

Respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes. Até que bateu na porta do escritório. Viu que ficou um silêncio mortal, deixando escutar até o mais leve dos barulhos. Até que sua mãe abriu a porta.

- Draco... O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou. Pela primeira vez na vida conseguiu ver o quanto sua mãe poderia ser cínica.

- Posso entrar? Preciso conversar com vocês.

- Seu pai e eu estamos tendo uma conversa particular...

- Eu sei... Mas eu preciso comunicar uma decisão que tomei.- completou sério. Narcisa olhou pra dentro da sala, como se buscasse uma autorização. Até que se voltou pro filho e disse.

- Entre.

Draco entrou na sala e pôde ver seu pai agora. Estava com os cabelos presos em um leve rabo-de-cavalo baixo, com um laçarote negro. Seu bastão estava apoiado do lado da cadeira e estava com uma expressão traiçoeira, como uma cobra, pronta pra dar o bote.

- O que é de tão importante pra nos interromper a essa hora, Draco?- perguntou num tom falsamente preocupado.

- Eu tomei uma decisão.- disse, unicamente.

- Isso nós já sabemos. E que decisão é essa?

- Bom... Depois de muito pensar, percebi que realmente a Gina não é pra mim. Gosto dela sim. Gosto muito até. Mas estou perdendo tempo com algo que não terá futuro. Nunca vou querer me misturar com os Weasley e ela nunca aceitará isso. Além do que, tenho um futuro pela frente como comensal, algo que ela abomina. Pensando nisso, preferi cortar o mal pela raiz. Vou terminar com ela e seguir o meu caminho.- disse, usando da sua expressão mais cínica.

Um longo silêncio se instalou na sala. Lúcio o fitava com os olhos semicerrados. Draco sabia que ele o avaliava. Manteve então o olhar, nem ao menos piscava. Não conseguia ver sua mãe, que estava atrás dele. Viu quando seu pai lançou um olhar pra ela antes de falar:

- Essa é a decisão mais sensata que você tomou nesse último ano, meu filho. Meus parabéns! 

Lúcio se levantou e apertou a mão do filho.

- Espero que você leve isso tão à sério quanto eu estou levando. Quero que você seja feliz e sua felicidade está bem longe desse povo. Sabia que você cairia em si.

Draco forçou um sorriso.

- Estou feliz em saber que o senhor gostou da minha decisão.

- Sim... E amanhã mesmo conversarei com o Lord e marcarei a sua apresentação. Você já tem dezessete anos. Está na hora.

- Amanhã?- Draco engoliu em seco. Fazia tempo que ele pensava em desistir de seguir o Lord. Não soava mais interessante pra ele ter alguém o mandando. Mas agora, não podia mais voltar atrás.

- Sim. Amanhã. Alguma objeção?- Lúcio perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não, nenhuma. É que não acho justo terminar com a Gina por carta, por isso o farei no primeiro dia de aula.

- Os grifinórios falam de justiça... Você é sonserino.- Lúcio deu uma pausa.- Mas faça do modo que achar melhor. Já sei que você é um garoto sensato.- deu uma outra pausa, enquanto contornava a mesa e parava do lado do Draco.- Você será um grande homem. Eu sinto isso.

Draco engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça. Havia assinado sua sentença. Nunca mais teria Gina em seus braços. Nunca mais sentiria seu perfume, escutaria seu sorriso ou mergulharia nos olhos castanhos. Nunca mais sentiria o calor dos lábios dela nos seus. E sentiu quando seus olhos começaram a arder. Estaria preste a chorar? Não era possível. Não poderia. Draco Malfoy não chora. Mas não era isso que seu corpo demonstrava. Estava cansado. Parecia que tinha levado uma surra. Precisava descansar.

- Agora que vocês já sabem, vou dormir.- Draco forçou-se a dizer, ainda olhando pra baixo.

- Sim. Vá!- Lúcio permitiu. Ele, então, se levantou e seguiu até a porta. Viu que sua mãe o acompanhava de perto e se deu conta de que ela não pronunciara uma palavra sequer durante o encontro. Virou-se e encontrou-a com um olhar estranho pra ele. Um olhar de triunfo e superioridade. Não tentou entender o que significava porque sabia que não conseguiria. Por fim, girou a maçaneta e saiu da sala. Ao longe ainda escutou o barulho de uma chave sendo rodada e uma porta sendo trancada.

[...]

- Eu só gostaria de saber como você sabia que o Draco desceria...

- Lúcio, querido... Eu conheço nosso filho. Sabia exatamente que ele não conseguiria dormir pensando na maldita Weasley...- Lúcio a olhou desconfiado, ela parecendo desistir, tornou a falar - E eu também murmurei um feitiço, pra que ele ficasse um pouco mais perturbado com seus pensamentos...- Lúcio deu um sorrisinho acusador.- O que me impressiona é saber que ele não percebeu que tinha algo de errado ao ver a porta aberta. Ele sabe que nós nunca a deixamos assim...

- Adolescentes são tolos. Não vêem um palmo na frente dos seus narizes. Acham que tudo é o que vêem...

- E você acreditou no que ele disse?

- Não... Acho que devemos nos precaver.

- Como assim?- Narcisa perguntou.

- Mataremos a Weasley do mesmo jeito. No segundo fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: Well! Finalmente temos aqui o capítulo 24!!! Sei que demorou anos e mais anos pra ser postado, mas foi porque passei por uma fase difícil... Fiquei achando que ninguém lia a minha fic, por isso entrei em depressão e tentei me matar com cinco comprimidos de Aspirina. Como não deu muito resultado, resolvi ir pra terapia. Depois de meses travando uma guerra cruel e sangrenta contra meu eu interior, eu acabei voltando. Falando sério agora... Eu realmente fiquei achando que ninguém lia a fic e andei desmotivada... Depois que eu recebi algumas reviews maravilhosas, minha inspiração finalmente voltou e eu pude escrever esse cap! Mas a minha beta também teve problemas com a Internet, o que fez demorar mais... Prometo não me deixar abater mais e continuar a escrever decentemente.

N/A 2: O próximo capítulo não deve demorar, até pq, já tenho quase 8 páginas dele pronta! Em breve!!!! E o que vocês acharam desse capítulo??? REVIEWS! 

N/A 3: Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que me ajudou nesse período tempestuoso: a minha beta, Nici, que sempre me apóia e sofre junto comigo quando as coisas não vão bem. Te amo, maninha!; A Prika que betou esse capítulo com a maior paciência e em dois dias! E de quebra diz que minha fic é a preferida dela! Valeu msm!; A Jules (autora de Rua Kent 177) que tbm me aturou muito, leu meus caps e deu várias opiniões;A Isa Malfoy (autora de Pretérito Imperfeito) por tbm ter me dado uma força pra voltar ao meu normal; A Laura, que tbm me ajudou bastante! Ao pessoal que mandou reviews e que leu a fic, mesmo não enviando nenhum comentário;

N/A 4: Dedico esse capítulo a Prika, que sempre que tem a chance, diz pra mim o quanto que ela gosta da fic. A review dela foi extremamente reconfortante e me fez parar pra pensar se o que eu estava fazendo era o correto. E tbm dedico a Nici, que me agüentou chorando durante dias no MSN...

N/A 5: Agradecimentos de reviews: Beijos para Drica Malfoy, Lessy, VeraCD, Lillith, Ângela Oliveira (essas três últimas que mandaram reviews maravilhosas! Txs), Trinity, Flávia e Mirabela Bolseiro (desculpe pela demora na atualização. Não acontecerá mais ok?)

N/A 6: O próximo capítulo é muito importante e cheio de emoções. Alguém morre e como a JK (com suas devidas proporções, lógico!), eu estou muito triste e devo chorar ao escrever a cena... portanto, fiquem de olho, pessoal! Bjx!


	25. Os Maus Também Amam

Capítulo 25- Os maus também amam

As férias passaram voando, embora para Draco os dias tivessem se arrastado mais do que o normal. No entanto, já era primeiro de setembro e ele já estava parado na Plataforma Nove e Meia, junto com seus pais. Seu estômago revirava, parecendo que tinha comido três vezes mais do que seu corpo poderia suportar. E sabia que tudo isto era relacionado ao fato de que sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde encontraria Gina. Ainda não havia terminado com ela, mas prudentemente, não respondera a nenhuma carta que ela tentara lhe enviar. Soube, por intermédio de seu pai, que ela andava lhe procurando e que estava preocupada. Por dentro, se corroeu de aflição, mas segurando a vontade que tinha de sair correndo dali, abraçá-la e beijá-la, Draco apenas deu de ombros, como se não se importasse com nada disso. A hora em que terminaria tudo estava chegando, e ele não parecia mais tão certo disso. Não sabia se seria corajoso o suficiente ou se conseguiria desempenhar bem o seu papel. No fundo, queria que não conseguisse, e Gina se jogasse em seus braços, dizendo que ele era um tolo e que nada aconteceria com eles dois. Só que ele sabia que isso não era possível. Seus pais eram espertos. Por mais que fingissem que não estavam mais juntos, sempre teria alguém que poderia dedurá-los, e a vida de Gina valia muito mais do que qualquer capricho. Ele a amava muito para perdê-la de um modo tão brutal. Sabia que sempre a amaria, não importando se ela estivesse ao seu lado ou longe. Já que ela não poderia ser feliz ao seu lado, que fosse longe dele. Isso já era o suficiente para que ele sobrevivesse. Só não aceitaria se essa felicidade tivesse um nome: Potter.

Era seu último ano em Hogwarts e nunca pensou que o iniciaria desse modo tão depressivo. Mas era como estava se sentindo. Não adiantava o que dissessem, não conseguia se esquecer de que em poucos minutos estaria abdicando do que mais amava em sua vida, tudo por causa de seus pais. Draco olhou para eles por um momento.

Desejava por tudo nesse mundo odiá-los. Tudo seria mais fácil. Só que não conseguia. Sabia que estavam fazendo o que eles achavam que era o melhor para sua vida, mesmo que usassem de um meio tão baixo para isso. Mas esse era o jeito deles, e Draco sempre os amara assim. Na realidade, Draco se perguntava se estivesse na posição deles, se não faria exatamente a mesma coisa. 

Alguns minutos depois, algo atraiu a atenção de Draco. Eram os Weasleys atravessando a barreira. Talvez por ser o último ano deles, o trio-maravilha parecia mais empolgado do que o normal. Não entendia o por quê de tanta felicidade, já que se importavam tanto com o bem-estar do Mundo Mágico, e ele não estava lá grande coisa. Voldemort voltara a atacar de um modo mais cruel e não poupava nem bruxos e nem trouxas. Ignorando completamente o Ministério, o Lord já havia atacado diversas famílias e muitos já haviam se mudado da Inglaterra, o que não adiantava muito, já que os contatos dele haviam se expandido, tendo Comensais em praticamente toda a Europa, Ásia e América do Norte. Era a pior fase do mundo mágico em dezesseis anos, e muitos já esperavam pelo pior. Aurores trabalhavam a todo vapor para evitar a expansão das Trevas e estavam tendo alguns míseros resultados, mas todos sabiam que isso não duraria muito. A única salvação estava mesmo nas mãos do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu embora muitos já tivessem perdido as esperanças.

Logo atrás deles, apareceu Gina Weasley. Por mais que tivesse pedido aos deuses que não fosse falar com ele, a primeira coisa que ela fez ao pisar na plataforma foi correr em sua direção. Cumprimentou seus pais cordialmente. Lúcio não respondeu, e Narcisa balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, deixando transparecer todo seu descontentamento em suas feições. A ruiva estranhou, lógico, mas relevou, claro que Draco devia ter contado do episódio em sua casa. Virou-se para ele e disse:

- Draco... Como fiquei preocupada com você! - Gina tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele deu um passo pra trás.- O que houve? - perguntou preocupada. Draco engoliu em seco. Iniciaria seu teatro e daria mais um passo em direção ao fim.

- Em Hogwarts conversamos.

- Mas, Draco--

Draco interrompeu.

- Já disse. Em Hogwarts.

Ele se virou para os pais, se despediu e sem lançar mais um olhar pra Gina, entrou no Expresso.

[...]

Chegaram em Hogwarts debaixo de uma chuva torrencial. Apenas um segundo debaixo daquela chuva era o suficiente para ficar completamente encharcado. Por um momento, Draco sentiu até uma pontada de pena pelos alunos do primeiro ano que atravessariam o lago, mas ao se lembrar que algum pirralho poderia cair e ser devorado por algum espécime aquático, sorriu. E impressionou-se ao ver que o sorriso fora o mais fraco que dera em toda sua vida. Realmente estava acabado, e pelo jeito, nem se Potter morresse, ele se alegraria.

Correu para a carruagem mais próxima, expulsou dois lufos quartanistas que já estavam dentro dele, e se acomodou. Em seguida, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy entraram na carruagem.

- Olá, Draco! Como foram suas férias? - Pansy perguntou com sua voz esganiçada, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Sem novidades. Passei longe de você e isso já foi o suficiente para minhas férias terem sido proveitosas - respondeu sem entusiasmo.

- Que grosseria, Draquinho - o loiro sabia que vinha uma afronta ou um deboche, pois era isso o que sempre acontecia quando Pansy se referia a ele no diminutivo. - Tudo isso é porque você não está mais junto da pobretona flamejante?

- O porque de eu estar de um jeito ou de outro, Pansy, não é da sua conta. Eu realmente não estou com vontade de conversar, portanto, faça um favor ao mundo: cale essa sua enorme boca e me deixe em paz.

Crabbe e Goyle riram rudemente. Pansy fez uma careta e limitou-se a olhar a paisagem durante todo o caminho até Hogwarts. E, internamente, Draco agradeceu.

[...]

Draco não prestara a mínima atenção na Cerimônia de Seleção. Passara o tempo inteiro observando Gina de um modo que ela não conseguia perceber. Viu que ela tampouco prestara atenção, e ficara lhe olhando da mesa da Grifinória. Ela parecia bastante intrigada e atemorizada, mexendo com ele, porque sabia que ele era a causa daquilo tudo. Poderia dizer até que a menina havia chorado, mas poderia ser só impressão. Estava chegando a hora, o momento em que trocaria toda a sua felicidade pela vida dela. Chegava o momento em que Draco Malfoy tomaria a primeira atitude generosa de toda sua vida, embora ela não fosse altruísta, já que o beneficiava diretamente. Vê-la viva e sorrindo era maior do que qualquer outro desejo que tinha nesse momento.

Quando o banquete foi iniciado, Draco levantou os olhos e a encarou. Fez um sinal pra que ela se retirasse do Salão e ele fez o mesmo. Pretendia estar de volta antes do fim do jantar, para poder dar a senha aos alunos mais novos, afinal era monitor-chefe da Sonserina.

Encontraram-se na saída do Salão Principal e seguiram em silêncio até a sala deles. A proximidade de Gina piorava tudo para ele, que sentia seu estômago afundar e suas mãos suarem frias. Nunca havia sentido isso por nenhuma garota, e isso só fez aumentar a sua certeza de que ela era especial.

Ao chegar lá, Draco seguiu direto pra janela e manteve-se de costas para ela. Não sabia se seria corajoso o suficiente pra dizer tudo o que precisava olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos. Um silêncio nauseante tomou conta da sala. Ficou assim durante alguns minutos até que Gina resolveu falar:

- O que está acontecendo? - disse muito baixo, como se estivesse com medo de falar. - Me explica.

Draco não respondeu. Gina insistiu, dessa vez, aumentando o tom de voz.

- Por que você não respondeu minhas cartas? Por que me ignorou desde o momento que você me viu hoje, Draco? O que está acontecendo? Você pode me explicar?- enquanto falava, ela caminhou em direção a ele e por fim, forçou-o a virar em sua direção. Assustou-se com o que viu. Os olhos cinzentos de seu namorado não tinham nenhum resquício do amor que um dia ele poderia ter demonstrado. Estavam novamente frios e intransponíveis como costumavam ser a dois anos atrás, quando ela não passava de uma Weasley qualquer.

- Acabou - disse, unicamente.

Gina permaneceu um tempo parada, ainda. Assimilava o que ele dissera, presa àqueles olhos tão belos quanto frios que a fitavam. Depois que saiu do transe, murmurou:

- Como assim acabou? O que você quer dizer? - e por fim deu um sorrisinho fraco, como se fizesse um esforço para rir de uma piada sem a mínima graça.

- Isso mesmo que você escutou. Nosso namoro acabou.

- Que brincadeira é essa, Draco? Eu não gosto disso... - disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não é brincadeira. Acabou. Nós nunca vamos dar certo juntos.

- Como não? Nós nos damos bem! - Gina elevou bastante a voz. Lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto. Viu quando Draco fechou os olhos e olhou para baixo. Seria a demonstração de algum sentimento?

- Nós não nos damos bem. Foi tudo uma ilusão. Você viu o que aconteceu na sua casa. Vai ser sempre assim.

- Você disse que ficaria sempre ao meu lado! - dessa vez, Gina gritou. Levou as mãos à cabeça e se recostou em uma carteira, não conseguindo mais conter o choro. Enquanto o rosto dela estava encoberto, Draco desfez a máscara. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo e sentiu uma dor tão forte no peito que pensou que passaria mal se não parasse. Seu coração mandava que ele corresse para ela e a acalmasse, dizendo que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas sua razão tratava de lembrar-lhe que era melhor vê-la chorando agora do que morta depois. 

Ela levantou os olhos de repente, e ainda pegou-o desprevenido. Soluçou por um instante, mas fitou-o desconfiada. Será que ela tinha visto algum sentimento naqueles olhos, ou fora ilusão? Quando tornou a olhar, a barreira estava lá novamente.

- Por que, Draco? Porquê? - murmurou novamente.

- Você já sabe muito bem o porquê. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, percebi que tudo o que eu sentia por você não era nada, e que eu não iria enfrentar todo mundo por causa disso. Não merecia. Não valia a pena. Acabou - Draco achava que repetia tanto essa palavra também no intuito de acreditar em si mesmo, de que acabara. De que não a teria mais em seus braços, que não a escutaria mais dizer 'eu te amo' em seu ouvido.

- Você disse que me amava... Mais de uma vez...

- Todos nos enganamos. Eu achava que te amava. Não vou dizer pra você que não senti nada. Seria hipocrisia. Eu só percebi que o que eu sinto não é suficiente para manter um relacionamento com você. Eu não quero mais.

- Draco, por favor... - Gina deu um passo em sua direção. Ele então percebeu que se ainda usasse palavras comedidas, ela nunca aceitaria o término do namoro. Agora, tinha a prova agora do grande amor que ela tinha por ele. Sabia muito bem que se ela não o amasse, nunca se humilharia deste modo. Não era justo. O mundo mais uma vez conspirava contra ele. Quando encontrara o amor de sua vida, e achava que seriam felizes juntos, tudo dava errado. Isso não podia estar certo.

- Eu não quero mais. Eu não **_te_ quero mais, Weasley.**

Foi a cartada final. Gina levou a mão à boca e seus olhos se comprimiram. Olhou para ele com uma expressão desolada e enfim, caiu em prantos. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Queria por tudo abraçá-la e consolá-la. Era capaz de matar alguém que a fizesse sofrer tanto. O pior é que **_ele_ a fazia sofrer tanto. Sabia que agora, ela o odiaria pra sempre, achando que havia sido usada e que ele a descartara quando achara melhor. Conhecia sua namorada, ou melhor, ex-namorada, o suficiente para saber que essa seria sua reação. Não poderia ficar mais um segundo sequer naquela sala, ou não responderia por seus atos. Poderia jogar todo o seu plano por água abaixo se permanecesse na presença dela.**

Draco deu a volta pela sala. Quando estava quase chegando à porta, ouviu Gina dizer em meio às lágrimas:

- Não importa o que você diga, Draco Malfoy, eu sempre fui sincera com as minhas palavras. Eu sempre amarei você. Sempre. E nunca te esquecerei. Pois, queira você ou não, você foi a pessoa mais importante na minha vida nos últimos tempos. Enfrentei meio mundo para estar do seu lado. Mas agora já não sei se valeu a pena. Por um lado, você me deu alguns dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz ao lado de alguém. Nossa... Foi acima da minha imaginação! – seu tom de voz, naquele instante sonhador, suave como uma declaração de amor, fez Draco sentir o ar sair completamente de seus pulmões. Afinal, se para ela fora acima da imaginação, o que tinha sido para ele? Algo quase surreal, acima de qualquer expectativa, ou até mesmo desejo. Não desejava o amor. E havia sido Gina quem lhe mostrara que amar não era uma escolha. Por isso é que estava tomando aquela atitude, não era uma escolha, era a única saída. Porém, as últimas palavras de Gina não estavam ajudando. – Mas você está me fazendo sofrer como eu nunca imaginei. Então, não sei se valeu a pena, Draco, não sei. Só sei que independente de tudo isso, eu sempre, sempre vou te amar.

Por um momento, Draco esqueceu o que sua razão dizia, e deu três passos apressados na direção dela. Iria continuar, se Gina não tivesse se virado e olhado pra ele, os olhos úmidos cheios de esperança. . Era pelo bem dela! Era pela salvação do seu grande amor!

- Draco... - sussurrou.

- Por favor, Gina. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis - o nome dela saiu involuntariamente. Apesar de todo seu cuidado com as palavras, não conseguiu evitar.

- Não me deixe... Eu preciso de você... - suplicou.

Ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela, ficando frente a frente. Draco se desarmou completamente, e seus olhos mostraram o que ele realmente sentia no momento: dor. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Ficou fitando-a por um longo tempo, tentando memorizar cada parte daquele rosto porque sabia que nunca mais ficaria tão perto dele novamente. Enfim, disse:

- Procure alguém que possa te fazer feliz. Eu não sou essa pessoa. Não mereço o seu amor - tirou a mão do rosto dela e tornou a caminhar até a porta. Dessa vez, ela não o impediu. Quando alcançou a maçaneta, tornou a olhar para trás, dizendo finalmente: 

- Adeus.

[...]

O tempo se passou e ambos continuaram separados. Gina tentava a todo custo entender porque Draco havia terminado com ela, sem conseguir chegar a uma justificativa convincente. Sabia que ele ainda gostava dela, pois não conseguira manter sua pose impassível quando havia terminado, e também porque via ele lhe observando constantemente. Algumas brigas estouravam pelos corredores, e na maioria das vezes, Draco Malfoy estava envolvido. O mais interessante é que ele brigava justamente com alguém que se aproximara de Gina. Por esses e por outros motivos, era que ela não conseguia ver um motivo plausível para estarem separados. Tentou conversar com ele algumas vezes, mas sempre recebia respostas atravessadas, quando não eram ignorantes. Então, por fim, desistiu.

O término do namoro foi notícia em Hogwarts durante um bom tempo. Os fofoqueiros de plantão inventavam motivos, além de versões para o rompimento - uma das piores que ouviu dizia que se podia ouvir os gritos dos dois da torre da Grifinória - principalmente quando já não havia mais o que se explorar sobre o assunto. Porém, com o passar das semanas, o interesse foi passando, até que a rotina sem boatos voltasse à escola.

As férias de Natal chegaram tão rápido quanto passaram. Quando deram conta, já estavam em Fevereiro.

Voldemort permanecia aterrorizando a comunidade mágica e trouxa. Várias reuniões secretas eram feitas em Hogwarts, e de vez em quando, o trio maravilha sumia durante alguns dias, mas ninguém sabia o que de fato eles andavam fazendo. O máximo de que os alunos souberam foi que a escola era sede da Ordem da Fênix, e que por isso eles sabiam de todos os passos de qualquer estudante. Dumbledore havia deixado bem claro que sabia das decisões que cada pessoa dentro daquele castelo tomava, porém não iria intervir, já que cada um possuía o livre arbítrio para saber o que fazer. Havia dito também que o seu único dever era instruir e mostrar o caminho correto para todos, e isso ele já fazia.

Draco, por sua vez, já havia sido iniciado no Círculo dos Comensais. Só não havia recebido a Marca Negra ainda porque depois da volta do Lord, em seu quarto ano, haviam sido instalados em Hogwarts feitiços extremamente poderosos contra Comensais. Snape somente conseguia viver dentro do castelo porque o feitiço somente se evidenciava quando algum Comensal possuidor da Marca estivesse ligado a Voldemort, além de ter de estar em sua forma humana. Como Snape já não possuía ligações com as Trevas, não sofria efeitos. De todas as formas, o feitiço fora adaptado para sua presença. Mesmo assim, Draco tinha a importante função de ser espionar. Usava de seu cargo na monitoria para obter informações privilegiadas e repassá-las para o Lord. Fazia isso com prazer, já que o intuito final era a derrocada do Potter, e isso para ele seria gratificante. Porém, não mantinha as mesmas expectativas quando se referia à Marca Negra e se tornar de fato um Comensal. Não era mais interessante. Que prazer teria em fazer isso? Se divertir com a medo dos Sangue Ruins já lhe bastava, não precisava matá-los para se sentir bem. Logicamente queria que todos os que não fossem de sangue puro saíssem do mundo mágico, deixando apenas o grupo seleto e privilegiado do qual fazia parte, mas para isso não achava necessário ser um Comensal e se submeter a ordens e humilhações de alguém que nem Sangue Puro era. Mas se esse fosse o seu inevitável destino, seguiria em frente. Não tinha mais nada que o impedisse. Já havia perdido Gina, de que adiantava se policiar?

Rapidamente, o segundo final de semana em Hogsmeade chegara. Voldemort havia preparado um ataque em massa, do qual Draco faria parte. Não atacaria ninguém, mas atrairia Potter até a armadilha cuidadosamente armada e estudada pelos Comensais. Sua maior preocupação era Gina. Ela não poderia estar junto do Potter ou de seu irmão Weasley quando o capturassem. Faria de tudo para poupá-la e tinha medo somente em pensar no que esse 'tudo' significaria.

Todos os alunos foram alegres e felizes em direção ao vilarejo. Ninguém fazia idéia do que estava para acontecer, e isso era bom para os planos que o Lord havia preparado. A surpresa era essencial para o sucesso do plano.

Ao chegar lá, Draco se instalou no Três Vassouras, de onde tinha uma visão privilegiada de todos os acontecimentos no vilarejo. Permaneceu assim durante o tempo que se antecedia ao ataque. A tensão em que estava era enorme, e nem as quatro canecas de cerveja amanteigada que havia tomado tinham melhorado o seu nervosismo. Viu quando Gina, Potter, Granger e Weasley entraram no bar. Gina lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, e ele soube que ela havia percebido que havia algo de errado. Era a pessoa que mais o conhecia, perdendo somente para sua mãe.

De repente, Draco escutou alguns gritos, sons de coisas quebrando, e alguns feitiços sendo proferidos. A hora havia chegado. Chegou o momento em que tinha de agir.

- O VILAREJO ESTÁ SENDO ATACADO!!! - alguém havia gritado do lado de fora. Todos os alunos que estavam no pub entraram em pânico, e começaram a correr em diferentes direções, saindo pela porta da frente, pelos fundos, janelas, boa parte se escondendo atrás dos móveis. Draco então lançou um feitiço qualquer na direção do Potter, apenas para que pensasse que ele havia tentado atingi-lo. Deu certo. Potter olhou para ele e gritou:

- MALFOY! FOI ELE!!! VAMOS PEGÁ-LO!

A última visão que teve do trio foi de que corriam em sua direção. Tudo caminhava como o esperado. Draco começou a correr o máximo que podia, para tentar chegar ao lugar combinado. Porém, algo o fez perder a concentração. 

Havia escutado um grito muito familiar. Tentou não dar atenção, e prosseguir com o plano, mas quando olhou novamente para o lado, viu um Comensal apontar a varinha para alguém e se preparar para lançar um feitiço. Provavelmente uma Maldição Imperdoável. Seu coração quase parou quando viu quem era a pessoa prestes a ser atacada: Gina Weasley. Ela estava ali, devia ter corrido para fora no momento inicial do ataque. Vulnerável, estava de olhos fechados, caída de joelhos no chão, chorando muito, como se já tivesse esperando pelo inevitável. 

Sem pensar duas vezes, ou tendo idéia do que fazia, Draco correu na direção da ruiva. Na hora exata em que o feitiço foi proferido, ele saltou e conseguiu empurrá-la. Como estavam próximo a uma ribanceira, rolaram durante alguns metros. Ainda escutou o Comensal gritar algo ininteligível. Quando chegaram ao fim da pequena ribanceira, Draco parou para olhá-la. Chegava a soluçar de tanto que chorava, e tremia bastante. Ele a abraçou e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e murmurou: 'Não'.

Ele a abraçou mais forte, se punindo internamente por tê-la feito sofrer. Sabia que não poderia ter feito nada para que ela não tivesse ido a Hogsmeade, mas poderia ter sido mais cuidadoso com ela, enquanto só se preocupara com o Potter.

De repente, sentiu um par de mãos o puxarem para cima.

- FIQUE LONGE DELA, MALFOY!!! - Weasley gritou, enquanto Potter levantava-a. O loiro ficou estático, olhando enquanto os três levavam Gina e saíam correndo por um por um trecho escuro da vila, provavelmente uma saída alternativa. Então o plano não havia dado certo! O Lord não havia capturado o Potter! E tinha quase certeza que havia sido por culpa sua. O que será que aconteceria com ele?

Nem teve tempo de terminar de especular o que poderia ocorrer. Dois Comensais chegaram por trás, e o puxaram pelo braço. Como se debatia muito, um deles lhe lançou um feitiço estuporante, a varinha apontada exatamente na nuca. Foi a última coisa que Draco sentiu.

[...]

Draco sentia uma dor exagerada na sua nuca, que latejava a ponto de fazer seus olhos lacrimejarem. Fazendo uma força extrema, se mexeu e levantou a cabeça para ver onde estava. Para seu horror, viu que estava no meio de um círculo de Comensais encapuzados e, parado à sua frente a terrível face pálida, com feições de cobra, a boca semelhante a uma fenda, e os coléricos olhos vermelhos: Lord Voldemort.

- Olá, Draco. Nos encontramos novamente – disse a voz gélida. Draco tremeu ligeiramente. Não podia negar que estava com medo. Definitivamente não era corajoso. – Porém, dessa vez a situação é um pouco diferente...

Voldemort parou de falar por um momento. Aproximou-se do loiro e se abaixou. Percebera que o garoto massageava sua nuca desde que despertara. Retirando bruscamente a mão de Draco, apertou o local com força. Draco gritou.

- Acredito que você já saiba que nós não gostamos de traidores... - Voldemort tornou a falar, ainda pressionando o machucado. - Nós temos um código de ética, você sabia? Achei que já soubesse dele, mas parece que não. Então, vou lhe explicar: tudo, cada pormenor, aqui dentro, é muito bem controlado e dentro das regras. Com os acontecimentos de hoje, você violou várias dessas regras. Fiquei desapontado. Você teria um futuro brilhante ao meu lado, assim como seu pai. Infelizmente, vejo que esse não será seu destino aqui.

Voldemort se levantou e tornou a sentar-se em sua cadeira. Agora a nuca de Draco estava latejante, porém dormente, e ele viu a imensa cobra que estava enrolada ao lado do pé da cadeira. Tinha uma expressão medonha, sua cabeça estava em pé. Ele viu Voldemort sibilar algo para o réptil, e se arrepiou mais uma vez. Não estava gostando nada da situação.

- Pois bem, Draco. Pela gravidade de sua traição, a saída correta seria a morte. Entretanto, como tomei conhecimento de seu relacionamento com a garota Weasley, e sei que nem todos os jovens estão isentos de algumas atitudes estúpidas, posso lhe dar a chance de se redimir. Darei ao seu pai essa função... Lúcio! Aproxime-se!

Draco, ainda caído no chão, viu um dos Comensais que estava atrás dele dar um passo à frente no círculo. Seu pai retirou o capuz e se aproximou vagarosamente. Olhou pra ele, e apesar da aparente indiferença, pôde perceber quão pesaroso estava. Sabia que o que viria pela frente não era nada fácil. E pelo jeito, seu pai também.

- Lúcio, você deveria ter orientado melhor esse menino. Afinal, você sabia que ele entraria pro círculo. Estou extremamente desapontado. Mesmo assim, dou-lhe a chance de aplicar um corretivo nesse moleque, Lúcio. Mostre a ele o que acontece a quem desobedece a uma ordem do Lord das Trevas e estraga todo um plano, tão perfeitamente arquitetado.

Um silêncio fúnebre recaiu pelo local onde estavam.

- Pai... Por favor... - Draco pediu. Lúcio permaneceu fitando o garoto, caído no chão. Voldemort tornou a falar:

- Ande, Lúcio! Não temos todo o tempo do mundo! Torture o garoto!

Draco estremeceu. Seria torturado! Sabia como era a dor de um Crucio, pela descrição que as pessoas faziam. Era pior do que mil facas perfurando seu corpo. Seria capaz de sobreviver?

- Não... Pai... Por favor... - não saiu mais que um sussurro. Lúcio suspirou fundo. Mantinha ainda o olhar em seu filho. E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Draco viu dor e pena nos olhos de seu pai. Não sabia o que seria dele. O único ali que poderia salvá-lo era ele...

- Ande logo com isso, Lúcio, antes que eu mate esse moleque! - Voldemort esbravejou. – Pensando bem, é escolha: ou você tortura seu filho, dando uma lição nele, ou eu o mato. Ande!

Lúcio olhou para Voldemort com fúria. 

- Você não sabe o que está me pedindo! - disse pela primeira vez.

- Ah, sei... Sei exatamente o que eu estou pedindo.

- Você poderia ter pedido para qualquer Comensal daqui fazer isso, mas pede justamente pra mim. Não tenho culpa se você tem frustrações do passado com relação à sua família, mas eu não vou fazer isso com o meu filho! - Lúcio disse com a voz trêmula. Parecia travar uma luta interna, não sabendo o que fazer. Era totalmente contra os seus princípios contestar uma ordem do Lord, mas não poderia fazer tamanha atrocidade com uma pessoa que amava. 

Voldemort ficou por quieto por um instante. Depois se levantou e apontou a varinha para Draco.

- Você escolheu, Lúcio. Está vendo, moleque? Você irá morrer porque seu pai é fraco demais pra lhe lançar um simples feitiço... Diga adeus.

Draco olhou desesperado para seu pai. Não podia morrer, era tão novo, tinha tantos planos! Não tinha vivido, e muito menos feito tudo o que queria. 

Olhou para seu pai. Ele, que sempre fizera tudo que ele queria, que nunca deixara de dar nada que Draco quisesse... Lembrou-se das conversas após o jantar, do seu tão característico humor sarcástico, das discussões, na maioria das vezes engraçadas, entre seu pai e sua mãe. Sua mãe... Sempre o cercando de tudo do bom e do melhor. Sempre se preocupando. Os dois não davam explícitas demonstrações de amor, mas a maioria das atitudes que eles tomavam superavam mais de mil palavras. E, pela primeira vez, depois que havia chegado ali, a imagem de Gina invadiu sua cabeça. Seu grande amor e o motivo dele estar ali. Não se arrependia por tê-la salvado. Não se arrependia, mesmo sabendo que morreria no lugar dela. A única dor em seu coração era saber que morreria sem lhe dar um beijo, sem se despedir, sem pedir pra que ela fosse feliz. Queria que ela seguisse em frente, tocasse a sua vida, até mesmo casasse. Queria, acima de tudo, que ela fosse feliz. E isso ele, infelizmente, não poderia proporcionar a ela. Viu quando Voldemort deu um sorriso maléfico e abriu a boca, pronunciando as primeiras palavras.

Fechou os olhos com força e viu sua vida passar inteira por sua mente, como num flash. Viu seus pais, e Gina. Gostaria apenas que ela soubesse o quanto ele a amava, e que ele tinha feito tudo isso para salvá-la. À distância, escutou:

- Avada...

Mas logo em seguida, um grito desesperado interrompeu o encantamento:

- NÃOOOOOOO! PARE!

Era seu pai.

Abriu apenas um olho, como se tivesse medo do que fosse ver. Viu primeiro Voldemort dando um sorriso vitorioso, e quando olhou para o lado viu seu pai, tremendo incontrolavelmente e respirando ofegante. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Pare - murmurou. Olhou dentro dos olhos do filho.

- Vamos, pai... Me torture - Draco pediu, hesitante, já com lágrimas nos olhos. Não conseguia mais controlar. Já estava numa situação desesperadora. Chorar era o menor dos males.

- Você não faz idéia do que é isso que está me pedindo, Draco.

- Por favor, pai. Vai acabar logo. Ande! Me torture, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!!! - Draco gritou com toda a força que ainda conseguia ter.

Lúcio olhou em volta, para os Comensais que ali estavam. Olhou para Voldemort, e por fim para seu filho. Levantou a varinha lentamente, e apontou para ele. Respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem. Draco ainda pediu mais uma vez, encorajando-o. Até que Lúcio disse:

- Crucio.

Draco sentiu uma dor no coração, mas não era tão forte quanto pensava que seria. Será que tinha morrido e por isso não havia sentido dor? Será que era isso? Ficou com medo de abrir os olhos para confirmar, mas o fez quando ouviu Voldemort gritar:

- Lúcio, seu incompetente! Você tem que querer causar dor!!! Será possível que terei de lhe ensinar a lançar um Cruciatus???

Voldemort parecia fora de si. Draco se assustou mais uma vez e prometeu para si mesmo que se saísse daquela situação, nunca seguiria um homem como esse. Ele não respeitava nem o mais fiel de seus seguidores! E se conhecesse seu pai como achava que o conhecia, sabia que ele compartilhava da mesma opinião.

Lúcio abaixou os olhos e a varinha. E disse baixo, porém firme:

- Como posso querer causar dor ao meu próprio filho?

- VOCÊ NÃO PENSOU NISSO QUANDO QUIS MATAR A NAMORADINHA DELE HOJE À TARDE! - Voldemort gritou mais uma vez. Parecia um louco, um sádico.

- Pai... Era você? - perguntou, e Lúcio apenas abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, como confirmação. Draco não sentiu raiva dele, como achava que iria sentir. Tudo aquilo que ele estava passando era mais do que a prova de que ele somente queria o seu bem. Aprendera, finalmente, que uma Maldição Imperdoável não se concretiza se não quisermos causar dor, e saber que essa não era a intenção do seu pai era o suficiente para ele. Draco então, não perguntou mais nada.

Voldemort permaneceu um bom tempo murmurando e andando de um lado para o outro. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas a tensão era quase palpável. Nesse meio tempo, Draco levantou-se do chão, entretanto não conseguiu andar. Seu pai não tentou lhe ajudar, permanecia no mesmo lugar.

- Tudo bem então... Vejo que estou cercado de incompetentes - Voldemort tornou a falar. - Você me decepcionou profundamente hoje, Lúcio. Um Comensal que não consegue colocar seus tolos sentimentos de lado e lançar uma mera Maldição não merece fazer parte deste círculo. De qualquer maneira, seu filho ainda merece uma correção. E eu já sei exatamente o que fazer. Pior do que a tortura física há somente uma coisa, a tortura psicológica...

Draco não conseguia ver aonde aquele homem queria chegar. Mas não precisava saber o que ele queria dizer, para ter certeza que era alguma loucura.

- Quero ver como você vai continuar vivendo sabendo que seu pai morreu por sua causa, Draco - Voldemort falou friamente, arrastando as palavras. Draco arregalou os olhos, mas antes que conseguisse ter alguma reação, o homem disse, com a varinha apontada para Lúcio:

- Avada Kedavra.

Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos, mas pra Draco foram horas. Ele viu os olhos de seu pai se arregalarem, e seu corpo inerte cair lentamente, até atingir o chão. Gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões, não sabendo exatamente de onde ela saía.

- PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ignorando completamente a dor, Draco correu até onde estava o corpo do seu pai, ajoelhando-se. Havia esquecido de onde estava, na frente de quem estava. Não existia mais nada além do corpo de seu pai, que estava ali, na sua frente, com os olhos cinzas estáticos, fixos. 

Ele desatou a chorar, abraçando, meio desajeitado, o corpo do seu pai.

- Pai... Por favor... Não me deixa, pai! Não me deixa!

Ficou ainda se lamentando por um longo tempo. Não sabia se iria suportar aquela dor. Só amava três pessoas no mundo e uma delas agora estava morta. Sentia sua vida desmoronando. Peça por peça, estava caindo, e ele se via de mãos atadas, sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir. Seu pai havia morrido por total culpa sua! Se Lúcio tivesse conseguido lançar o Crucio nele, não estaria morto agora. E Draco nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia dito que amava seu pai, embora tivesse total certeza de que ele sabia disso. Mas era cruel. Era uma sensação de impotência que ele sabia que não passaria tão cedo. O que aconteceria com sua mãe quando ela soubesse? Ela enlouqueceria!!! Draco não suportaria isso. Precisava fazer algo para trazer seu pai de volta! Voltar no tempo não dava, não era permitido. Lúcio Malfoy estava morto. Morto, e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer! Tinha que ao menos honrá-lo! Ele não poderia morrer em vão. Draco não ficaria com esse peso em suas costas pra sempre. Precisava fazer algo, e só sabia que queria fazer algo pra diminuir esse sentimento de culpa, não sabendo o quê...

- E então? Como você viverá agora sabendo que você matou o seu próprio pai? - Voldemort perguntou, sorrindo cinicamente.

Draco, ainda chorando, fechou os olhos do seu pai. Enxugou as lágrimas de um modo brusco e em dois segundos já estava com a varinha apontada para o coração de Voldemort.

Não sabia ao certo como havia chegado até lá, mas soube que do mesmo modo que chegou, os outros Comensais também chegaram e encostaram as varinhas em sua cabeça.

Draco olhava com fúria para aquele homem à sua frente, e realmente não se importava em saber que ele era considerado o maior bruxo do século. Pressionava a varinha cada vez mais contra o peito dele. Não seria tolo em fazer nada contra ele. Poderia matá-lo ali, mas seria morto logo em seguida. Valeria a pena? Pensou em sua mãe. Não teria mais ninguém para protegê-la se ele morresse. Não saberia como ela poderia agir diante da morte do marido e do filho. Talvez fosse o fim da família Malfoy. E isso, certamente não queria.

- Pense bem antes de fazer alguma tolice, jovem Malfoy - Voldemort sibilou.

- Você está cercado... - um Comensal falou, e pela voz, Draco reconheceu como sendo Nott.

- Escute bem, Voldemort - pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida falou do bruxo a quem todos temiam, inclusive ele, mas isso era passado. Já não sentia medo disso. - Você é apenas um homem. É mortal como qualquer outro bruxo. Se você soubesse o ódio e a repugnância que eu estou sentindo agora, você nunca mais cruzaria o meu caminho. Só que eu não vou permitir que você saia da minha vista. Nós nos encontraremos novamente, e você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter se metido com um Malfoy. Você verá, eu vingarei a morte do meu pai.

- Isso é uma ameaça, Draco? - Voldemort perguntou sarcástico. Draco sorriu torto, de um modo quase psicopata.

- Eu não sou um homem de ameaças, Lord – isto dito de forma visivelmente sarcástica - Voldemort. Ameaças foram feitas para os fracos, que não tem capacidade de agir. Isto foi uma promessa. Portanto, tenha muito, mas muito cuidado comigo.

Sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, Draco saiu do meio dos Comensais, empurrando-os. Alguns fizeram menção de lançar um feitiço, mas Voldemort os impediu, com um gesto da mão. O loiro então se abaixou, com um dificuldade imensa, mas com a determinação que não sabia existir dentro de si ainda pulsando, pegou seu pai em seus ombros, e sem conseguir evitar que mais uma lágrima caísse, aparatou.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A 1**: SIMMMMMMMMMM! Eu matei o Lúcio!!! Como sou cruel! Como sou cruel! Buááááááááááááá! Não acredito que fiz isso comigo mesma!!!!! Estou extremamente deprimida com essa morte e posso dizer que a fic perdeu 50% do charme dela (os outros 50 pertencem a Narcisa). Sniff, sniff... Estou tão triste...Mas foi preciso! Vamos enxugar as lágrimas e seguir em frente! Temos ainda história pra contar... Mesmo sem o personagem mais lindo, maravilhoso, sexy, rico e mau...

**N/A 2**: Se alguém quiser contestar o que eu escrevi, dizendo que o Lúcio NUNCA protegeria o Draco, eu cito apenas uma frase da minha maninha Nici: 'Os maus também amam... Aos seus semelhantes'. Portanto, na minha fic, o Lúcio ama seu filho, como qualquer pai amaria um filho único e herdeiro.

**N/A 3: Gostaria de agradecer muito as reviews do último capítulo. Me deram a maior força! Eu amei! Muito obrigada a todos!!! Amo vocês! E revisem esse capítulo pra me dizer o que acharam, ok? **

**N/A 4: A Flávia me deu a idéia de fazer um concurso pra quem descobria quem iria morrer. E eu adorei essa idéia. Tentamos implantá-la, mas acabamos não conseguindo. Que pena... Queria muito que tivesse dado certo. Numa próxima oportunidade, nós fazemos algum concurso, ok?**

**N/A 5: O nome desse capítulo é uma homenagem a minha maninha Nici!!! Te amo, dear! E lembre-se: O Lúcio morreu na fic, mas não na história. Não chore e não entre em depressão, please...Não quero ter esse epso nas minhas costas... Rs :-P**

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

**P.S.**** da Nici (a alfa-reader e madrinha da fic):** Eu não acredito que ela pôde fazer isso comigo... Não acredito.


	26. O inicio de uma nova era

Capítulo 26- O início de uma nova Era.

Draco aparatou novamente em Hogsmeade. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que todas as lojas já estavam fechadas, o que não era normal, já que nem havia anoitecido ainda, embora faltasse pouco. Mas, ele sabia que o vilarejo estava naquele breu devido ao ataque ocorrido algumas horas antes. Precisava de algum modo chegar até Hogwarts e não via outro jeito a não ser ir caminhando. Estava tenso, nunca se vira em uma situação tão atípica, afinal, não era comum adolescentes irem até a escola, calmamente, carregando o corpo do próprio pai. 'Meu pai. Corpo. Ele está morto'. Tentava a todo custo digerir essa notícia, mas não era nada fácil. Estava se sentindo hipócrita e sujo, mas simplesmente não conseguia olhar para o corpo dele. Era algo que estava acima das suas forças convencionais. Mas mesmo assim, forçou-se a olhar pra ele mais uma vez. Conjurou um feitiço, fazendo com que o corpo dele flutuasse numa maca, e iniciou sua caminhada até a Escola. Sua maior sorte era que ninguém estava na rua nesse momento, portanto não seria importunado por ninguém.

Enquanto caminhava pensava na sua vida. O que faria de agora em diante? Seu pai estava morto! Não teria mais a quem recorrer quando estivesse aflito, quando tivesse alguma dúvida ou quando quisesse um simples conselho sobre o que faria com Potter. Estava sozinho. Tinha sua mãe, é lógico, mas tinha certeza que ela precisaria mais dele do que ele dela. Ela não aceitaria essa perda tão facilmente. Sabia como ninguém o quanto que eles dois eram ligados. Poderiam dizer tudo sobre a sua família, menos que um não amava o outro. Poderiam não amar mais ninguém além disso, mas entre eles, a relação era como em qualquer família exemplar.

E tudo isso era culpa daquele homem! Como a vida era irônica! Seu pai havia passado todos os seus anos dedicando-se a uma pessoa, formulando planos, executando-os, pra no fim ser morto por ela, num ato irracional, apenas para satisfazer um capricho próprio. Mas aquele homem pagaria... Sim... Ele pagaria por fazê-lo sofrer. Mas pagaria muito mais por fazer a sua mãe sofrer, como ele sabia que ela sofreria. Ainda não tinha certo na sua cabeça o que deveria fazer. Uma coisa era querer se vingar daquele que matou seu pai. Outra é querer estar do mesmo lado que o Potter. Isso ele não faria mesmo. Nunca em sua vida.

Nunca... Uma palavra tão forte, mas tão freqüentemente usada. Será que as pessoas sabiam da força que ela tinha ou apenas a diziam para dar alguma ênfase? Ele mesmo já a tinha dito muitas vezes. Disse que **_nunca_** se misturaria com um Weasley, e hoje era completamente apaixonado por uma. Disse que **_nunca_ deixaria de ser comensal, e hoje já pensava em como matar Voldemort. Será que realmente nunca ficaria do mesmo lado do Potter? Já não tinha mais tanta certeza. A única certeza que tinha nesse momento era querer matar aquele que homem... Matar ainda era pouco para tamanho ódio que estava sentindo. Queria vê-lo sofrer, exatamente como estava sofrendo agora. Queria que ele derramasse as exatas lágrimas que ele estava derramando. Só que aquele homem não amava a ninguém, nem a ele mesmo. Como poderia atingi-lo? Só a morte era capaz de castigá-lo e deixaria ao encargo dela fazer o serviço para ele.**

Draco enxugou as lágrimas bruscamente, com a mão livre. Ele sentiu que tremia da cabeça aos pés, embora não sentisse frio. A sua nuca ainda latejava, mas não dava atenção, ela era muito menor do que a dor que estava sentindo dentro do peito. ' Se eu ainda tinha dúvidas que tinha algum tipo de sentimento, ela foi embora agora. Nunca senti tanta dor na minha vida '. Parecia que ele queria que a sua nuca doesse cada vez mais, num método doentio de se sentir melhor. Queria sofrer, queria se punir, numa tentativa frustrada de não se sentir mais culpado pela morte de seu pai.

Sabia que era exatamente isso que Voldemort queria. Que ele se sentisse cada vez mais culpado e se desestabilizasse emocionalmente. Mas isso não aconteceria. Ele sabia muito bem que seu pai não lhe lançou a Maldição porque o amava, e se ele tivesse algum pingo de ódio, ressentimento, mágoa, ou até mesmo desapontamento, aquela Maldição teria funcionado. E Draco sabia que por mais que seu pai odiasse o seu relacionamento com a Gina, por mais que ele quisesse fazer algo contra, ele nunca seria afetado. Seu pai poderia fazer todo o mal do mundo com relação a Gina, mas nunca faria nada contra ele. Por isso, sabia que seu pai não havia morrido por sua culpa. E sim pela crueldade daquele homem. Ele quis matar seu pai. Ele não hesitou em o fazer. Portanto, ele era o culpado. E era ele que teria que pagar.

Pensando ainda em como se vingaria de Voldemort, em como contaria para sua mãe a morte do seu pai, e em como seria sua vida dali em diante, Draco chegou até Hogwarts.

Já estava de noite quando chegou até a escola. Ventava e a Floresta Proibida parecia mais aterrorizante do que ele imaginava. Lembrou-se de quando entrou ali pela primeira vez, há sete anos atrás. Era apenas um menino mimado que fazia qualquer coisa pra chamar atenção e ser mais conhecido do que já era. Parecia um mundo longínquo, da qual ele se lembrava vagamente. Parecia que o dia anterior havia sido uma outra vida e que aquele garoto que somente pensava em vencer o Potter no quadribol, vê-lo derrotado e em namorar Gina Weasley havia morrido. Agora estava em um outro mundo e tinha que seguir conforme as suas regras. As regras, que agora seriam feitas e ditadas por **_ele_.**

Draco caminhou até a cabana abandonada, onde um dia Hagrid morou. Sabia que aquilo não era um lugar pra que seu pai ficasse nem um segundo, nem mesmo depois de morto, só que não poderia entrar com o corpo de seu pai pela escola. Ou deixaria o corpo do seu pai na cabana, ou deixaria no meio do gramado.

Olhou pro corpo inerte do seu pai por um momento. Não queria deixá-lo ali. Era como renegá-lo. Mas era preciso e somente por um instante. Em breve voltaria.Ainda hesitou por um momento, mas saiu da cabana. Tinha claro na sua cabeça que no momento em que pisasse do lado de fora daquela cabana seria um outro Draco Malfoy. Agora ele fazia as regras da sua vida. Agora ele comandava o jogo. E agora era a hora de agir.

[...]

O Salão Principal estava praticamente vazio. Alguns quartanistas corvinais, e alguns poucos grifinórios ocupavam a mesa. Draco passou direto, sem ao menos olhar para o lado. Foi em direção a masmorra, mas não passaria no Salão Comunal. Fora direto para a Sala de Poções.

Respirou fundo antes de bater na porta. Ainda hesitou duas ou três vezes até que o fez. Cerca de segundos, o professor Snape abriu a porta e o olhou com uma cara assustada.

- Draco? O que aconteceu?

O loiro então se tocou de que sua aparência não deveria ser das mais agradáveis. Chorara bastante, e sua pele, por ser clara, ficava facilmente marcada e o denunciava. Tinha ainda os cabelos completamente desarrumados e algumas marcas de sujeira no rosto e nas vestes.

- Preciso falar com o diretor.- disse sério.

- Receio que o diretor não possa lhe atender neste momento, Draco, mas pode me contar o que está acontecendo.

- Já lhe disse, professor.- disse Draco, já impaciente.- Tenho que falar com o diretor e isso têm que ser agora.

- Mas, Dra---- 

Draco interrompeu-o.

- Se o senhor não quiser me ajudar, eu vou até aquela porcaria que o diretor chama de escritório e esmurro aquela maldita fênix até que ele abra aquela maldita porta. Prefere assim?- sibilou.

Snape o olhou assustado por um momento. Nunca, em todos os dias daqueles sete anos, Draco falara desse modo com ele. Então deveria ter algo sério acontecendo. Ponderou por uns instantes até que disse:

- Venha comigo, Draco.

Foram andando em silêncio até o escritório do Dumbledore. Draco respirava forte e pisava duro. Sua mão estava involuntariamente fechada. Tentava não parar pra pensar no seu pai. Uma imensa vontade de largar tudo estava se apoderando dele. Perdera Gina e agora seu pai. De que adiantaria lutar? De que adiantaria se sacrificar? Tudo parecia ser em vão. Parecia que estava de mãos atadas, e que as decisões que tomava não surtiam efeito. Só que sabia que não poderia dar vazão a esses pensamentos. Deveria honrar seu pai. Não poderia vê-lo morrer e aceitar como um fato natural. Não era corajoso, mas não era um covarde. Lutaria até o fim. Voldemort pagaria. 

Ouviu ao longe Snape dizer a senha. Era algo parecido com 'bolhas de sabão', mas não tinha certeza se era isso. Instantaneamente, a enorme fênix se moveu, e ambos entraram no escritório do diretor.

- Prof. Dumbledore...?- Snape pronunciou. Alguns segundos se passaram, em total silêncio. Draco agora estava nervoso, embora tivesse a mesma determinação de antes. Dumbledore, enfim, apareceu do outro lado da sala.

- Esperava pela sua visita, Sr. Malfoy.- disse serenamente.

Draco não entendeu nada. Como assim ele já sabia de tudo? Ninguém sabia ainda! Somente os comensais e ele! Quem poderia ter contado de algo?

- Como assim 'já esperava'?- perguntou rudemente, sem intenção.

Dumbledore apenas lançou um olhar para Snape, que se retirou do escritório.

- Sente-se, Sr.Malfoy.

- O que eu preciso falar com o senhor é algo de muito importante e urgente. Não creio que tenha tempo de sentar.

- Tenho certeza que o que você tem pra me dizer pode esperar por alguns minutos, Draco.- pela primeira vez em todos os anos que ele estudara em Hogwarts, o diretor o chamava pelo primeiro nome.- Sei que o que nós temos pra conversar vai te interessar bastante. Sei que você está com um problema, e é um problema grande, e eu te ajudarei a resolvê-lo.

Draco ponderou por alguns instantes, olhando fixamente para o diretor. Dumbledore não desviou o olhar, mas lhe lançou um olhar condescendente. O loiro, então, se sentou.

- Agora, me conte exatamente o que aconteceu...- o diretor pediu, também sentando em sua cadeira.

Draco não respondeu. Dumbledore deu um leve sorriso.

- Conte-me, então, apenas o que você quer que eu saiba.

Durante alguns segundos, Draco permaneceu calado. Estava juntando forças para poder contar tudo o que tinha acontecido a Dumbledore. Justo a ele. Seu pai sempre falara que Dumbledore era um bruxo idiota e amante dos trouxas. Mas ele era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo no momento. E mesmo que isso traísse os seus princípios, era onde deveria se segurar. Porém, os anos de convivência com seu pai haviam lhe ensinado que não deveria confiar nem em si mesmo, por isso resolveu contar o que havia acontecido, mas com algumas distorções. 

- Aconteceu um acidente. O vilarejo foi atacado, como o senhor já deve estar sabendo. E, meu pai tinha ido até lá, para me visitar. Infelizmente, um dos feitiços atingiu-o e agora ele está...- Engoliu em seco. Era a primeira vez que iria admitir em voz alta que seu pai estava morto.- Ele agora está morto.

- Eu entendo... E onde ele está agora? – Dumbledore perguntou, ainda demonstrando calma.

- Na cabana do guarda-caça.

- Bom, primeiramente, seria sensato que você fosse até a sua casa, avisar a sua mãe do ocorrido. Você é que tem que dar a notícia para ela, assim ela assimilará melhor a situação. Enquanto isso, o professor Snape e eu regularizaremos essa situação, no mais profundo sigilo.

Draco concordou levemente com a cabeça. Dumbledore prosseguiu.

- Você pode usar a lareira da minha sala para ir até lá via Flu.

O menino se levantou e antes de colocar a mão no pote com o pó, Dumbledore retornou a falar seriamente atrás dele:

- Uma vez eu li algo que dizia: ' O que pensamos é menos do que sabemos. O que sabemos é menos do que amamos. O que amamos é muito menos do que existe. E até esse ponto, somos muito menos do que somos'*. Pense nisso, jovem Malfoy. Poderia te dar todo o significado dessas palavras agora, para você. Mas acho que te fará bem refletir sobre elas. Pense no que você fará daqui por diante e se os seus conceitos valem realmente a pena. Você tem um enorme potencial, só que ainda não o descobriu. Esse é o momento. Essa é a hora. Pense nisso. 

Draco nem ao menos se virou para trás pra dizer alguma coisa ao diretor. Apenas pegou um pouco do pó de Flu, jogou na lareira e disse bem alto: 'Mansão Malfoy!'

Depois disso, Dumbledore murmurou no seu escritório: 'Te espero novamente aqui em breve, jovem Malfoy'

[...]

Draco chegou na sua casa e sentiu um arrepio subindo pela espinha. Ainda tinha a impressão que seu pai entraria pela porta, dizendo que tudo tinha sido uma mera brincadeira, que era apenas mais um teste pra que ele se tornasse um comensal. Só que ele mesmo tinha visto o que tinha acontecido e, negar isso, era o mesmo que dizer que ele não sabia mais o que estava vendo ou dizendo.

Escutou o barulho do salto da sua mãe, como já era característico. Chegara a hora de contar pra ela. Olhou para o teto, no intuito de impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem. Precisava demonstrar força, deveria ser forte para poder amparar a sua mãe.

- Lúcio? É você? Por Slytherin, como você demorou!- ela disse, do topo da escada.

- Não, mamãe. Sou eu.- Draco disse, com a voz embargada. Não conseguia evitar que ficasse abalado. Por mais que tentasse se manter sob controle, não conseguia.

- Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está seu pai?- Narcisa já demonstrava sinais de preocupação.

Draco subiu as escadas em passos apressados. Ao chegar do lado da sua mãe, olhou pra ela por um momento.

- Aconteceu algo horrível, mamãe.

- O quê aconteceu? Conte-me logo!- ela pareceu reparar, de repente, nos machucados que ele tinha no rosto e as marcas de sujeira.

- O papai...Ele não está mais... Ele foi...- respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. Percebeu que não conseguiria falar olhando pra ela.- Meu pai está morto.

Silêncio.

Ele levantou o olhar e encarou sua mãe. Ela estava com o olhar estático, fixo em algum ponto na parede.

- Mamãe?- perguntou, receoso.

Ela, lentamente, tirou os olhos da parede e mirou seu filho.

- Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa, Draco?

- Infelizmente não é brincadeira. É verdade. Meu pai está morto. O ataque não deu muito certo. O corpo está em Hogwarts. Dumbledore cuidará de tudo. E...

Ela ainda olhou-o por um momento. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, retornou a caminhar, lentamente, em direção ao seu quarto. Draco ficou preocupado, ela estava muito estranha. Não havia imaginado que ela reagiria desse modo. Estava pior do que ele imaginava. Preferia mil vezes que ela tivesse desmaiado, ou fizesse algum escândalo, menos que ela não tivesse reação. Estava parecendo que havia perdido a sua alma. Resolveu ir atrás dela.

Quando virou no corredor, ainda conseguiu vê-la fechando a porta do quarto. Resolveu segui-la. Ao alcançar a porta do quarto, escutou um barulho como se algo tivesse quebrado. Pensou que fosse impressão até escutar pela segunda vez. Terceira. Quarta. Até que os sons de muitas coisas começaram a serem quebradas no quarto. Conseguia distinguir perfeitamente quando elas eram lançadas, atingiam a parede e se partiam.  Começou a entrar em desespero, estava preocupado com o que a sua mãe poderia fazer e começou a bater na porta do quarto. Não poderia aparatar do lado de dentro, pois o quarto era protegido contra aparatações e a porta contra o 'Alorromora'. Socava a porta com cada vez mais força, porém sua mãe parecia não lhe escutar. Ela gritava cada vez mais alto, parecia descontrolada. A situação estava fugindo das suas mãos. Não sabia o que fazer. Não agüentava mais escutar sua mãe sofrendo sem poder fazer nada ou consolá-la. Quando estava se desesperando, o barulho cessou. Não conseguia escutar nenhum mísero sussurro.

- Mãe..?- Ele bateu na porta, ainda respirando ofegante.

Silêncio total.

- Mãe... Por favor, abra essa porta...- Pediu, novamente.

Nenhuma resposta. 

Não sabia o que era pior: escutá-la quebrando todo o quarto, mas saber que ela estava 'bem', ou não escutar nada e não saber o que havia acontecido.

- Eu vou ser obrigado a arrombar essa porta. Mãe, é a última vez que eu peço pra abri-la...

Nada. 

Nenhum barulho sequer.

Draco então, tomou distância e se preparou para correr em direção a porta. Quando se virou, ouviu um barulho dentro do quarto.

- Não ouse entrar neste quarto, Draco. Vá embora. Amanhã conversaremos.- ela disse, com a voz embargada, como se fizesse uma grande força para falar.

- Mas, mãe...

- Sem 'mas', Draco. Me obedeça.

Draco obedeceu. Foi até seu quarto na Mansão. Na realidade, queria por mais que tudo no mundo, ficar com a sua mãe, porque não queria ficar sozinho. Estar sozinho significava que ele seria obrigado a pensar em tudo o que havia ocorrido, todo o sofrimento, o ataque, a morte do seu pai... Parecia que tinha sido há tanto tempo, mas foi naquela tarde...Pareciam dias, mas tinha sido apenas algumas horas...

Ele se encaminhou até o espelho do banheiro. Estava com uma aparência deplorável, mas, mesmo assim, ficou se olhando. A sua imagem refletida no espelho demonstrava tudo o que ele havia passado, mas demonstrava também toda a mudança que havia ocorrido com ele. O cabelo, que sempre fora tão perfeitamente penteado, estava caído sobre os olhos, e ele não se importava com isso. Era o q ele menos tinha pra se importar no momento. Depois, ele lavou o rosto, tomou um banho demorado, vestiu seu pijama e deitou na cama.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, o que mais se passava pela sua cabeça não era a morte do seu pai. Parecia que ele já tinha chorado, pensado e se culpado por tempo demais. O que mais povoava a sua cabeça eram as palavras de Dumbledore antes que ele deixasse o seu escritório. Pensava no que ele deveria estar querendo dizer com aquilo. O que ele queria dizer com ' E, até esse ponto somos muito menos do que somos'? Ele queria dizer que ele ainda não tinha atingido tudo o que ele poderia ser? Que havia muito mais dentro dele que ele sequer imaginava? Não sabia... Precisava pensar. Precisava entender... Faltavam poucos dias para tomar a decisão mais importante da vida dele, ele sabia. Sabia que, a partir do momento que lutasse contra Voldemort, lutaria contra tudo o que ele acreditou em toda a sua vida, mas sabia também que lutaria contra aquele que tirou a pessoa que ele tanto amava. E, foi pensando sobre o ditado de Dumbledore, que ele adormeceu.

[...]

No outro dia, bem cedo, Draco levantou-se da cama com um pulo. Depois de fazer toda a sua higiene pessoal, ele correu para o quarto da sua mãe. Ela demorou a responder, parecia que ainda não tinha acordado... Isso se ela tivesse dormido. Mas, em alguns instantes, ela abriu a porta do quarto e, Draco entrou, receoso, como se tivesse medo do que fosse encontrar dentro do quarto.

O quarto estava todo quebrado, completamente revirado, como se tivesse passado um furacão por lá. Percebera agora que sua mãe somente havia parado de quebrar as coisas porque não havia mais nada pra se quebrar. Olhou para ela. Estava deitada na cama, numa posição estranha, completamente encolhida, onde conseguia ver apenas um emaranhado que se tornou o cabelo. Ele conseguia escutar um soluço baixinho. Mas algo o assustou. O lençol, que era branco, estava manchado de vermelho. Era sangue.

- Você está sangrando! – ele disse, correndo ao encontro da mãe.

- Não é nada.- ela respondeu, com um soluço.

- Como não é nada? Estou vendo a mancha de sangue no lençol.

Ele virou cuidadosamente a sua mãe. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Parecia não ter força pra tanto.

As mãos dela estavam com vários cortes, em diferentes lugares. Alguns eram superficiais, mas outros eram bem profundos.

- Isso está bem sério. Vou chamar um elfo.

- Não! Eu proíbo! Eu não quero ver nenhum imprestável desses na minha frente. Não quero que eles me vejam assim... 

- Mas você precisa cuidar disso... Alguns cortes ainda sangram...

- Eu mesma resolvo.- disse, unicamente. 

Ao enxugar as lágrimas, manchou com sangue o rosto, mas pareceu não se importar. Com alguns poucos feitiços, fechou a maioria dos cortes, mas os que eram mais profundos necessitariam de mais alguns cuidados.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, onde Draco encarava sua mãe, mas ela parecia não olhar para nada específico. Parecia estar mais entretida nos seus pensamentos, como se tivesse esquecido que ele estava ali ou que todo o quarto estava quebrado. Havia esquecido que havia um mundo ao seu redor.

- Como foi isso, Draco? Quero a verdade total. Não me esconda nenhuma vírgula.- ela disse, ainda sem olhar pra ele.

Draco começou a contar o que havia acontecido. Algumas vezes, ela olhava pra ele, mas não dizia nenhuma palavra. Ele contou sobre tudo, sobre o episódio com a Gina, em como tudo aconteceu enquanto eles estavam no círculo dos comensais e, como ele havia sido morto. Foi a primeira vez que Narcisa disse algo:

- Bruxo desgraçado!- ela murmurou entre dentes.

- Eu sei! Ele pagará!- Draco respondeu. Ela, então, levantou os olhos até alcançar os deles. E sacudiu a cabeça, em sinal de negativo várias vezes.

- Que foi, mãe?

- Não... Não...Não...

- Não o quê? O quê você está querendo me dizer? Diga mãe!

- Você não vai se meter nessa guerra suja, Draco. Você não vai se meter com esse verme! Ele tirou o seu pai de mim, porque ele foi tolo o suficiente pra não me escutar! Eu vinha alertando-o há tempos que o lado do Lord era o mais fraco. Que era pra ele sair enquanto tinha tempo, mas ele não me escutou. Ele deveria ter salvado o pescoço dele e ter deixado aquele homem se danar!-  ela respirou fundo-  Mas não... Agora, não temos o que lamentar, Draco. O que aconteceu, já aconteceu. Eu só não vou permitir que você se meta nisso. Deixe-o acabar com ele mesmo! Ele vai ter o fim que merece. Por favor, prometa pra mim...

Draco ponderou por um momento.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, mamãe. Sinto muito.

- Mas, filho...

- Não adianta! Eu pensei uma boa parte da noite, já decidi!!! Ele matou o meu pai na minha frente. Não teve nem um pingo de consideração. Por quê eu devo considerá-lo? NÃO! Eu quero vê-lo sofrer, eu quero matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos, só assim poderei dormir em paz. Só assim saberei que honrei o nome do meu pai e que serei digno de usar o nome que ele me deu!

- Eu só tenho a você, meu filho. Se algo te acontecer, o que será de mim?- ela perguntou, não conseguindo evitar que lágrimas viessem aos olhos. Envergonhada, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Nada te acontecerá. E muito menos acontecerá a mim. Eu prometo.

Ele abraçou a mãe. E ficaram assim durante um bom tempo. Depois, Narcisa se recompôs, vestiu uma roupa adequada, ordenou que um elfo limpasse o quarto. Draco vestiu uma outra roupa, mais adequada, e os dois foram para Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~

**_Dias depois_**

****

- Professor... Eu preciso falar com o senhor...- Draco parou o diretor enquanto ele saía do Salão Principal após o café da manhã.

- Receio que agora não seja o melhor momento, Sr. Malfoy. Vá até meu escritório hoje à noite. Peça para o professor Snape te acompanhar até lá. Creio que você tem aula com ele hoje, não?

- Sim. Tenho sim, senhor. 

- Então faça isso...

[...]

À noite, logo após as últimas aulas, Draco seguiu para a sala de Poções, onde encontrou o prof. Snape e foram juntos até o escritório do diretor. Dessa vez, escutou a senha direito, era 'Amendoim caramelado'. Anotou mentalmente, caso precisasse disso no futuro.

- Olá, Sr. Malfoy.

- Por favor, diretor, me chame somente de Draco.- ele nunca pensou que diria tal frase, porém, doía cada vez que escutava alguém chamá-lo de Sr. Malfoy. Doía lembrar que seu pai não estava mais com ele. Doía saber que não havia feito nada...

- Como você preferir, Draco. Eu sabia que você iria vir me procurar. Conte-me o que está acontecendo...

- Eu vou ser direto ao assunto. Eu quero me vingar. Eu quero ir pra guerra e acabar com o homem que destruiu a vida do meu pai. E eu sei que vocês estão lutando contra ele. A única coisa que quero é ir junto com vocês.

Snape olhou pra ele assustado. Provavelmente nunca teria imaginado escutar tal coisa dele.

- Vingança não é o melhor caminho que você pode seguir, Dra—

- É o único caminho que **_quero_** seguir. E, se vocês querem ajuda, acho melhor aceitar. Não esperem um ato de gratificação vindo de mim. Isso não vai acontecer. Mas eu sei que eu posso ser muito útil. Eu sei mais coisas sobre Voldemort do que vocês pensam.

Dumbledore permaneceu um tempo em silêncio.

- Eu sei que você pode ser muito útil aqui, conosco, Draco. Sei disso desde quando te vi pela primeira vez. Não duvido da sua capacidade e nunca duvidei. O que eu quero te dizer, é que eu sei que você não está aqui somente por vingança.

- Eu não penso assim.- Draco disse, unicamente.- Você não me conhece, então não me julgue deste modo. O que eu posso oferecer é o que eu te disse. Nada mais do que aquilo. Posso me juntar a vocês, ou não?

O diretor pareceu pensar por um momento e, Draco se sentiu incomodado ao ver que estava sendo analisado. Mas, mesmo assim, manteve-se impassível. Depois, Dumbledore retornou a falar.

- Muito bem, Draco. Eu sei que você está sendo sincero com suas palavras, embora eu não concorde com elas. Nós nos reunimos algumas vezes, para discutirmos o que deve ser feito. Creio que não precisa ser dito que, a partir do momento que você se juntar a nós, todos os seus interesses deverão ser em comum com os interesses do nosso grupo e, que você não poderá desistir. Está ciente disso?

- Estou.- Draco respondeu, sem hesitar.- Eu não desistirei. Tenho uma meta a ser cumprida e um objetivo a ser alcançado. E, eu não ficarei em paz enquanto não o conseguir.

- Muito bem... Muito bem... A próxima reunião é quinta-feira à noite. Venha, que eu te apresentarei ao grupo.

- Obrigada, diretor.- Draco disse, sem emoção. Com um ligeiro cumprimento, se retirou da sala.

Snape se aproximou do diretor.

- Tem certeza que ele está dizendo a verdade? Quer dizer... Será que é prudente aceitá-lo na Ordem?

- Snape... Eu te dei uma nova chance, há alguns anos atrás. Eu confiei em você. Portanto, nada mais justo que eu dê uma nova chance a esse rapaz. Ele está transtornado, mas sabe muito bem o que quer.

- Mas, dir---

- Assunto encerrado, Snape.

Snape concordou com a cabeça e também se retirou da sala.

[...]

Na quinta-feira à noite, Draco foi até a reunião. Estava ansioso, porque sabia exatamente como seria recebido. E, não deu outra. Fora hostilizado pela maior parte das pessoas que faziam parte da reunião da Ordem. Durante toda a reunião, sentia olhares na sua direção, como se ele fosse impostor, ou como se fosse algum tipo de mal, que precisasse ser erradicado. Porém, ele não se importava. Prestava mais atenção ao que Dumbledore dizia. Não sabia dizer se foi sua sorte, mas a reunião não havia demorado muito. Foi mais para a apresentação dele ao grupo. A reunião durou um pouco mais de dez minutos. Embora, ninguém tivesse contestado a decisão de Dumbledore, Draco viu que ele não era bem-vindo no local. Entretanto, não era isso que o faria desistir. Precisaria ser feito muito mais do que uns comentários atravessados ou cara feia. Ele sabia dos seus objetivos e enfrentaria tudo e todos para cumpri-los. Tinha que ir para a guerra e matar Voldemort. E, não importaria o que ele teria que fazer e o que ele teria que enfrentar. Não existira um obstáculo tão grande que ele não fosse capaz de enfrentar. Não era questão de coragem, era questão de provar para si mesmo e para todos que ele podia. Era questão de honrar o nome do seu pai e, para isso nada o impediria. Nada...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: Primeiro, eu devo milhões de desculpas pela imensa demora pra postar o capítulo. Eu sei que muitos devem estar querendo me matar, assim como a CarpeDiem, que demonstrou publicamente.. rs 

Mas eu tenho algo para dizer a meu favor: Primeiro... Eu passei por milhares de problemas pessoais. Tirei nota vermelha na faculdade, e eu tive q me matar de estudar pra passar; Minha mãe operou e tive que tomar conta da casa; Passei por um bloqueio ENORME; Tive que resolver alguns problemas na net... Well... Problema não foi o que faltou... Mas agora eu estou de férias (que duram muito pouco, dia 6 de janeiro, eu começo a estudar novamente.. sux!) e posso postar com mais freqüência... Por isso, peço que me perdoem!!!

N/A 2: Esse capítulo não está betado. A Nici, minha beta, está doente, então ela não pôde betar o capítulo. Então, não reparem nos erros, ok? E se houver modificações no conteúdo do capítulo, eu aviso aqui, ok? Mas creio que isso não acontecerá...

N/A 3: Estou fundando um movimento pra todos os autores de fics: JK Mate o Dumbledore! Céus!!! Um dos motivos desse capítulo ter demorado tanto foi por causa dele... Meu bloqueio aparecia justamente nas frases dele, por isso não reparem, ok?

N/A 4: Gostaria de agradecer muito pelas reviews do último capítulo! Foram ótimas, viu? Amei!!!! Ah... As ameaças de morte tbm foram bem interessantes... hehehehe

N/A 5: O próximo (e penúltimo) capítulo, sai em breve. Mas é em breve msm. Não vou demorar mais um mês para atualizá-lo. Ele está quase completo... Talvez semana que vem eu atualize a fic, ok?

SILVER KISSES!!!!!

*Tenham medo! Os comensais estão chegando...*


	27. A Batalha Final

Capítulo 27- A batalha final

Draco saía de mais uma reunião da Ordem, no escritório do Dumbledore. Havia sido a última reunião antes do ataque dito como o último. Todos haviam chegado num consenso de que se esperassem por um ataque do Lord, essa guerra nunca acabaria. O que eles deveriam fazer era atacar o bando das Trevas, algo que o Lord nunca imaginaria que fosse feito. Ainda mais tendo em Draco, um elemento surpresa. Snape ainda trabalhava como espião e com algumas informações repassadas por Draco, eles conseguiram armar um plano de ataque. Era algo muito complexo de se realizar. Por ser bastante minucioso, ninguém poderia falhar. Um erro qualquer acarretaria o fim da missão e o fim da vida de quem estaria na equipe. Talvez fosse por isso que estava tão tenso. Por causa de toda essa dificuldade que eles iriam encontrar, Dumbledore hesitou em concordar que os adolescentes fossem na missão. Ainda eram alunos de Hogwarts, então, ainda estavam sob responsabilidade do diretor. Porém, eles disseram que iriam com ou sem a aprovação do diretor e, Dumbledore já havia visto o suficiente para acreditar neles.

Caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sem seguir um caminho específico. Ainda era cedo, e não tinha a mínima vontade de ir até o dormitório. Sua mãe estaria lá e, como sempre, ao vê-lo chegar, iria enchê-lo de perguntas e iria tentar demovê-lo da idéia de ir pra guerra. Desde que resolvera enfrentar o Lord, sua mãe estava morando em Hogwarts. Temia pela segurança dela, ainda mais porque ele havia ameaçado o Lord na frente de todos os comensais. Temia por represálias. Dumbledore, então, havia cedido um quarto na Sonserina, que somente era dado para os monitores-chefe e, mesmo Draco não sendo um, ele permitiu mesmo assim, já que não havia um monitor-chefe na Sonserina, naquele ano. Dumbledore, também, havia concordado em tirar todas as acusações dos Malfoys, caso Draco ajudasse a derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Sendo assim, Narcisa ficaria livre de qualquer acusação sobre ser cúmplice de um comensal, contanto que Draco contasse tudo o que ele sabia, sem restrições. E, Draco concordou.

Continuava a andar pelos corredores, ficando, inclusive, perdido algumas vezes. Seu coração estava apertado. Ele sabia que estava ansioso, já que eles partiriam no outro dia de manhã, mas tinha alguma coisa a mais. Sentia como se estivesse esquecido de fazer algo muito importante ou algo que se arrependeria pra sempre. Não conseguindo decifrar o que era continuou sua caminhada, até que, para o seu próprio espanto, chegou até um corredor conhecido: Era o corredor esquerdo do quinto andar. Era onde ficava a sala onde sempre se encontrava com a Gina.

Seu coração deu vários pulos e, de repente sentiu-se um tolo. Lógico que era isso que faltava. Precisava falar com Gina antes de partir. Talvez fosse a última oportunidade em que poderia falar com ela. Talvez fosse a última vez que iria vê-la...

Receoso, deu passos lentos até atingir a quinta sala do corredor. Para sua alegria, a porta estava entreaberta. Provavelmente, ela deveria estar lá. Abriu-a com cuidado, até que a viu. Ela estava sentada na janela, de costas pra porta. Admirava o luar, que na proximidade do verão, ficava muito mais belo.

Ele pensava muito rápido. Não sabia se batia na porta, se falava alguma coisa, se pigarreava, enfim, não sabia o que fazer. Optou por falar algo, para que ela notasse a presença dele. Pensou, então, no que poderia falar. Muitas coisas se passaram na cabeça dele, mas o que realmente saiu foi apenas um 'oi'.

- Oi.- ele disse, e depois se puniu: 'Oi? Isso é o máximo que você consegue, Draco?'

Gina ficou ainda um tempo virada de costas pra ele. Queria esconder o sorriso que apareceu na sua face ao escutar a voz dele. Ela havia esquecido de como era ótima a sensação de senti-lo tão perto de si. Seu coração saltou, e segurou a respiração por um momento. Era ele! Ele novamente estava ali, perto dela! Mas, ela não poderia facilitar as coisas. Ele a havia feito sofrer, e toda a história da morte do pai dele estava muito mal contada. Diziam pelos corredores de Hogwarts que Draco era um comensal e tinha, inclusive, recebido a Marca Negra (Dumbledore incentivava esses boatos, com a ajuda de alguns alunos, porque era bom desviar completamente o foco de onde realmente estava voltada a atenção do Draco). Depois de um ligeiro instante, Gina se virou, sentando-se de lado na janela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou, tentando esconder suas emoções.

Ele caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se em cima dela. Gina não conseguiu esconder um pequeno sorriso. Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, Draco conservaria as suas manias.

- Estava caminhando por aí, sem destino algum. Até que parei aqui e quis entrar. Mas, se eu estiver te incomodando, eu me retiro...- É lógico que ele não sairia da sala. Disse aquilo apenas porque conhecia muito bem a garota à sua frente e sabia que ela não permitira que ele saísse se ele se fizesse de vítima.

- Não, imagina. Esta sala é grande, não está me incomodando.- Dito isso, ela se virou de costas, novamente.

- Eu sinto falta daqui...- ele disse, depois de um tempo.

- Pois eu não, afinal, venho aqui todos os dias.- ela retrucou, sem se virar.

- Mas aposto que não é a mesma coisa de quando nós estávamos juntos... Nós passamos bons momentos aqui, se lembra?- ele resolveu arriscar. O que mais precisava nesse mundo era um olhar acolhedor que Gina sempre lhe direcionava. Na realidade, queria se sentir querido, amado. Queria beijá-la, amá-la, até que o dia raiasse. Mas, ele não poderia fazer isso. Não poderia dar alguma esperança a ela, esperança de tempos felizes, se ele mesmo não sabia se iria poder cumprir. Por isso, se contentava apenas com um olhar.

Ela se virou.

- Eu te conheço muito bem. Diga logo o que você quer aqui, e depois saia da sala. Não tenho tempo pra esses joguinhos bobos.

As palavras rudes dela o atingiram. Não que tenha ficado magoado, era preciso de muito para magoar um Malfoy, mas ele as sentiu. Tudo o que precisava no momento era uma palavra acolhedora, um voto de confiança, mas parecia que ela não o daria isso. Pelo contrário, fez com que ele se sentisse pior do que já estava. Só ele sabia o quanto era difícil manter a pose de forte perante toda a Escola sabendo que a única pessoa, agora, com quem ele contava era a mãe. Só ele sabia como era difícil ver que não tinha quase ninguém ao seu redor. Não menosprezava a presença da sua mãe, para ele era extremamente reconfortante, porém, ele queria mais do que tudo, Gina do lado dele. Se isso acontecesse, ele sabia que era capaz de lutar contra quem fosse, contra o mundo inteiro se fosse preciso. Lutaria e sobreviveria, porque sabia que teria que voltar para cuidar das duas mulheres que mais amava e admirava no mundo. Só que Gina não estava ao lado dele. E isso doía porque ele ainda a amava. E como a amava. Parecia que todo esse tempo distante, todas as adversidades que surgiram na vida dele serviram pra que o amor que ele sentia por ela aumentasse. Só então ele se deu conta da enorme falta que ela fazia e o quanto que ele a queria ao seu lado. Pelo resto da sua vida.

- Tudo bem.- disse com a voz rouca.- Eu não sabia que lembrar do nosso passado era um joguinho bobo pra você. Não irei lhe importunar mais.

Ele levantou da mesa e foi em direção a porta. Ela o interrompeu.

- Desculpe. Eu exagerei mesmo. Mas é porque eu realmente não entendo o que você quer aqui! Um dia você termina comigo, sem me dar uma explicação convincente e depois você aparece aqui, relembrando o que aconteceu entre nós. Eu não te entendo!

Ele se virou pra ela.

- Não tem problema. Talvez, a partir de amanhã, você não tenha mais que se preocupar comigo.- ele se virou novamente pra sair. Gina desceu da janela, em um pulo.

- Do que você está falando?- ela perguntou indo à direção dele.

Ele pareceu ponderar um momento, até que respondeu.

- Porque amanhã eu vou pra guerra. E posso não voltar mais.

Gina estatelou. Como assim iria pra guerra? Ele estava louco? Ele se meteria naquela guerra imunda? E se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele? Ele não poderia estar falando sério!

- Do que você está falando?- perguntou novamente.

- Isso mesmo que você escutou, Gina.- ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome novamente.- Eu vou amanhã pra guerra. Vou acabar com aquele que matou o meu pai.

Ela ficou por um tempo quieta, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda tenha coragem de vir até aqui somente pra me dizer que vai lutar contra a minha família e meus amigos!- ela gritou.- Você realmente não gosta de ninguém, Draco Malfoy! Só pensa em você!!

- Do que você está falando, Gina?- perguntou, confuso.

- Você disse que vai se vingar de quem matou o seu pai, então você quer se vingar de alguém do nosso lado, do lado do Dumbledore, do lado da minha família!!!

- Você não sabe do que está falando!- ele começou a se alterar. Não fora ali pra ser insultado. Ela não sabia da metade do que tinha acontecido com ele, portanto ela não poderia sair falando sobre o que não conhecia.

- Não sei? Então explica!- ela disse, num tom visivelmente irônico.

Ele respirou fundo, e falou com calma, mas soando irritado.

- Pra sua informação, quem matou o meu pai não foi ninguém do **_seu_** lado e sim Lord Voldemort.- ele viu quando Gina estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do Lord.- E, amanhã, eu vou pra essa guerra imunda, como você diz, junto com Dumbledore e seu grande herói Potter. Pode deixar que, se eu tiver a chance de matar o Lord, eu me mantenho no anonimato e digo pra todos que foi o seu amado, só pra você ficar feliz e poder lamber os pés dele quando ele chegar, tá legal?

Ela ficou quieta tentando assimilar tudo o que ela havia escutado. Então, Lúcio Malfoy não fora morto por alguém do 'bem' e sim pelo próprio Voldemort... E, Draco lutaria ao lado do Harry para salvar o mundo mágico! Enquanto ela ainda estava envolta nos seus pensamentos, Draco retornou a falar.

- Oh... Te desapontei? Aposto que era bem mais divertido quando eu era o mau da história. Pois bem, que fique bem claro, caso eu morra nessa guerra, que eu não fui pra salvar o mundo mágico, como você deve estar pensando, e sim pra honrar o nome do meu pai. E eu, sinceramente, desejo que você seja muito feliz, sabe? Case-se com o seu adorado Potter e tenha vinte filhos ruivos, sardentos e quatro-olhos... Até um dia, ou até nunca mais, Gina Weasley.- ele disse com a voz cheia de rancor. Lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, mas magoado, e depois se retirou da sala.

Gina estava num conflito interno. Todas as palavras que Draco havia dito povoavam a sua cabeça. Principalmente as mais fortes...

_'Talvez, a partir de amanhã, você não tenha mais que se preocupar comigo.'_

_'Porque amanhã eu vou pra guerra. E posso não voltar mais.'_

_'Pois bem, que fique bem claro, caso eu morra nessa guerra, que eu não fui pra salvar o mundo mágico, como você deve estar pensando, e sim pra honrar o nome do meu pai.'_

_'Até um dia, ou até nunca mais, Gina Weasley.'_

Ele iria pra uma guerra. Contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Poderia morrer. Morrer...

Os momentos mais alegres que Gina havia passado ao lado dele passaram como flash na sua cabeça. Lembrou-se de todas as coisas bonitas, as palavras românticas, as juras de amor... E lembrou-se, principalmente, do quanto o amava e do quanto ele ainda tinha importância na vida dela. O que seria dela se Draco morresse? Ou pior, se ele morresse na guerra e com raiva dela? Isso não poderia ficar assim.

Num acesso repentino de coragem, Gina saiu correndo da sala. Não o encontrou naquele corredor, nem em nenhum outro. As lágrimas já corriam pelos seus olhos. Tinha que encontrá-lo. Onde ele estaria? Não poderia estar muito longe! 

Correu o máximo que suas pernas ainda poderiam agüentar, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum. Sentindo o peso das pernas, das costas e do seu coração, Gina se largou numa parede, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem. Ele iria pra guerra com raiva dela! Tudo porque ela tinha dado ouvidos aos boatos absurdos dos fofoqueiros daquela Escola. Se algo acontecesse com ele, ela teria que conviver para sempre com o fato de ter maltratado o grande amor da sua vida e com o peso das últimas palavras que ela disse para ele. Palavras rudes, que não condiziam em nada com o que ela sentia de verdade.

Já havia desistido, estava com a cabeça encostada nas pernas, e o olhar fixo na parede da frente, quando viu um cabelo loiro platinado dobrando a esquina do corredor mais à frente. Era ele. 

Gina levantou-se, recolhendo o pouco de forças que tinha, e correu atrás dele, até que conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- DRACO!- chamou, arfando.- DRACO!

Ele apenas parou de caminhar, mas não se virou. Gina parou de correr e caminhou na direção dele. Ao alcançá-lo, ela o virou. Ao olhar dentro dos olhos dele, ela percebeu que ter saído correndo atrás dele foi a atitude mais sensata que ela tomou durante toda a sua vida. Ela encarou os olhos cinzentos, que demonstravam toda a fragilidade dele naquele momento. Tinha uma marca no rosto, apenas uma. Era como se ele tivesse derramado uma lágrima fraca e que ela tivesse secado antes de terminar o seu caminho. Ele parecia acabado. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e ela suspirou fundo, tentando arrancar qualquer vestígio de força e coragem que ainda tinha dentro dela.

- Draco...- disse, baixinho.- Por favor...- Ela engoliu em seco, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.- Por favor... Se você ainda sente algo por mim, nem que seja mínimo... Por favor... Não vá... Não vá... Não me deixe...- ela não conseguiu segurar mais, e começou a chorar, silenciosamente.

Draco olhou para o teto. Não poderia chorar na frente dela! Seria demonstrar fraqueza! Não poderia. Mas estava fraco e vulnerável e, naquele momento, diante da mulher que tanto amava, era difícil manter-se forte e impassível. 'Nem que seja mínimo', era até piada. O mínimo que ele sentia por ela se assemelhava ao máximo que ele sentiu por todas as garotas que ele já tinha ficado durante toda a sua vida. Ele a amava loucamente.

- Não posso...- murmurou.- Eu prometi pra ele.

- Então me promete uma coisa...- ela pediu, ainda chorando. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.- Promete que você volta vivo. Volta pra mim.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu daria tudo nesse mundo pra que eu pudesse prometer isso pra você e mais, que eu pudesse cumprir.- ele enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela com o polegar.- Mas eu também não posso. Não posso prometer algo que eu não posso cumprir.

Ela o abraçou de um modo brusco, e forte.

- Não me deixa! Não me deixa, por favor!

Ele afagou os cabelos dela.

- Não torne as coisas piores do que já estão, Gina. Eu vou voltar. Eu vou ficar bem. Só não me peça pra prometer, mas eu estou lhe dando a minha palavra.

Ela se afastou um pouco, apenas pra conseguir olhar nos olhos dele.

- Eu am—

Ele a interrompeu.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. Não precisa me dizer, ok?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativo e tornou a abraçá-lo, e ficaram assim até que ela parasse de chorar. Durante esse momento, Gina teve a impressão que Draco derramara algumas lágrimas, mas ela preferiu acreditar que tinha sido só impressão.

Depois desse tempo, eles se afastaram.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, Gina. Nós sairemos muito cedo amanhã, antes do sol nascer. Por favor, não conta pra ninguém aonde eu fui, e como meu pai morreu. Minha participação nessa missão é sigilo total, embora eu ache que Voldemort já esteja esperando por isso.

- Tudo bem...- ela disse, num fio de voz.

- Antes... Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Gina concordou de leve com a cabeça.

- Cuide da minha mãe pra mim. Sei que é algo complicado, mas ela não tem mais ninguém. Meu pai está morto, eu estarei na guerra... Durante esse tempo, cuide dela, por favor...

Gina pensou por um momento e depois murmurou:

- Lógico.

- Obrigada... Agora vamos...

Eles foram caminhando em silêncio até onde teriam que se separar, já que as Casas ficam em caminhos opostos. As mãos não estavam dadas e sim apertadas uma contra a outra, como se eles estivessem tentando usufruir ao máximo do último contato entre eles. Ao chegarem até o corredor bifurcado, soltaram as mãos.

- Bem...- Draco tentou iniciar, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça. Não sabia o que dizer.

Gina o abraçou novamente.

- Por favor, se cuida, tá? Não faça loucuras... Volta inteiro pra mim...

- Eu vou voltar.- Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela. Então, ele colocou a mão dentro das vestes como se procurasse algo. Gina ficou sem entender, mas nada perguntou. 

Draco puxou o cordão prateado, com um pingente em forma de M em diamantes, de dentro das vestes e tirou-o. Em seguida, colocou-o em Gina.

- Cuida dele pra mim, tá?- ele pediu.

- Está louco, Draco? Você mesmo disse que esse é o seu cordão da sorte e que não vive sem ele.

- Exatamente. Ele é tão importante pra mim, que eu não quero perdê-lo durante a batalha. Quero deixá-lo com alguém de confiança. Você vai cuidar dele pra mim?

- Lógico que sim. Não vou tirá-lo do pescoço.

- Ótimo... E lembre-se...Eu estou deixando as três coisas mais preciosas que eu tenho, aqui, nesse castelo: esse cordão, minha mãe e você. Pode apostar que eu volto pra buscar o que é meu...

- Por Merlin, Draco...- Gina ameaçou retornar a chorar. Draco impediu.

- Não chore. Eu voltarei pra esse castelo. Voltarei pra você. A gente ainda tem muita coisa pra viver...Eu ainda não te fiz feliz o suficiente...

- Fez sim! Eu sou feliz só porque amo você!- ela disse, quase desesperada, como se acreditasse nisso com todas as forças.

- Eu sei disso, meu amor...Mas a gente merece mais, muito mais... E nós teremos...

Draco foi à direção dela, e Gina fechou os olhos. Ao fazer isso, várias lágrimas caíram ao mesmo tempo. Ele, ao invés de beijá-la nos lábios, deu um beijo de leve na testa. Teve que ter um imenso autocontrole pra conseguir isso, mas não queria beijá-la e dar mais esperanças a ela, esperança de algo que ele não sabia se iria poder cumprir.

Depois, se afastou, e seguiu o caminho em direção às masmorras. Gina permaneceu olhando enquanto ele caminhava e pode perceber, quando ele esfregou o rosto, nitidamente, enxugando as lágrimas. Ela abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:

- Nós seremos muito felizes, Draco... Nós merecemos...

E caminhou em direção à torre da Grifinória.

[...]

Draco viu as horas passarem na sua frente, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos. Nem ao menos consegui cochilar. A tensão em que estava era muito grande e, ele estava doido para descarregá-la. Ele era daquele tipo de pessoa que fica extremamente nervosa antes de um certo acontecimento, mas quando está vivenciando-o, torna-se completamente calma. Por isso, sabia que só ia conseguir se acalmar, quando estivesse no campo de batalha. Quando encontrasse Voldemort...

Quando chegou a hora de partir, Draco arrumou as poucas coisas necessárias dentro da sua mochila enfeitiçada. Preferiu não acordar a sua mãe, odiava despedidas, ainda mais as dramáticas. Deixou apenas um bilhete, dizendo que em breve estaria de volta. E saiu.

No Salão Principal encontrou com os outros membros da Ordem, que já estavam reunidos. Dumbledore não iria, afinal, precisava manter a escola. Caso houvesse a necessidade da presença dele, eles criaram um mecanismo, onde eles poderiam se falar em qualquer momento em que precisassem. Em questão de segundos, Dumbledore estaria no local pretendido. Mas, Draco achava que aquilo não seria necessário. Embora duvidasse da capacidade mágica de muitos que ali estavam, ele confiava plenamente em si mesmo e no Professor Snape. Além do que, Sirius Black também iria. E o fato dele ter conseguido fugir de Azkaban, quando ainda tinha a presença dos dementadores lá, era algo que deveria ser considerado. Não sabia ao certo como ele tinha conseguido fugir de lá, pra ele isso sempre tinha sido um mistério, no entanto, tinha quase certeza que ele tinha usado Magia Negra pra isso. 

'Ao menos, eu não serei o único a usar Magia Negra aqui...', pensou.

Desde que havia entrado para Hogwarts, Draco havia se interessado pela Arte das Trevas e, seu pai, orgulhosíssimo do filho, deu algumas aulas, passando-lhe os mais relevantes conhecimentos. Quanto mais velho Draco ficava, mais se interessava pelo assunto. E, passou a praticamente respirar os livros de Magia Negra após a morte do seu pai. Tornara-se praticamente obcecado por elas. O único contratempo era que não havia podido treinar no tempo que estava na escola, então, alguns dos assuntos, ele dominava somente a parte teórica, mas estava bastante seguro e confiante no seu aprendizado.

Alguns torceram o nariz com a chegada de Draco, que não se importou em nada. A presença deles também não era nada agradável. Permaneceu em um canto, em silêncio, enquanto olhava a movimentação dos que estavam presentes. A única mulher, (além de Hermione Granger, lógico), que se juntara ao grupo era uma mulher nova, com uma aparência estranha e, que, a todo o momento, mudava a cor dos cabelos. Talvez fosse assim que ela extravasava o seu nervosismo. Severo Snape parecia calmo. Tão calmo que chegava a irritar. Não via nada em suas feições, elas estavam completamente impassíveis. Sirius Black, pelo contrário, estava exageradamente inquieto. Andava de um lado para o outro. Encostava-se à parede, mas parecia nunca encontrar uma posição adequada e tornava-se a se mexer. 

Antes de terminar a sua avaliação sobre as pessoas ali presentes, o trio maravilha, as únicas pessoas que ainda faltavam, chegou ao local. Depois de falar rapidamente com os presentes, Potter (que parecia muito tenso) se dirigiu a Draco.

- Eu realmente não esperava que você viesse...- Ele disse, normalmente.

Draco se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar sarcástico e disse:

- Essa é a diferença entre nós, Potter. Eu não sou previsível.

Depois, saiu do lado do garoto e foi na direção do Prof. Snape, onde conversaram sobre alguns detalhes da operação.

Alguns minutos depois, eles saíram de Hogwarts. Ele não quis olhar pra trás, não queria relembrar o que estava deixando dentro do castelo para ir a um lugar que não sabia se voltaria vivo. O céu ainda estava escuro, e batia um vento frio, dando um tom nostálgico à paisagem. As árvores da Floresta Proibida balançavam lentamente, passando um ar de tranqüilidade. Tudo parecia tão diferente. Ele estava ali, ansioso, tenso, enquanto o mundo parecia não se importar. 

Caminharam até Hogsmeade, onde passaram uma parte da manhã, resolvendo os últimos detalhes. Tudo deveria ser feito com muita cautela, já que não poderiam chamar atenção e, como era um grupo grande, naturalmente, já atraíam a atenção. Ainda mais tendo como integrante o-menino-que-sobreviveu.

Draco foi até o pub, Três Vassouras, onde tomou uma cerveja amanteigada e prestou atenção em tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua volta. Como Olho-Tonto Moody dizia sempre: 'Vigilância Constante'.  Tentou escutar alguma conversa da qual pudesse tirar algum proveito, mas não havia nada de interessante ali. Ele, então, pagou a sua cerveja amanteigada, saiu do pub e foi ao encontro dos outros no lado de fora.

- E, então, Draco? Encontrou algo de anormal?- Snape perguntou a ele.

- Anormal é a presença dele, aqui, conosco.- Rony apressou-se em responder. Hermione deu um cutucão de leve no garoto, mas pela expressão da menina, ela partilhava da mesma opinião.

Ninguém disse nada para repreender o menino. Apenas Snape que lhe lançou um olhar mortífero. Draco apenas ignorou-o. Toda a repulsa que sentia pelo garoto de cabelos vermelhos e seus dois amigos inseparáveis havia evoluído para um outro estágio: indiferença. Draco não se importava mais com o que eles pensavam ou o que eles diziam. O que ele queria, no momento, era atingir as suas prioridades, e voltar bem para o castelo, para Gina e para sua mãe. Weasley e seus amigos eram como se fossem umas pedras no caminho, mas umas pedras tão minúsculas, que nem tomava conhecimento delas, apenas saltava. Ou melhor, chutava-as.

- Você encontrou algo de anormal?- Sirius Black, perguntou novamente.

Draco retirou os olhos do ruivo e se virou para Black, demonstrando uma aparente calma.

- Não tem nada demais no Três Vassouras. Conversas vazias, planos para as férias, nada além de banalidades. Conversei um pouco com Madame Rosmerta, e ela me disse que o vilarejo anda na mais perfeita paz.

- Ótimo. Então, como ninguém encontrou nada aqui, como esperávamos, vamos prosseguir com o nosso plano.- Lupin tomou as rédeas da situação.- Tudo o que temos que fazer agora é aparatarmos até a cidade bruxa mais próxima de Little Hangleton, que é onde ocorrem as reuniões dos comensais, conforme foi dito pelo Draco e confirmado pelo Snape...- todos permaneceram em silêncio, como que concordando. Lupin prosseguiu.-  E irmos caminhando até lá. Então, vamos logo...

Em questão de segundos, todos estavam na cidade vizinha a Little Hangleton. E iniciaram a caminhada, que era bastante longa, em silêncio. O sol do meio dia fazia com que a caminhada fosse mais cansativa, porém ninguém reclamava de nada, com exceção de Draco, que de vez em quando soltava um muxoxo. A previsão era chegar até a cidade onde Voldemort havia nascido ao anoitecer. 

Quando pararam para comer algo, Rony disse, mais para si mesmo:

- Eu ainda não entendi porque não podemos aparatar em Little Hangleton...

Draco olhou pra ele com indiferença, mas logo se voltou para o seu sanduíche. Entretanto, murmurou suficientemente alto para que o ruivo escutasse:

- Você nunca sabe de nada, Weasley...

- O que você falou de mim, Malfoy?- Rony levantou-se em um pulo.

- Eu disse – Draco tornou a falar, porém, dessa vez falava mais alto - que você nunca sabe de nada...

Rony avançou, ignorando os protestos de Hermione. Draco deu dois passos para trás, não para fugir, mas para manter a distância necessária para que pudesse debochar do ruivo.

- Está tão nervoso por quê, Weasley? Só disse a verdade! Você não sabe por que não podemos aparatar direto em Little Hangleton?? Não é óbvio?? A cidade é trouxa e tenho certeza que Voldemort perceberia se, sei lá quantos bruxos aparatassem de uma só vez lá...- disse, gesticulando muito.

Rony parou de avançar na direção de Draco. Lupin resolveu intervir:

- Draco tem razão. Nós não podemos simplesmente aparatar lá. Chamaria muita atenção por sermos um grupo grande. No entanto, não vejo motivo para brigas. Nós somos um grupo agora e o destino de todos nós e dos nossos familiares está nas nossas mãos, portanto, exijo que todas as diferenças fiquem de fora. A próxima discussão que houver dentro do grupo, que não seja para tratar sobre a missão, os envolvidos voltarão imediatamente para o castelo. Todos entenderam bem?- todos sacudiram a cabeça em afirmativo, com exceção do Draco. Lupin, percebendo isso, tornou a perguntar.- Entendeu bem, Draco?

Draco olhou-o e sacudiu a cabeça de leve.

- Muito bem. Retornaremos a nossa caminhada. Estamos perto agora.

Todos juntaram as suas coisas rapidamente e tornaram a caminhar. O silêncio abateu-se novamente entre eles. Às vezes, um diálogo curto surgia, mas morria logo em seguida. 

A noite chegou e com ela, o grupo atingiu a cidade de Little Hangleton. 

"Finalmente", Sirius Black havia exclamado. Todos concordaram com um muxoxo. A vontade de Draco era se recostar em qualquer canto e dormir, no entanto, não poderia fazê-lo. Não se importava de perder uma noite de sono sabendo que, ao amanhecer, Voldemort não existiria mais, que seu pai estaria vingado e ele poderia usar o nome Malfoy sem sentir culpa ou remorso. 

- Chegamos.- Sirius tornou a falar.- Agora que estamos aqui, sinto que teremos uma noite muito, muito longa pela frente. Espero que os sentimentos nobres de vocês fiquem na entrada dessa cidade e só retorne quando sairmos dela.

- O que você quer dizer, Sirius?- Harry perguntou, visivelmente apreensivo.

- O que ele quis dizer, Potter, é que a partir de agora estamos numa guerra e na guerra não há piedade nem nobreza. O que vocês tiverem que fazer para sairmos daqui com a vitória deverá ser feito. Não importa o quê.- Snape respondeu, com sua habitual voz arrastada, como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos.

- Inclusive... Matar?- Hermione perguntou, com dificuldade, como se receasse o que havia perguntado. Pior, como se tivesse medo da resposta que ouviria. Snape virou-se para ela, olhando-a com desprezo.

- Principalmente matar. Ou vocês acharam que essa seria uma das suas brincadeirinhas em Hogwarts? Não, não é. Se quiserem sair vivos daqui terão de usar desses artifícios. Que estejam cientes disso. Se quiserem desistir, ainda há tempo. 

Todos se entreolharam, aparentemente apavorados, porém ninguém desistiu. Draco havia dado de ombros. Havia ido nessa missão com vontade de matar. Matar Voldemort. Esse era o destino dele e de cada um que estava ali, e agora faltava pouco para o fim. Sendo assim, resolveram se separar, já que o grupo era grande demais. Encontrariam-se novamente na entrada para a antiga casa dos Riddle, que era onde eram feitas algumas reuniões dos Comensais. 

Snape, Draco e Mundungus Fletcher seguiram pelo caminho na direção Oeste. Subiriam o morro pelo lado contrário ao do Trio Maravilha.

[...]

- O senhor acha que isso dará certo?- Draco perguntou para Snape, em um determinado momento da caminhada.

- Só depende de nós, Draco. Eu confio em mim e sei do que você é capaz. Porém, ainda há os outros...

- O senhor acha que eles podem desistir?

- Desistir?- Snape olhou para ele.- Não, não creio. São grifinórios, tem coragem de sobra. Mas eles são nobres o suficiente para acabar com toda a nossa missão. Foi por causa da boa vontade do Potter - Snape disse isso com uma expressão enojada e pela primeira vez no dia, Draco sorriu.- que aquele rato do Pettigrew fugiu e o Lord das Trevas voltou.

- Então a culpa é dele se estamos passando por isso agora...

Snape pareceu pensar por um momento.

- Bem... Sim e não. Com o ato de bondade dele, ele adiantou o que iria ocorrer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Que fosse mais tarde então... Talvez eu estaria agora no castelo, jantando calmamente. Talvez, eu nem precisasse estar aqui...

- Eu sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça, Draco... Se tivesse sido mais tarde, se seu pai seria poupado. Pois eu lhe digo que não seria. De um modo ou de outro, isso acabaria acontecendo. Ninguém que está nessa guerra está a salvo, Draco. Nem você, nem eu. Ninguém.

Draco olhou para o professor. Como ele conseguia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente com ele... Lógico que não era um grande amigo, ou sentimental, mas com ele, Snape conseguia conversar sem ter que colocar aquela forte barreira que ele geralmente usava para os outros alunos. Eles eram parecidos. Talvez fosse por isso que admirava tanto o seu professor. Porém, Snape não disse mais nada até que atingissem o portão da casa dos Riddle. Mundungus Fletcher chegou alguns minutos depois. Na realidade, ele tivera dificuldades na subida, mas nem Snape e nem Draco se preocuparam em ajudá-lo.

Esperaram mais alguns minutos pelo resto do grupo. Resolveram ficar agachados, atrás de uma pequena moita. Quando o grupo já estava completo, Draco pensou que havia sido realmente uma sorte muito grande que todos tivessem chegado até ali sem ter passado por nenhum percalço.  Uma sorte muito grande... Ou algo estava errado.

- Que estranho! Não há sinal de luz na casa.- Hermione exclamou, num sussurro.

- Tem razão, Hermione. Mas Voldemort deve ter percebido a nossa presença, ou estar usando _lumus.- Lupin comentou._

- Vou mais além...- Draco interrompeu.- Ele pode estar usando algum artefato da Magia Negra onde a luz só é emitida pra aquele que usa o objeto. Quem olha de fora, vê tudo completamente escuro.

- Bem observado, Draco. Essa hipótese é a mais provável.- Lupin comentou, dando um ligeiro sorriso para o loiro. Draco apenas tornou a olhar pra casa.

- Acho que devemos entrar na casa. Não tem sinal de segurança do lado de fora.- Sirius comentou e Lupin concordou com a cabeça:

- Sim. Está na hora de entrarmos, porém, alguns de vocês ficarão do lado de fora, esperando o nosso sinal. Não saiam daqui por nada, além do nosso sinal. NADA.- Lupin frisou, olhando para Harry. Pois bem, Sirius, Artur e Snape, entrem comigo. Os outros esperem aqui.

Os quatro entraram vagarosamente. Um simples 'Alorromora' abriu o portão. Draco s preocupou. Estava tudo fácil demais. Voldemort não era tão simples assim. Ele se escorou no muro e tornou a sentar no chão, olhando o vilarejo ao longe. Os minutos que se passaram foram bastante angustiantes. Nenhum sinal de vida na casa era dado. Eles deveriam estar a mais de dez minutos lá dentro e nada havia acontecido. Seu coração começou a acelerar. Aquilo não estava nada bom.

Mais alguns minutos de espera... Nada.

Harry começava a ficar impaciente, já se remexia, dizendo que queria entrar. Rony dizia que iria junto, porém, os adultos e Hermione os impediram. Draco estava nervoso, não poderia negar, mas não demonstrava. Descontava o seu nervosismo nas plantas, arrancando as folhas dos arbustos. 

Cerca de dez minutos depois, os quatro voltaram, com a aparência derrotada. Lupin falou primeiro:

- Podem se levantar. Não há ninguém na casa.

- Como assim, não há ninguém?- Harry perguntou, alterado.- Você não havia dito que haveria uma reunião importante dos comensais hoje? De que lado, afinal, você está?- perguntou, apontando para Snape.

- Não vou responder as suas acusação, Potter! Você não passa de um menino arrogante e tolo.

Sirius trincou os dentes e tentou avançar em Snape, mas Lupin o impediu.

- O que eu havia dito antes servia para todos. Mais uma discussão desse nível e os dois voltam para o castelo.

- Você não pode me mandar, Lupin!- Snape sibilou. Lupin olhou-o calmamente.

- Dumbledore me entregou o dever de guiar essa missão e ninguém irá arruiná-la se depender de mim. E isso vale para você, Snape.

Sirius soltou um sorrisinho debochado. Lupin virou-se pra ele:

- Está rindo de quê, Almofadinhas? Isso também vale para você.- Sirius tornou a ficar sério.

- Bom... O que faremos agora? Snape?- Lupin o chamou, e ele se virou.- Você realmente tem certeza que a reunião seria realizada hoje?

- Certeza absoluta. Olhe a Marca. Está brilhante. Eles estão se reunindo.- Snape respondeu.

- Tem alguma chance de Voldemort ter descoberto os nossos planos?

- Nenhuma. Somente se houvesse um espião entre nós.

- É ELE!- Rony gritou, apontando para Draco.

- Só pode ser ele!!!- Harry completou.

Todos olharam com desconfiança para Draco, que cerrou o punho.

- Que merda! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não sou um espião??- Draco finalmente explodiu.- Se vocês continuarem com essa merda, eu largo vocês aqui e vou atrás daquele maldito sozinho! E aí, eu quero ver o grandioso Potter vivendo num mundo onde quem matou Voldemort fui eu!

Harry tremeu ligeiramente ao ouvir a resposta. 'Provavelmente, ele não deve ter gostado nada da hipótese de ser passado pra trás por um Malfoy e inimigo dele.', Draco pensou.

- Draco..?- Snape chamou e ele olhou. Por alguns instantes ficaram se encarando, até que Snape finalmente disse:

- Ele não é o espião, Lupin. E você sabe que eu não estou mentindo.

O trio maravilha se entreolhou. Snape havia usado Legilimência em Draco e ele realmente não era o espião. Se não era ele, quem era então?

Nos minutos seguintes, Snape usou da Legilimência em todos os integrantes da Ordem, porém, nada descobriu.

- Não há espião entre nós...- disse Snape, finalmente.

- Hum...- Lupin pensou por um instante.- Se não há espião, eles não sabem de nós. Se eles não sabem de nós e há uma reunião, eles devem estar em algum lugar, o que é óbvio... Mas... Onde?

Draco tratou de puxar pela memória, mas de nada lembrava. Aquela reunião dos comensais onde seu pai morrera havia sido feita na casa dos Crabbe, mas porque havia sido uma reunião emergencial. Todas as vezes que uma reunião era marcada com antecedência, nunca era na casa de um comensal, e sim na antiga casa dos Riddle. _'Mas, algumas vezes, era em um outro lugar... Onde mesmo??? Pense, Draco... Pense... Hum... Era num cemitério?? Mas onde..? Cemitério!'_

E, de repente, a resposta veio na mente dele, que se levantou num pulo.

- Potter!- Ele exclamou. Harry até se assustou. Nunca ouvira Draco chamá-lo com tamanho entusiasmo.- Alguns anos atrás, você disse que Voldemort te levou para um cemitério! Qual era??

O rosto de Harry se iluminou.

- É isso!! É o cemitério de Little Hangleton! Só pode ser! O pai dele está enterrado lá!

- Lógico... Num cemitério... Um lugar ermo, simplório e bastante improvável para uma reunião. Parabéns, Draco, Foi muito bem pensado.- Lupin sorriu. Dessa vez, Draco não o ignorou, mas apenas balançou a cabeça, em afirmativo.

- Eles já se reuniram lá algumas vezes. Lembro de ter escutado algo do tipo...- Draco explicou.

- Pois bem... Então vamos logo! Precisamos chegar até lá o mais breve possível! Vamos!

Todos se levantaram rapidamente e se puseram a caminhar. Todos pareciam bastante ansiosos e falavam sobre a nova descoberta. O silêncio havia ficado pra trás. Até coisas impossíveis d esse imaginar aconteceram.

- Você se lembrou bem, Malfoy.

Draco olhou para o lado. Era o Harry. Pensou em alguma tirada sarcástica para dizer, poderia se enaltecer, dizendo que era o mais inteligente e o mais esperto, mas disse apenas:

- Eu sei...

Harry deu um sorriso de meia boca e se afastou, indo para perto de Hermione e Rony.

[...]

Por ordem do Lupin, pararam de falar ao atingirem a área do cemitério. Tornaram a se separar, até chegarem a alguns metros do portão, onde havia uma grande árvore.

- O portão está sendo vigiado...- Sirius notou.

- Então, eles ainda devem estar esperando por alguém. Se a reunião tivesse começado, os dois comensais estariam lá dentro.- Snape respondeu.

- Não acredito que eles estejam esperando alguém, porque, quando eu fui trazido pra cá, todos aparataram de uma vez e não entraram pelo portão.

- Então, de acordo com o que Harry disse, eles realmente estão de vigia. Voldemort deve ter desconfiado de algo...

- Ele é precavido.- Draco iniciou.- Quando eu vi que havíamos chegado fácil demais naquela casa, sabia que tinha algo de errado. Porém, aqui, Voldemort cometeu um erro.

- Qual?- Sirius perguntou.

- Colocou Crabbe e Goyle no portão Os dois são ridiculamente tapados.

- São Crabbe e Goyle?- Lupin perguntou e Draco afirmou.- Tem certeza absoluta?

- Claro que sim. Quantas vezes já os vi com vestes de comensais? Sei distinguir a maioria deles.

- Hum... Então temos que bolar um plano... Alguma idéia?- Lupin perguntou.

- O muro é alto, mas eu tenho a experiência em pular muros. Já pulei muitos enquanto fugia do Duda. Não é seguro aparatar lá dentro, não é?

- Provavelmente não. Temos que utilizar o menor número de magia possível. É bem provável que ele deve ter colocado algum tipo de feitiço que o informa se alguém usou mágica no local. Já li sobre isso.- Hermione opinou.

- Então é o que faremos. Rony e Harry pularão o muro, porém, precisamos de alguém que distraia os dois bobocas.- Sirius comentou.

- Eu tenho um plano.- Draco de se pronunciou - Prof.Snape e eu temos vestes pretas e capas, bastante parecidas com a dos comensais. Se colocarmos o capuz, podemos chamar a atenção deles enquanto os dois pulam. Assim que eles atingirem o outro lado, eles tacam uma pedra na cabeça deles, desmaiam os dois, e nós, pelo lado de fora, abrimos o portão. Ou seja, não usamos magia do lado de dentro, logo o sensor não é ativado.

- É um bom plano.- Sirius comentou.

- É arriscado e tolo demais!- Lupin interrompeu. Draco olhou pra ele, com desprezo.

- Por isso mesmo! Por ser tão improvável, ninguém acreditaria que alguém o fizesse. Além do que, é o único plano que temos.- Sirius lembrou.

- Vamos deixar para quem vai participar, decidir. Vocês estão de acordo?

Os quatro concordaram com a cabeça.

- Então é o que faremos. Preparem-se.

Draco tirou a capa da sua mochila. Sabia que iria precisar dela. Snape já estava com a sua. Draco reduziu a mochila até que ela pudesse caber no seu bolso. Viu quando Rony se despediu de Hermione e sentiu um pingo de inveja. Tudo o que ele queria no momento era um abraço de Gina.

Todos desejaram boa sorte. Harry e Rony se dirigiram para o muro enquanto Draco e Snape desceram um pouco para poderem simular que estavam aparatando. Ainda escondidos entre os arbustos, eles viram quando os dois atingiram a parte de cima do muro, sendo um de cada lado do portão. Então, aparataram do arbusto para a rua. 

Crabbe e Goyle voltaram a atenção para eles, que andavam vagarosamente, lado a lado, praticamente deslizando, como se fosse um dementador.

- Identifiquem-se!!!- Crabbe gritou.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

- Quem são vocês??- Foi a vez de Goyle gritar.

Eles continuaram se aproximando, sem nada dizer. Crabbe e Goyle sacaram as varinhas. Eles já estavam quase atingindo o portão.

Faltava pouco. Muito pouco.

Draco respirou fundo. Estava calmo, mas seu coração não demonstrava isso. Ele conseguia senti-lo pulsando na garganta. Se eles resolvessem lançar o feitiço, eles morreriam.

Faltava pouco agora. Menos de um metro.

'Cadê aqueles dois???', pensou, nervoso.

Estava chegando. Se esticasse o braço, alcançaria o portão. Estavam praticamente cara a cara.

- Quem são vocês?- perguntou Goyle, visivelmente perturbado.

*POFT*

Alguém havia caído. Isso fez com que a atenção dos dois se desviasse. No mesmo instante, Snape sacou a varinha e disse ' Alorromora'. O portão se destrancou e Draco o abriu com um chute violento, acertando Crabbe e Goyle de uma só vez. Harry e Rony chegaram em seguida e ajudaram a carregar os dois para fora do cemitério, onde foram amarrados e amordaçados. Por precaução, as varinhas foram quebradas.

- Vamos logo! Vamos logo! Alguém deve ter vindo ver que barulho foi esse!- lupin ordenou, após ter amarrado os dois na árvore.

- Snape, Draco, Mundungus, Arthur e Sirius, vão por esse lado. Os outros venham comigo por aqui. Boa sorte!

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Agora, Draco estava mais nervoso. Já estava no terreno do inimigo. Havia chegado a hora.

A lua, no centro do céu, indicava que já devia ser meia noite. Apenas a luz das estrelas iluminava o caminho entre as tumbas. O cheiro das flores invadia o nariz de Draco e ele começava a se sentir nauseado. O barulho das folhas secas no chão era a indicação que o outono estava quase no fim e o verão estava para chegar. 

Escutaram barulho.

Vozes.

Cada um se escondeu atrás de um túmulo. Draco viu várias baratas andando na lápide e passando por cima da sua mão, mas não se moveu. A tensão em que estava fazia com que ficasse cego perante todas as outras coisas além de Voldemort e seu bando.

Viu dois comensais se aproximarem e reconheceu-os como sendo Nott e McNair. Murmurou para os outros, dizendo quem eram os comensais e disse também que iria atacar. Eles estavam com varinhas a postos. Não poderia ser um ataque físico, como tinha sido no portão. Teriam que usar magia. Draco olhou para o Prof.Snape e viu que ele imaginava o mesmo. Viu também, quando ele apontou com a mão e iniciou uma contagem.

1...

Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais da direção deles.

2...

Eles se viraram e viram a sombra de um deles. Maldita lua. Seriam pegos...

3...

_Estupefaça_!- Draco e Snape gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Os dois bateram no túmulo do lado oposto e caíram desacordados. Draco quebrou as varinhas. Em seguida, todos estavam reunidos ao redor dos dois.

- O que faremos? Iremos matá-los?- Draco perguntou.

- Eles estão fora de combate. Vamos deixá-los aí, amarrados.- Arthur disse.

- Mas eles podem voltar a si... Ou alguém pode encontrá-los e soltá-los.- Sirius opinou.

- Só se...- Snape começou.

- Só se, o quê, Snape?- Sirius perguntou.

- Só se nós amarrarmos os dois e jogarmos dentro de um túmulo qualquer.

Sirius sorriu marotamente e disse:

- O que estamos esperando???

[...]

Depois de colocarem os dois num túmulo, continuaram caminhando. Sabiam que estavam prestes a alcançar o local onde a reunião estava sendo realizada. Não demorou muito até que começassem a escutar o barulho das vozes. Um sibilo alto, uma voz fria e pérfida era a que mais se sobressaia. Era a voz dele. De Lord Voldemort.

Os pêlos na nuca de Draco se arrepiaram, mas seus instintos faziam com que ele continuasse caminhando sem se importar. Queria ver sangue. Queria vê-lo sofrer. Começou a ver porque pertencia a Sonserina. Movia-se como se fosse uma cobra, violenta e venenosa, com sede de sangue e preste a dar o bote.

Chegaram num ponto onde conseguiam ver a reunião. Havia cerca de 15 comensais, apenas o alto escalão, como Draco informou. Os Lestrange, Avery, Rookwood, Dolohov estavam lá! Não seria complicado. Era só prestar muita atenção e ter cautela.

Pela primeira vez, Draco olhou em volta do cemitério. Parecia ser antigo e muito mal-cuidado. Alguns túmulos estavam terrivelmente sujos e algumas estátuas estavam quebradas. O aspecto era horripilante, mas ele não se assustou. O cemitério era o de menos. O terror ali era o homem de olhos vermelhos e feições de cobra.

Viu de relance quando Hermione se escondeu atrás de um túmulo do outro lado. Então todos estavam reunidos novamente, Estava chegando a hora do ataque. A hora em que os destinos seriam decididos. A hora em que veriam quem seria o vencedor e quem amargaria o peso da derrota. Olhou para o lado e viu que Sirius se comunicava com alguém, que provavelmente deveria ser Lupin.

Alguns minutos depois, Sirius se virou para o grupo deles e disse que, no sinal, iriam atacar.

Enquanto esperava pelo sinal que ainda não fora dado, Draco achava que o mundo andava em câmera lenta. Que um segundo valia por um minuto e que um minuto equivalia a uma hora. Ele via alguns olhares aterrorizados. Finalmente estava ficando com medo. Era tensão demais para ele. Podia sentir a sua respiração pesada e cada vez que tinha que respirar fazia um esforço enorme. Parecia que, se não respirasse muito fundo, não sobreviveria. Suas mãos começaram a suar frio e a varinha já escorregava de suas mãos. Estava com um mau pressentimento. Tinha a impressão de que não sairia vivo daquele cemitério...

Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Foi quando olhou para o lado e viu Sirius dar o sinal. Nos instantes que se seguiram, não soube muito bem o que lhe movia ou o que estava fazendo. Parecia que alguma força maior o guiava e que seus pensamentos e suas ações estavam muito mais ágeis que o normal. Milhares de jorros de luz passavam na sua frente e muitos feitiços haviam sido proferidos. Draco não hesitou em usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis ou o pouco que sabia de Magia Negra. Não hesitou em lançar o Avada Kedavra em Avery e mandá-lo para o inferno.

Em um momento, um feitiço o acertou. Pensou que estava morrendo, mas apenas voou longe e bateu contra uma pedra de mármore. Sua cabeça doeu muito, mas ele não se importou. Estava sem a sua varinha e isso era um erro fatal. Olhou para o lado e viu o exato momento em que Sirius Black lançou o Avada Kedavra em Bellatrix Lestrange. Menos um comensal no mundo.

Voldemort correu em direção ao corpo da mulher. Aproveitou esse momento de distração e correu atrás da sua varinha. No meio da confusão dos feitiços, escutou um sendo proferido: 'Accio varinha do Draco'. 

Era o fim. Estava perdido. Alguém havia percebido que ele perdera a varinha e a havia roubado. Quando estava se desesperando, ouviu Harry gritar:

- Ei, Malfoy! Segura!

Era a sua varinha! Finalmente estava com ela nas mãos, mais uma vez. E pela primeira vez na vida, Draco sorriu para Harry.

- Vê se não a perde de novo!- Potter gritou.

- Só perco novamente quando você perder essa sua pose de herói!- Draco gritou, enquanto duelava com Dolohov.

- Que ótimo! Então você não a perderá nunca!

Draco sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez com um pouco de desdém e voltou sua atenção para Dolohov. Já havia muitos comensais mortos pelo chão. A batalha estava chegando ao fim. De relance viu Voldemort fugindo da cena da batalha. Esperou um momento de distração, matou Dolohov e correu atrás do Lord.

Ele corria muito rápido, mas Draco estava em seu encalço. Lançou alguns feitiços, mas nenhum o acertou. Viu o momento em que Voldemort parou de correr. Ele iria aparatar! Se ele aparatasse seria o fim de tudo. E tudo aquilo teria sido em vão. Mas, incrivelmente, Voldemort não conseguiu aparatar. 'Maldição', ele havia esbravejado. Draco já estava a poucos passos dele. Era apenas lançar o Kedavra. Mas não o fez. A morte era muito pouco para ele. 

Draco saltou e derrubou Voldemort no chão. Começou a socá-lo com todas as forças que tinha e descarregava toda sua raiva há muito tempo guardada. Mas Voldemort reagia, e tentava acertá-lo. Em um momento, Draco acertou um soco certeiro no nariz do bruxo que soltou um urro de dor. O loiro paralisou e começou a rir como um louco ao ver o sangue escorrendo do nariz do Voldemort.

- Eu disse que nos encontraríamos novamente, _milord__.- disse em deboche._

- E eu disse que você não sairia vivo desse encontro.

Voldemort girou o corpo e ficou em vantagem sobre Draco. Socou-o várias vezes, mas Draco, com um chute ágil e forte, jogou-o longe. O loiro correu para buscar a sua varinha. Estava alcançando-a, porém Voldemort puxou as suas pernas e ele caiu. Draco, então, reuniu todas as suas forças e começou a se arrastar no chão e esticar o braço o máximo que podia. 

Não iria conseguir. Estava longe demais.

'Vem varinha... Vem varinha...', começou a murmurar. Num momento onde Voldemort relaxou um pouco ele conseguiu se arrastar mais um tanto e alcançou-a. Com uma força súbita, Draco se virou e lançou um Cruciatus no bruxo.

Ele começou a se contorcer no chão de dor. Era um 'Cruciatus' bastante forte, tamanho o ódio que estava sentindo. Sentiu um prazer  indescritível ao vê-lo sofrer e gritar. Sentia-se feliz e realizado. Poderia continuar ali por horas. Poderia torturá-lo até que ele perdesse a completa noção de quem era...

Porém, escutou um barulho q o fez interromper a maldição. Virou-se pra ver quem era. Era Harry.

- Ora, ora, Potter... Veio terminar o serviço que eu comecei só para ganhar todos os méritos?- Draco debochou.

- Não seja tolo, Malfoy! Estamos todos do mesmo lado!

Enquanto eles discutiam, o bruxo que estava caído atrás, começava a se mover.

- Nós não estamos! Você quer matá-lo para ganhar fama, status, pra satisfazer o seu  ego! Eu quero matá-lo para vingar meu pai!- Draco gritou.

Voldemort tentou recobrar as suas forças, o máximo que podia...

- Não diga asneiras! O que eu quero é te ajudar, me ajudar, ajudar a todos!

- Oh! Que nobre! O que você não quer é que eu mate Voldemort e eu le—

Draco não terminou a frase. Enquanto eles discutiam, Voldemort tentava recobrar as forças, mas estava fraco por causa do Cruciatus que Draco havia lançado. Draco achou que, por ele estar sem a varinha, ele era inofensivo. Porém, ele não sabia que Voldemort vinha se especializando na área da Magia Negra onde conseguia fazer mágica sem varinhas. Só que era preciso uma força muito grande para realizar um grande feitiço. Por isso, que ele lançou em Draco apenas um 'Expelliarmus'.

Draco sentiu os cabelos balançarem conforme seu corpo ia contra o vento. A qualquer momento bateria em algo e, provavelmente, cairia desmaiado. E foi o que aconteceu. Porém, quando bateu em algo, ele sentiu a sua pele rasgar e gritou de dor. Havia se cortado. E muito feio. Depois que caiu, levou sua mão até o corte. Era na altura do abdômen, grande e profundo. Sentia uma dor dilacerante. Começou a suar, mas sentia frio. Começou a tremer.

Perdia sangue. Muito sangue. 

Ele ia morrer. Ele sentia isso. Ele sabia. Não iria suportar ao ferimento. 

Viu quando Harry iria vir em sua direção. Juntou suas forças e disse fracamente:

- Não... Mate-o... Agora!

Harry afirmou com a cabeça e com um grito que ecoou em todo o cemitério, proferiu a Maldição Fatal.  Draco viu, ao longe, Voldemort arregalar os olhos e seu corpo cair vagarosamente, já sem vida.

Draco tentou respirar fundo. Doeu muito. Não conseguiu. Estava sem ar. Era esse o seu fim, agora tinha certeza.

Harry correu até ele e levantou a sua cabeça. Viu quando ele fez uma cara apavorada ao ver o corte. Realmente deveria ser sério. Queria fazer alguma piada dizendo que finalmente ele se tornaria um herói, mas não conseguiu. Apenas soltou um suspiro. 

Seus olhos pesavam, seus braços e pernas doíam. Não agüentava mais. Iria desistir. Começou a fechar os olhos. Ouviu Harry gritar: 'Não feche os olhos, Malfoy! Mantenha-se acordado!'. 

Não dava. A escuridão o engolfava e a única luz que ainda via aparecia de longe, na frente dos seus olhos. Essa luz seria a sua salvação. Estava morrendo... E ele sabia. Olhou para Harry. Que ironia... Morrer nos braços do Potter. Viu que ele dizia algumas palavras, mas ele não escutava mais nada. 

A pequena luz na frente dos seus olhos foi aumentando e Draco resolveu segui-la. Havia feito sua missão. Voldemort estava morto, em boa parte pelas suas mãos, e o nome do seu pai estava honrado, poderia, então, morrer com a consciência tranqüila. A luz aumentou, e ficou muito forte. Draco não resistiu mais e fechou os olhos. 

Murmurou "Gina" e foi a última coisa que disse, antes da sua cabeça pender, molemente para o lado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A 1: Uau! Bati o meu recorde nesse capítulo... Eu sabia que ele ficaria grande... Mas não imaginava que fosse tão grande assim! Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, lembrem-se: ele não está betado... qq erro de português, coerência, ou algo do tipo, simplesmente, abafem o caso, ok? Hehehehe

N/A 2: Eu prometi e aqui está! O capítulo em uma semana!!! Gostaram? É presente de Natal e Ano-Novo. Aliás, o próximo, provavelmente não sairá antes de Ano Novo. Então, eu aproveito pra desejar um Feliz 2004 pra todo mundo!!!!

N/A 3: Panin Malfoy... Aí está! Tio Voldie está morto... E vc não precisa mais me ameaçar!!!! Hahahahaha! Só não comece a me ameaçar pelo q eu fiz com o Draco. O que está feito, está feito... E não! Nem o Draco, nem o Lúcio virarão fantasmas, okz?

N/A 4: O próximo capítulo é o último da fic... Não posso dizer muita coisa, mas... Posso adiantar que teremos um enterro... Preparem os lenços, viu??

N/A 5: Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que me mandou reviews, que comentou pelo MSN, pelo fórum... Enfim, a todas as pessoas que leram Fenômeno. Muito obrigada! No próximo capítulo, vou colocar o nome de todo mundo q ajudou, colaborou, revisou e comentou a fic, ok???

N/A 6: Ah... Para os que já leram Ordem da Fênix e sabem quem morreu no livro: Espero que tenha vingado um pouco... Eu juro que não resisti. Não poderia perder a oportunidade de virar o jogo!

N/A 6: REVISEM!!!!!! Preciso saber o que vcs acharam desse capitulo!!! 

BEIJOS A TODO MUNDO!!! AMO VCS!!! FELIZ 2004!!!!!


	28. A vida continua Parte I

N/A: Sim!!! Uma N/A antes do capítulo.

Primeiro, gostaria de dizer que este capítulo está I-M-E-N-S-O. O maior da fic. Por isso, eu dividi em dois, pra facilitar a leitura. Eu gostaria de pedir que, pra que vocês aproveitem o melhor dele, leiam somente quando tiverem (bastante) tempo.

E, depois, esse capítulo é um pouco diferente, por ter algumas trilhas sonoras. Foi apenas pq eu achei q, como filme, os momentos de 'clímax' sempre tem alguma música, por isso, escolhi algumas que tinham a ver com as passagens e coloquei aqui, ok?

Tenham uma boa leitura!!!! Espero, sinceramente, que gostem.

PS: Se vcs quiserem revisar cada parte desse capítulo (Parte I e Parte II), eu agradeço, tá? =P

E quem quiser revisar a parte de N/As... Eu tbm ficaria feliz!!! *Tatiana: a maníaca por reviews*

Capítulo 28- A vida continua... Parte I

**[Horas Antes]**

**- Harry! Harry! Acabou!!!- Hermione correu na direção dele. Ao chegar perto, viu Draco caído em cima de um túmulo e parou.- O que aconteceu aqui?**

- Ele está muito ferido. Acho que não vai resistir. Desmaiou há pouco tempo.

- Oh, deixe-me ver isso.- Hermione se aproximou. Havia se especializado na medicina bruxa, nos últimos anos.- Nossa... Isso está bem grave.- ela falou, fazendo uma careta.- Não posso fazer muita coisa. Posso estancar essa hemorragia, fechar o machucado, mas teremos que levá-lo para o St. Mungus.

- Faça o que você puder, Hermione.- Lupin disse e depois se virou para a mulher que estava atrás dele.- Tem algo que você possa fazer, Tonks?

- Nada que Hermione não consiga.- A mulher disse, com os olhos fixos no corte do Draco e com uma expressão apavorada.

- Você acha que ele irá sobreviver?- Sirius perguntou.

- É difícil dizer. Está bastante sério. E ele parece estar fraco demais. Temos que correr com ele.- Hermione disse, tentando se concentrar, mas parecendo bastante nervosa. Por um instante, todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando para o que a menina iria fazer.

- Olhe! Ele está se mexendo!- Harry exclamou.

- Gina...- Draco murmurou.- Mãe...

- Ele não está acordando. Está delirando, por causa da febre. Ele está pelando. Como ele se feriu?- Hermione perguntou.

- Acho que foi nessa estátua quebrada. Tem um pedaço do pano da roupa dele aqui.

Hermione não comentou mais nada. Voltou sua atenção para o ferimento do Draco, como se já tivesse se decidido o que fazer. Em pouco tempo, a hemorragia já tinha cessado, e o ferimento, fechado.

- Agora temos que levá-lo para o St. Mungus. Vamos logo.

Todos começaram a se agitar. Lupin conjurou uma maca para Draco, que ainda delirava. Sirius e Arthur foram verificar o que tinha acontecido pelos escombros da luta, ainda faltavam alguns aurores, eles poderiam estar feridos, ou até mesmo, mortos. Decidiram, então, que Hermione, Harry, Rony e Tonks iriam diretamente para o St. Mungus, com Draco, enquanto os outros ficariam pelo cemitério, vasculhando o local.

Enquanto se preparavam para aparatar, Harry se virou para Rony:

- Esse cara gosta mesmo da sua irmã, hein... Nem delirando ele deixa de pensar nela.

- Estou vendo... Eu pensei que seria impossível um Malfoy gostar de alguém, mas pelo que vejo...- Rony murmurou contrariado.

- Tem certos sentimentos que a gente não nasce com eles... A gente aprende a conviver com eles...- Harry comentou, por fim.

[...]

**When**** you say  
**Quando você diz:**  
"I miss the things you do"  
**"Eu sinto falta das coisas que você faz"**  
I just wanna get that close again to you  
**Eu só quero ficar bem perto de você de novo...**  
But for now  
**Mas agora,**  
Your voice is near enough  
**Sua voz está próxima o bastante**  
How I miss you and I miss your love now  
**Como sinto tua falta e agora sinto falta do teu amor**  
And though all the days that passed me by so slow  
**E embora todos os dias tenham passado por mim tão devagar**  
All the emptiness inside me flows  
**Todo o vazio dentro de mim flui**  
All around and there's no way out  
**Por toda parte e não há saída**  
I'm just thinking so much of you  
**E estou pensando tanto em você**  
There was never any doubt  
**Nunca houve nenhuma dúvida**  
  
**

Gina estava sentada na mesa, durante o café da manhã. Mantinha o seu olhar baixo, característico dela, desde que a Ordem da Fênix havia ido para a batalha. Estava abatida. Não conseguira pregar os olhos durante toda a noite. Seus pensamentos estavam na batalha, onde seu pai, seus irmãos, seus amigos e seu namorado estariam lutando. Não conseguia parar de imaginar o que aconteceria caso um deles não voltasse bem de lá. Esses pensamentos fizeram com que ela perdesse totalmente a fome, e até agora havia apenas olhado para a comida na mesa. 

Às vezes se punia, porque, inconscientemente, ela acabava pensando mais em Draco do que na sua própria família. Talvez, isso fosse devido a última conversa que eles tiveram. Fora tudo extremamente intenso. Vários sentimentos unidos dentro dela a tal ponto que ela não conseguia distinguir qual que prevalecia. Olhara dentro daqueles olhos azuis e vira, pela primeira vez, o que ele estava sentindo, sem nenhuma barreira. Sem nenhuma interrupção. Realmente, ele a amava. Gina tinha certeza que se ele não a amasse, ele não demonstraria sua fraqueza diante dela.

**I can wait forever  
**Eu posso esperar para sempre**  
If you say you'll be there too  
**Se você disser que também estará junto de mim**  
I can wait forever if you will  
**Eu posso esperar para sempre se você esperar**  
I know it's worth it all  
**Eu sei que vale a pena**  
To spend my life alone with you  
**Passar a minha vida sozinho com você

Como Draco havia mudado... Quando eles começaram a namorar, ele não passava de um menino mimado, que não se importava com ninguém além dele mesmo. Possuía muitos preconceitos, e a grande parte deles era direcionada a família dela. Infelizmente, ele não havia obtido grandes avanços nesse ponto. Ainda hostilizava a sua família, mas ao menos, poupava os comentários quando estava na frente dela. O mais importante foi que Draco aprendeu a conviver com pessoas diferentes dele. Gina se lembrava o quanto que eles eram diferentes no início do namoro. Tudo ali conspirava para que não desse certo. No entanto, eles estavam há mais de dois anos juntos... Era realmente muito tempo. Ninguém teria apostado que eles ficariam tanto tempo juntos. Nem ela mesma...

E agora, ela não via a sua vida mais sem Draco Malfoy. Tudo o que pensava fazer, todos os planos que ela tinha, ele estava envolvido. Ia do mais complexo plano para o futuro, até a mais simples veste que ela comprava. Tudo era feito pensando se ele iria gostar ou não, ou se ele poderia fazer parte ou não. Caso a resposta fosse negativa, Gina mudava os seus planos de imediato. Não queria fazer nada em sua vida, que não tivesse a ver com seu namorado.

**When**** it looked as though my life was wrong  
**Quando minha vida parecia estar errada**  
You took my love and gave it somewhere to belong  
**Você conquistou o meu amor e deu-lhe um lugar próprio**  
I'll be here  
**Eu estarei aqui**  
When hope is out of sight  
**Quando não houver nenhuma esperança**  
I just wish that I was next to you tonight  
**Eu só desejaria estar junto a você hoje à noite**  
And though  
**Mas mesmo assim**  
I'll be reaching for you even though  
**Eu vou tentar te sentir mesmo que**  
You'll be somewhere else my love will go  
**Você esteja em outro lugar, meu amor seguirá**  
Like a bird on its way back home  
**Como um pássaro de volta ao ninho**  
I could never let you go  
**Eu nunca poderia ter deixado você partir**  
And I just want you to know  
**E eu só quero que você saiba**  
  
**

Saber que ele estava numa guerra, onde não havia vantagens entre o certo ou o errado, o bem ou o mal, onde havia apenas a luta pela própria sobrevivência, era cruel. Pensar na possibilidade que ele poderia não voltar com vida, na possibilidade de nunca mais fitar aqueles olhos azuis, de ver aquele sorriso debochado após fazer um comentário maldoso... De nunca mais abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... Nunca mais estar em seus braços.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Gina e ela sentiu seu estômago embrulhar instantaneamente. A pouca fome que ainda lhe restara, fora embora com esses pensamentos. Resolveu mudar o curso dos seus pensamentos e se concentrou por um tempo na comida da sua mesa. Estava brincando com a colher no seu suco de abóbora, quando um barulho conhecido a fez levantar o olhar: era o barulho do salto de Narcisa Malfoy.

Houve muito burburinho quando ela entrou no Salão, afinal, em todos os dias que Narcisa havia estado no castelo, ela não havia aparecido em público e, por isso, muitos ignoravam a sua presença. De início, ela pareceu constrangida, e Gina, lembrando-se da promessa que havia feito a Draco, levantou-se da mesa e foi até Narcisa:

- Olá, senhora Malfoy.- Gina cumprimentou, tentando soar simpática.

- Olá...- Narcisa respondeu num tom onde demonstrava claramente que havia esquecido o nome da menina.

- Gina, senhora...- respondeu a ruiva, cordialmente.

- Oh, sim... Claro. Gina...Como pude me esquecer?- ela pareceu pensar.- Tenho tido muito que me preocupar esses dias.

- Compreendo perfeitamente. Venha... Vamos tomar o nosso café da manhã.- Gina se dirigiu à mesa.

- Hum... Na mesa da Grifinória?- perguntou num tom de desprezo.

- É a minha casa e eu creio que a senhora não faça objeção alguma em sentar conosco ao menos um dia.

A loira pareceu pensar.

- Lógico que não.- disse, finalmente, com um sorriso falso.- Vamos.

Narcisa estava claramente desconfortável na mesa da Grifinória, mas Gina fingiu não perceber. Uma coisa era cuidar da mãe de Draco, outra era bajulá-la, e ela estava preocupada demais para se importar se ela estava ou não satisfeita em estar sentada à mesa junto com grifinórios.

'Eles saíram há mais de um dia...', pensou enquanto tentava beber um pouco do suco. 'E nenhuma notícia foi dada ainda. Será que eles estão bem? O que deverá ter acontecido? Eles encontraram Você-Sabe-Quem?', essas perguntas passavam como flash na cabeça de Gina, acabando com qualquer tentativa da menina em pensar em qualquer outro assunto. Por esse instante, a comida da mesa já não parecia mais tão interessante. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, a imagem da guerra perfurava a sua cabeça e ela, fracamente, desistia.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando.- Narcisa comentou ao ver as feições de Gina, mas parecendo não se importar.- Não se preocupe, o Lord está morto.

- Como a senhora sabe?- perguntou desconfiada, mas com uma alegria crescente dentro dela.

- Sabendo...- disse unicamente, voltando-se para o pedaço de torrada.

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso!- Gina exclamou levando as mãos à boca. Narcisa olhou para ela e seus olhares se encontraram. A ruiva viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos dela e foi quando ela reparou: Narcisa não era mais a mesma. Conservava ainda a beleza e o ar de superioridade que sempre fora característico. Mas, agora, algo nela parecia demonstrar que ela estava cansada, ou até triste. 'Ela perdeu o marido e o filho está na guerra. Ninguém é tão insensível a ponto de não sentir um baque desses.', Gina pensou. 

A loira, logo quebrou o contato com o olhar e tornou a olhar para a torrada.

- Sim, é. - comentou com indiferença.- O Lord das Trevas fora derrotado, mas não sabemos quantas vidas foram sacrificadas para isso.

A pouca alegria de Gina se esvaiu. Ela não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. 'Será que tinha havido baixas na Ordem da Fênix?', pensou preocupada. Novamente, os pensamentos de antes invadiram a sua mente. Temia ficar louca. Não agüentava mais a ansiedade. Precisava de uma notícia, não importava qual fosse.

**And**** you worry now  
**E você se preocupa agora**  
And you with a faults to be share  
**Com a culpa para dividir**  
Keeping strong so long  
**Mantenha-se forte por muito tempo**  
And you know I'll always be there  
**Você sabe que eu sempre estarei aí**  
  
**

Num impulso, Gina colocou a mão por dentro das vestes e apertou o cordão de Draco com toda a força que tinha. Não havia tirado-o do pescoço desde quando ele havia lhe dado. Não tirou nem para dormir ou para tomar banho. Temia que, se tirasse, algo pudesse acontecer com Draco. Ela achava que, de algum modo, eles pudessem estar interligados por aquele colar, e que, mantendo-se com ele, ela poderia mandar algum tipo de vibração positiva ou força para ele. E foi buscando força, que ela apertou o cordão. Desejava com todo o seu ser que ele estivesse bem e que essa tortura acabasse logo. Não agüentava mais.

O café da manhã passou todo em silêncio. Gina não comentara mais nada. Na realidade, nem havia largado do cordão, embora não o apertasse mais. Narcisa comeu apenas uma ou duas torradas e Gina viu que ela enrolava com o seu suco de abóbora, provavelmente para ter uma desculpa para não conversar com ela. 

Já haviam terminado o café e se preparavam para se retirar do Salão Comunal quando a porta se escancarou. Num instante, Gina dirigiu seu olhar em direção a porta e mesmo antes de saber quem era, sentiu seu coração sendo comprimido. No entanto, ao ver quem estava entrando, ele passou a dar vários saltos, e ela podia senti-lo na garganta: era Sirius Black. A Ordem da Fênix estava de volta.

Num pulo, Gina levantou-se do banco e correu em direção à porta do Salão Principal. Em instantes, que para ela pareceram horas, ela parou à frente deles. Com um sorriso largo, ela deu um grande abraço no Sirius, que o retribuiu.

- Oh, por Merlin, como eu fiquei preocupada com vocês!- Gina disse, soltando-se do abraço. Muitas pessoas do Salão já haviam se levantado e corrido na direção deles.- Diga pra mim que vocês trazem boas notícias.

Sirius manteve-se impassível olhando para Gina. Depois olhou para todos em volta, lentamente. A menina sentia seu coração dando batidas ritmadas, parecia que iria parar. Respirou fundo, numa tentativa de forçá-lo a continuar trabalhando. Levou as mãos ao pingente.

- Por favor, Sirius, não nos mate de ansiedade!- Profª McGonagall havia exclamado.- Acabou, enfim?

Gina poderia escutar o som de uma pena caindo no chão. Ninguém falava. Mais: poderia dizer que muitos ali tinham segurado a respiração, como se isso fosse fazer com que Sirius falasse mais rápido.

Sirius olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Voldemort está morto!

Numa explosão, todos gritaram de alegria. Muitas pessoas se abraçaram, chorando. Todos comemoravam a tal ponto que abraçavam pessoas que nunca tinham trocado uma palavra. Para eles, nada disso importava. O que realmente importava era que o Lord das Trevas havia sido derrotado. Gina sorria e derramava lágrimas ao mesmo tempo. Chorava de felicidade. Finalmente o mundo das trevas havia caído. Agora só restava paz para o mundo mágico.  A guerra havia acabado! O sofrimento havia chegado ao fim!

Correu para abraçar outras pessoas, aqueles que eram muito importantes pra ela: seu pai, Gui, Carlinhos, Rony, Harry... Eles estavam de volta. Porém, a cada abraço que dava, um pouco da sua alegria se dissolvia. Queria abraçá-lo. Queria dizer o quanto o amava. 

Abraçou mais duas pessoas... Seu sorriso começou a morrer. 'Cadê ele que não veio me abraçar logo?' 

Por fim, não restava mais ninguém para abraçar. Já não sorria mais. Olhava para todos os lados, faltavam algumas pessoas... Faltava o Draco. 

Com um esboço de um sorriso, Gina perguntou:

- Cadê o Draco?

Ninguém pareceu notar a sua pergunta. Seu coração se acelerava cada vez mais, a cada segundo que se passava.

- Cadê o Draco?- perguntou, quase num grito.

Aqueles que escutaram a pergunta pararam de comemorar e olharam para ela, mas ninguém disse somente uma palavra. O sorriso forçado que ela tinha feito, morreu.

- Onde está o Draco? Por quê ele não está aqui?? O que aconteceu com ele???- perguntou, se alterando.

- Acalme-se minha filha!- Sr. Weasley pediu. Foi em direção dela e a abraçou.

Essa atitude do pai, só fez piorar a situação. Gina encarou como se ele tivesse tentando consolá-la e isso não era nada bom. Ela se alterou mais ainda.

- NÃO!!! COMO VOU ME ACALMAR??? CADÊ O DRACO???- perguntou, desesperada. As lágrimas de alegria se tornaram em lágrimas de tristeza... E começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. Tentava fazer força para sair dos braços do seu pai, mas não conseguia. Se sentia tão fraca...

- Ele está n---

Gina o interrompeu.

- Por Merlin, não me diga que ele está morto. Por favor, não me diga...- levou as mãos no rosto. Não queria que todos vissem o quanto que ela estava frágil. Parecia que toda a tensão que estava acumulada dentro dela começou a explodir, tudo de uma vez.

- Ele não está morto, Gina!- Sirius exclamou.- Ele está internado no St. Mungus.

Gina levantou o olhar. Por um instante, pareceu se acalmar, mas ainda tremia incontrolavelmente.

- Internado? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele foi atingido enquanto duelava com Voldemort, sofreu um corte profundo e perdeu muito sangue.- Gui Weasley explicou.

Gina soltou um soluço forte e reiniciou a chorar, mas por apenas alguns instantes.

- Oh, não... Mas ele ficará bem, não é? Está tudo bem com ele?- perguntou, preocupada.

- Nós voltamos de lá agora, Gina... Ele precisou receber um pouco de sangue.

- Mas ele ficará bem, Gui?- Gina perguntou, novamente.

- Não sabemos.- ele se viu forçado em dizer. - Os medibruxos disseram que não podem afirmar nada. Ele ainda corre risco de vida e só o que podemos fazer por ele é esperar.

Gina sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Se seu pai não estivesse segurando-a, certamente ela teria caído no chão.  Não escutava nada além do que sussurros. Não prestava mais atenção em nada. Só passava pela sua cabeça que seu namorado estava internado entre a vida e a morte. Já sabia que todos da sua família estavam bem e, por isso, se sentia livre para se preocupar apenas com ele. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Sentia-se destruída.

Escutou um burburinho maior, que lhe chamou a atenção. Olhou para o lado, lentamente, como se não tivesse forças para tanto. Narcisa Malfoy havia acabado de desmaiar.

Muitos correram para acudir a Sra. Malfoy, porém Gina não conseguia ter forças para tanto. Não conseguia ao menos se desvencilhar dos braços de seu pai. Porém, Arthur vendo a preocupação da filha, a levou mais pra perto. Alguns instantes depois, com um feitiço fácil, Madame Pomfrey fez com que Narcisa acordasse. De início, ela ficou tonta e não entendeu o que havia acontecido, porém, depois que Sirius explicou, ela se mostrou bastante irritada consigo mesma por ter desmaiado na frente de tantas pessoas, principalmente dos que ela repudiava. Levantou-se, mesmo ignorando os protestos de todos, que diziam que ela deveria descansar, e se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal.

**[DOIS DIAS DEPOIS]**

**There**** can be miracles  
**Pode haver milagres  
**When**** you believe  
**Quando se acredita  
**Though**** hope is frail  
**Ainda que a esperança seja frágil,  
**It's**** hard to kill  
**É dura de matar  
**Who**** knows what miracle  
**Quem sabe que milagre  
**You**** can achieve  
**Se pode alcançar  
**When**** you believe  
**Quando se acredita  
**Somehow**** you will  
**De algum modo você alcançará  
**You**** will when you believe  
**Você alcançará quando acreditar  
  
****

- Estamos aqui para nos despedirmos de pessoas maravilhosas, que nos deixaram de modo abrupto, sem que pudéssemos dizer o quanto que elas eram importantes para nós, sem que pudéssemos, ao menos, nos despedir. Mas, assim é a vida. Nem sempre ela nos dá a oportunidade de fazer algo que já deveríamos ter feito há muito tempo. Muitas vezes, nós nos damos conta apenas quando perdemos. Porém, tenho certeza que as pessoas que hoje não estão mais entre nós, sabiam exatamente o quanto que elas eram queridas por nós. Pessoas excepcionais, que entregaram a sua vida em busca de uma causa e morreram lutando por ela.  Vai ser muito difícil nos acostumarmos sem essas pessoas, tamanha será a falta que iremos sentir, mas o que nos serve de consolo é sabermos que elas morreram lutando por aquilo que acreditavam e mais ainda, que a morte deles não foi em vão. Esteja onde eles estiverem, eles estarão felizes, porque finalmente, nossa luta chegou ao fim.- Dumbledore parou por um momento. Engoliu em seco, mas continuou.- E, eu espero que a morte deles realmente não tenha sido em vão. Que a partir de hoje, nós tenhamos na nossa mente e nos nossos corações, toda a luta que tivemos que enfrentar, tudo que tivemos que passar para chegarmos até aqui. E que os melhores ensinamentos sejam refletidos na nossa atitude e que a gente busque sempre o bem. O repentino desaparecimento de nossos amigos deve ser mantido como lembrança do quanto nós somos frágeis e que devemos correr sempre atrás dos nossos objetivos e lutar por eles. Vamos seguir os exemplos dos nossos companheiros. Kingsley Shacklebolt e Alastor Moody, pessoas nobres e que agora, descansam em paz.

Não era um enterro de verdade. Fora apenas uma cerimônia, idealizada por Dumbledore para homenagear aqueles que não haviam sobrevivido à guerra. A cerimônia fora realizada nos jardins de Hogwarts, porque as vítimas, de algum modo, haviam tido algum tipo de relação com a escola. Várias cadeiras estavam dispostas lado a lado e um palanque, onde se encontrava Dumbledore, estava de frente para elas. Havia dois murais, um de cada lado do palanque, que flutuavam a alguns centímetros do chão. No da esquerda, havia fotos de Kingsley Shacklebolt, em todas as épocas de sua vida. As fotos haviam sido tiradas em momentos felizes, mas naquele instante, as fotos estavam cabisbaixas. No da direita, estavam as fotos de Alastor Moody, que eram poucas. Parecia que não gostava de tirar fotos e, nas poucas que tinha, estava naturalmente carrancudo.

**Just**** believe  
**Apenas acredite  
**You**** will when you believe  
**Você alcançará quando acreditar

Um silêncio fúnebre pairava sobre eles. Mesmo que muitos ali não tivesse tido contato com Shacklebolt ou com Moody, eles sabiam o que a morte deles representava. Sabiam do compromisso que assumiam daquele momento em diante: nunca mais deixar que o caos se instalasse de tal modo no mundo mágico, onde vidas foram sacrificadas. Todos queriam paz e iriam fazer de tudo para que ela se mantivesse.

Gina participava da cerimônia ainda bastante abalada. Draco ainda se encontrava no St. Mungus, mas estava se recuperando bem. Estava se saindo melhor do que a expectativa dos medibruxos. Isso a confortava um pouco, mas ela sabia que, enquanto ele não estivesse fazendo algum comentário sobre alguém da sua família, ela não se sentiria em paz.

Narcisa Malfoy, como já era de se esperar, não participou da cerimônia. Na realidade, ela havia sido vista poucas vezes pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Gina desconfiava que Dumbledore havia recrutado algum elfo para que ele a servisse no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ou então, ela estava passando fome, já que ela não aparecia nas refeições.

No fim, todos se dirigiram para dentro do castelo, mas Gina permaneceu um momento do lado de fora. Foi em direção ao lago e sentou-se, olhando para nenhum ponto em especial. Estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficara ali, até quando alguém se sentou do lado dela, assustando-a.

- Harry! Que susto!- ela sorriu fracamente.

- Fico realmente agradecido em ver que eu sou responsável por esse tipo de reação...- ele disse, sorrindo pra ela.

- Não seja bobo. Eu estava apenas distraída...- ela voltou sua atenção para o lago.

- Pensando no Malfoy, suponho.

- Não é tão difícil de adivinhar assim, não é?- ela lançou-lhe um olhar rápido - Eu só tenho feito isso nesses últimos dias.

- Eu estou percebendo... Todos percebem, na realidade. Nós estamos preocupados com você, Gina.

- Preocupados com o quê? Eu estou bem...- ela murmurou, como se não tivesse certeza do que afirmava.

- Você só vive pelos cantos, envolta nos seus pensamentos, quase não se alimenta direito...- Harry enumerou.- São motivos de sobra para ficarmos preocupados.

- Eu só ficarei bem quando ele sair de lá. Eu sinto muito a falta dele, Harry!- uma lágrima escorreu e Harry a abraçou.

- Tenho certeza que ele também sente a sua. E afirmo que é estranho te dizer isso.

- O que você quer dizer?- ela levantou o olhar e o fitou.

- Ninguém te contou o que aconteceu no cemitério?

Ela balançou a cabeça, em negativo.

- Bom...- Harry iniciou.- Quando eu cheguei até o ponto mais alto do cemitério, Malfoy estava duelando com Voldemort. Na realidade, ele já estava com uma grande vantagem sobre ele, porém ele parecia muito nervoso, descontrolado e nós começamos a discutir. Nesse meio tempo, Voldemort lançou um feitiço, sem a ajuda duma varinha. Foi um mero '_Expelliarmus_', mas que fez com que Malfoy voasse longe. O feitiço não era pra causar nenhum efeito mais sério nele, sendo que ele caiu direto numa estátua quebrada, que havia em cima de uma lápide. Isso fez um corte enorme e profundo no abdômen dele.- Gina fez uma expressão horrorizada.- Eu ainda tentei socorrê-lo, mas ele pediu que eu terminasse com o que ele havia começado. Eu, então, me virei e matei Voldemort. Foi fácil porque ele já estava fraco. O _Cruciatus que o Malfoy havia lançado afetou-o. Depois, fui ver como ele estava. Ele sangrava muito e eu não sabia o que fazer. Meus conhecimentos de medicina bruxa não era o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa. Tentei então, mantê-lo acordado, o que também não surtiu muito efeito. Em instantes, ele desmaiou. De início, achei que ele tinha morrido.- Gina deu um gritinho abafado.- mas logo vi que não. Ele ainda respirava, mas muito debilmente. Em questão de minutos, todos chegaram até lá, e Hermione conseguiu estancar a hemorragia e fechar o machucado. E, foi aí que eu vi que ele realmente gostava de você, Gina. Ele começou a delirar por causa da forte febre que sentia, e ele só dizia duas palavras: mãe e Gina. E, foi assim até quando ele chegou no St. Mungus. É isso que eu te digo: não se culpe. Ele adora você. Você sabe que eu não iria mentir quanto a isso, nem tenho motivos pra isso. De fato, isso contradiz tudo que eu acreditava até agora sobre Draco Malfoy..._

Gina respirou fundo e deu um sorriso de leve.

- Esse Malfoy pra vocês, é novidade... Mas eu já o conheço há muito mais tempo...

- Quando você dizia, eu juro que eu não acreditava.

- Eu sei. Afinal, ele não mudou com todo mundo. Infelizmente, esses sentimentos bons só são dirigidos a mim e a mãe dele. Ninguém mais.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio e agora também fitava o lago. Gina se desvencilhou do abraço, deitou na grama que estava ligeiramente molhada e murmurou:

- Que meu amor fique bom logo, pra que eu possa dizer pra ele o quanto eu o amo...

**[QUINZE DIAS DEPOIS ]**

Draco se sentia dolorido. Parecia que havia sido triturado ou que havia caído de uma vassoura a 30 metros de altura. Não sabia exatamente qual parte do seu corpo doía mais: sua cabeça, suas pernas, seus braços...

Chegou a conclusão que tudo doía do mesmo modo, e isso não era animador. Tinha vontade de abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Sentia como se os cílios tivessem grudados um no outro. 'Será que estou morto?', pensou. Seu coração se acelerou. Não queria estar morto.

Tentou fazer um esforço e mexeu seu dedo. Conseguiu. Com um pouco mais de força, mexeu a mão. Escutou ao fundo alguém dizer: 'Olhe! Ele está se mexendo!!'. Não estava morto, então! Isso o fez ficar mais tranqüilo, mas ainda se sentia inquieto. Embora soubesse que era de alguém conhecido, não conseguiu identificar de quem era a voz. Havia sido muito longe, bastante deturpada. Queria abrir os olhos de qualquer jeito. Queria ver sua mãe e Gina novamente. Queria saber se estava bem e se iria sobreviver.

Com mais uma dose extrema de força, tentou levantar o seu braço. Durante vários minutos, tentou, mas foi em vão. Com um suspiro, resignou-se. Ainda doía muito pra conseguir levantá-lo. Resolveu, então, focar as suas energias em tentar abrir os seus olhos. Seria muito mais fácil. Começou a se concentrar, mas uma voz o impediu.

- Acorde Draco...Por favor...

Era ela!!! Era a voz doce que ele tanto conhecia e que ele tanto gostava de escutar. Era Gina! Seu coração acelerou, e doeu. Tudo doía, mas ele não se importava no momento. Gina estava do lado dele e pra ele, isso era o mais importante. Sentiu quando ela segurou na sua mão. Ele se sentiu mais forte. Precisava de qualquer jeito abrir os olhos para encontrar mais uma vez aqueles olhos castanhos, que ele tanto amava. Decidiu esquecer que Gina estava tocando a sua mão e resolveu se concentrar. Precisava de forças e, não havia nada mais forte, do que a vontade que ele tinha de ver novamente aqueles cabelos flamejantes na sua frente.

Sentiu como se saísse de um buraco negro e descobrisse uma nova habilidade: a de enxergar. Abriu seus olhos vagarosamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Não havia muita luz, mas a pouca que tinha, afetava muito os seus olhos. Para sua felicidade, ao terminar de abrir os seus olhos, deu de cara com um par de grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos, fitando-o, a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

- Até que enfim acordou, seu preguiçoso.- ela sorriu, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Novamente, fazendo um pouco de força, ele falou:

- Dormi por muito tempo?

- Dezoito dias. Tempo demais na minha opinião...

Ele olhou para ela e deu um sorriso fraco, de meia boca.

- Eu realmente precisava dormir um pouco.

Gina sorriu.

- Só Merlin sabe o quanto que eu sofri por não poder escutar esses comentários...- disse, fazendo um biquinho, como se tentasse refrear o choro. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros platinados dele.

Draco queria a todo custo limpar as lágrimas dela, inclusive tentou. Mas logo, a dor exagerada que sentiu, o fez lembrar que não podia mover muito o seu braço.

- Por quê eu não consigo me mexer? Eu não estou...

- Não! Lógico que não! Por Merlin, Draco... Nem pense numa coisa dessas... Madame Pomfrey disse que é natural. Você sofreu uma queda muito forte, quebrou alguns ossos, e mesmo depois que eles forma consertados, você não os mexeu, porque estava desacordado. Por isso que está sentindo dor... Irá passar.

- Quebrei alguns ossos? Quais?- perguntou, tentando mudar um pouco de posição na cama.

Gina ajudou-o a levantar um pouco o pescoço.

- Você quebrou um no seu braço direito, duas costelas e teve uma luxação nas pernas. Acho que só...

- Uau! Só? Eu quase fiquei em frangalhos... O pior é que eu não lembro de ter sentido dor nesses lugares...- ele deu um gemido de leve. Falara muita coisa em muito pouco tempo. Gina deu um olhar reprovador.

- Lógico. O seu corte doía muito mais. E antes que você pergunte: seu corte já está fechado. Você perdeu muito sangue, mas não será dessa vez que você irá morrer. 

- Não será dessa vez que você vai se livrar de mim...- ele disse com um sorrisinho de meia boca.

- A última coisa que eu quero agora é me livrar de você.- ela disse séria.

Os dois ficaram se fitando durante bastante tempo. Como Gina havia sentido falta desse olhar... Draco também, porque, por mais que tivesse passado todos esses dias em que ficara desacordado, ele se sentia como se tivesse a noção exata do tempo que havia ficado 'fora do ar' e por isso, a saudade também o atingia. Sem contar os inúmeros sonhos que havia tido com ela.

Muitas vezes, apenas o olhar era melhor do que muitas palavras e, naquele momento, a intensidade do olhar transmitia tudo o que eles queriam dizer um pro outro, toda a saudade que haviam sentido, toda a angústia que haviam passado e o quanto que eles se amavam.

Gina passou a mão, novamente, pelos cabelos platinados dele, que fechou os olhos. Ele se sentia cansado, mas não queria dizer isso pra ela, porque ela iria mandá-lo descansar e ele não queria. Ele queria ficar com ela por todo o tempo que conseguisse.

Ouvira um barulho de passos e a Madame Pomfrey apareceu em frente à cama.

- Ah, nosso paciente acordou. Que bom.- ela exclamou.

Draco lançou um olhar confuso para Gina. Ela, entendendo, explicou:

- Você foi trazido para cá em menos de uma semana. Os medibruxos acharam melhor que você ficasse perto da sua mãe, dos seus amigos, já que não tinha mais nada a se fazer, além de esperar que você acordasse.

Draco não comentou nada e nem deixou nada transparecer nas suas feições e, por isso, Gina não sabia se ele tinha gostado ou não da idéia. Na realidade, nem ele sabia direito se havia gostado. Lógico que ficava feliz em estar perto da sua mãe e da sua namorada, mas ficar desacordado na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts não era um tratamento digno de um Malfoy.

- Tome isso, Sr. Malfoy...- Madame Pomfrey disse, gentilmente. Draco, muito relutante e depois de olhar milhares de vezes dentro do copo que lhe foi oferecido, bebeu o medicamento.- Agora é bom que você descanse.

Draco olhou para ela.

- Eu dormi durante dezoito dias e você vem me dizer pra descansar? Você está louca?- zombou.

- Draco!- Gina ralhou.- Madame Pomfrey tem razão. Você precisa descansar.

- Mas, Gina...

- Sem 'mas'... Descanse.

Draco suspirou resignado e se ajeitou na cama. Mal havia decidido descansar, novos barulhos de passos invadiram a Ala Hospitalar. Dumbledore e sua mãe apareceram na frente da cama.

- Olá, Draco.- Dumbledore disse cordialmente, com seus olhos azuis cintilando.

- Mãe...- Draco murmurou, ignorando Dumbledore por uns instantes. Estava muito mais feliz em ver o rosto de sua mãe novamente.- Olá, diretor.

Narcisa se aproximou do filho, e parou do outro lado da cama, ficando de frente para Gina.

- E então, meu filho? Como você está se sentindo?- perguntou baixo, mas parecia não se importar em parecer preocupada com o filho na frente de outras pessoas.

- Estou sentindo um pouco de dor, mas já estou bem. Pronto para uma outra batalha.- disse, dando um sorriso debochado.

- Nem diga uma coisa dessas, Draco. Se você se meter em algo desse tipo novamente e praticamente fazer com que eu tenha um colapso nervoso, eu deserdo você!

- Não precisa me ameaçar... Não sou idiota de entrar numa guerra novamente.

Narcisa sorriu de leve e passou a mão pelo cabelo do filho.

- Eu espero que não haja uma outra guerra, Draco. Voldemort está morto. Ele não é mais uma ameaça. E você teve uma grande participação nisso tudo. Muitas pessoas estão gratas a você, inclusive eu.

- Não fiz isso pelas pessoas, o senhor sabe muito bem, diretor.- disse, seco.

- Eu sei... Seus motivos podem não ter sido os mesmos que os das outras pessoas, mas o objetivo era o mesmo. E, por isso, você acabou ajudando a todos nós. E é isso que agradecemos.

Draco resolveu não replicar. Viu que não adiantaria muita coisa, por isso, apenas acenou com a cabeça, aceitando o agradecimento. Dumbledore manteve seu olhar no de Draco, sem desviar por nenhum momento. Até que falou:

- Acho que você tem mais alguma coisa a me dizer...

- Eu? Não mesmo... É apenas impressão.- Draco disfarçou e olhou pra baixo. Resolveu não encarar mais Dumbledore. Ele tinha sim algumas dúvidas sobre o que havia acontecido no cemitério. Ele sabia que, por mais que tenha treinado Maldições Imperdoáveis, que por mais que conseguisse proferi-las, fazer com que Voldemort se desestabilizasse era algo realmente grandioso e ele não sabia que tinha capacidade para tanto.

- Você não tem nenhuma pergunta sobre o que aconteceu no cemitério?- perguntou, ainda fitando-o.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Gina já me contou tudo o que aconteceu lá...

Dumbledore pareceu pensar por um momento. Depois, respirou fundo e disse:

- Você tem um grande poder, Draco. Eu nunca contrariei isso. Percebi desde o momento que você entrou nessa escola. Eu sempre presto muita atenção nos meus alunos, mesmo os mais relutantes e com você não foi diferente. Você percebeu, naquele cemitério, a força que você tem. Tenho certeza que você deve estar se perguntando como conseguiu confrontar Voldemort como um igual. Como se ele não fosse o grande bruxo que todos temiam. A resposta é que você tem o poder pra isso.  Sua mãe é uma grande bruxa e seu pai também foi um, mesmo que não tenha utilizado do melhor modo.- Draco crispou os lábios. Gina apertou um pouco a mão dele, como se sinalizasse pra que ele não respondesse. 

– Ainda assim, você buscou conhecimento nos livros e se aperfeiçoou. Uma atitude muito sensata. Mas o que mais te ajudou não foi isso, Draco... E sim os seus sentimentos.- Pela primeira vez desde que Dumbledore iniciara a falar, Draco levantou o olhar e se encontrou com o do diretor.- Sim, não me olhe desse jeito. Os seus sentimentos lhe ajudaram a vencer essa batalha. Você estava ferido, magoado com a súbita perda do seu pai e queria vingá-lo. Se olharmos por cima, poderíamos dizer que foi ódio, mas no fundo, a saudade e o amor que você sente pelo seu pai, foi o que te deu a maior força para lutar. O _Cruciatus_ que você lançou em Voldemort fez um efeito tão devastador porque o que você mais queria no momento era feri-lo do pior modo possível. Queria fazer com que ele sofresse como você sofreu. E você conseguiu. A maior arma contra Voldemort sempre foi os sentimentos. E você os usou, mesmo que não tenha se dado conta disso.

Draco estava confuso. De início, estava odiando aquele homem que estava à sua frente. Quem era ele para falar dos seus sentimentos? Quem era ele para lhe dar lições de moral e dizer o que ele havia feito? Ele não estava lá para saber! Quem era ele para falar do seu pai? Mas depois que parou para pensar, viu que ele tinha razão. No momento em que lançou o _Cruciatus_ em Voldemort, ele sentiu ódio como nunca sentira antes na vida. Tinha uma vontade inexplicável de ferir aquele homem à sua frente, de fazê-lo sentir dor, de matá-lo... Somente a imagem do seu pai, morto, vinha à sua cabeça e isso fazia, com que cada vez mais, quisesse lançar a Maldição com mais força. E, lembrando disso tudo, Draco teve que concordar com Dumbledore. 

Não fez nenhum comentário. Dumbledore se deu por satisfeito, pediu licença com um sorriso condescendente e se retirou da Ala Hospitalar. Por um momento, ninguém disse nada. Narcisa e Gina olhavam para Draco enquanto ele parecia absorto nos seus pensamentos.

- Você pode nos deixar a sós por um momento?- Narcisa perguntou para Gina. A menina apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativo e se afastou.

- Draco...- ela chamou. Ele olhou para ela, com um olhar indecifrável.- O que esse velho disse... É verdade?

- Ele sempre é metido a dono da verdade, mas nunca sabe de nada. Porém, creio que ele tem razão em partes.

- Que partes?

- Quando ele disse que no momento em que eu lancei a Maldição, o que mais eu queria era causar dor, feri-lo...

- Você queria isso..?- ela perguntou com cuidado.

- Lógico, mãe! Ele matou o meu pai. Você queria que eu fosse bonzinho com ele?- perguntou, rude.

- Não se altere. Estou te tratando bem até agora e não é porque você se tornou um herói que você poderá me tratar deste modo.- ela disse calmamente.

Draco fez uma careta, mas não respondeu. Narcisa parecia querer dizer algo, porém sempre olhava para o teto e engolia em seco. Repetiu esse processo algumas vezes, até que disse, rapidamente:

- Eu quase morri de preocupação. Não sei o que seria de mim se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você. Nunca mais faça isso comigo, Draco!- depois, abraçou-o com cuidado.

Quando se separaram, ele sorriu para ela, e se olharam nos olhos.

- Pode deixar que eu não irei fazer isso novamente. Primeiro porque eu tenho amor a minha vida e depois... Eu não consigo ficar longe da mulher mais bonita do mundo.

Narcisa sorriu e segurou a mão dele.

Foram interrompidos por Madame Pomfrey que retornara para ver o paciente.

- Não acredito que ele ainda está acordado!- disse, aborrecida.- Esse menino tem que descansar! Por favor, senhora... Peço que se retire.

- Você não pode mandar em mim!- Narcisa respondeu, num tom insolente.- Ele é meu filho e eu fico com ele o tempo que eu quiser.

- Se a senhora realmente gosta do seu filho, deveria deixá-lo descansar. Ele passou por muitas provações, precisa descansar ou ele nunca irá se recuperar.

Narcisa olhou para o filho, que sinalizou dizendo pra que ela não causasse mais confusão. Ela deu um leve beijo no rosto do filho e saiu da Ala Hospitalar.

**[DIAS DEPOIS]**

Draco estava caminhando com passos apressados. Tinha urgência em chegar até aquela sala e abraçar a sua namorada. Tinha dias que ansiava por isso. Seu coração batia rapidamente, mas eram ritmadas, fazendo com que ele chegasse a sentir um leve mal-estar. Parecia que se não a encontrasse naquele dia, naquele momento, ele não sobreviveria.

Quando alcançou a sala, respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta. 

Desta vez, Gina não estava sentada na janela, e sim, recostada na parede, parada de frente para porta. Ao vê-lo entrando, ela abriu um enorme sorriso e correu na direção dele, parando apenas alguns centímetros na sua frente.

- Oh, Draco! Você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz quando recebi a sua coruja, dizendo que já havia saído da Ala Hospitalar!

- Pois não parece estar tão feliz assim. Não me deu nem um abraço...- ele reclamou, dando de ombros.

- Seu bobo! Eu que fiquei com medo de te machucar.- ela disse, abraçando-o de leve em seguida.

- Gina... Pode aumentar a intensidade... Eu não sou de porcelana.- ele disse, sorrindo e ela correspondeu, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Senti sua falta.- ela disse com a voz um pouco abafada, pois estava com o rosto afundado nos ombros dele.

- Eu também, Gina.- ele deu um suspiro leve, mas que ela percebeu porque estava muito junto dele - Eu também.

Gina levantou o olhar que se encontrou com o dele. Ela se sentia como se fosse a primeira vez que olhava naqueles olhos cinzentos. Sentiu sua mão transpirar, seu coração acelerou e ela respirou fundo, porque o ar lhe faltava. Pensava que nunca mais iria ter essa sensação. Que nunca mais iria ficar tão próxima dele. E agora, ele estava ali, ao seu alcance e ela novamente estava em seus braços.

Ele levou a mão ao rosto dela. As respirações pareciam coordenadas. Ela deu um suspiro, de leve.

Gina achava que ele daria um daqueles beijos sedentos, que era tão característico dele. Mas, contrariando as suas previsões, Draco abaixou-se e lhe deu um beijo terno, mais parecido com uma carícia, o que fez com que Gina se arrepiasse. Era um beijo calmo, como se ele quisesse aproveitar cada momento e cada sensação que aquele beijo proporcionava. Ficaram se beijando durante vários minutos, não se cansavam, queriam a todo custo recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ele parou de beijá-la e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Que falta eu senti de você, meu amor.- ela disse, sussurrando.

Ele tocou no rosto dela com a mão direita e a outra mão estava repousada na cintura da menina. Manteve-se sério enquanto a olhava, até que disse:

- Eu amo você, Gina.

Dessa vez, foi ela que tomou a iniciativa do beijo. O beijo, dessa vez, foi mais excitante. Ele puxou-a mais pra perto de si, pressionando o corpo dela junto ao seu. A mão dela, que passeava pelo tronco dele, parou em um momento sob a cicatriz dele. Ele fez uma expressão de dor.

- Ainda dói?- ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Não é bem dor. É um incômodo. Madame Pomfrey disse que ela nunca ficará completamente curada. Poderá doer quando o tempo mudar ou coisa do tipo...

- Posso ver?- perguntou, meio receosa.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e retirou o colete, a gravata e a blusa. Primeiro, Gina soltou um suspiro ao ver novamente o tórax nu dele na sua frente, mas depois, tornou a olhar pra cicatriz, onde manteve-se por muito tempo. Ela pareceu interessada na cicatriz, Draco percebendo, comentou:

- Hum... Parece que meu destino é ser passado pra trás por uma cicatriz...- ele disse, desdenhoso.

Ela sorriu e tornou a olhar nos olhos dele.

- Não mesmo... Eu prefiro o dono _dessa cicatriz aqui...- ela disse, puxando-o e colando novamente os corpos com um beijo intenso._

Ele foi empurrando-a lentamente até a mesa que se encontrava perto deles. Quando ele a recostou na mesa, ela soltou um gemido abafado pelo beijo dele. Em um instante, ele tocou-a na parte externa da coxa e, num impulso, puxou-a para cima da mesa, colocando-a sentada. Ela o puxou mais pra perto, sem parar com o beijo, que ficava cada vez mais sedento, mais malicioso.

Ele foi empurrando o corpo dela, ligeiramente, até que estivessem deitados, em cima da mesa, um sob o outro. Quando Draco foi beijá-la novamente no pescoço, ele parou. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e permaneceu fitando o pescoço da menina.

- O que foi?- Ela perguntou, se levantando um pouco.

- Nada.- ele respondeu, ainda sem olhar pra ela. Mantinha o olhar no pescoço.- Estou apenas olhando o meu cordão.

- Ah, sim. Esqueci de devolvê-lo. Eu cuidei muito bem dele. Tome...- ela se sentou na mesa pra retirar o cordão mas ele a impediu.

- Não. Não me devolva agora. Depois você pode fazer isso.

Ele ainda olhou para o cordão com uma expressão indecifrável e tornou a beijá-la.

Gina não sabia como tinha conseguido sobreviver sem aquele beijo. Sabia que Draco já era parte dela e tinha certeza que ele se sentia da mesma forma. 

Draco aumentava a intensidade do beijo, deitando-a novamente. Sentia saudade de ter Gina nos seus braços, da sensação de vê-la adormecida em seus braços. Fazendo uma força imensa, Draco parou o beijo.

- O que foi?- ela perguntou, ofegante.

Ele não respondeu. Levantou-a da mesa e com um movimento da varinha, transformou a mesa em uma cama, exatamente igual àquela onde eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

Gina sorriu e Draco pegou-a no colo, deitando-a na cama. Ele começou a tirar a blusa da menina, que em instantes jazia ao lado da cama, junto com as suas roupas. Deitou-se sobre ela, jogando de leve o peso dele. Ela apertou-o nas costas, puxando-o mais pra perto de si. Queria sentir cada parte do corpo dele tocando-a. Queria senti-lo. Queria amá-lo.

Os movimentos dos dois se completavam como se estivessem enxergando as próximas ações, como se soubessem exatamente o que o parceiro faria em seguida. Enquanto não estavam se beijando, estavam olhando-se nos olhos. Os dois estavam numa sincronia perfeita desde o primeiro beijo até se tornarem novamente um só.

Nesse momento, ainda ofegante, suado e um pouco descabelado, Draco murmurou:

- Eu amo você... Sou louco por você...

Ela sorriu, e puxou-o para perto de si, abraçando-o.

Algum tempo depois, Gina encontrava-se adormecida nos braços de Draco. Ele não conseguia dormir porque se mantinha olhando-a, perdido em seus pensamentos e devaneios. Por um momento, acariciou o cabelo da menina e depois, seu olhar se fixou no cordão que ela mantinha no pescoço. Passando o dedo de leve pelo pingente do cordão, ele murmurou:

- Nós seremos muito felizes... Para sempre.


	29. A vida continua Parte II

Capítulo 29- A vida continua... Parte II

Draco estava recostado numa estátua na entrada do Salão Principal. Faltava apenas uma semana para o fim do ano e o Baile dos formandos seria feito no outro dia. Como era de praxe, Dumbledore deveria fazer um discurso, dando os parabéns aos que estavam saindo da escola. 

Ele não queria participar dessa cerimônia. Devido à experiência dos anos anteriores, sabia que Dumbledore iria exaltar o 'precioso' Potter, dizendo que ele foi o grande herói da guerra e que ele continuava sendo 'o-menino-que-sobreviveu'. Ou pior, seria chamado de 'o-menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes'. Isso era ridículo. Mais uma vez, Potter levaria todos os méritos, apenas por ter uma cicatriz estúpida na testa. Seu esforço naquela guerra nem ao menos seria mencionado. Mas não havia problema, ele não queria ser reconhecido mesmo. O seu dever naquela guerra era destruir Voldemort e vingar o nome do seu pai e isso ele havia feito. Não se importava com os outros.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos quando Dumbledore levantou. Não queria prestar atenção, queria ir embora, não queria participar daquilo. Mas algo mais forte o prendia ali. Uma voz fina e fraca penetrava a sua cabeça, dizendo para ele que seria mencionado e que ele deveria estar ali pra ver a cara do trio-maravilha quando isso acontecesse, sendo que sua razão dizia que Dumbledore não falaria dele e ele compactuaria com o show do Potter.

De leve, sentiu alguém segurando na sua cintura. Reconheceria aquele toque em qualquer momento da sua vida. Era Gina.

- O que você está fazendo ainda aqui?- ela perguntou, docemente.

Ele a fitou antes de responder. Olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos dela e deu um abraço leve.

- Estava indo pro Salão Comunal.

- E vai perder o discurso do Dumbledore e o banquete?

- Eu já sei de cor tudo o que ele vai dizer, Gina. 'Voldemort está derrotado', ' O mundo mágico está livre' e 'Potter é o herói'- ele fez mímicas forçadas de Dumbledore, arrancando gargalhadas dela.- Isso é um saco.

- Vamos, Draco. Pare de ser emburrado e anti-social. Você é setimanista e esse banquete também é em sua homenagem.- Gina o puxou pela mão e os dois entraram no Salão Principal.

Tiveram que se separar. Gina seguiu para Grifinória e Draco sentou-se na mesa, um pouco mais vazia do que antes, da Sonserina. Mas sentaram de frente um para o outro e não quebravam o contato com o olhar. Parecia que desde que a guerra havia acabado e que eles haviam ficado juntos novamente, eles aproveitavam todo e qualquer momento de ficar juntos e de demonstrar para todo mundo que o amor entre eles continuava forte.

Pegaram o discurso de Dumbledore pelo meio. Gina tentou se informar com Hermione, que contou que ele só havia comentado sobre o baile dos setimanistas que ocorreria na outra semana. O diretor, então, iniciou a falar sobre o fim do ano e as perspectivas para o futuro e a nova era que estava se iniciando.

- Meus caros alunos! Como vocês sabem, felizmente, a guerra acabou! Todos nós, que estamos aqui, podemos ser considerados vencedores. Mesmo aqueles que não participaram da guerra em si, recebem os méritos pelo simples fato de terem sobrevivido. E aqueles que morreram também merecem ser lembrados, porque foi devido aos seus sacrifícios que podemos dizer hoje que o mundo mágico está livre de toda a ameaça que Voldemort representava. Todos nós, do corpo docente de Hogwarts, temos uma grande responsabilidade com vocês, alunos. A maioria de vocês não deve saber, mas Lord Voldemort estudou em Hogwarts anos atrás. Ainda utilizava o nome de Tom Marvolo Riddle e era um aluno excepcional. Inteligente, monitor-chefe. Ninguém acreditaria se dissessem no que ele se tornaria. Mas foi o que ocorreu. Por isso que eu digo que o futuro do nosso mundo está nas mãos de vocês. Façam por onde, utilizem o bom senso e os ensinamentos que vocês receberam e sempre passem isso pra frente. Só assim construiremos um mundo de paz, onde todos possam viver tranqüilamente.

Os alunos deram uma salva de palmas. Enquanto Gina batia palmas ela olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e não teve como não sorrir: Draco estava com a maior expressão de tédio que ela já vira em toda a sua vida. E, logicamente, não batia palmas.

Dumbledore fez um gesto para cessar as palmas. O Salão mergulhou no mais profundo silêncio. Ele, então retornou a falar.

- Nessa guerra, nós tivemos muitos personagens importantes. Muitas pessoas que colocaram suas vidas em risco em prol da nossa causa. Dentre esses, temos que destacar Harry Potter, logicamente. Ele passou todos os sete anos aqui em Hogwarts lutando contra a onipresença de Voldemort. Passou por momentos muito difíceis, teve que enfrentar a morte de pessoas queridas, como foi o do nosso saudoso guarda-caça Rúbeo Hagrid. No entanto, ele continuou firme, sabendo que esse era o seu destino e que não tinha como fugir dele. Perseguiu o seu objetivo que culminou na morte de grande parte dos comensais e de Voldemort, naquele cemitério. Vamos então, fazer um brinde a Harry Potter!

Dumbledore levantou a taça e a maioria dos alunos levantou as suas taças. Gina viu quando Draco bateu com a cabeça na mesa. Depois, lançou um olhar pra ela que dizia claramente 'eu-não-disse?'.

Harry então, levantou-se da cadeira, agradecendo o brinde. Muitos olharam para ele, indagando sobre o que ele ia fazer, mas ele parecia muito certo do que estava fazendo.

Assim que as palmas cessaram, ele começou a falar.

- Er...- ele ficou bastante vermelho.- Bem... Todos sabem que eu queria tanto quanto vocês a derrota de Voldemort e que eu corri muito atrás disso, mas eu não fui o único. Como o diretor disse, muitas pessoas fizeram parte dessa nossa vitória.- ele parou de falar. Por um momento, Draco achou que ele iria desistir, o que pra ele seria um alívio. Ver Potter fazendo um discurso era deprimente. Mas ele continuou a falar e Draco bateu com a cabeça na mesa, permanecendo com ela baixa.- E, uma pessoa merece ser mencionada. A primeira coisa que você se dá conta em Hogwarts, mesmo sem estar envolvido com o Mundo Mágico é que há rixas entre as casas. Há a luta para fazer parte da melhor casa, há a rivalidade milenar entre Grifinória e a Sonserina. Mas se foi algo que eu aprendi nessa guerra é que se separados somos bons, juntos, nós somos infinitamente melhores. O que eu quero dizer é que poucas pessoas daqui sabem, mas eu só consegui derrotar Voldemort porque Draco Malfoy me ajudou.

O loiro, ainda de cabeça baixa, se assustou. Seus olhos pareciam rodar nas órbitas. 'O que ele disse? Ele falou de mim?', pensou. Num instante, ele levantou a cabeça. Todos os olhares estavam postos sobre ele, inclusive dos professores. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria ficado vermelho até o último fio de cabelo, mas Draco manteve-se impassível, ficando, talvez, um pouco mais pálido que o normal. Ainda assim, ele levantou ligeiramente o rosto, como se olhasse todos de cima, mas não disse uma palavra.

Harry, por sua vez, contornou a mesa da Grifinória, contornou o Salão e parou de frente à mesa da Sonserina. Depois, recomeçou a falar:

- Quando eu atingi o alto do cemitério, Malfoy e Voldemort estavam duelando.- Harry agora parecia mais confiante no que dizia e não demonstrava mais sinais de desconforto - E sendo assim, Malfoy deixou-o extremamente fraco com a série de feitiços que lançou nele. Portanto, quando eu cheguei a duelar com Voldemort, ele já era uma peça fraca. Podemos dizer que, quem fez o serviço todo foi ele, eu apenas dei o empurrão final. Por isso que eu digo que as casas unidas são muito mais fortes do que nós podemos imaginar. Hogwarts seria muito mais forte se nós não nos víssemos mais como Grifinórios, Sonserinos, Corvinais ou Lufos, e sim se nos tratássemos como alunos de Hogwarts.

Ele parou de falar e deu mais alguns passos em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Parou de frente para Draco e esticou a mão, sem dizer nada.

' Ótimo! Primeiro esse cicatriz me envergonha perante a escola inteira, agora vem aqui pra que eu aperte a mão dele. Deve estar achando que eu vou compactuar com o showzinho que ele está dando. Ah! Mas não vou mesmo!!!! Meu pai vai revirar no túmulo se souber que eu participei disso. No entanto, ele foi o único que teve o bom senso de lembrar a minha participação na guerra... E mais, ele ainda deixou bem claro que grande parte da derrota de Voldemort foi graças a mim. Pra ele também deve ser uma grande humilhação estar fazendo isso tudo. Imagina... Nunca se passou pela minha cabeça ver Potter me exaltando na frente do Salão Principal inteiro. Ainda mais me dando todos os méritos por algo que ele seria beneficiado. Por Slytherin! Esse garoto tá que nem um estúpido com essa mão esticada na minha direção e mais estúpido sou eu que não tomo nenhuma atitude. Vamos lá, Draco Malfoy. Decida-se. Ou aperta a mão do 'cicatriz' ou caia fora do Salão'

Draco pensava rapidamente. Não sabia o que fazer. Já tinha visto que Harry começava a dar sinais de desistência e arrependimento. Olhou a sua volta. Parecia que todos estavam com a respiração presa e esperavam qualquer movimento a ser tomado. Dumbledore chegou a tal ponto que se levantou um pouco da sua cadeira para ver melhor. McGonagall mantinha as duas mãos juntas e ele podia ver que ela esperava o momento certo para dar um gritinho abafado. Passou os olhos pelas outras mesas. Ninguém sequer piscava. 

Precisava se decidir rápido. 

Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Procurava especificamente por ela. Por Gina Weasley. Seus olhos se encontraram em seguida. Ela lançou um olhar penetrante, balançou a cabeça em afirmativo e murmurou: 'Vai!'. Ele sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativo, de volta. 

Harry desistiu de ficar com a mão esticada, fez uma careta e abaixou a mão. Nesse exato instante, Draco se levantou. Os dois se encararam por um certo momento, até que Draco, incentivado mais uma vez pro Gina, esticou a mão. Harry, com um sorriso fraco, aceitou, apertando-a.

Dumbledore puxou as palmas. O Salão inteiro, com exceção da maioria dos membros da Sonserina, o seguiu. Muitos começaram a assobiar e a gritar. Aproveitando a barulheira, Draco disse, com um sorriso de desdém:

- E então? Satisfeito de me fazer passar vergonha perante toda a Escola?

- Lógico que não. Se pudesse, faria todos os dias só pra me satisfazer com a sua cara de tédio.

- Não é necessário ter tanto trabalho. Você verá a minha cara de tédio sempre quando aparecer na minha frente.- Draco disse, largando a mão do garoto.

Harry sorriu.

- Sabe que agora, que vejo os seus comentários por outro lado, eu os acho até engraçado?

- Do que você está falando, Potter?- perguntou, desconfiado.

- Eu vi o seu outro lado, Malfoy. Vi que você é um garoto normal e que pode ter sentimentos. Você não é inatingível. Você não é essa pedra de gelo que parece ser. É só uma tentativa de auto-proteção.

- Você não sabe o que diz. Eu nasci assim. Sou assim.- respondeu, com grosseria.

- Diga o que quiser, Malfoy. Não vai mudar a minha opinião.- ele parou por um instante.- Lembra-se da primeira vez que nos encontramos aqui, em Hogwarts?

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Você esticou a mão, para que eu apertasse. E eu, te julgando prematuramente, não aceitei. Espero que você leve esse aperto de mão como se fosse o daquela vez. Só que com sete anos de atraso.

Draco abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não disse nada. Foi impedido por Gina, que veio correndo na direção deles. Estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Que cena linda! Nunca pensei que viveria para ver isso.

- Pare de ser sentimental, Gina. Nem foi nada demais.- Draco disse, com um certo desprezo na voz.

- Pare você de ser insensível. Foi lindo!- ela o abraçou.

Draco soltou um muxoxo contrariado. Harry sorriu e em seguida se retirou. Como o banquete ainda não havia sido servido, Gina também voltou para a sua mesa e Draco pra dele, onde jantaram.

**[UMA SEMANA DEPOIS]**

- Gina! Por Merlin! Você ainda não está pronta???- Hermione gritou entrando no dormitório feminino.

- Oh, céus! Me ajuda aqui, Hermione! Draco dará um ataque se eu me atrasar muito. Ele odeia atrasos.- ela disse, nervosa, enquanto se abaixava para procurar os sapatos.

Com um resmungo, Hermione foi em direção a menina.

- Você deveria ter começado a se arrumar mais cedo, Gina.

- Mas eu comecei!- ela se defendeu - Eu só me enrolei um pouco. Estou nervosa...

- Imagino. Eu também estou. Pronto.- Hermione terminou de ajudar a fechar o vestido de Gina.- Vire-se pra mim.

Gina se virou.

Estava com um vestido marrom aperolado de seda, que tinha um espartilho bordado de cetim. Usava sandálias brancas, altas e delicadas. O cabelo estava solto e, com a ajuda de Hermione, fez com que ele ficasse com vários cachos uniformes.

- Você está linda, Gina. Malfoy tem um bom gosto, hein...

- Foi ele que me deu o vestido, mas tenho certeza que não foi ele que escolheu.- ela tornou a se virar para o espelho.- Ainda não entendi porque ele me deu esse vestido. Eu disse pra ele que iria conseguir comprar algum bom. Fred e Jorge iriam me dar um.

- Vai ver ele tem algum motivo. Ou foi um simples capricho.- ela disse, dando de ombros, e indo se olhar no espelho também.

- É, mas esses caprichos custam caro.

- Não para um Malfoy. Lembre-se que o pai dele comprou sete Nimbus 2001 só pra garantir a entrada do filho no time.- Hermione concluiu.- Agora vamos que estamos atrasadas.

Gina concordou, deu mais uma última olhada no espelho e desceu.

Chegaram ao Salão Comunal, Rony e Harry já esperavam as duas. Harry estava acompanhado de uma menina que ela conhecia... Era Cindy!

- Cindy? Você vai ao Baile com o Harry?- Gina perguntou, meio abobalhada.

- Sim...- ela respondeu meio desmotivada.

- Nossa! Não sabia. Por quê não me contou?- a ruiva ainda estava empolgada com a descoberta.

- Porque você estava muito ocupada nesses últimos tempos. Achei que não era necessário de contar isso.

- Mas...- Gina tentou retrucar, porém Cindy a interrompeu.

- Vamos, Harry?

Ela deu o braço para Harry e forma em direção a passagem do Salão Comunal. Harry, antes de sair, olhou para trás e murmurou: 'Fique calma'.

Gina, ainda atordoada, se virou para Rony e Hermione, sem entender e seu olhar indicava claramente que pedia por uma explicação.

- Ela acha que você não deu mais atenção a ela ultimamente, Gina.- Hermione iniciou.

- E é verdade, maninha. Vocês dois viviam grudadas e depois, do nada, não andavam mais juntas. Se você quer saber, tem tempo que ela e o Harry estão juntos.

- Tem?- ela perguntou, incrédula.

- Antes da guerra, eles já conversavam muito. Não lembra na época em que você não estava mais com o Malfoy e o Harry sempre dava um jeito de conversar com vocês? Então... Só que ele preferiu ir empurrando com a barriga, porque ele não sabia se ia voltar vivo ou não, essas coisas. E, quando ele voltou da guerra, eles começaram a sair juntos. E isso tem mais de um mês, Gina.- Hermione explicou e Gina sentiu seu coração afundar.

Realmente havia deixado a sua amiga de lado. Só ficara pensando em Draco e seu estado de saúde. Depois que ele ficou bem, ela só pensava em recuperar o tempo perdido com ele, aproveitando todos os momentos possíveis em que poderiam estar juntos e demonstrar para ele o quanto o amava. E, assim, se esqueceu da sua melhor amiga. Nos últimos tempos, suas conversas andavam vazias e na maioria das vezes, o silêncio reinava, e para Gina, isso era um certo alívio porque era mais tempo que ela passava pensando em Draco.

Céus, como havia sido egoísta! Tudo bem que passara por momentos difíceis, mas nunca poderia ter se esquecido dos amigos. Da melhor amiga! Logo ela que já tinha ajudado tanto, que foi quem mais deu força pra aquele namoro. Que foi a primeira pessoa, e talvez a única, a acreditar que Draco realmente gostava dela. E agora ela imaginava quantas vezes a Cindy deve ter ficado doida para contar que estava saindo com Harry Potter, que pela primeira vez se sentia importante, que sua obsessão por ruivos havia passado. E ela não havia dado nem a chance dela iniciar o assunto. Nada mais justo do que ela estar com raiva dela. Precisava se retratar. Precisava ter sua amiga de volta.

Hermione e Rony a trouxeram para a realidade, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Disseram que já estavam mais do que atrasados e resolveram descer.

Gina caminhou em silêncio até o ponto onde iria encontrar com Draco. Ele já estava com o pé apoiado na parede e uma cara de poucos amigos, em contrapartida, estava incrivelmente bonito. Estava com as suas vestes de gala, e como já era de praxe, eram negras, mas a gola tinha tons variados de verde e usava dois broches em forma de serpente, que Lúcio Malfoy costumava usar. Os cabelos, impecavelmente para trás, estavam um pouco maiores e seus olhos mantinha o tom cinzento que era tão característico.

- Até que enfim, Gina Weasley. Já estava criando raízes aqui.- ele disse, mal-humorado.

- Não me dê sermão, Draco. Eu tive um probleminha.- ela respondeu, com a feição mais mal-humorada ainda. Draco viu que era sério, ela nunca ficava assim.

- O que houve?- perguntou, preocupado.

- Nada. É que por sua causa, a Gina simplesmente se esqueceu da amiga dela.- Rony respondeu, interrompendo Gina, que lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido.

- Que amiga?- Draco resolveu não retrucar. Estava mais preocupado com a sua namorada do que com o que o irmão dela dizia.

- Cindy Landew. Você lembra dela.- ela respondeu com a cabisbaixa.

- Lógico que eu me lembro da trouxa.

- Ela não é trouxa!- ela respondeu, emburrada. Hermione soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação.

- Eu sei. Você me entendeu. Mas o que aconteceu?

- Ela está namorando o Harry e eu fui descobrir somente hoje porque os dois foram juntos ao Baile. Só que tem tempo isso, e eu não fiquei sabendo porque eu não conversava mais com ela. Eu a ignorei, Draco.- ela ameaçou chorar, Draco a abraçou.

- Não fique assim. Se vocês conversarem, ela vai entender.

Ele não se deu conta dos olhares abobalhados que Hermione e Rony davam em direção a eles. Draco Malfoy estava tendo uma demonstração de carinho! Não acreditavam no que viam.

Depois de um momento, Gina se soltou do abraço e deu um selinho no namorado. Draco sorriu.

- Acho que ainda não comentei o quanto que você está linda hoje...- disse, fingindo pensar.

Ela sorriu.

- Não, você ainda não disse...

- Pois bem... Você está belíssima, Gina.

- Obrigada. Você também está lindo.- Gina respondeu, levemente corada.

Os olhos de Draco se puseram no casal que estavam atrás dele, com os olhares fixos e com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- O que foi? Nunca viram não? Ou perderam alguma coisa aqui?- perguntou, grosso.

Hermione sorriu.

- Estava me perguntando onde estava o Draco Malfoy que eu conhecia. Parece que achei...

[...]

O baile transcorreu normalmente. De início, houve o discurso de Dumbledore, sobre a saída dos alunos deste ano. Ele havia dito que não gostava de diferenciar os seus alunos, mas deixou bem claro que nunca iria esquecer dos formandos daquele ano. Eram turmas especiais, com vários talentos para magia e para confusões. Seriam inesquecíveis.

Em seguida, havia iniciado o Baile, onde os setimanistas dançaram com seus pais. Draco, logicamente, dançou com sua mãe, Narcisa, que estava belíssima em um vestido preto e os cabelos loiros caídos nos ombros. Gina novamente reconhecia nela, aquela mulher que havia conhecido nas férias de verão do ano passado. No entanto, ainda estava claro que ela não era mais a mesma pessoa.

Rony dançou com a sua mãe e Harry dançou com Tonks, que Draco reconheceu como sendo a mulher estranha que havia ido pra guerra e que, cada vez que ficava nervosa, mudava a sua aparência.

Depois que a pista de dança havia sido inaugurada, todos dançaram com seus pares. Draco puxou Gina para dançar, assim como todos os outros setimanistas fizeram. A segunda música era mais lenta que a primeira e as luzes das velas se abaixaram um pouco. Draco puxou a ruivinha mais pra perto de si.

- E então, gostou do vestido?

- Oh, Draco... Ele é lindo!- ela disse, empolgada.

- Sabia que iria gostar. Minha mãe tem um ótimo gosto.

- E eu sabia que não foi você que tinha escolhido o vestido!

- Ah, Gina... Eu não tenho dom pra essas coisas. Você viu como eu fugia das compras que a minha mãe inventava.

- Eu sei. Não estou te culpando de nada. Amei mesmo assim.

Ela afundou a cabeça nos ombros dele.

- Você é a mais bela desse Salão, Gina...- ele murmurou no ouvido dela, que levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

- Eu te amo, Draco! Te amo muito...- ela suspirou.

Ele ficou algum tempo fitando-a e depois disse:

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante. Vamos até a nossa sala... Precisa ser a sós.

Mas ela estava com o olhar num outro ponto do Salão. Via Cindy e Harry dançando e a menina, toda vez que percebia os olhares de Gina em sua direção virava o rosto. 

- Tudo bem... Eu vou dar uma volta pelo salão e você resolve esse problema com a Landew. Te espero na nossa sala daqui a 1 hora, ok?

- Acho que ela não vai querer falar comigo...

- Você não vai saber se não tentar. Eu sei o quanto que a amizade dela é importante pra você. Vá até lá. Eu te espero na sala.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, Draco lhe deu um selinho e se retirou do Salão.

**[EM ALGUM OUTRO PONTO DO SALÃO]**

- Será que você me daria a honra dessa dança?

Ela levantou os olhos com desdém. Reconhecia aquela voz que, não importava quanto tempo passasse, sempre seria marota. Encarou a mão esticada a sua frente e ignorou-a.

- Eu não danço mais, Sirius.

Ele empertigou-se novamente, colocando as duas mãos para trás. Deu um sorriso debochado. Era nesse momento que Narcisa via que ele realmente era um Black.

- Não dança mais, Narcisa? Duvido. Você sempre gostou de dançar.

Ela desviou o olhar dele e encarou a pista de dança.

- Digo qualquer coisa para o priminho me deixar em paz.

- Não perde a chance de demonstrar que continua com a mesma língua afiada.

Ela o encarou novamente.

- Pra quê? Pra perder a chance de te ver contrariado? Jamais.- respondeu com um sorriso enviesado.

- Você sempre vai me tratar assim, Narcisa? Nunca vai me dar uma chance de conversarmos de um modo civilizado?

- Hum... Deixe-me pensar...- Ela ficou quieta por uns segundos.- Não.

Sirius se abaixou, colocando as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa, praticamente envolvendo-a.

- Eu ainda vou baixar essa sua guarda, Narcisa Malfoy.

- Nunca, Sirius Black. Nunca. Eu sou fiel ao meu marido.

- Lúcio Malfoy está morto.

O rosto dela se contorceu.

- Eu sei. Mas não é porque ele está morto que eu tenho que ter uma outra pessoa, Black. Você teve a sua oportunidade há muitos anos atrás e não a valorizou. Na realidade, até te agradeço, porque se você não tivesse me ignorado, talvez eu não tivesse me casado com o Lúcio. E além de não ser feliz, iria ter que enfrentar a vergonha de ser casada com um prisioneiro e fugitivo, como você. 

Ela se levantou e seguiu para o lado oposto do Salão, deixando um Sirius revoltado pra trás.

**[...]**

Gina foi caminhando, receosa, em direção ao casal que conversava em um canto. Estava morrendo de medo de ser tratada mal. Na realidade, temia mais ser ignorada por Cindy, perdendo de vez a sua amizade, do que passar alguma vergonha na frente dos presentes.

Quando ela chegou perto deles, eles ainda não haviam tomado conhecimento da presença dela e continuavam conversando, animadamente. Gina pigarreou, chamando a atenção deles. Cindy, que estava sorrindo, fechou a cara.

- Será que eu... Er... Será que eu poderia... Hum...Conversar?- Gina ficou completamente vermelha e abaixou a cabeça.

- Quê?- Cindy perguntou, rudemente.

- Eu queria conversar com você.- disse, dessa vez mais confiante, mas ainda encarando o chão.

Cindy iria negar, mas Gina viu quando Harry apertou a mão dela.

- Ela vai conversar com você sim, Gina. Com licença que Rony está me chamando.

Gina sabia que essa era mentira porque, quando estava vindo falar com Cindy, vira Rony e Hermione indo para os jardins.

- O que você quer falar comigo?- ela perguntou, ainda aborrecida.

- Eu... Oh, Cindy... Eu queria me desculpar. O que eu fiz com você foi muito errado. Muito mesmo. Só Merlin sabe o quanto que eu gosto de você. Que você é a minha melhor amiga. Mas esses últimos tempos foram tão conturbados pra mim e eu... Oh... Eu nem me dei conta que eu havia te ignorado. Me desculpa. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, também estaria com raiva. Te compreendo perfeitamente. Mas não quero perder a sua amizade. Por favor, me perdoe...- Gina disse tudo de uma vez, quase sem parar pra respirar. No fim, respirou fundo, porque estava sem ar. Não olhou pra reação da Cindy, apenas fitou o chão.

Cindy passou um longo tempo sem dizer nada. Parecia estar pensando e Gina não quis interromper. Quando ela resolveu falar, Gina já estava desistindo de ficar ali.

- Eu fiquei muito magoada, Gina...- ela disse.

- Eu sei.

- Eu fiquei muito aborrecida, sabe...

- Eu sei.

- Eu tentei te falar, mas você nem me deu atenção. Então eu resolvi te ignorar. Mas isso doeu muito, sabe...

- Eu sei.

- Você é uma idiota...

- Eu se---

Só então ela se deu conta e levantou o olhar. Cindy estava sorrindo.

- Cindy!!!- ela exclamou, meio brigando, meio sorrindo.

- Pare de ser dramática e me dê um abraço.

As duas se abraçaram, sorrindo.

- Ah! Que bom que nós fizemos as pazes, sabia? Eu ia ficar tão chateada se você dissesse que nunca mais queria falar comigo. Eu sou uma tonta mesmo!- ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ei, ei! Não chora, srta. Weasley! Vai borrar a sua maquiagem. E você acha que eu ia ficar muito tempo sem falar com você? Lógico que não! Estava só fazendo charme... Você sabe como eu gosto de ser bajulada!

- Eu sei... Mas você tinha todo o direito de ficar chateada comigo. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso com você, tá?

- Tudo bem. Amigas para sempre?- Cindy esticou a mão.

- Para sempre e sempre!- Gina apertou e em seguida as duas se abraçaram novamente.

- E agora, me conta tudo o que aconteceu entre você e o Harry, menina! Estou curiosa!!!!

**[...]**

- Ora, ora... Pot e Weasel.

Draco havia resolvido ir até o jardim, dar uma espairecida. No entanto, encontrou Harry e Rony parados nas escadas da entrada do Salão e não conseguiu refrear o comentário.

- Malfoy.- os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas não se viraram. Draco deu um passo a frente e parou no meio dos dois, que pareciam estar fitando os jardins de Hogwarts.

- Eu vou sentir muita falta desse lugar. Passei bons momentos aqui.- Harry começou a falar.

- É... Eu também. Nunca vou me esquecer das vezes que você caiu da vassoura, dos seus desmaios quando via os dementadores e quando você, Weasley, vomitou lesmas. Foram momentos muito engraçados na minha vida, sabia?- disse com um sorriso sonhador.

- É... Quando o Moody te transformou em doninha também foi um grande momento na minha vida...- Rony retrucou e Harry caiu na gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado, Weasel... Muito engraçado. Estou rolando de rir.- Draco fez uma careta.

- Ah, Malfoy... Você ficou bem de doninha.- Harry comentou, entre os risos.

- Cale essa sua boca imensa, cicatriz!- retrucou, contrariado.- Só de pensar que eu vou ter que aturar vocês pelo resto da minha vida, dá até vontade de desistir.

Os dois pararam de rir no mesmo momento.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Malfoy?- Rony perguntou, desconfiado.

- Surpresa...- ele murmurou.- Você logo vai descobrir, _cunhadinho_...

Dito isso, Draco deu um sorriso de meia-boca e entrou novamente no Salão.

[...]

**(I do swear that I'll always be there. ****I'd**** give anything  
**(Juro que sempre estarei ao seu lado. Eu daria tudo,**  
and everything and I will always care. ****Through**** weakness  
**qualquer coisa e sempre cuidarei. Através da fraqueza**  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse,  
**e força, alegria e tristeza, pelo melhor ou pior,**  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)  
**te amarei com a força de cada batida do meu coração.)**  
  
**

Draco caminhava em passos lentos até a sala. Achava que nunca havia se sentido assim em toda a sua vida. Seu estômago estava embrulhado. Na realidade, não sabia bem se aquilo era seu estômago. Tinha a estranha sensação que seus órgãos haviam mudado de lugar. Suas mãos suavam frio e ele tinha dificuldade em respirar. Sim, estava nervoso. Muito nervoso.

Enquanto caminhava, pensava se realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa. Sabia que a amava. Não tinha mais dúvidas quanto a isso. A cada dia que passava, o sentimento que nutria por ela aumentava cada vez mais, e ele não entendia como isso era possível. Mas poderia ser uma atitude precipitada. Eles estavam há dois anos juntos, e ainda eram um Malfoy e uma Weasley, embora isso já não fizesse diferença alguma pra ele. E ainda, a maior dúvida que o remoia: Será que ela vai aceitar?

Tinha certeza que ela o amava. Ninguém iria aturá-lo se não o amasse. Se nos bons dias, ele era incrivelmente sarcástico, debochado e era dotado de uma grande parcela de humor negro, nos maus dias, era tudo isso, só que elevado ao cubo. E mesmo assim, ela mantinha-se ao lado dele, sem reclamar. 

'Hum... Sem reclamar não. A gente sempre briga por causa disso. Mas digamos que, se ela não me deixou até hoje, é porque ela não tem vontade de o fazer.', pensou, levando a mão ao bolso e apertando a caixinha que estava lá dentro.

Mas ser namorado é uma coisa... Aceitar o que ele iria propor era outra completamente diferente! Ele iria pedi-la em casamento! Era uma loucura. Insanidade total. Eles eram tão novos. Ele havia atingido a maioridade há pouco tempo e ela, nem isso havia conseguido ainda. Mas ele a queria tanto... Enquanto ele esteve naquela guerra, ele viu o quanto que a vida pode se acabar em míseros segundos. Não tem como retroceder e o amanhã, simplesmente, não existe. Apenas há o hoje e tinha que aproveitá-lo o máximo possível. Será que ela entenderia isso?

Lógico que eles não se casariam naquele exato instante. Esperaria ela sair de Hogwarts e aí, eles veriam o que poderiam fazer. Com a fortuna que tinha, poderia sustentá-la sem fazer o mínimo esforço. Não precisaria nem trabalhar.  Mas, ele queria entrar pra International Potion University (*), a famosa IPU, onde só os melhores estudavam. E, com as notas obtidas nos seus NOM´s e, provavelmente nos NIEM´S, conseguiria com facilidade. Aprofundaria-se em Poções e depois de cinco anos, se tornaria um Mestre na matéria e, só então, se casaria com Gina.

Na realidade, estava mais firmando um compromisso com a garota. Pedi-la em casamento era como se oficializasse a união e demonstrasse para todos que os interesses dele, em Gina, eram os mais sinceros possíveis. E, mais... Sairia de Hogwarts e ela ficaria. Mesmo distante, sabia que poderia ficar tranqüilo, afinal, ninguém ousaria chegar perto da noiva de Draco Malfoy.

**From**** this moment life has begun  
**A partir deste momento a vida começa**  
From this moment you are the one  
**A partir deste momento você será o único**  
Right beside you is where I belong  
**Vou estar ao seu lado aonde você estiver**  
From this moment on  
**A partir deste momento**  
  
**

Alcançou a porta da sala e girou a maçaneta, ainda com receio. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca e ele se punia por estar sendo tão fraco e não conseguir manter controle sobre seu corpo. Mas isso, no momento, estava se tornando uma tarefa impossível.  Quando abriu a porta, soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela ainda não estava lá. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Se ela tivesse, poderia acabar com o tormento logo de uma vez, e agora, continuaria remoendo as dúvidas que tinham na sua cabeça.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, um barulho na maçaneta fez seu estômago afundar. Era ela. Gina estava entrando na sala. Ele se virou para olhá-la. 

Se ele tinha alguma dúvida de que realmente queria se casar com aquela garota, as dúvidas foram embora no momento em que ela cruzou a soleira da porta. Ela estava linda. Seus olhos grandes, profundamente castanhos, pareciam assustados e procuravam por ele. A pele branca, como sempre, contrastava com o cabelo vermelho-fogo. Era tão delicada, tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte e decidida. Fora ela a responsável por grandes mudanças na sua vida. Ele não se importava com ninguém até sentir aquele toque macio. Tudo bem, continuava não se importando com ninguém, mas se importava com ela e isso era o mais importante. A sensação de ter alguém pra cuidar, alguém que precisa dele, era inexplicável, ainda mais se tratando de Gina Weasley.

- Oh, Draco. Demorei muito?- ela perguntou, com a voz doce de sempre.

- Por quê você tem que ser tão linda?- ele perguntou, sem perceber. Gina ficou estupefata por um momento.

- Ahn... Draco... Eu...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Precisava exagerar tanto? Precisava ser tão linda e me fazer perder o chão toda vez que olho pra você?- ele deu vários passos apressados na direção dela e parou a poucos centímetros.- Precisava me fazer sonhar todos dos dias, dormindo ou acordado, com você?- ele disse, murmurando, enquanto tocava de leve o rosto dela.

- Draco, eu---

Ele a tocou levemente nos lábios.

- Não diga nada... Por favor... Eu...- ele respirou fundo. Pela primeira vez, Gina o via confuso. Sem estar certo do que estava fazendo.- Eu quero te dizer uma coisa e...Eu quero saber a sua resposta. Sincera.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativo.

- Lógico... Diga o que é, Draco. Você está me deixando nervosa.

- Não. Não fique.- ele sorriu.- Não é nada demais. Quer dizer, é sim... É importante. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Bom, eu... Eu não sou muito bom nessas coisas. Você sabe... Eu não sou romântico, mas vou tentar ao máximo... Venha aqui...

Ele estava conseguindo deixá-la nervosa. O que ele pretendia? Primeiro, ele lhe deu aquele vestido, dizendo que queria que ela fosse a mais bela do baile, depois, a chama para a sala, no meio do baile e começa a fazer todo esse discurso sobre romantismo. O que ele estava fazendo?

Colocou-a de costas para a janela e num impulso, colocou-a sentada lá.

- Draco... O que você está pretendendo?

- Bem... Você se lembra que, quando você me pediu em namoro nós estávamos exatamente aqui, nessa mesma posição?

- Lógico que me lembro. Nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia. Foi o início da época mais feliz da minha vida...- ela disse, com a voz sonhadora.- E, graças a Merlin, ela ainda não acabou.

- E se depender de mim, ela nunca vai acabar.- ele respirou fundo.- Gina... Eu... Não teve aquele dia que eu saí da Ala Hospitalar e nós nos encontramos aqui?- ela sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativo.- Você se lembra que eu fiquei fitando o cordão em seu pescoço durante um tempo?

- Sim, lembro. Até estranhei.

- Então... Foi nesse exato momento que uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça. Uma idéia louca, mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia tão certa. Algo que eu quero muito e eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se você quisesse também.

- O que é, Draco? Fale. Estou angustiada!

**From**** this moment I have been blessed  
**A partir deste momento eu me sinto abençoada**  
I live only for your happiness  
**Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade**  
And for your love I'd gave my last breath  
**E pelo seu amor darei meu último suspiro**  
From this moment on  
**A partir deste momento**  
  
**

Era verdade. Estava extremamente angustiada. Gostaria que ele acabasse com aquele tormento logo de uma vez e dissesse o que ele queria dizer. Ela já fazia alguma idéia do que ele pretendia, mas parecia tão surreal. Será que ele pretendia o que ela imaginava ou tudo não passava de um devaneio dela?  

Não achava que ele iria fazer o que ela pensava. Não se conhecesse Draco Malfoy. Era tudo tão cedo, tão precoce... Mas se ele o fizesse... Ah! Se ele o fizesse... Ela aceitaria sem nem pensar...

- Tá legal... Vou dizer logo.- respirou fundo mais uma vez, como se buscasse forças.- Desde a primeira vez que nós nos encontramos, naquele baile de Inverno, eu sabia que você era especial, mesmo sem saber quem você era. Sua beleza, mesmo que modificada, me enfeitiçou. E, mesmo depois de que eu descobri que você era uma Weasley, eu fiquei extremamente perturbado porque eu te queria mais do que tudo no mundo, mas eu não podia te ter porque você era uma Weasley! Eu nunca te disse isso em todo esse tempo em que estamos juntos. Mas você faz idéia de quanto tempo eu fiquei pensando em você? Fiquei me perguntando por que você não saía da minha cabeça?

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
**Eu entrego meu coração nas suas mãos**  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
**Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você**  
You and I will never be apart  
**Eu e Você ficaremos juntos para sempre**  
My dreams came true because of you  
**Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa**  
  
**

Não. Ele realmente nunca havia falado isso pra ela. E ela se sentia cada vez mais lisonjeada. O que Draco dizia para ela era simplesmente maravilhoso. Ela não acreditava que estava escutando tudo isso dele, que um dia fora pra ela o menino mimado e esnobe da Sonserina. O que estava à sua frente era Draco Malfoy, o amor da sua vida. 

Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas não se importou. Continuou atenta ao que Draco dizia.

- Dúvidas perfuravam a minha mente. Eu queria tanto me decidir. Eu pedi mil vezes que você nunca tivesse aparecido na minha frente, porque eu não teria mais com o que me preocupar. Quando você surgiu, você ocupou um pedaço vazio na minha vida, que eu ignorava completamente. Nem sabia que tinha um espaço vago dentro de mim e por isso, hoje, eu agradeço a Slytherin por ter você como minha namorada. Sei que eu não sou o melhor namorado do mundo. Não... Não sou. Sou chato, sarcástico, debochado e até cruel. Só que a melhor coisa que eu tenho é você. É o que eu sinto por você. É ao seu lado que o melhor de mim surge. É onde eu posso cuidar de alguém sem me importar com o que vão pensar. É onde eu posso abraçar, beijar e dizer que amo, sem medo ou culpa. Eu amo você, Gina. Amo muito.

**From**** this moment as long as I live  
**A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver**  
I will love you, I promise you this  
**Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo**  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
**Não existe nada que eu não daria**  
From this moment on  
**A partir deste momento**  
  
**

Gina já não impedia mais as suas lágrimas de caírem. Draco nunca foi de falar coisas bonitas pra ela e muitas vezes ela se pegou queixando-se disso. Agora, ela abdicaria por todas as palavras de amor que pudesse ter-lhe dito apenas para escutar o que ele estava dizendo nesse momento. 

Ela tentou falar, mas ele a impediu. Agora que começara, não poderia parar. Se parasse, talvez não conseguisse continuar.

- E eu sempre me dei conta da importância que você tinha pra mim, sempre mesmo, embora eu nunca tenha dito isso pra você. Você é tão carinhosa comigo, sempre me diz coisas doces, mesmo que eu nunca responda com nada melhor que um 'obrigada'. Eu fico feliz apenas em te ver sorrindo. Vendo seus olhos se iluminarem quando eu digo algo que você acha graça. Quando eu fui pra aquela guerra, a sua imagem vinha a todo o momento na minha cabeça. Eu dizia sempre pra mim que, se eu saísse vivo, eu faria de tudo para te fazer feliz. Tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance e o que não estivesse. Lá que eu me dei conta do quanto que eu te amava.- ele parou para respirar. Ele dizia tudo muito rápido, quase atropelando as palavras - Depois, eu ficava imaginando o que eu poderia fazer para demonstrar o quanto que eu te amava, mas nada nunca vinha na minha cabeça. Pensei muito nisso quando estava na Ala Hospitalar. Mas não tinha idéia... Até quando nos encontramos aqui, e eu vi o cordão, pendendo no seu pescoço. Você, usando um cordão, com um pingente em M, de Malfoy. E, pela primeira vez, a idéia de ver você se chamando Gina Malfoy veio na minha cabeça. E cada vez ela ficava mais forte. Não desisti dessa idéia e ela parecia sempre mais forte e é por isso que...

Ele parou de falar e procurava com a mão, algo nos eu bolso.

Gina prendeu a respiração. Ele ia fazer o que ela estava pensando!!! Simplesmente não acreditava! Achava que fosse impossível escutar isso de Draco, mas era o que parecia. Seu coração estava na boca, batia extremamente rápido e as lágrimas não paravam mais de cair.

Ele tirou a caixinha preta de veludo de dentro do bolso e olhou-a nos olhos.

O luar iluminava o rosto dela, que suspirou ao vê-lo tirando a caixinha do bolso. Ela levou as mãos à boca. Ela estava ainda mais linda. Esperou pelo momento certo. Aproximou-se mais dela e olhou para cima. Mesmo que ela estivesse sentada na janela, ele quase ficava do mesmo tamanho que ela, por isso que as bocas estavam muito próximas.

Ele, então, abriu a caixa.

Era um solitário belíssimo, de ouro branco e a única pedra era um rubi.

Gina soltou um gritinho abafado pelas suas mãos e seus olhos ficaram completamente marejados.

- Aceita se casar comigo, Gina Weasley?

**You're the reason I believe in love  
**Você é a razão por eu acreditar no amor,**  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
**Você é a resposta das minhas preces**  
All we need is just the two of us  
**Nós ficaremos juntos para sempre**  
My dreams came true because of you  
**Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa

Draco disse, mantendo o olhar no dela. Nessa hora, seu coração batia tão rápido que até doía. A espera pela resposta dela foram os momentos mais angustiantes de toda a vida dele. Ele viu quando ela fechou os olhos e várias lágrimas caíram ao mesmo tempo. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. 'Por Slytherin, responda logo!', ele pensou.

Gina ficou por um momento encarando o anel e depois olhou para o seu namorado à sua frente. Sim! Ele a pedira em casamento!!! E ela simplesmente não acreditava! Aquilo era uma loucura. Sendo que ela já havia feito uma loucura total somente em começar a namorar um Malfoy. Por quê não fazer algo insano ao lado dele?

Ela abriu um sorriso ao imaginar a cara da sua família quando ela dissesse que estava noiva dele. E sorriu mais ao ver a cara da Pansy quando ela esticasse o anel na frente dela.

- Oh, Draco... Isso é tão inesperado. Mas é lógico que eu aceito, meu amor. Lógico que quero ser sua mulher...- ela respondeu, chorando e enquanto descia da janela e o abraçava fortemente.

- Eu fiquei tão apavorado. Achei que você não iria aceitar.

- Como você pôde pensar isso? Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa que você me propusesse contanto que ficássemos juntos. Eu amo você, Draco. Sou louca por você.

Ele sorriu e segurou a mão direita dela, com delicadeza. Tirou o anel da caixinha de veludo e colocou-o no seu dedo anelar.

- Como está se sentindo sendo a futura Sra. Malfoy?- perguntou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Me sinto extremamente feliz, mas não por ser a futura Sra. Malfoy e sim por ser a sua futura esposa.

**From**** this moment as long as I live  
**A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver**  
I will love you, I promise you this  
**Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo**  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
**Não existe nada que eu não daria**  
From this moment  
**A partir deste momento**  
I will love (I will love you) you as long as I live  
**Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver**  
From this moment on  
**A partir deste momento...

Draco fitou-a. Estavam muito próximos. Levou as mãos até o rosto dela, acariciando-a. A menina fechou os olhos e aproveitou o toque. Ele prestava atenção em cada movimento dela, fitava as sardas do rosto da menina... Apreciava, mais uma vez, o contraste da pele branca com o cabelo excessivamente vermelho. Ele não cansava de olhá-la. Parecia que cada vez que ele a observava, ele encontrava algo de novo. Sua relação com Gina nunca cairia numa rotina, até porque, a cada dia que passava, eles descobriam algo um do outro.

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou, com os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos.  Os olhos de Draco percorreram todo o rosto da menina, parando nos lábios, onde ele olhou-os com desejo. Também abriu um pouco os seus lábios, logo após passar a língua sobre eles. Precisava beijá-la logo, senão, enlouqueceria.

Num movimento brusco, ele acabou com o espaço que tinha entre eles. Gina se assustou por um instante, com a intensidade que ele havia iniciado o beijo, mas toda a sua vontade de beijá-lo foi mais forte. Ela se segurou nas vestes dele, para não se desequilibrar e correspondeu ao beijo. As línguas se procuravam intensamente. Draco mordiscava os lábios dela, fazendo-a suspirar. Ela levou as mãos até a nuca dele, pois sabia o efeito que isso tinha no garoto.

Com alguma força, Draco interrompeu o beijo. Não estava muito certo do que estava fazendo, mas precisava dizer algo a ela. 

- Quando nós começamos a namorar, aqui nessa sala, você disse que eu ia aprender a ser um bom namorado com o tempo e que você me ensinaria. Como você tinha certeza que ia conseguir?- perguntou, ainda abraçado a ela.

- Fácil, Draco... A gente não nasce sabendo nada. Tudo, a gente aprende. E com o amor, isso não é diferente. Você não nasceu sabendo amar, era uma questão de tempo até que você aprendesse. E eu sabia que podia te ajudar nesse aprendizado.

- Você foi uma ótima professora.- ele disse, sorrindo maroto.

- Só espero que você ponha o seu aprendizado em prática apenas comigo.

- Tendo você... Não preciso de mais ninguém.

E se beijaram novamente, com paixão.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
**Eu entrego meu coração nas suas mãos**  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
**Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você**  
You and I will never be apart  
**Eu e Você ficaremos juntos para sempre**  
My dreams came true because of you  
**Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa**  
  
**

Agora Draco Malfoy tinha a certeza que aprendera a amar. Que deixara de ser apenas um garotinho que tinha tudo, mas que não tinha nada. Aquela garota, que estava agora em seus braços... Nunca daria nada por ela antes de conhecê-la e agora, ela era a razão de toda a sua felicidade.

Lembrava-se do quanto que odiou a idéia de Dumbledore quando ele resolveu fazer um Baile de Inverno. E agora, tinha que agradecer a ele (não que o fizesse de verdade) porque foi graças a essa idéia que ele pôde encontrar a sua Dama Antiga, o amor da sua vida.

Duas pessoas tão opostas, se encontrando em um momento oportuno.

Um relacionamento que ninguém apostaria um nuque, e que agora daria em casamento.

Uma Weasley que se tornaria, em breve uma Malfoy.

E Draco Malfoy, o garoto esnobe e sarcástico havia recebido uma grande rasteira da vida. De tanto debochar dos Weasleys, encontrou toda a felicidade nos braços de uma e agora, não conseguiria se separar dela.

Dois sangues, completamente opostos. Rixas milenares. Amor e ódio. Que agora estavam unidos na forma do amor dos dois amantes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Músicas em ordem de exibição:

**I Can Wait Forever**  
(Eu posso esperar para sempre)  
Air Suply

**When You Believe  
**(Quando você acredita)  
Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston

**From This Moment On**  
(A partir deste momento)  
Shania Twain

N/A no próximo capítulo!  
  



	30. NA

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!

Fenômeno acabou!!! Gente... Que tristeza... Estou sentindo como se um filho meu estivesse saindo de casa, indo embora... Não sei. Acabou!!!

Sem mais noites perdidas em frente ao pc, sem mais crises existenciais no MSN, sem mais comentários sobre a fic... Sniff!!!

Mas tudo que começa, um dia acaba. Assim é a vida. Espero encontrar vocês nas outras fics que eu, porventura, escrever. Amo vocês, pessoal!!!!

**_Agradecimentos: _****__**

Aos meus **pais, porque se não fossem eles, eu não teria o meu Negão e não escreveria Fenômeno! Love ya! ** Ao meu **negão, que me atura todos os dias, que fica mais de 12 horas conectado na net e nunca reclamou. ** Aos meus amigos de verdade: **Nathalia****, Aline, Daniela, Juliana, Monique, Roberta, Priscila e** Antonio**. Amo muito vocês!!!!! ** Aos meus amigos da net e que se tornaram amigos especiais e fazem parte da minha vida: **Angel DeLynx [minha maninha Ashley, amo você!!], **Lux****** [minha mami, tô com saudades!!! Vc foi viajar e me largou aqui... Snif], ****Lara [mesmo vc tendo se revoltado com o MSN, eu ainda me lembro de vc, viu?], **Raphael** [ vc sabe que eu te adoro, não é? Grande gênio!], **Kittie****** Malfoy [vc sempre indicou Fenômeno! Criou até um tpc  pra fic! Txs, nina!], **Isa** [tem tempo que a gente não conversa, mas vc me deu muitos conselhos bons eqto conversávamos! Te adoro!],**** Preciosas [msm não entrando mais no blog, não esqueci de vcs!!! Prika e Aline, adoro vcs!!!], ****Laurikaaaa [ Quando que vc vai vir pro Brasil?? Estou esperando, viu?] e ****Julie**** [ adorei te conhecer! Vc é um amor!!!] ** A **Nici****, que é a madrinha da fic e alfa-reader. Eu sei que agora vc está de saco cheio da net, dos fóruns, de fics e de tudo relacionado a HP. Entendo que vc tenha outras prioridades na vida. No entanto, vc foi uma das responsáveis pelo sucesso de Fenômeno eqto ainda se importava com ela, e por isso te agradeço. ** A vocês que revisaram: Vocês fizeram os meus dias mais felizes. Era ótimo escrever os capítulos e no outro dia entrar na net e ver aquele ' Review Alert' no meu e-mail. Vocês foram maravilhosos!!! Nesse ano em que passamos juntos (sim, Fenômeno completou um ano em Janeiro), nós criamos grandes laços, e espero que eles não se desfaçam com o fim de Fenômeno. A todos vocês: MUITO OBRIGADO!!!! 

**Nomes: May Malfoy, Morgaine18, Miss Lyric, KK-Watson, Trixie Crypsie Malfoy, Niniel - Crying Lady, Anna Potter, Aline Malfoy, Lillith1, Estrela Cadente, Pichi, Diana Prallon, lessy, Akasha8, Daphne Pessanha, Mya Brazil, Amelia Ebherrardt, Hotaru17, Didiza, micage, Vinny Malfoy, Sarah Snape2, Satine M, Akemi1, Karen13,Kagome-chan, Debora Dumbledore, Bel4, Elentari2, Elektra13, Madam Spooky, Lessy, Julia Molfoy, Nina, MaLfOy GiRl, carol, Julia, Miaka Micage, Rita C. Malfoy, Hannah Malfoy, Lady Slytherin Malfoy, Dani Doida Malfoy, Suky, Gina Malfoy, bella, tat malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, Ania Lupin, Lita, Ligia Maria Araki, Isa Malfoy, Mirabela Bolseiro, Drica Malfoy, Vera C.D, Prika Maioral, Trinity, Dead Cinderella, Flávia, Kathryn Hargrove, Elis Malfoy, Camille, Angela Oliveira, Ayesha, Drica Blanc, CarpDiem, carol, Lady Macbeth2, Lux Malfoy, Anaisa, Natasha Malfoy, Nacilme, Dark Saturno, Panin Malfoy, Dark Angel Malfoy, Ligth Angel Malfoy, Nathalia, Nana Malfoy, Centaura, Aninha Paulinha, Shadow Maid, Cila Malfoy, Cris, Antonio-Lee, Da Snape, cristin, Angel DeLynx, Cenourinha_03, Gabyzinha Malfoy, tata_malfoy.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS!!!**

· **E-mails: **

Eu recebi e-mails maravilhosos!!! Fiquei muito feliz com todos eles. Sinto muito não colocar os nomes de todos aqui, mas nesse ano, eu mudei de conta de mail e acabei perdendo todos os e-mails enviados para o endereço antigo. Sinto muito mesmo!!! Mas mesmo assim, um enorme beijo para quem mandou e-mails pra mim!!!

**Nomes:  Angela Oliveira [de longe com quem eu mais me correspondi por mail! Adoro vc! E felicidades!!!], Stefanie Fontes, Karyse Alves, Sett: a Aprendiz, Millegatinha, Fevacilima, Flvia Fonseca Fernandes, Larissa, Juliana, Thalita S. Conceição, Isabela Dias, Vinny e Nanda**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS!!!**

· Gostaria de agradecer a todos que indicaram Fenômeno, seja em Fóruns (Kittieeee!), MSN, propagandas (viu, An? Rs) e no famoso boca a boca. Muito obrigada msm!!!****

· E agradeço a quem leu Fenômeno e, por algum motivo, não revisou. Muito obrigada!****

Agora, gostaria de falar um pouco sobre os meus outros projetos... Se vc conseguiu chegar até aqui: PARABÉNS!!! =P

Bem... Eu estou com duas fics na cabeça:

Uma é D/G pós-hogwarts. Eu já fiz o prólogo e até já postei em alguns fóruns. AS pessoas que leram, gostaram. Mas eu só vou publicá-la depois que já tiver alguns capítulos prontos, pq, ao contrário de Fenômeno, eu não tenho todas as idéias prontas. Por isso, não posso correr o risco de publicar uma fic e não terminá-la por falta de idéias, não é?

E a outra, é um projeto em conjunto com a minha maninha Angel DeLynx. De tantos e-mails e reviews que eu recebi falando sobre os Malfoys, eu resolvi fazer uma fanfic SOMENTE sobre os Malfoys. Nada de D/G... Mas tem romance sim... Pode apostar que tem. Será uma fanfic com glamour, sarcasmo, ironia e maldade... Tudo sob o ponto de vista dos Malfoys. Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar dessa!!!

Mas, enquanto que as minhas fics não saem, deixo recomendado aqui, a fic de Angel DeLynx: **Irish**** Legacy (). Fala sobre os Comensais e a guerra sob a visão deles. É uma fanfic tudo de bom e a Narcisa é baseada em mim!!! Ebaaaa! \o/**

Bom, pessoal... Era só isso! Esse é o fim!

Vou sentir muitas saudades de vocês, de Fenômeno, mas em breve a gente se encontra por ai!!!

SEE YA!!!!

Silver kisses,

AngelBMalfoy****


End file.
